One Step at a Time
by IcyPanther
Summary: Sequel to Parenting Class. DHr HG With the class now over, Sixth year is back to normal...or not. With new feelings brewing, the constant threat of a prophecy, and simply trying to live, the rest of the year will be anything but normal. On Hiatus
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Welcome one and all to the sequel of PC! And as it still stands, I don't own Harry Potter! I'm hoping that by the time I finish OST Rowling will have given me rights. Then I can go back and redo HBP. XD**

**A special note to all new readers. This is a continuation off of one of my other fics, Parenting Class. I highly, highly suggest reading that one first. If you don't, you could probably survive this fic, but you'd be insanely confused. So please, go back. And don't forget to vote on the poll in the last chapter :nod: I'll be keeping a live poll here of the votes.**

**And a warning for those of you who loved the humor in PC. If you think that OST is going to be like that, you're sadly mistaken. I actually considered putting the rating on M for later chapters, but decided against it. This story is going to have a lot more angst, violence, drama, and…romance! But don't worry...I'll still sneak in some humor.**

**Also, fic is now AU thanks to the HBP. :cries: That's my least favorite one of the series.**

**Poll results from PC:**

**Draco: 282  
****Harry: 74  
****Hermione: 143**

**One Step at a Time**

**New Beginnings**

It was the day after Group three had given their presentation and all members of it, Hermione, Harry and Draco, were sprawled out on the ground of their common room, more commonly dubbed the 'Rainbow Room'.

In front of them was the gigantic poster they had shown to their fellow classmates, depicting the events that had followed them through the six week class. The class? Parenting Class. It was a new course that Professor Dumbledore had inserted into the curriculum.

In it, three students were put together in a group and told to live with one another in their own set of rooms. One of the members had to take a potion and ended up being turned into a five-year old child, who had no recollection of their lives except from what they knew as children.

The other two group members had to watch the child and take pictures and record down events for a grade. The main goal of the class was to teach the students to be responsible in caring for a young child as well as managing their own schedule and responsibilities bestowed upon them.

The first person in group three to become a child had been Draco, followed by Harry and then Hermione. The course had just ended, with much relief through the castle, for Hermione had been a great source of damage and many were thankful she was back to her normal seventeen-year old self.

"Aww, look at that one," Hermione gushed, pointing at one of her favorite pictures…a small Draco running screaming from his bedroom with bright pink hair, Harry with an afro, and a lime green Crookshanks in the corner. "It's one of my favorites."

"Not mine," Draco grumbled. "Bloody girl." The girl he was referring to was Pansy Parkinson, a child at the same time Draco was and had gotten a hold of Harry's wand while she was over at the Rainbow Room. "Although I like this one."

The Slytherin's finger pointed to a picture of a tiny Harry running around the couches with Snape stomping after him, the boy darting to a new hiding place each time Snape came close.

"That was fun," Harry grinned. "Even though he ended up catching me."

"No wonder why," Hermione laughed. "Look at the picture. You were running all over the place and Snape was just taking a few steps! Which one do you like, Harry?"

The black-haired boy pointed to a picture in the upper corner. "It'll always be a fond memory," he sighed happily, petting Butterscotch, who had come over to sit next to him. In the picture, the small, Golden Retriever puppy had just come out of Draco's room with a shoe held proudly in his mouth. With the door wide open, you could see into the Slytherin's room and view the massacred shoe collection. A picture-Draco came running after the dog, who simply raced around the boy in circles.

"You're lucky I had enough money to replace all of those shoes," Draco sniffed. "Although I was almost out thanks to Hermione."

"Me?" Hermione asked, placing a hand over her heart. "What'd I do? Unlike some people, I didn't go out and buy a dog."

"The dog was better," Draco argued. "Sort of. I mean, Harry paid me back for him later. You, on the other hand, redid my entire wardrobe and had me pay for it!"

"You have the money. And I did pay for a little bit of it…"

Before Draco could argue his point, Leviculus' voice rang through the room. "Professor McGonagall is here! Shall I let her in?" Leviculus was the jester in the portrait to their room and had also supervised in the decorating. (Being a jester, that was why the room was so vibrant).

The three exchanged glances. Why was McGonagall stopping by? "Yes, please let her in," Hermione said after a pause.

The portrait swung open and the Transfiguration professor walked in, her hands holding no potion bottles like the group was accustomed to seeing, but rather two letters.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Harry asked, rising to his feet with Hermione and Draco following suit.

"Not wrong, just some problems that need to be taken care of," McGonagall said. "First of all, Mr. Potter." Harry gulped. "We've been getting several complaints from students around the school about your dog. As you are no longer a child and will not be as upset, we must tell you that Butterscotch will be leaving the castle tomorrow."

Harry knelt down and hugged the puppy. "He has to leave? But where will he go? Can he stay with Hagrid?" he asked on sudden inspiration.

"No, he cannot stay with Hagrid. We've already found him a nice, temporary home."

"Who…who are his new…owners?"

"An Arthur and Molly Weasely," McGonagall smiled, Harry's face transforming to express great relief. "They've agreed to house your dog until summer, where he will then be returned to you."

Harry nodded, although he still hadn't a clue of what he was going to do about the summer. After all, Dudley was allergic and he doubted his aunt and uncle would let him keep Butterscotch. Maybe Hermione could watch him? "All right, thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "Other news if for Parenting Class. This room was designed for that class only. So, tomorrow I'm going to have to ask you all to go back to your own houses. Your room especially will need some touch-ups."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Also, Mr. Potter, I have a note for you from Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Malfoy, also a message from Dumbledore regarding your stay in the castle over the summer with Professor Snape." The woman handed both pieces of parchment over. "There will also be a Prefect meeting the day after Halloween. Both of you, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, are expected to attend."

"We'll be there," Hermione said, nodding her head.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow in class." The woman turned and exited the portrait, Leviculus wishing her a good night as she passed by.

"So it's our last night," Draco said, his voice soft.

Hermione looked down at the floor. For her and Harry it wouldn't be too different. They were at least both in Gryffindor. But Draco would be all the way down in the Slytherin dungeons. Class schedules would be back to normal (No more Divination for Hermione!) which would mean the only classes they'd have together would be Herbology and Potions.

"We should all do something special together," she said.

"What?" Harry asked, flopping down on the couch and Butterscotch jumping on his stomach.

"Let's have another tea party," Hermione grinned, a smirk crossing her face at the boy's horrified looks.

"How about no," Draco said, claiming one of the two armchairs. "Besides, it's already nine. We have classes tomorrow so we really can't stay up late."

A light went off in Hermione's head. "Let's all sleep together!"

Draco gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't mind doing so with you…but with Harry? He's not exactly what I'm interested in."

Hermione flushed a brilliant magenta. "Not like that! I mean, we all just stay in one bed. Like when you and Harry were kids we did that one time."

"I am not sleeping next to Harry," Draco said, pointing an accusing finger at the male Gryffindor. "It's wrong."

"Then I'll sleep in the middle," Hermione said, "and you two can go on the ends. Just no squishing me."

"And what's the point of this?" Harry asked.

"Well…since it'll be the last time we all get to spend the night in the same area of the castle, it'd just be nice to have the company."

"Who's bed?" Draco asked. "Because I don't think we're all going to fit in just one."

"Couldn't we combine two?" queried Harry. "In the common room maybe? We could move the couch and I'm sure we could get them to fit."

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed. "Who wants to donate a bed?"

About ten minutes later, two beds (Harry and Hermione's, Draco absolutely refused to let his be tampered with) were meshed together in the middle of the common room, one large blanket covering the entire thing and three pillows placed side by side at the top.

"Now everyone, dress decently," Hermione warned. "Just in case someone comes by…Ginny still knows the password and Professor Tobin might come by…or just someone. Okay?"

Draco saluted. "Yes, Mother."

"Good boy," she congratulated, standing on tiptoe to pat him on top of his head. "Don't forget to brush your teeth. That goes for you too Harry."

Harry grinned. "Sure thing, Mione. Besides, I like having sparkly white teeth." Rolling her eyes, Hermione entered her own room and shut the door to get changed while Draco made a mad dash for the bathroom to take a last minute shower and Harry went to go get dressed as well.

When Draco emerged from the bathroom, a heavy cloud of steam following, he saw that Harry and Hermione were already sitting on the bed. Just as Hermione had said, both of them were completely covered; Hermione in a pair of red pants and an overlarge white tee shirt with a lion stitched on it and Harry in gold pants with a red tee shirt.

"I'm surrounded by Gryffindors," Draco grumbled, climbing up next to Hermione. Like the other two, he was dressed in his house colors; emerald green pants and a gray tee shirt with a curled serpent on it (gray since silver was hard to find in clothing.)

"Ack! You're all wet!" Hermione cried as his hair dripped onto her shoulder.

"What would you expect? I just got out of the shower."

"My bathroom!" Harry called, jumping off the bed and racing for the bathroom. "I need to brush my teeth!"

Once inside, he let out a soft cackle, and then went to brush his teeth, determined to take a _long _time.

Outside, Hermione and Draco stared at each other, before Hermione finally looked at her crossed feet. This was the first time they'd been alone with each other since…since well, the _incident. _And neither had a real clue of what to do.

"Got Sparkles?" Hermione finally asked, pulling the blanket up over her knees.

"Of course," Draco replied, holding up the beloved dragon, who had miraculously survived Hermione's reign of terror with no damage at all.

Both lapsed back into silence, Hermione picking at the blanket and Draco bending one of Sparkle's wings. Butterscotch, who was lying on the foot of the bed, gave a soft whine. Even he didn't like the silence.

"Is your Starstone essay done for Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

In the bathroom, Harry groaned and resisted the urge to hit his head on the door he was leaning against. He really wanted to know what had happened during the storm. But neither were talking (when he'd asked Hermione she'd blushed and told him it was personal and when he'd asked Draco the Slytherin had gotten extremely defensive) and they didn't want to discuss it with each other. And whatever had happened was the reason they were so uncomfortable.

"I finished it a few days ago," Hermione answered. "Yours?" After all, schoolwork was a safe subject to talk about. But it wasn't the topic Harry wanted them to do.

"Same here. It was really easy. Although I did think they'd be pieces of stars…not clam shells."

"I wish they had been made of real stars. That would have been so interesting! I mean, to study something from outer space!"

Harry sensed the conversation was dying again. Deciding to exit the bathroom before they got too suspicious over his long absence, the boy opened the door. "Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, making his way towards the bed.

"Nothing really," Hermione said with a yawn. "Although I'm getting awfully tired. And we have History of Magic first thing tomorrow…I need to be awake. I don't want to miss a single word Professor Binns tells us."

"Take notes for me?" Harry begged, settling down beneath the blanket.

"No. Take your own notes. It's the only way you're going to learn. What class do you have first, Draco?"

"Divination," he answered sullenly. "Yay."

"Just quit the class," Hermione advised. "Old woman's a fraud…except for a few actual prediction she's made. But you're not learning anything up there."

"Neither of my parents would like it if I gave it up," Draco said softly. "Seer blood actually does run in my family…although no one's had it since my great-grandmother, who died when I was a kid. They're hoping that I'll…oh, never mind."

"No? What were you going to say?" Hermione asked, propping her head up on her elbow and Harry leaning back against the headboard so he could see Draco over Hermione.

"They're…well, they want me to predict a prophecy that will help…Voldemort."

Hermione snorted. "Scary as that might be, how do they even know that you can predict anything? Just because you have it in your blood doesn't mean it'll actually pop up. Has Lucius or Narcissa ever seen anything?"

"Blood's on my father's side…and no, he's never predicted anything. Problem is…I have."

"What kind of things?" Harry asked.

"Well…I predicted an earthquake when I was eight and ended up saving Dobby's life…and I can sometimes see what's going to happen before it does."

"Interesting," was Hermione's comment. "Do you think you should go to Dumbledore?"

"Why? So he can monitor me twenty-four seven? Besides, if I'm at the school then no one who would use it to their advantage would be here."

"I wouldn't be so sure," about that Harry said. "When I was little, some Slytherins were chasing me. I think one of them was Nott. Not everyone here has nice intentions."

"Blaise does sleep in my dorm. If anyone ever heard anything he could probably just erase their memories."

"But what about when you're at home?"

"I'm staying the summer here, remember? Speaking of which…I still have to read my letter. I'll just do it in the morning."

"But what about over winter break? You're going home then, aren't you?"

"I doubt I'll say anything," the Slytherin said, trying to reassure Hermione. "Don't worry about it…really. If I haven't said anything before it's really doubtful I'd say anything now. Just forget I said anything."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but bit her tongue. She couldn't force Draco to accept help from Dumbledore. And as he said, it'd probably never happen. What were the odds?

"Do you think we should all get some sleep?" Harry asked in the resulting silence that followed Draco's plea. "We do have to get up early."

"It'd be a good idea," Hermione yawned, dropping her head back on the pillow, after flicking her wand at the fire across the room and dousing it into a mass of burning embers.

Beside her, she felt Draco shudder and grabbed onto his hand beneath the blanket. An action that didn't go unnoticed by a grinning Harry. "Do you want me to put the fire back?" Hermione asked, searching out Draco's almost glowing eyes in the darkness.

"No…I'm fine," he whispered, squeezing Hermione's hand and gripping Sparkles in the other. "You just did it a little suddenly…that's all."

"Good night," Harry murmured, remembering to take off his glasses and place them on the table next to the bed, turning his head away from Hermione so she wouldn't see his smirk.

"Sleep tight," Hermione whispered, poking both Harry and Draco. Both waited expectantly for Draco to say his line, but it never came. "He's already asleep," Hermione laughed softly. "Guess he's had a long day, huh?"

"Appears so," Harry said, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, night Mione."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face, not sure of why she was so happy. Soft rays of sunlight filtered into the room and were lighting right over her eyes, the reason she was probably awake. But why was the sun coming in to her right? Her window was stationed across from her bed… 

Going to sit up, she suddenly realized that she couldn't move at all. Carefully turning her head, the Gryffindor girl came face to face with Draco, who was holding her like a teddy bear and the explanation of why she couldn't move.

A half squeak half yelp issued from her mouth as she realized their actual positioning. Both of his arms had wrapped fully around her, one sliding underneath the back of her shirt. Her own hands had deceived her in sleep; one was cupping his cheek and the other holding onto one of his arms.

They're legs had become a tangled mess beneath the blanket and she had pressed herself up against him quite noticeably. Her head rested on his pillow and from the red mark on Draco's forehead, she could only guess that her own had been pressing against it the entire night.

"Looks like you had an interesting night."

Hermione whipped her head around to see Harry, standing at the door to the bathroom with a towel in his hands that he'd been using to dry his hair. "Harry…no, this isn't…I mean…I don't…what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks like you both slept well."

"Harry, _help me_," Hermione pleaded, face rapidly turning tomato red.

"I think I'll wait till Draco wakes up," Harry grinned, taking a seat in an armchair. "It should be priceless."

"Harry, _please," _the girl begged, trying to remove her hand from Draco's cheek without waking the slumbering Slytherin. "I really don't want him to wake up when we're like this! Please!"

Grumbling beneath his breath, Harry got off his chair and made his way to the bed. "You owe me for this."

"Yes, yes, just hurry before he wakes up!"

Wishing that he wasn't so nice (this could be a boost that Harry and Ginny needed for the pair), Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and twisted him away from Hermione, the girl pushing herself quickly away.

"Happy?" Harry asked, lowering Draco back onto the bed, the Slytherin staying sound asleep through the entire process.

"Yes. Thanks, Harry. I'm going to go get dressed…make sure all of your things are in your trunk so it can be moved back to our dorms. And get Draco up in about five minutes…he'll be late otherwise."

While Harry waited for the five minutes, he pulled the letter out of his book bag that McGonagall had delivered the night before. He didn't know why…but it wasn't a letter he wanted to share.

Undoing the Hogwarts seal, Harry was met with neat, cursive handwriting that he had long ago placed as Dumbledore's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to inform you that your Occlumency lessons will start again with Professor Snape on the sixth of November. Please report to his room at seven-thirty sharp…to the other students, you are still taking Remedial Potions._

_Remember Harry…this is important. I have talked with Professor Snape and he has agreed to be…less harsh, shall we say? It is up to you to master this…you may or may not remember, but when you were serving your two weeks as the child in Parenting Class, you were once possessed by Voldemort and he managed to physically contact you…almost kill you._

_I must beg of you to understand how vital these lessons are. Remember, the one thing that Voldemort will never understand is the power of love and friendship. I hope that you might now have some new light in that sense._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter, rereading it.

Yes, he did remember. He remembered all too well. Everything. The damp air…the stone floor. The feeling of utter helplessness as Voldemort slowly tried to strangle him. The exploding pain in his head. He definitely remembered.

"Is it morning already?" Draco moaned from the bed, grabbing Hermione's pillow and plopping it over his face.

"Rise and shine," Harry smiled, stuffing the letter into his pocket, determined to forget about it for now. "Classes start in about an hour and we still have to head down for breakfast."

"And we need a group picture," Hermione said, exiting from her room with a muggle camera. "Hurry up and go get dressed," she ordered the Slytherin.

"Why do we need more pictures?" Draco asked, still lying with the pillow on his face. "Don't we have enough?"

"We do. But I just want one last picture that _won't _move…that way I can keep it in my room at home and none of my neighbors will freak out."

"Fine," Draco grumbled, sleepily stumbling out of the bed and into his room, the door closing with a soft click.

While waiting for Draco to get dressed (both Gryffindors knew that this process could take a _very _long time), Hermione combed the room over, looking for misplaced articles to pack back in the trunks. Harry lounged on the couch with Butterscotch, scratching the dog between his ears.

"Are you going to miss this, Harry?" Hermione asked, straightening up from looking beneath one of the chairs.

Harry didn't ask her to clarify what 'this' was. He knew. "How could I not?"

The girl smiled and sat down on the couch next to him, Butterscotch picking his head up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I wish it would never end. That we could stay here forever."

"You mean you like Divination that much?"

Hermione chucked a pillow at him. "You know that's not what I meant."

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "I know."

"It's just…everything worked out somehow. We made a lot of new friends, you got a girlfriend, Snape isn't as scary as we used to think he was, and we don't have as many enemies. I mean, sure, we've had our tumbles during the class, but that's to be expected, right? I'll just…I'm really going to miss this. Coming back to our own little home after classes and just hanging out. You, me, and Draco. It's like we formed our own little group for this part of the year. And now that we're leaving…there isn't going to be the three of us anymore."

"You say that like we'll never see him again. We still have Draco in two of our classes, they'll be Hogsmeade trips, and Quidditch games, and…" Harry paused, his green eyes lighting up. "Quidditch! Quidditch is back! Hermione, it's back!" he cried, jumping off the couch with his fist in the air.

"It'll start up again in February…it's only October, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"I know. But we still have to get teams together and practice maneuvers, and work on positioning, and…" Harry trailed off, a grin stretching from ear to ear on his face.

"This year's match will be different though," Draco announced, leaning against his doorframe. "Because I'm going to be the one to catch the Snitch."

"No you're not! I will!"

"Not this year."

"I always catch it!"

"Not this time."

"I will catch it!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"I think that's enough," Hermione said stepping between both boys, who were now within strangling distance of the other.

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"ENOUGH!"

"He started it," Draco and Harry accused each other at the same time.

"You both did. Harry, go sit on the couch. Draco, sit next to him but leave the middle spot open. Straighten up your robes- Harry, your tie is crooked. I'll go get the camera."

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Harry stated, sitting on the couch.

"Same here."

"But this year…let's play fair, okay?"

"Fine by me."

"Are both of you ready?" Hermione asked, exiting from her room with a normal, muggle camera in hand. "I really want this picture to turn out nice."

"Butterscotch, stay," Harry ordered, looking at his puppy on the chair. The Golden Retriever whined but stayed put, tail thumping on the armrest.

Hermione plopped herself down between both boys and put the camera on a pile of books on the table in front of them. "It's going to take automatically. So smile nice when you see the red light."

A second later, a bright flash went off and Hermione scooped up her camera, both Harry and Draco rubbing their eyes furiously from the light. "Time to head down to breakfast," she said cheerily, trying to mask the weight that had settled on her shoulders. This would be the last time that they'd all go down together.

"Just let me say good bye first," Harry said, scooping Butterscotch into his arms. "McGonagall should be coming to collect him later today- and since we won't be able to get back in…well, I'm going to miss him."

After the puppy had been passed around the three teenagers, Draco even handing over one of his shoes for the dog to chew on, the three linked arms, Hermione in the middle with Draco on her right and Harry on her left.

Stepping out of the room, the trio turned to say good bye to their portrait. "We'll make sure to visit often," Hermione said, noticing the tear streaked face and running white face paint. "Don't worry- next year you'll have company again."

"It was a pleasure getting to meet you all," the jester sniffled, blowing his nose in a large, spotted handkerchief. "Good day to you, my lady. My lords," he said, bowing to each.

"Bye, Leviculus," Harry and Draco chorused. "We will stop by, don't worry," Harry promised.

Setting off down the corridor, the three turned their backs to their old home, never to go in it again. But hey! Breakfast was just down the hall.

"You guys hungry?" Hermione asked, blinking back tears and unconsciously tightening her grip on Draco's hand.

"Starved."

"Famished."

"That's good to hear," she grinned. "Because Harry? We have Care of Magical Creaturesthird hour…and I think we're going to need our strength."

Draco snickered. "I don't have to go till tomorrow."

By now, they were standing on the threshold of the Great Hall, students once more sitting at their house tables. "Guess this is it," Hermione murmured. "Now…now, it's over."

"Hey," Draco said, voice unnaturally gentle. "We can see each other at any time. Things are just going to be a…little different from now on."

"I liked the way things were."

"MIONE! HARRY!" Ron called, waving his arms wildly.

"DRACO! OVER HERE!" Pansy yelled, standing on the bench.

"Go on," Draco said, releasing Hermione's hand. "Your friends are calling you."

"Promise me one thing," she said, turning to face him and taking both of his hands in hers. "That no matter what, we'll always be friends."

"Promise," Draco smiled, teetering back as Hermione gave him a hug, his arms wrapping hesitantly around her.

Harry smirked as he and Hermione headed over to the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, Draco going for Slytherin's.

Friends? By the time he was done with them, they wouldn't be friends.

They'd be something much more.

**Author's Notes:**

:gasps: And the first chapter of OST is up! Yay! As a reminder, if you haven't voted on the last chapter of PC for the poll, please go back and do that now.

As always, please do leave a review. I'd love to see who's still here and reading PC's sequel! From what I got between reviews, e-mails, chatroom messages, Aim/Yahoo messenger, Neopets, and DA, over 300 of you should be reading this...I highly doubt each and every one of you will show though...let's see if you can prove me wrong.

And a note. I am not certain yet if I'll be updating weekly. I might move it to every two weeks to a month. With work, school, and all of my activities, my year is going to be a lot busier then last.

Lastly, some shameless self advertising. XD If you're into X-men Evo. and like Pietro or Kurt, **Dying Inside **would love to hear from you! **Taiho Kuroshi **is a fic set with the events of HBP focusing on Draco and Mione. Like angst? Go read. :D And lastly, if you like very angsty and dark HP fics, **Black is Our World** is getting lonely. I do plan on updating it soon. :smile:


	2. Halloween Horrors

**Disclaimer: … "And I'm breaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkking the haaaaaabit-". Looks around. "Oops. Silly me. Disclaimer time already, huh? Well, as normal, I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco. Or Zaran. Or…hang on, I do own Zaran! But he won't be appearing in the fic."**

**One Step at a Time**

**Halloween Horrors**

Hermione slid into a seat between Ron and Ginny, Harry sitting next to Ginny. "How's it feel to be back to normal classes?" Ginny asked, handing a pitcher of orange juice to Hermione.

"Very good," Hermione grinned, pouring herself a glass and then pulling a platter of English muffins towards her. "No more Divination."

"But I thought you liked Divination," Ron said, stealing one of the muffins from her plate.

"Yeah," Harry chimed in. "You, at least, got good fortunes when we did the lightning thing. Although you still haven't fulfilled the stair warning…or the gold. But you completed the third."

"The third?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly, spreading a glob of raspberry jam over her breakfast.

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "The one about falling in love with the unexpected. I do think that a certain Slytherin has caught your attention…"

"What! No! I don't like Draco like that! We're just friends!" Hermione cried, waving her hands frantically in front of her face, butter knife coming very close to Ron's head.

"I never said it was Draco," Harry grinned, smirk growing wider.

"But you implied it," Hermione countered, lowering the knife back to her plate, much to Ron's relief. "And stop smirking! It's not funny!"

"You're blushing," Ginny giggled, high-fiving Harry beneath the table. They'd just made progress.

"No, I'm not!" the Gryffindor prefect defended, cheeks becoming even pinker. Hermione was saved further embarrassment by the gentle tinkling of a spoon being tapped against a glass.

Immediately, she turned full to the front of the room so that her back was to Ginny and her eyes focused determinedly on Dumbledore, who had just risen to his feet.

"Good morning," he beamed, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "I would like to once more congratulate the sixth year students for successfully completing the Parenting Class. By this Saturday you should all have received your grade for the class."

Hermione paled. "There was a grade," she whispered. "I think I failed." Reaching forward, she grabbed a handful of Ron's sweater and pulled him so that he was facing her. "Ron- I think I failed!"

"You did fine," he comforted, patting her gently on the knee as Dumbledore continued to inform the students of the Hogsmeade visit coming up in two days- three days prior to Halloween.

"No, I didn't! I turned Harry into a teapot! That's injuring the child! I'll get a T!"

"If they're basing it all on one incident, then me and Draco both failed," Harry pointed out. "With you as a kid…we must have gotten a T minus for endangering the rest of the students. But if you count the time I watched Draco and he watched me, it was pretty uneventful accident wise."

"And we let Draco fall into a tub of Sleeping Potion! That's going to have some effect too! And the damage to the room, and Harry going to Diagon Alley and-"

"Relax," Ginny ordered, placing both of her hands firmly on Hermione's shoulders. "You got a wonderful grade, probably an E or an O. I'm sure the teachers aren't going to count all of that against you."

"I hope they don't ask for teacher input," Ron admitted nervously. "When Terry bit Snape I thought we were done for."

"And you stabbing him in the butt with a fork counts as…?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes. "Would you guys relax?" she asked, looking at the three nervous sixth years seated near her. "You all did fine. Now be quiet, Dumbledore's talking."

"-so third years, make sure that you have your permission forms signed and ready to hand to Mr. Filch on October twenty-seventh. And one more quick announcement before you head off to your classes. Your teachers and I have been talking, and we've decided to liven things up a bit for Halloween this year. So, we'll be having a dance."

Hermione groaned. "Dress shopping? This is Hogwarts! We just had the Yule Ball two years ago…"

"It'll be fun," Ginny exclaimed, red hair bouncing up and down as she bounced on her foot. "We can go shopping at the Hogsmeade trip for dresses, although I'm not sure where we'll find dresses out here, and we can go get our nails done!"

"At least I won't have to wear my old dress robes again," Ron muttered. "I have the new blue ones Fred and George bought me."

"At least I have a date this year," Harry mused, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"One more thing," Dumbledore called, the room quieting once more. "I regret to inform you that this isn't going to be a formal dance. In fact, you don't have to dance at all if you wish. The Weird Sisters will be playing and a dance floor will be put in. But in truth, this is a costume party."

"Still not a problem," Ginny decided. "We can just dress up as princesses and I can make Harry be my knight in shining armor."

"And," Dumbledore continued, "we will be having games, both muggle and wizarding, set up around the Great Hall, our annual feast, and of course a potion making seminar which Professor Snape has kindly agreed to hold. And there will be several guests joining us, so I suggest you all give them a warm Hogwarts welcome."

"I wonder who will be coming," Ron murmured, taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin. "And Snape teaching potion brewing? Remind me to stay away."

"One last thing," Dumbledore called out, his grin widening. "You won't be choosing your costumes." Ginny, who'd already been trying to charm a pepper shaker to become a knight's helmet, stopped mid wand wave.

"A note by owl will be arriving any minute. In it, is the name of a fellow student in your year. You are to choose their costume and inform them of it by seven tonight so they can prepare. When choosing the costume, you must make it appropriate for school. Gentlemen, if you happen to get a lady's name, I trust that you'll give her a respectable costume, am I correct? Costumes you are not allowed to choose though are muggles, witches or wizards, or any of the staff. And you are not allowed to change the costume once you have told your recipient. Have fun." With a large twinkle in his eye, large enough to make the silver stars on his robes look dull, Dumbledore sat down and took a large sip of his drink.

Hermione looked much happier as she took another bite of her English muffin. "See," she explained, gesturing at the horde of owls now flying in through the windows, "if someone else has our name, then it means that this will be fun…not some thing for the girls to go flaunt their dresses. A costume party should actually be fun!"

"Only if I get a good costume," Ginny grumbled. "Whoever gets me better make me a princess and Harry a knight. Or they'll be death to pay."

"Duck!" cried Ron, diving beneath the table as a swoop of owls came down at the Gryffindor table, dropping a small slip of parchment before each person. Harry, who hadn't ducked, quickly opened his up and smirked. While everyone else was pulling themselves up from the floor, he grabbed Hermione's slip of paper and made a trade.

"Who'd you get, Harry?" Ron asked, his paper open and clutched to him so no one else could see.

"Not telling until I think of a costume," Harry retorted. Turning to look at Hermione, he blanched. "Why haven't you opened yours yet?" Hermione just smiled and continued to eat breakfast.

"Ever heard of suspense, Harry? I'll open it when I'm done eating breakfast."

"Then you'd better hurry," Ron said, glancing at the large clock on the wall. "Classes start in a few minutes. And we have to get all the way to Binns' room."

"You're right!" Hermione exclaimed, gobbling down her last bite. "Normally we have a free period this hour for Parenting Class." Swinging her leg over the bench, Hermione stood up and shouldered her bag, the small scrap of paper in her hand. "And let's see who I got…"

"Who?" Ron asked, copying Hermione's movements, although he didn't teeter like she had done when grabbing her bag.

"Draco," she laughed. "And I already have the perfect costume in mind!"

"Tell us?" Ginny begged.

"Nope. He gets to hear it first. I'll tell him after History of Magic. We have Herbology next hour together…that'll work. Who did you guys get?"

"Valerie Princett," Ginny said, tucking her paper into her bag. "She's in Ravenclaw."

"Terry," Harry grinned evilly. "I'm not sure what I'm going to make him dress up as yet though…"

"Neville," Ron smirked. "And I have his costume chosen already too. And I'm not telling either."

"I'll catch you all later," Ginny said, reaching up and planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Time for me to head over for D.A.D.A. I hope Professor Skura is in a good mood…I didn't finish my essay."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "You should always finish your homework! What were you doing?"

"Making out with Harry," she grinned. "Bye."

Hermione rounded on Harry as they walked down the hall to their class. "You really shouldn't do that you know! At least ask if she's done with her homework before you two start snogging!"

Harry simply shrugged and continued to think of a costume for Terry.

History of Magic was uneventful and the same as always. Ron fell asleep, Harry came pretty close, and Hermione took notes. It was after class that all hell broke loose.

"Hey! Hermione! I got your name!" Terry shouted, running down the hall towards them, his brown eyes dancing. "And I finally figured out what you're going to be!"

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face the very excited Ravenclaw. "What's my costume?" she asked, a smile on her face. "And it better not be anything too bad…"

"Oh no. You're going to love it!"

"Wait! Me first!" Harry cried. "Terry, I got your name. You're going to be a mummy!"

"A mummy? Isn't that a little original?"

"It is. I just really want to see you all wrapped up in toilet paper. Dudley went as a mummy one year and he had a….very interesting time, so to speak. I just want to see how you do."

"You're turning way to Slytherin," Terry glared.

"Hanging out with them does that to you."

"At least I can feel better after giving Hermione her costume…Mione, you're going to be a lava lamp."

"A…lava…lamp?"

"Uh huh."

"Like a volcano?" Ron asked, stifling a yawn from his nap. "Because volcanoes have lava. But what's a lamp?"

"You can't be serious!" Hermione cried, ignoring Ron and stabbing her finger into Terry's chest. "Change my costume right now!"

"No can do," he smirked. "The only thing is…I don't know how you'll make a costume to look like that…so best of luck and can't wait to see you."

"TERRY!" Hermione screamed as the Ravenclaw took off running, not wanting to face Hermione's wrath. So, instead, Harry and Ron got to. "HARRY! Go change his costume right now! Make him be something awful!"

"I can't change it," Harry said calmly, making sure to keep a few feet from his friend. "That's what Dumbledore said."

"I don't care what Dumbledore said! I don't want to be a lava lamp!"

"What _is _a lava lamp?" Ron demanded, not quite understanding what the fuss was all about.

"They're really tall and skinny," Harry explained, walking next to the redhead and a few paces behind Hermione. "You plug them into the wall and they get hot…when that happens, this gooze stuff in them starts floating up and down…people say it looks like lava, hence the name."

"They are not skinny," Hermione retorted. "Saying that IF I were to get dressed up as a lava lamp and IF I went to the party and IF I decided not to kill Terry and…I just lost my point."

"I'm sure it'll be all right," Ron comforted. "Besides…you can go give Draco his costume now. He's headed this way."

And indeed, the Slytherin was trekking across the courtyard on a diagonal to meet up with the Gryffindors as they all headed for Herbology.

"Hey!" he greeted, a smile on his face. "Who'd you guys get?"

"I got you," Hermione smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And I'm certain that you're going to _love _your costume."

"What is it?" Draco asked, falling into step next to Hermione, with Harry on Draco's other side and Ron on Hermione's.

"Well…I had to think about it for quite a while," the girl admitted, shifting her book bag. "But I finally decided what suited you perfectly. I mean, look at you. Pale skin…light hair. Likes black clothing. What am I describing?"

"A vampire?"

"Yup."

Draco sighed in relief. He was afraid she'd come up with something utterly horrible…but a vampire would be easy to do.

"But then I decided that I didn't want you to be a vampire. It wouldn't allow any imagination at all," Hermione continued, the group now almost at the greenhouses.

"Uh huh…" Draco said slowly, a worried look playing over his face. After all…when Hermione had that look in her eye it normally meant she was working on S.P.E.W. But since that wasn't the topic at all, it was even scarier than normal.

"I decided that you need to add a bit more color to your life," she grinned. "I mean look at your clothes now…black."

"You're wearing black too," he pointed out, gesturing at her robes.

"I am," she smiled. "But I also have a red headband in my hair. Red equals a color."

"And stupid Gryffindor pride," he grumbled.

"Can I finish?" she asked tightly.

"You might want to let her," Harry cautioned. "She just found she's a lava lamp for Halloween."

"What's a lava lamp?" Hermione's eye twitched. "Actually, never mind…"

"As I was saying. You need to brighten up a bit. Be more cheerful. Drop the Slytherin attitude."

"I was sorted into Slytherin for that reason you know…"

Ignoring him, Hermione finished her speech. "And that's why for Halloween you're going to be a jester. Oh! Good morning, Professor Sprout," she greeted, sweeping into the greenhouse.

"Hey? You okay?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of Draco's suddenly slack face.

"I think Hermione feels better," Ron commented. "Come on…we're going to be late if we just stand out here."

"Draco?" Harry tried again, this time poking the Slytherin.

"A…jester?" Draco repeated faintly, shaking his head.

"It won't be so bad," Harry comforted. "You can ask Leviculus for ideas."

Draco merely groaned and followed the two Gryffindors inside. But instead of seeing the rows of students at a table, all they saw was mass chaos.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Pansy squealed, hugging Lavender. "My costume is so cute!"

"It was nothing," the Gryffindor girl grinned. "After all, seeing as Blaise made me a fairy, I'm quite happy. What color do you think I should make my dress?"

"Ooooh….what about a purple?"

"You don't think it makes me look stupid for wearing my name color?"

"Of course not! The purple will set off your eyes so nicely!"

Across the room from the two girls…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Seamus yelled, struggling to reach Dean, who was cackling from just out of reach. "I HATE YOU!"

"Should we let him go?" Crabbe asked, his face strained as he fought to keep the enraged Irish boy from attacking.

"Dunno," Goyle grunted. "Why are we holding him in the first place?"

"…"

"Because I asked you to," Dean cackled. "All you have to do is pretend to be Malfoy" -here he gestured to a mop head that he'd colored yellow- "and you'll do anything."

"And what about the real Malfoy?" Draco hissed, silver eyes narrowed into slits as he moved away from Ron and Harry and towards the small group.

"You mean there are two Maloy's?" Crabbe asked, looking between both boys.

"No, you idiot," Draco snapped. "I'm Draco. That," he indicated with a jab of his finger, "is Thomas. Let Finnigan go."

Dean screamed as Seamus tore off after him, knocking over several potted Mandrakes that were sitting in on the floor. Fortunately, they were still babies and no one could hear them over the rest of the din.

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione chided, coming to stand next to Draco.

"It isn't nice tricking those two. Even though they can't really think for themselves, they aren't bad…just a little slow. And I…kinda feel bad. I should be watching out for them."

Much to his surprise, Hermione reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think you're doing a wonderful job," she whispered, a light blush on her cheeks. "Your friends mean a lot to you…and one trick like this won't break a bond that deep."

"You think so?" Draco asked, for the moment having forgotten about the whole jester thing.

"I know so," she smiled. "Come on…we may as well start on the assignment."

"What exactly is going on?" he asked, joining Hermione at the table with Blaise, and Harry both of whom were trying to listen to Sprout as she shouted over the noise for silence.

"People have been assigning other's costumes. And some of them I guess weren't that smart…"

"Dean made Seamus go as a ballerina," Harry chuckled. "Complete with tutu."

"I got your name," Draco smirked, turning to Harry. "But don't worry," he said, noticing Harry's face growing pale. "I was going to do something horrible but after being tortured myself, you're going to get off easy. Just be a Chocolate Frog."

"Really?" Harry asked, heaving a sigh of relief. "No hidden catches? I have to be edible?"

"Edible does sound good…do that too."

"How?"

Draco shrugged and examined his nails, frowning as he found some dirt beneath them. "Not a clue. But you can figure it out, can't you?"

Harry's retort was cut off as Ron and Neville joined the table. "Who'd you get?" Blaise asked, turning to the both of them.

"Each other," Ron said sullenly. "And Neville made me be a Jack-in-the-box."

"That isn't so bad," Hermione said, a puzzled frown on her face at the boy's attitude.

"How do I sit down?" he wailed. "I'm trapped in a box!"

"And he's making me be a bunny," Neville moaned. "A pink bunny."

Draco snorted. "At least I won't be the only one feeling stupid…Hey! Blaise! What are you?"

"Pansy had me…doesn't that give you a clue?" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Not really," Hermione admitted.

"A ninja," he moaned. "She's obsessed with them. And she told me I have to be able to do flips and stuff."

"Yay!" Draco said with mock enthusiasm. "We can practice together."

And it was at that moment Professor Sprout had decided she'd had enough of the yelling. "SILENCIO!" she bellowed, each and every one of the student's mouths sealing shut.

Unfortunately, the Mandrakes didn't.

And seconds later, the whole class was sound asleep on the floor.

* * *

"So are you feeling better?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on Harry's forehead. "You guys were in the Hospital Wing all day!"

"Great way to start normal classes again, huh?"

"At least we got to miss Care of Magical Creatures," Ron grinned. "No savage beasts trying to tear us up, no dragons to eat us, no-"

"I heard that today Hagrid was actually showing Crups," Ginny giggled. "Harmless little dogs."

"Of course! Of course! I knew we should have gone!" Ron cried.

In truth, none of the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were able to attend any classes for the rest of the day. By the time Sprout's class for fourth hour came by and found them, the students had been knocked into a deep sleep by the Mandrakes and had slept the day away in the Hospital Wing.

"So who are you going as?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Your princess?"

"Yeah, sure. And Harry can be my prince charming after I kiss him," she smiled, reaching up and presenting her 'frog' with one. "Actually though, I'm going as Raggedy Ann. Luna had me and said that it would be fun since I had red hair."

"That isn't so bad. What did you give that Ravenclaw girl?"

"She's going as an elephant," Ginny laughed. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we all go to Hogsmeade together to get our costumes?"

"That'd be fun," Hermione grinned. "Should we grab the others?"

"Of course," Ginny smirked. "Of course."

Her eye caught Harry's and he winked.

Oh yes. Things were going perfectly. Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Notes:**

How do we know Icy is typing this? Well, the fact she's writing it on Sunday night again. I should be in bed right now, but I really want to get this up.

You guys are amazing! I swear, I'm still feeling all hyped up looking at the reviews. :hugs everyone: And because you were all so awesome, I made myself get this up tonight. Although I do think updates will from now on be **every two weeks. **

Some random things before I go to bed.

On my profile page I have a lot of fanart pics for PC. Take a look?

Also, a link to my auction on Gaia. Would you like to stop by and bump/bid?

Okay, time to go. Hope to hear from you all again! I saw a lot of old faces and even some new ones! So, as always, review and make me super happy and hyper!


	3. Costume Shopping

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of juice for these things. If anyone has a song/poem/theme they'd like to write a disclaimer too let me know. Because this one is cut and dry: Icy doesn't own Harry Potter. Boring? Yeah…**

**One Step at a Time**

**Cosftume Shopping**

"Ginny! Hurry up! We're going to miss carriages!" Hermione yelled from the foot of the staircase, her face bright cherry red from the stifling heat of Gryffindor Tower. Not to mention the fact she had on a rather heavy red jacket and a gold hat perched atop her head.

"I CAN'T FIND MY OTHER SHOE!" Ginny bellowed, exiting the fifth year girls' dorm room with a frown on her face. "HOW CAN I GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ONLY ONE SHOE?"

"You have to have another pair somewhere," Hermione pointed out. "I don't even like shoe shopping and I have three pairs."

"But I wanna wear my red high tops," Ginny pouted. "They match my shirt."

"Shouldn't you wear something over that?" Hermione asked, looking at the red tee shirt her friend was wearing. "It is almost November you know…and it's been pretty cold out lately."

"You're right," the redhead sighed, going back into her room. "Give me a few minutes while I find something warmer…have you seen my jacket? You know, the blue one Ron got me for Christmas last year?"

"Nope," Hermione said, fanning her face with a list of supplies she needed to pick up. And then, a second later, "GINNY! WE'RE LATE!"

Ginny's head poked out of the door again. "Don't worry about it, Mione. It's more important that we're dressed appropriately for the weather…and that I find my high top. You don't think Crookshanks took it, do you?"

Hermione fumed silently and studied her parchment, looking over the materials she needed for her costume as well as some more books she wanted to pick up. Seven items total…but by the time Ginny emerged she'd probably only have time to visit the bookstore. After all, that was her main priority.

"Fine," Ginny grumbled a minute later, coming down the stairs. "I just wore my white gym shoes…I couldn't find it and I know you want to get going. Besides, we are keeping everyone waiting. So, what store do you think we should hit first?"

"Most likely Zelda's," Hermione replied, power-walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall, Ginny jogging slowly next to her. "They have a lot of fabric materials and I need to get something silvery and shiny for my pants and the shirt."

"Sounds good," Ginny agreed. "I need to get some red yarn for my hair…I know mine is already red but I want to give it a more…authentic look. And see," she said, pointing to the ground as the girls passed by a large window. "The carriages are still there."

"Not by the time we get outside," Hermione muttered darkly. "You just watch…we're going to be stranded here while everyone is out and having fun."

"We could always walk," Ginny said cheerfully. "Or I could fly us both there." Hermione glared. "Or we could just stay behind in the castle and you can lecture me on some random topic."

"And we could skip the Halloween party that way since I wouldn't be able to get into Hogsmeade to get the materials for my costume," Hermione mused. "You know what? I think I'm going to head back to the Common Room and read a book. Have fun, Ginny."

"Oh no you don't," Ginny said, grabbing onto Hermione's jacket sleeve and yanking her along, faster then Hermione's original pace. "Everyone is expecting you to be there too. And Harry even got Draco to come."

"So?" Hermione asked. "I see Draco every day…going around with him at Hogsmeade isn't any different." Secretly though, Hermione was glad her cheeks were already bright pink so no one could tell she was blushing. She didn't know why, but hanging out with Draco sounded much more…appealing then it normally did.

"And Blaise is even coming. Pansy went off with Lavender though so it'll just be us girls with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise. And you can help Draco design his jester costume…I think red would look nice, don't you? It'd be for, I quote, "Stupid Gryffindor pride.""

"That would make me feel better," Hermione nodded slowly. "After I get supplies for my costume I can help Draco with his…and it'll be bright red and gold."

"That's the spirit!" Ginny cheered, jumping down the last few steps to land with a soft thump on the ground. "And there's still a carriage left!"

"HURRY UP!" Ron shouted, hanging out of the last carriage as it began its descent down the drive. "WE CAN'T STOP IT!"

"On three we sprint, okay?" Ginny asked, kneeling down into a runner's position.

"Kay."

"One."

"Two," Hermione said, pulling her hat farther down on her head.

"THREE!"

Both girls took off at a full sprint, Ginny now grateful she'd worn gym shoes, jackets whipping out behind them and Hermione's hair flying out loose beneath her hat. And the next thing they knew Ron and Harry were hoisting them into the coach where they flopped out on the floor panting.

"That was an interesting entrance," Draco remarked idly, sitting in the far corner with his arms crossed over his chest, although a shimmer was dancing in his eyes. "Are you always late?"

"It was her fault," Hermione huffed, pulling herself onto the bench between Draco and Blaise while Ginny clambered up next to Harry with Ron on Harry's other side. "She couldn't find a matching shoe and then she had to change her outfit."

"You told me to," Ginny retorted, sticking out her tongue. "But what's it matter? We made it and we're on our way to Hogsmeade where we can spend the entire day having fun…and I can go snog Harry in peace and quiet."

"Way too much that I needed to know," Ron shuddered. "Just whatever you two do…don't start now."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, nuzzling her head against Harry. "He is my frog prince and I have to break him from his terrible curse. And we don't know how many kisses that's going to take so we should probably start as soon as we can."

"Not if you don't want to be thrown of out the carriage," Ron warned.

Wisely, Ginny and Harry decided to prolong their session and were content just to sit with each other in the carriage, hand in hand.

"So," Hermione said, pulling off her hat and fanning her face (with six people in the coach it was rather hot), "How'd the move back to Slytherin go?"

"As well as can be expected," Blaise sighed. "We aren't very well liked any more, you know."

"They don't need to know that," Draco grumbled, his smile gone to be replaced with a frown.

"Why? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, glancing between the two Slytherins. "What happened?"

"It seems," Blaise said softly, "That the seventh years took a dislike to us since we've been, as they put it, friendly with Gryffindors. And all of the other years followed their lead. It's really only a few of us though…Millicent is still accepted and Vincent and Greg. Milli won't talk to us anymore, but Greg and Vince still follow Draco around sometimes…although I think they know that we're not accepted in the group anymore."

The Gryffindors exchanged looks. Their fellow house had had no trouble accepting the fact that quite a number of the sixth years had made friends with the Slytherins. In fact, they almost seemed to welcome the fact. At least now they didn't have to be on guard with every Slytherin that walked past them.

"That's awful," Hermione whispered, leaning over and giving each one a hug. "They shouldn't do that…you're just being a person. What does house matter? None of the Gryffindors mind…"

"Your house is different," Draco pointed out. "Generally, Gryffindors will be more likely to accept outsiders…not Slytherins. We don't exactly welcome someone back. By stepping over a higher figure, an individual gains more power and therefore moves higher up in rank. And by being higher up you get more recognition, more power, and more gain."

"You guys have ranks?" Ginny asked, mouth agape. In Gryffindor, everyone started on the same footing and ended on it. They were like one, huge family. Slytherin sounded more of a royal court.

"Don't you?" Blaise asked, his face puzzled.

"Merlin, no! So…what rank are you guys?"

"The lowest one available," Draco growled. "Traitor."

"But we were a lot higher before sixth year started," Blaise said quickly. "Draco made it to the court…he was just below Nott, who's the claimed leader. And I was a class below that and Pansy was with Draco up at court. So we were doing pretty well. Now, even the first years are above us."

"Umm…who else moved down besides you two?" Harry asked.

"Us, Pansy, and…that's it," Blaise said. "But…could we move to a more…cheerful topic? Like costumes or something?"

"Sure, of course," Ginny said quickly. "So, like Hermione and I were talking and we think your costume should be red, Draco. We never see you in that color so… and Harry, Mione said she might have found a charm that would make you edible…of course, you'd have to buy a ton of original chocolate frogs to make it work."

"And I think I have an idea to make my… lava lamp," Hermione said distastefully. "I found a charm in one of my books that helps with a bubble effect. I think I could get it to make it look like the lava if I combine a movement charm with it. What do you think?"

"Whatever you say, Mione," Ron grinned. "Can we hit Honeydukes first though? I really want to get some Gummi Worms. And Harry does need his chocolate frogs…"

"Does anyone else want to go to Honeydukes first?" Hermione asked, looking around the cramped quarters. Ginny and Harry raised their hands, Blaise gave a thumbs up and Draco shrugged. "Guess we're heading to Honeydukes then," Hermione concluded.

A few seconds later, the carriage rolled to a stop and they all clambered out, each gazing around the busy and bustling town of Hogsmeade. Fellow students were everywhere, many holding parts of costumes and a surprising number exiting from the bookstore with Charms and Transfiguration books tucked under their arms.

"Looks like a lot of people are trying to spruce up their costumes," Hermione smiled. "I do hope they still have Nile's charm book…it's the third one of the set and I really wanted to get it."

"I'm sure no one is buying that high level of a book," Harry assured. "But should we head to Honeydukes? It is Halloween time and I really need to get my frogs before they sell out."

"I don't think it's possible for Honeydukes to ever be out of anything," Ron said as the group turned to one of the small buildings. "I mean…they always seem to have it stored somewhere."

"I wonder if we can even fit inside," Ginny muttered as they opened the door and gazed into the store. Students were packed wall to wall like a tin of sardines, all of them pushing and shoving to get to a certain kind of candy or to the counter to buy it.

"We are never going to get in there," Ron moaned, gazing longingly at a barrel of Gummi Worms that was slowly being diminished of its contents.

"We could just barge in," suggested Draco. "While using magical enforcement that is."

"We're not going to go blast people out of our way, physically or magically," Hermione said firmly. "I have a better idea."

"And this idea is?" Harry asked warily as Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. The last time she'd done that he'd become a teapot and he wasn't keen to repeat the experience.

"Everyone, tell Harry what you want. And don't take too much. Harry, I'm going to levitate you over everyone and to the bins we want. You grab the stuff and go over to the counter and pay. Then give me the thumbs up sign and I'll pull you back out here and then we can pay you back."

"Why do I have to be the one to fly?" Harry moaned. "Broomsticks are one thing…but with you levitating me it's a bit different."

"Are you questioning my ability?" Hermione asked, eyes flashing dangerously. "I happen to have gotten an O on my O.W.L.S. for Charms you know, and I know how to levitate."

"It's not that," Harry said quickly. "But what if I get airsick?"

"You play Quidditch. You'll be fine. Now…I want a pack of Peppermint Floss and two Rainbow Lollipopos."

"Lots and lots of Gummi Worms," Ron said, a dreamy expression on his face. "Oh! And some chocolate."

"A pound of caramel filled chocolate," Blaise said politely.

"A bag of Bertie Botts and a Rainbow Lollipop," Ginny grinned. "And some Ants in Your Pants, please."

"Do you really eat those?" Ron shuddered.

"Yup," Ginny smiled, fingers crossed behind her back. "They're really good."

"Just some Gummi Worms," Draco said.

"Okay Harry. Ready to fly?" Hermione asked, leveling her wand at him again.

"No!" he cried, clinging to Ginny.

Hermione just smiled and flicked her wand, muttering the levitation charm beneath her breath. "Now," she instructed, once Harry was floating about two feet above them. "I'll put you inside and you propel yourself to the bins. Hurry though…I'm not sure how long I can hold you up."

Harry, his face in wild panic, took off pedaling the air.

"Is that true?" Ginny asked nervously, watching her boyfriend reach down and grab a large supply of Chocolate Frogs from one of the shelves and dump them into the pouch he'd made out of his coat.

"Nope," Hermione smirked. "But he'll go faster if he thinks I might drop him."

"We are so rubbing off on you," Draco grinned, draping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Pretty soon, you'll be wearing green all the time."

"I don't think so," Hermione retorted, pulling herself out of the half-embrace, her cheeks bright pink. Only Ginny noticed the difference from the way her face had been from the wind to the closeness of Draco.

"I think we all turned a little Slytherin-ish," she said.

"And we, unfortunately, got a few Gryffindor traits," Draco sighed dramatically. "The horror!"

"Harry's done!" Hermione announced, pointing at the boy who was frantically giving a thumbs up sign. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Hermione pulled Harry towards her with a summoning spell and then put him back on the ground.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Ginny comforted, giving Harry a tight hug as Ron dished out the candy. "You're back safe and sound and we have our candy."

"Time to head to Zelda's," Hermione announced, forking over her money to Harry. "I really hope they have the silver cloth…"

"What _is _Zelda's?" Draco asked, walking comfortably between Hermione and Blaise, Ron on Mione's other side and Harry and Ginny in the lead.

"It's a muggle craft store," Ginny grinned. "A lot of wizards don't know about it since they don't have any need for needles or sewing supplies, but it's a wonderful little place. The owner is a muggle but her husband is a wizard so she opened it down here."

"Does she even get business?" Blaise asked dubiously, nibbling on his chocolate.

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded. "Even though it's traditional methods of doing things, a lot of magical folk do come in to buy the fabric roles to bring to their dressmaker or whatnot and have a dress made. It's pretty cheap here too. Unfortunately, not a lot of our school knows since it isn't with the main grouping of buildings and no one is really attracted to a muggle building…except the muggles studies students."

"Looks pretty busy to me," Draco commented as the group stopped outside a rather large purple building, a sign in gold lettering reading _'Zelda's'. _

"It must be the costumes," Hermione mused. "Everyone is going to need supplies and the other stores in Hogsmeade don't sell anything like this. We'd better get in there now though before it turns into a Honeydukes." Harry was the first one to sprint inside.

"I think you've scared him," Ginny said, following Harry at a slower pace. "Poor baby."

Shaking her head, Hermione entered the store and took a deep breath, the scent of cinnamon wafting up her nose. Dried packets of cinnamon covered apples hung from the rafters, their tantalizing smell covering the entire room. Long tables ran up and down the length the room, bolts of fabric spread out, all different kinds of needles, beads, buttons, and anything else that one could possibly ever need to make clothes.

"Can you even sew?" Draco asked, as Hermione made her way over to several bolts of gray cloth to examine them.

"Yes. I learned when I was a little girl…" she said idly, holding up one of the samples and then shaking her head.

"Your mother trusted you with needles when you were like that?" Draco asked with a shudder.

"Oh no! I learned when I was eight! I was in the Girl Scouts and I needed to learn how to sew my badges on my vest."

"Girl Scouts?" Draco repeated, examining a deep emerald green fabric. "How would this be for my costume."

"It's a kind of club for girls. We did activities and challenges and got badges if we completed them. And no green…that would ruin the impression we're trying to make. I was thinking red with purple…"

"But I don't want to wear red," Draco whined, glaring at the scarlet colored cloth across the room, where Harry and Ginny were looking at red yarn.

Blaise came to stand next to Hermione and Draco. "Would this work?" he asked, showing a large bolt of black cloth to Hermione.

"Ninja, right?"

He nodded.

"Yup, that'd work fine. Do you know how to make it into a costume though?"

With a sheepish smile, Blaise shook his head.

"Okay. In the back corner by the register are some books on costume design. Go look through them and try to find a ninja one. I can help you make it later, if that's all right with you."

"That'd be fine," Blaise said with a charming smile before leaving to go find the book. But before he was even halfway across the room, a hand reached out from behind a stand of scarves and yanked him to the floor.

"Shh," Ginny warned, putting a finger to her lips as Harry released Blaise's mouth. Looking around, he saw that Ron was leaning comfortably against a table leg, although his face mimicked how Blaise was feeling.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"We're trying to get them together," Ginny whispered back. "We know they like each other…but they aren't admitting it. All they need is some time alone I think."

Blaise looked between the racks at the pair, Draco currently trying as hard as he could to escape Hermione as she put different red cloths up to him to find a good match.

"Won't they be just a little suspicious if we all just disappear?" Ron asked. "And I still haven't finished picking out my cardboard!"

"Here's what we'll do," Harry said. "We can all finish costume shopping. Then, Ginny and I'll head off and you two stick together…say you're going to the Quidditch store or something."

"I don't play Quidditch," Blaise said.

"Well…say that Ron wanted to go and you're going to keep him company. Or go try and find Lavender and Pansy. But we have to get them alone. Draco would feel bad if he left Hermione by herself so I know he'll stay with her."

"And what does this accomplish?" Blaise asked.

"They don't like to be alone together," Harry said promptly. "When I was the kid, something happened between them outside during that really bad storm. And neither one of them is admitting anything…and whatever it was is making them really uncomfortable. If they're alone maybe they'll resolve it or at least talk about it."

"But we still wouldn't know what it was," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah…Ginny and I were going to follow them, but they deserve some privacy. So here's what we'll do. We go off on our own for about…an hour. Not too much time but hopefully enough. Then, we say we meet for butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks at noon, okay? Except we all show up at twelve thirty."

"So they have to sit there for a whole half hour by themselves," Ginny grinned evilly. "Because during the hour they might not do anything…but if they're just waiting they're bound to talk. So, you guys in?"

"Sure," Ron agreed.

"Why not? So, Ron, do we really have to go to the Quidditch store?"

"It's the only way we know that they won't follow us," Ron said grimly. "Hermione hates going in there."

"Then I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Blaise asked. "Well…I'm going to go get that costume book and you three had better get your costume stuff. Otherwise they're going to wonder what we were doing this entire time."

A few minutes later, the group met back up at the front counter, material for their costumes in hand. Hermione had grabbed a shimmery silver bolt of fabric and a full set of knitting needles. Blaise has his black and a book he'd fortunately found. Draco had, much to his disklike, red and purple material as well as several golden bells.

Ron had grabbed several different colored pieces of cardboard to make his box with and Ginny had some red yarn and blue fabric to make her hair and dress. And Harry had some brown cloth for the basis of his frog costume as well as some googly eyes to stick on top.

"That was actually a lot of fun," Ginny laughed, twirling her bag around her head as they stepped outside.

"Not for some people," Draco grumbled, refusing to look at the cloth Hermione had finally talked him into getting.

"So, where do we go now?" Hermione asked, looking at her list. "I wanted to hit the bookstore if that's all right with everyone."

"Actually, Ron was going to show me something at the Quidditch store," Blaise said quickly.

"Oh?" Draco asked. "Are you interested in it now?"

"A little," Blaise said, crossing his toes in his shoes. "How about we meet up at noon at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and some butterbeer?"

"Sound good," Hermione agreed.

"And Harry and I are going to take off for a while," Ginny smirked. "We have some…making up out to do."

"Well…go have fun," Hermione said, shaking her head.

And within moments, both groups had disappeared, leaving Hermione and Draco standing alone on the hill. "Do you still want to head to the bookstore?" Draco asked after a second's silence.

"Only if you want to."

"I do need to get a book for some extra D.A.D.A. stuff. Professor Skura told me I was doing really well and recommended some extra reading."

"Really?" Hermione asked, falling easily into step beside him. "That's great, Draco! Maybe your career could focus on something to do with Defense! Maybe an auror?"

"I don't think so," Draco said, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm really glad that I'm doing well in the class, but I don't think I want to risk my life that much…plus, Harry is doing it to."

"So? Wouldn't it be nice to have a partner on the field?"

"Not if he's better then you," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Face it, Mione. I think Harry is always going to be better at me in everything…except Potions. But I really don't want to brew potions for the rest of my life…do you know how boring that'd be?"

"I don't think it'd be boring," Hermione said. "And you don't have to be better then Harry. I think you're wonderful just the way you are." A half-second later, a blush spread across her cheeks and she dunked her head down so Draco hopefully wouldn't notice. Thankfully for her, Draco was doing the exact same thing, although his cheeks weren't quite as pink as Hermione's.

"Then what do you suggest my career be?" Draco asked after he was certain he'd gotten his emotions back under control. He didn't know why her comment had affected him so much…normally, he liked getting praise like that and just stored it away as a nice memory. But when she said it…it seemed to mean something else.

"I can't decide that. You have to pick your own job."

"What do you want to do?" Draco fired back, curious at the witch's answer. After all…she could probably do any job she so desired.

"I'm not sure yet either…I was thinking at first maybe healing at the hospital. But I don't think that's a good idea anymore…I don't know how I'd ever tell someone that they were dying or couldn't be saved…so then I was thinking of being an auror. You know…the whole Gryffindor bravery thing."

"You want to be an auror?" Draco asked, looking at her strangely. "Don't you think that's a little…dangerous?"

"Life is dangerous," Hermione replied, pulling off her hat as the entered the bookstore. "I'd be taking a greater risk, yes, but who's to say that a Quidditch player can't die from a brain injury from a bludger? Chance is everywhere. There's no fun in just staying cooped up somewhere safe all your life."

"But an auror?" Draco repeated, kneeling down next to her as she began to browse the shelves.

"I think it'd be fun. I'm good with Charms and Transfig besides D.A.D.A. too…and those always come in handy. Plus, it just sounds so exciting! Capturing the bad guy and saving the day! The only drawback is I probably wouldn't have much of a chance to raise a family if I was always off after some criminal."

"Do you want a family?" Draco asked, reaching across Hermione to grab the book he'd been searching for.

"Who doesn't? I mean, I have my parents but I don't have any siblings. And my mom only has one sister who lives in America so I don't get to see her or my uncle and two cousins at all. And my dad's an only child so I don't have any cousins from that side. I just want to be surrounded by people."

"Mmm," Draco replied, skimming the introduction to the book. "So an auror wouldn't be a good job for you then, huh?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "But I need to do something useful. I want to help others…not just get famous."

"What about a job in the ministry?"

"That might work. Although I don't have a clue of what department I'd work in."

"You'll figure it out," Draco assured. "With your grades people will be tripping over themselves to have you work for them."

"Your grades aren't bad either," Hermione pointed out. "You scored lower in D.A.D.A. because you dropped your glass, but isn't that it?"

"And Herbology," he said. "I only got an E. For some reason I didn't do too well…"

"Let's both not worry but keep our eyes and ears open, okay? And if we hear something for the other then we'll report. Deal?"

"Deal," Draco grinned, taking her hand and shaking it. "Ready to check out?"

"Yup. Just let me grab a new bookmark…Crookshanks ripped my other one. I don't think I should buy them with tassels anymore."

A little while later, both had exited the store, bags in hand. "Where to next?" Hermione asked.

"Zonko's is always fun," Draco smiled. "Want to head there?"

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

xxx

"And this is the newest Chaser for the Cannons," Ron said, pointing at a large poster on the rack. "He used to play Beater but for some reason they thought he would work better as a Chaser. He's really good at both positions I think though."

Blaise stifled a yawn and pointed to another picture.

"That's George Bailey, the captain and one of the Beaters on the team. He has a batting average of-"

Blaise sighed and leaned up against one of the racks. This was going to be a long hour.

xxx

"Isn't this considered spying?" Ginny asked, snuggling further back against Harry, her brown eyes focused on the tiny town of Hogsmeade below. Specifically two figures entering Zonko's.

"Not really," Harry said, running his fingers though her hair. "More of observing. After all…we were snogging and now we're sitting here on this lovely little hill and watching everyone."

"I really hope this works out for them," she said softly. "They're both perfect for each other. And Draco deserves to have someone like Hermione in his life. Who knows? Maybe if they get together before Christmas he can come to the Burrow with us!"

"Is he staying at the castle otherwise?"

"No…Mione told me that he's going home. His dad wants to see him."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Nope. Which is why we have to work faster!"

"We can't rush this, Ginny."

"I know," she sighed. "But I wish we could."

xxx

"Where are they?" Hermione moaned in frustration, slamming her head into the table. She and Draco had been at the Three Broomsticks for over ten minutes and there was no sign of either of the two groups.

Draco shrugged and took another sip of his butterbeer. "Not a clue. Although they'd better show up soon because I'm hungry."

Hermione sighed and glanced down at her hands. They'd both tried to read their books, but they kept getting interrupted by waitresses asking if they were ready to order, so they'd put them away and were now just sitting.

"You have butterbeer on your nose," Draco remarked, picking up a napkin and rubbing it off idly, still staring around the pub. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"…no," Hermione said softly, hiding her bright red cheeks again.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked looking at her with concern. "You've been pretty red all day…are you running a fever?"

"I…I don't think so," Hermione stammered. Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her forehead, his hands like ice to her.

"You feel a little warm…but that's to be expected in here," he mused. "Do you want to head back to Hogwarts? I can wait here and tell them that you weren't feeling well."

"No…that's all right. I'm fine…really," she said, wrapping her hands around her butterbeer mug. "Actually…we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Draco asked, his foot bouncing lightly beneath the table.

"About that night…when we went outside."

"What about it?" Draco asked, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Nothing happened…right? We just discovered your fear and went back inside." But even as she said it, Hermione felt her heart clench. Deep down, she knew something had happened. Something that changed her. But she didn't know how to bring it up.

"…yeah…that's all that happened…" Draco said slowly, his stomach twisting as he said it. It was wrong to lie…he knew what had almost happened. Yet he hadn't any idea how to approach the topic.

"So we're good now?" Hermione asked, blinking quickly to hide her tears. She'd been hoping Draco would declare that that wasn't true. That their kiss…well, almost kiss, had had some meaning.

"Weren't we always?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze. "You mean a lot to me, Hermione. If I ever do anything that hurts you…let me know, okay? I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Neither do I," she said, squeezing his hand back. "We've both grown up so much…willing to accept one another despite our differences and backgrounds. I never want to lose that."

"And we won't," Draco said. "Because I won't let that happen."

Hermione's heart swelled with hope once more as she gave him a large smile. For now, they would overlook that small little incident. When they were ready they could go back. But for now, just being with each other was enough. "And neither will I," she smiled. "I promise."

**Author's Notes:**

Aww, D/Hr fluff. :P Okay, short AN's today. First on the list, I drew a pic of all the sixth years in their costumes. Link on my profile. :D Two, if you read RK would you mind looking at SOTP? I spent over two days writing that chapter and from 30 reviews I dropped to 2. T.T. Three, sorry if the middle of the chappie sounds weird. I stayed up till 2 a.m. writing it last night, then MSword had an error and I lost all of it. XD Four, please quit e-mailing me about BME. Explanation on my profile.

Five, a huge thank you to the wonderful reviewers:hands out pixie sticks: I just bought a whole bag. :D Hope to hear from you all again!

And six, GO WHITE SOX! I'm off to go catch the last inning of the game and hope Crede is batting! I spent the entire game typing this so I've just been listening to my dad yell who scored what. XD G'night, everyone! See you again in two weeks!


	4. Halloween A Busy Time

**Disclaimer: Icy is feeling brain dead after writing that uberly long chapter. So, short and to the point (since the chappie definitely wasn't short) Icy doesn't claim any HP characters or anything to deal with Rowling's works for herself.**

**One Step at a Time**

**Halloween- A Busy Time**

The figure stood in front of the window, a black shadow blending in with the deep crimson curtains that hung on all of the beds. Jet-black hair sprung up from all angles of his head in a most distasteful fashion. Pale hands, nearly as white as snow, reached up and traced a thin, lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry smirked as the mark came alive beneath his fingertips, hot, pulsing beats of pain shivering their way down his body. Neville snorted softly in his sleep and Harry tensed, his hand clutched around his wand and his mind ready to mutter a curse that would silence him for good if he woke up.

"Any time now," he growled softly, staring eagerly out the window for the package that should be due to arrive at any minute. It wasn't that he was afraid to kill. That was actually quite fun. He was just worried about his host waking up.

A cruel smile twisted the boy's face, giving him an almost grfotesque appearance. It had been almost too easy to penetrate Harry's mind. Initial defenses had come up; short flashes of that Mudblood bitch, the red haired boy, the little girl he'd had such fun with a few years ago and then…the person he was here in the first place for.

But all of that had been in vain. With his mind still laden with sleep it took little effort to place more…disturbing images in his mind. Little things like…Oh, his precious godfather falling through that cursed and beautiful veil. Or pictures of the little weasel lying so deathly still in the chamber. Those sort of things had set him right back under control.

Red eyes gleamed, lit with blood lust from the inside, as he twirled the wand idly. It really was a shame that he and his loyal Death Eaters couldn't determine if killing Potter's body while he was in control would kill him as well. But that's why he always had an alternate plan. Voldemort never came unprepared.

As he glanced out the window once more a small black speck was beginning to make its way across the sky, growing steadily closer with every passing second. Finally.

There was one other thing Voldemort was slightly worried about. Well, not a thing exactly, but a person. The person? Albus Dumbledore. The Dark Lord wasn't certain if the wizard could detect him in the castle. And if he could then his whole plan would fall to ruin.

"You took your time," he said softly, his voice a mere hiss. "The package better not be damaged." The owl remained silent and allowed the large box to be untied from its leg, not even daring to fly to a real perch after such a long journey.

Swift hands opened the package and dug through the crumpled up newspapers. His eyes narrowed maliciously as he took the prize out and held it in his hands, testing the weight. Perfect. Eight shots. It should be plenty enough to dispose of the Malfoy boy if it came down to that.

"I have one last job for you," Harry whispered, pulling a letter out from the pocket on his red and gold striped pajamas. "Deliver this tomorrow morning but don't let him see you, understand?" The owl gave a barely audible hoot and once the letter was clamped in its beak it took flight.

Harry headed towards his trunk and dug to the very bottom. Sitting innocently there were a horrid pair of socks that his uncle had given him. Those would be perfect. Taking the item, Harry put it into the sock and buried it once more.

Climbing back into bed, he pulled the blankets up to his chin and turned over on his side and fell asleep immediately, the red eyes changing back to a dark emerald beneath his closed eyelids.

Little did Harry know he'd just been possessed by Voldemort at school for the first time…and it certainly wasn't going to be the last .

xxx

"Happy Halloween!" Ron shouted, diving out of bed and yanking the covers off of Harry. "It's Halloween!"

"You know it doesn't really start till the party tonight," Seamus said grumpily, pulling his blanket back over his head. "So go away and lemme sleep."

"We still have classes," Dean pointed out, already halfway dressed and shower already taken. "So you really should get up…Care of Magical Creatures is first hour and we don't want to miss it."

"Actually, I think I do," came the muffled reply. "Get me up for Charms…that class is always fun."

"Neville, help me," Dean commanded, now playing tug-of-war with Seamus over possession of the comforter. "Grab his ankles and yank him off…we'll get him up."

While that mini-battle was waged Ron shot a concerned look at his best friend. "Hey, Mate? You feeling okay?" he asked softly. "You're really pale."

Harry cracked open an eye, blinking slowly up at Ron. "I'm just…really tired," he yawned. "I feel like I didn't get any sleep."

"Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, his blue eyes bright with worry as Harry grimaced and massaged his scar. "Or Dumbledore?"

"No…I think I'm fine. Just a headache…it'll probably go away after I take a shower." Seeing Ron's look Harry held his hands up in defense. "I'm serious…if it gets worse though I'll go to Dumbledore, okay?"

Ron nodded, content with this answer. "You'd better hurry if you want the shower though…Neville and Dean have almost gotten Seamus to the bathroom."

Grinning, Harry got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, a change of clothes draped over his arm. And ignoring Seamus' protests as he closed the door in his face (Now that he was awake the Irish boy _did _want a bath) Harry crossed over to the bathtub and turned on the water.

xxx

"Bloody hell! What the-!" Draco cursed, scanning the air above his head. "Where's that bloody owl?"

He'd been eating breakfast like any normal person (a large waffle smothered in syrup) when the owls had arrived. Next thing he knew, something had bounced off the back of his head and his face landed happily in his waffle while the culprit flew away.

Pansy laughed and handed him a napkin to wipe off all the syrup and butter. "It doesn't look like that owl was properly trained…who sent you the letter?"

Indeed, it was a letter. A very heavy letter, which Draco discovered as he pulled it out…the parchment must have been at least an eight of an inch thick!

"It's from Harry," he muttered, scanning the contents.

"I didn't see Hedwig…" Blaise said, looking up at the last retreating owls for a glance of a snowy white one. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I don't think he wanted anyone to see it getting delivered though…" Pansy and Blaise both raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that! It's a secret letter!" he said, hunching over it protectively. "It's private."

"Is it about Hermione?" Blaise teased, watching as his friend blushed.

"None of your business," Draco said hotly, stuffing the letter into his bag. "Now just…drop it."

In truth, he didn't know what it was about. The letter was short and to the point in Harry's barely legible scrawl.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest by the lake at midnight tomorrow night (November 1st)._

_Harry_

Yes…it was puzzling indeed. He would assume it was about Hermione…what else could it be? But…

Why was he even thinking it could be about Hermione? They were just friends…why did Harry have to talk to him about that?

Did he think…?

No! Of course not. Him and Hermione? Draco snorted and shook his head as Blaise and Pansy watched with amusement at his self denial.

But…

What was that conversation about at Hogsmeade? He'd barely seen Hermione since then…in classes, yes, but those were classes and he did have to pay attention. And in all of his free time he'd been out on the Quidditch pitch trying to get just a little better. Just enough so that when February rolled around and Quidditch started again he might be able to beat Harry.

But yes, back to Hogsmeade. They'd talked about the storm. Nothing happened. They both just got wet. Oh! And he'd told her about his real fear. Simple as that. No accidents, no trouble and no danger. Just that.

And yet…

He could still feel the gentle softness of her skin beneath his fingers as he caressed her face. He could still see the fire that shone in her eyes and feel the warmth of her gaze. He could still see the flush of her cheeks as they'd drawn closer, their lips almost touching and-

Stop! Hold it! The Slytherin groaned and dropped his head in his arms on the table as he felt his cheeks flush and heard Pansy giggle.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said a minute later, his face now back to its normal pallor. "Come on…we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

Sensing that it was time to change the topic before Draco actually got angry, Pansy agreed and grabbed her books off of the table. "So," she said as they started out of the Great Hall. "Is your costume all ready?"

"I think so," Draco replied, a frown crossing his face as he thought of the very red costume tucked into his trunk. "I really don't think I should have done it in red though. We already aren't on the best terms with our house…wearing red isn't going to help matters."

"Well, they can't get much worse," Blaise said optimistically although his voice didn't have the uplift to it that it normally did. "We all have each other still, right? And Crabbe and Goyle still kind of talk to us."

"I just don't like being so low," Draco grumbled. "When my father finds out he isn't going to be happy."

"Well, you're not seeing him over the summer," Pansy said, ducking beneath a paper airplane as it zoomed down the hall. "So that'll be good."

"But I am going home over winter break."

Pansy gave him a pitying glance. "Why don't you just stay here? I'd invite you to my house but I don't think it'd help any…and my dad really hasn't been in a good mood lately. From what I heard from my mother, he gambled away quite a bit of our money…and well, you know how attached he is to it."

"Same here," Blaise said. "I'd have you over but my family is actually going to my Uncle's house for the holidays…he's off in France."

"I don't think he'd appreciate that," Draco said, scuffing his shoe on the floor. "And I know he's going to want to talk to me about what happened in Hogsmeade. With me, you know…yelling at him."

"You weren't exactly in your right state of mind," Blaise pointed out. "I don't think your father can hold that against you."

Draco chuckled mirthlessly. "Then you don't know my father… Look, let's just drop this. We're only making ourselves feel worse."

Blaise and Pansy exchanged glances and then both nodded. "All right. Let's go find some seats in Transfig…"

Finding seats was harder then they thought. The class was a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Naturally, all the Ravenclaws sat together in the front and the Slytherins sat in the back. But being an outcast from Slytherin and still not liked all that much by Raven claw (nor was there any room) the three were faced with a bit of a dilemma.

In fact, for some odd reason, the class was short three desks and Draco, Pansy and Blaise were the only students without one. Draco gazed around the back row until his eyes fell on Crabbe and Goyle, but who looked at him with no expression at all.

He sighed softly. He was happy for them…at least they managed to escape being shunned and were able to be accepted back in. But now…now he had no one left that was still in the good graces of the Slytherins.

As the bell rang McGonagall exited from her office, her forehead creasing as she saw the three Slytherins standing in the middle of the aisle. Draco had adopted an almost defiant stance, as if saying he was better then all of them anyway and he didn't need to sit with them. Blaise was looking down at the floor and not meeting her gaze as she scanned their faces. Pansy was biting her lip and fiddling with her wand.

As McGonagall's eye caught Draco's piercing silver, she could feel her heart freeze. His look was so cold…like chilled steel. It seemed to bore straight through her, like Dumbledore's, except his was calculating while Dumbledore's was merely like a breeze on a summer day.

"We're short three desks, Professor," he said, not a hint of any emotion in his voice.

"I see," she said, waving her wand and the said desks appeared right behind an open spot behind a gaggle of Ravenclaws. "I'm sorry…Mr. Filch must not have finished putting them all away from their cleaning yesterday."

Even as she spoke, her eyes had narrowed in on the group of Slytherins, all of whom were smirking or snickering quietly.

'_Really!' _she fumed silently as the students took their seats and she went to her desk. '_This has gotten out of hand! I am so proud of those three… and their own house can't even… ooh…. I've had it!'_

"Today we're working on basic transfigurations of flowers to bowls. There's an assortment of different flowers in the box at the front. Read the instructions in your book and complete the worksheet next to the flowers before you attempt to change anything."

"Well, it doesn't look hard," Pansy whispered, seated between both boys. "I think the rose bowl looks really pretty…but that one looks more difficult. Do you think I should try for the rose or stick with a daisy? Those are pretty too."

"I'd try the rose," Draco said. "McGonagall will like it better if you actually try at something…not just do the easy one. I think I'll just do the hibiscus though…it's colorful."

"You feeling okay?" Pansy giggled, putting her hand on is forehead. "Why would you want to do something colorful?"

Draco shrugged. "I just feel like it. What are you doing, Blaise?"

"Violet. It's not too hard and I don't really like any of the other flowers. Do you guys want me to go get the sheets and flowers? I'm done reading."

"Sure," Pansy said while Draco gave a nod and continued to read onto the next page about why the bowls turned into the shapes and colors they did.

"Hey," the blond said, elbowing Pansy lightly. "Look at this…you can make a whole plate set with different parts of the flower and different spells. Weren't you saying earlier how your mom started collecting plate sets?"

"You're right!" she exclaimed, nodding her head eagerly. "It would be a great Christmas present for her! Do you think McGonagall would let me make extras though?"

"I'm sure if you asked her she would," Draco said. "Would you do a rose set?"

"Of course! Her favorite flower is the rose so it'd be perfect. Thank you, Draco!"

He just smiled.

xxx

As it turned out, Operation RPMF (Rose.Plates.For.Mother.) was a success. McGonagall agreed to give Pansy the extra flowers as long as the girl read each passage before attempting any of the spell work…it was pretty tricky.

And of course Pansy said she would (and strangely enough she meant it). So, the group was now headed to Potions with a sack full of flowers and three finished plates which all happened to turn out correctly.

"We have too much homework," Blaise moaned, dragging his back down the steps.

"It's only an essay," Pansy said, her nose buried in her flower bag. She couldn't complain about the workload McGonagall had given them…she had her flowers. And there was even a pansy in the bag!

"Add that to whatever Snape gives us, my History of Magic essay from two days ago, my star charts, and that bloody essay on the properties of different love stones!"

"I thought you did your history essay…" Draco said, wincing at each bump Blaise's bag made. "I saw you…you were working on it last night in the common room."

"And I saw your star charts yesterday," Pansy commented. "Remember? You were asking me to name one of Jupiter's moons? That was the last question and you couldn't remember it."

"I lost them," Blaise said glumly.

Pansy pulled her nose out of the flowers and shot her friend a concerned look. Both she and Draco knew that Blaise was probably one of the most organized people they'd ever met. He never lost or misplaced anything!

"Did someone take them?" Draco asked, his eyes widening. "Blaise?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "But nothing I can do about it now, right?"

"I'm talking to Nott later," Draco growled, his hand clenching into a fist. "This has got to stop."

xxx

"Why me?" Hermione moaned, her face buried into her pillow. "Why did Terry have to get me? I don't want to be a lava lamp!"

"It's not that bad, Mione," Lavender said, fixing her hair into a ponytail and adding glitter.

"Easy for you to say. You got to be a faerie!"

Lavender smirked. "Well, I just got luckier. But hey, you got Draco."

Hermione's cheeks reddened as Ginny, who had joined them in the sixth year dorms, burst into laughter. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, face bright pink.

Parvati just shook her head and slipped into her Hawaiian dancer costume. "You don't have to lie to us," she said, fastening on the grass skirt. "It's all over your face that you like him."

"No I don't! And besides," she added, voice quiet, "even if I did he doesn't like me that way."

"Your head must be in the clouds," Ginny said, flopping onto the end of Hermione's bed. "Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at you? He's head over heels, Hermione. But he's too stubborn to admit it."

"Ha ha," Hermione said dryly. "I don't think so, Ginny. Besides…we talked at Hogsmeade and found out we're really good friends. That's it, end of story."

Ginny frowned. That's not how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to talk and confess they loved each other! "You sure?"

"Positive."

But as Hermione turned to start pulling her costume on, Ginny caught the slight glitter of a tear in her eye. A sly smile came over her lips. It appeared all hope wasn't lost. She'd just tell Harry to lay low for a while…they could work on the romance after Halloween. Maybe around Christmas…

"I don't think it looks bad at all," Lavender said once Hermione had finished. The costume consisted of a pair of silver pants that bloomed out at the bottom and a silver long sleeved shirt. A huge barrel like object had been strapped around Hermione from her shoulders down to her hips with armholes for her… well, her arms.

The barrel was clear and was filled with a strange purple-y looking substance that made odd sloshing sounds whenever Hermione moved. And on top of her head sat a huge silver looking bucket that was tipped upside down so that she had a 'cap' to her top.

"Speak for yourself," Hermione grumbled, flicking her wand at the barrel and muttering her charm. A split-second later large bursts of red and pink had appeared in the purple mixture and were floating up and down in the goop.

"You look like a lava lamp!" Ginny squealed. She, of course, had never seen one, but Hermione had showed her pictures when she was designing her costume. "I actually like yours better than mine."

Hermione stared. Ginny was wearing a blue flowered dress that cut a bit shorter then Raggedy Ann's ever would…it ended just above her knee. To make up for the shortness she had on huge petticoats that came down to below her knee and the white apron ended a little shorter then the dress. Her hair had been curled and she had pieces of red yarn tied around real pieces of her hair.

"Let's switch," she said, already pulling off her hat. "You, at least, could be considered cute. I, on the other hand, am large and ugly."

"I would but then we'd be breaking the rules," Ginny said. "And I couldn't kiss Harry if I was stuck in that thing…too much space between us, you know?"

Hermione only groaned and stuck her face back into the pillow.

xxx

"You have to hide me!" wailed Harry, hiding behind Ginny as soon as she came down the stairs. "Ron keeps eating me! I'm losing my costume!"

"I'M STUCK!" yelled Ron, his voice emitting from somewhere upstairs. "HELP ME!"

"See, everything's okay," Ginny comforted, looking over her boyfriend as he crawled out from behind her. He was dressed just like a frog, save he was brown and there were several bite marks in his shoulders. As Hermione's spell went, it coated Harry with about a two inch layer of chocolate that could bend to fit his position and all dirt ran away (so he was always edible and you didn't have to worry about eating something that wasn't chocolate) and it covered every inch of him up to his neck. And to top it off two huge googly eyes had been attached to his head and they rolled around whenever he moved.

A tearing sound sounded upstairs followed by another cry…although this one of happiness. "I LAUGH AT YOU, NEVILLE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

Seconds later Neville's weary sounding voice (this had happened several times already) muttered 'reparo' and Ron's scream of anguish was heard again.

"I don't think he likes his costume much," Ginny giggled. "Although you'd think he'd have some sympathy for Harry then."

Neville appeared at the top of the stairs, his pink ears drooping. "Can we just skip this?" he asked, dragging his huge slippered feet down the staircase. "I can't take much more."

"Aww, you're so cute, Neville!" Ginny squealed, squeezing him as soon as he hit the bottom of the staircase. "You have to go! You're adorable!"

Neville turned bright pink (where he wasn't already). "O-okay," he stammered. "If you want me to go I will…"

"If you're 'adorable' then you have to go," Hermione said, glaring down at her 'unadorable' costume. "At least you'll get nice comments from all the girls."

"And we can find you a girlfriend!" Ginny said excitably, bouncing up and down. "Oh! It's perfect!"

"Umm…Ginny?" Neville pulled the redhead down and whispered something her ear.

"That is so cute!" she squealed once he was done, Neville again bright red. "Can I tell them?" she asked, bouncing excitedly on her feet. "No! You know what? You tell them!"

Neville blushed and looked down at his feet. "I already have a girlfriend. We met during the summer of fourth year…she moved in two houses down from my gran."

"Does she go here?" Hermione asked, trying as hard as she could to get comfortable on the couch.

"Nope…she's a muggle. Her name is Carrie…"

"We never knew you had it in you," Harry grinned, slapping the bunny on his back. "Does she know you're a wizard?"

"Yeah…she wasn't supposed to find out but when I was at her house one time I broke her mom's antique vase. And I had my wand with me so I just fixed it. She doesn't mind though…she thinks it's really cool."

"Need…chocolate…"

The group all jerked up as Ron came into view, his eyes haunted looking as he caught sight of Harry on the couch. "I want chocolate."

He was all dressed up in his multicolored jack-in-the-box costume; one wall red, one blue, one yellow, and one green. A handle was sticking out of the side and a jester cap was perched on his head. Bright blue suspenders held the box to his body and his shirt was a very vivid yellow.

"Chocolate…"

"You know," Hermione said, stepping in front of Harry. "There's bound to be a lot of chocolate downstairs. But I'm going to list off the rules before we all go down, okay?"

"Chocolate…"

"Okay, first we all have to make sure to be on our best behavior…Dumbledore said that there'd be some guests and we don't want them to get the wrong impression. Two, we're not going to eat all the chocolate on the table and no one is going to try to eat Harry. And three, I'm not dancing so don't try to get me on the floor."

"But that's the whole part of the dance!" Ginny argued. "Besides, you could take off your top, the lava lamp part I mean," she clarified noticing the raised eyebrows of the boys, "And dance without it."

"Nope," she said firmly. "I'll just attend the Potions seminar…I think it'd be fun. Now let's go! I'm starving!"

xxx

"Why do I have to wear the pumpkin?" he whined, eyeing the orange gourd nervously. "You're the one who came up with this plan!"

"I know. That's why you have to wear the pumpkin…I want to be the ghost. Are you ready for the pumpkin?"

The boy looked down at his clothes; a solid black outfit with a cape. "Yeah, go ahead. Although if any of that splatters on this…"

"That's why cleaning charms were invented…hold still." Hefting the pumpkin (it was a nice sized one, probably around thirty pounds) the other boy walked over and raised it above his brother's head. And with a heavy swing, he brought it down.

_SPLAT!_

"BLOODY HELL! THAT HURT!" screamed the pumpkin headed twin in anguish as the solid pumpkin (never cut or hollowed it) crashed down on his head and split part way open on impact.

"I guess we should have cut it out first," remarked George, picking the now useless and smashed pumpkin off the floor. "You okay, Fred?"

"I think my skull broke," he moaned. "Am I bleeding?"

"Nah…you're fine. Do you want some headache potion?"

"Gimme."

"It really stinks we have to go in like this. You'd think we were criminals or something…"

"Well," said Fred, gulping down the potion, "after last time I don't think they really want us back. I mean, we did cause quite a bit of chaos."

"Which is what we were born to do. Face it, if Hogwarts didn't have us then it would have been one boring place."

Fred clutched his heart in fake agony. "What would life have been like if we weren't there? Or if we had turned out like Percy?" Identical looks of horror crossed both of their faces.

"Okay, back to the pumpkin," George said, producing another one from behind the counter. "Let's hollow it out first and then we can cut you a face I guess… And then we have to go! It probably already started!"

"We can't go to the feast anyway," Fred said, performing a cleaning spell on his clothes (Yes, thank Merlin they had been invented). "I think they'd notice two extra people sneaking in. We'll just wait till it gets in full swing. You do have the bag ready, right?"

"Of course! This is going to be one Halloween they won't be forgetting anytime soon. We'll make sure of that."

xxx

The Great Hall was…spectacular. As the group paused on the threshold their breath caught in their throats and Ron even stopped trying to nibble on Harry's arm.

Gigantic Jack-O-Lanterns were placed all down the lengths of the tables along with some sitting in corners and on window ledges. Candles floated all around the room, flickering dangerously as live bats (although the bats flew away from humans) fluttered around.

In the far corner was a large area with benches surrounding a fairly big table. Various labeled bottles sat in racks on it and a small cauldron sat in the very middle, steam rising into the air.

In the opposite corner was a large barrel (it resembled the prefect's bathtub- just a tad smaller) filled with water and hundreds of apples floating in it along with a large fence that warned people to stay out for the time being.

Dumbledore and the other teachers were already seated at the head table, none of them in costume but Dumbledore was decked out in bright orange robes with black silhouettes of cats all over him. The tables were already rapidly filling and students were snacking on different kinds of candies spread out along on plates before the main meal arrived.

Ron headed straight towards it.

Hermione paused as her group started towards the tables and she looked over at the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherins weren't in costume despite the rules. She could only guess that fellow students had been too afraid of the wrath of them if they did ask.

But there were a few costumes among the hoard of black. And one bright red one stood out. She grinned as Draco caught her eye and gave a wave, a panda and a ninja looking up from the candy trays and following suit.

She waved back and started down to her own table where her housemates had been busily devouring the candy.

"I think he's breathing it in," Ginny snickered as she looked at Ron. "I really hope he doesn't choke though…and he leaves room for dinner."

Minutes later (while more students filtered in and more candy was consumed) Dumbledore rose as McGonagall tapped lightly on a glass with her spoon.

"Happy Halloween, Hogwarts," he smiled, opening his arms wide. "This year, as you may have noticed, we have quite a bit planned for you all. As soon as I'm done talking we'll begin the feast, which I know you're all looking forward too.

"After that, The Weird Sisters will be joining us and the tables will be cleared away for a dance floor if you so choose to dance. And for those of you who still want to continue to have candy, a punch bowl and trays of candy will be set up on the side.

"At seven we'll be having nominations for the Best Costume Award. If you think you know someone worthy of the award simply see Professor McGonagall between seven and seven-thirty. The winners will be announced at nine.

"Apple bobbing is in the far corner and Professor Flitwick will be handling that. If you do want to bob for an apple please don't shove anyone into the water…if you do, on purpose, I will ask you to kindly leave the Great Hall and go back to your chambers. However, if it was an accident then I ask you to merely apologize to the unfortunate student and help them to fix whatever you may have ruined of their costume.

"Starting at eight-thirty, Hagrid will be taking students on tours of the Forbidden Forest on a marked path. If you would like to do that, you must see me, or your head of house and obtain a permission slip. If your head nor I does not think that you should go out then you will remain here. If you are allowed, present your form to Hagrid. Groups are only ten people at most and this will run till eleven…with each trip around twenty minutes. If you do choose to go please do get a cloak or coat…it is rather cold.

"Also starting at seven is the Potions Seminar with Professor Snape and a good friend of mine, Nymphadora Tonks. Please make sure to stay in your seats during the demonstration as some of the potions, I've heard, are quite dangerous. And don't be afraid to test the potion if volunteers are called for; I'm certain you'll have fun.

"Now, without further ado, let us dig into our feast and have the party commence!"

"Tonks is here!" Hermione said excitedly, looking along the head table and spotting the witch next to Hagrid and McGonagall. As always, the auror was dressed for the occasion. Her nose had formed into a long hook with warts dotting it and her hair was a stringy green. Her fingers had grown long and bony with each nail painted a poisonous shade of green.

"And she's dressed like a real witch," Harry observed. "She looks almost like that queen from Snow White, except Tonks has green hair."

"Well, she certainly got the costumed down," Ginny grinned. "And now I can go to the seminar! If she's there then Snape can't be so nasty…and if he is, she can just kick him out!"

"I don't think that's the way it's going to work…Snape's most likely in charge and Tonks is the assistant," Hermione said, taking the platter of orange colored pasta and spooning it onto her plate.

"Just destroy my dreams, Hermione," Ginny grumbled, grabbing a green roll from the bread basket and lathering black butter on it. "Are any of you going to take the Forbidden Forest tour?"

"I think it'd be a lot of fun! We could see all of the nocturnal creatures that live in there and Hagrid can tell us about them," Hermione gushed. "It'd be just like a class!"

"I think the point of it was to scare us," Neville said, his fake whiskers twitching nervously. "I'm not doing it…not even for a million galleons!"

"Would one of you want to come with me?" Hermione asked, looking around at the group.

"I'm hitting the dance floor and Harry's coming with," Ginny said hand gripping Harry's arm possessively.

"I think I'm going to go to the apple bobbing," Ron said with a grin. "It's food!"

"You could go ask Draco and everyone," Harry said innocently. "They might want to."

Hermione, who had been looking slightly disheartened that all of her friends were heading in different directions, perked up again. "Yeah! One of them will have to want to go!" With new gusto, she dug into her meal.

After about half an hour of time dedicated to eating, Hermione was stuffed. '_I knew I shouldn't have tried to go for the pumpkin pie,' _she groaned, wishing she could massage her stomach but not able to.

As the plates vanished a few minutes later (Ron already planning on heading straight to the punch bowl) Dumbledore rose once again. "I'd like to ask all of you to please move to the right side of the hall and away from the tables…unless you want to be miniaturized."

Students fled the tables, none wanting to be turned into tiny little people the size of ants…you'd probably be squashed within seconds.

Once Dumbledore was certain that all the students were gone he shrunk the tables and flew them over to him and stuck them in his pocket. McGonagall raised her wand and seconds later a large dance floor had been set up on about half of the hall along with a stage on the side.

"And now," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye, "Let us welcome The Weird Sisters!"

Three witches filed in; one with pink hair, one with purple and one with electric blue. They all wore, in Hermione's opinion, rather scanty clothes; ripped robes and shirts that didn't even cover their stomachs. '_But they are rather pretty…and seeing as they are the most popular wizarding band they're bound to look good.'_

"Happy Halloween Hogwarts!" cried the pink haired one, the glitter on her shoulders sparkling beneath the stage lights. "Are you all ready to dance?"

Loud cries of 'Yes' and 'yeah' and any other word that gave an affirmative answer rocked the walls of the hall. Hermione stood silently as everyone shouted. She really wasn't a dancing person…

"Then get out here and start!"

And as people ran around grabbing partners (Ginny dragging her frog onto the floor) Hermione leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, just wanting to listen to the music.

Rossie (the purple haired one) donned a guitar and Chessa (Pink haired) grabbed a mike while Tia (blue hair) positioned herself behind a drum set.

"All right, first song is 'That Night' from our newest album!" Rossie said, nodding to the drummer.

As Hermione listened, a rather heavy rock tune started to play. And that's when Chessa began.

_"Alone and forsaken, you watched the night creep by._

_Till he came knocking at your door and asked you to come outside._

_You weren't sure what was happening at all_

_Except that you were with your baby for the whole night long!"_

_Then all three girls started the chorus and to her surprise, Hermione found herself wanting to be on the dance floor._

_"Thaaaat Night! Thaaat Night!_

_Oooh yeah, that night!_

_You left earth for Heaven and never did you look back…_

_You're with your baby now- flying high and flying fast._

_Too high to touch the ground and to low to touch the stars_

_But right there in the middle with your baby in your arms!_

_On thaaaat night! Oooohhh that night!"_

As the second verse started Hermione scanned the dance floor for any of her friends. Harry and Ginny were dancing together, Ginny rubbing rather seductively up against Harry. Hermione bit her grin down and hoped that Ron wouldn't notice them.

And he didn't… her best friend was, as he said he would be, was over at the apple bobbing pool and was trying to hood one while in his box…he wasn't having much luck.

Turning back to the couples, Hermione caught sight of a bright red jester whirling Pansy the panda around, both nearly crashing into other groups as they did more of a ballroom with a mix of their own version or rock dance around the room.

Lavender was dancing with Terry and Parvati had hunted down Dean. Even Neville was off dancing with a fifth year from Hufflepuff that Hermione didn't know the name of.

"You look lonely," a voice said, tingling right on the side of Hermione. Flipping her head, she came face to face with Blaise, dressed head to foot in black garb save a slit for his eyes.

"You scared me!" she cried, placing a hand (or rather trying to) over her pounding heart. "Merlin, Blaise!"

He shrugged and she was certain he'd be smirking if she could see his mouth. "I'm a ninja in case you haven't forgotten and we do try to be sneaky. So… want to hit the floor?"

Hermione bit her lip and considered. She could go dance and have a good time…or she could be a wallflower and stay here. She did want to go on the Forbidden Forest Hike and the Potions Seminar sounded interesting but neither had started (Potions was in half an hour).

"Sure," she said with a smile. "Just let me take this lava lamp off first…I don't think Dumbledore will mind…I'll put it back on after dancing." Sliding out of the barrel and ending the charm, Hermione placed it under the good care of Professor Flitwick and took Blaise's hand. "Let's go."

About halfway through the second song, Pansy came flouncing over and asked Hermione if she could borrow Blaise for a while…in return, she could have the jester. Blushing, although without a clue why, Hermione said yes and took Draco's hands as Pansy and Blaise disappeared.

When she'd been dancing with Blaise, she had been just living with the music and not caring that anyone saw her with him. They were just two friends having fun. But with Draco…

Suddenly, she had begun to watch her feet more so she wouldn't step on him nor would she have to look him in the eye. Although Draco was having none of that.

"Is something wrong with my face?" he teased as he whirled her around. "I know the spade Pansy put on is a little weird but I'm not that ugly, am I?"

Hermione laughed. "No, of course not. I'm just making sure I don't step on your feet."

He snorted. "You were doing fine with Blaise…come on, I'll show you some real moves that will actually allow you to look at your feet."

And before Hermione could protest, she was being whisked away on the floor.

Throughout the night she switched off with quite a number of partners… Blaise, Draco, then to Neville and back to Blaise. Ron came in and stole her from Blaise and then Harry cut in while Ron went to dance with Lavender. And then back to Draco.

Fortunately, every single song had been a fast paced one so far so Hermione didn't have to worry about slow dancing. For one, she didn't think she could do it and two, if she was with Draco when that happened she'd… well, she'd probably do something stupid.

"All right, everyone," Chessa said. "We're moving onto something a little slower…I need a little breather. As I've been told by your headmaster, the Potions Seminar is in full swing and hikes are starting in an hour so make sure you have a permission form!"

"Oh! That reminds me," Hermione said, looking up at Draco. "I wanted to go on the Forbidden Forest tour and everyone else said no? Would you want to come?"

The jester shuddered, bells tinkling merrily. "Sorry, Mione, I think I'm going to pass on that one. That forest and I don't have the best memories."

"Please?" she asked, pouting slightly. "I don't want to go by myself…" Inside her head she was going '_Did I just…I just…I am…I'm flirting with him! Okay, stop the pouty lip now!'_

Her lip, however, had a mind of its own and stayed fixed in a pout that Tinkerbelle would be proud of. "Please?"

Draco gave a slow nod. "All right…But I do want to go to the Potion's seminar…"

"Okay!" she grinned, already pulling him off the dance floor as The Weird Sister's number one song, Don'cha love me, started and the actual couple started dancing.

Crossing around the room, Hermione headed for Dumbledore, who was sitting in his chair and watching the festivities. "Sir?" she asked, stopping behind the table. "Could Draco and I get forms to go on the walk with Hagrid?"

He looked at both of them, eyes twinkling merrily. "Of course, Miss Granger," he said, producing two forms and signing his name at the bottom. "Make sure you both dress warmly, all right? And do bring your wands…you never know when you might need them."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, Draco echoing behind her.

"Now Potions," Draco said, tugging Hermione along behind him to the benches, most spots already full. Finding two together, both sat down (Hermione now wearing her lamp part of the costume again) and listened in on the current activity.

"-and by adding the alphsa weed, this ugly plant," Tonks was saying, waving a red stringy plant around, "the properties of the potion change immediately. From being just a harmless cough syrup that I know you all love to get from Madam Pomfrey, it turns it into a wart making potion."

Grinning evilly, she threw the weed in and the potion, once a bright sky blue, changed into a deep murky purple. "Now, would anyone like to try it?" And of course, no one raised their hands.

Tonks sighed and shook her head. "You want to try it, right Sevvy?"

Snape gave her a glare so cold that Hell could freeze over.

"Hehe, okay then, I'll try it." Picking up a small vial, Tonks dipped it into the cauldron and came out with less then a teaspoon. Taking a little dropper, she stuck it in and pulled out two drops. "Does anyone want to suggest where I make my warts?" she asked, eyeing the crowd.

"Make more on your nose!" shouted one of the younger kids from the front row.

"My nose? Alright…" Crossing her eyes so she could see her nose, Tonks let out the two drops. Instant warts, large and very pale peach, sprang up.

"Awesome! Can I keep some?"

"I want some!"

"Sorry, you lot," Tonks said, taking the small bit of remaining potion and putting it in vial on one of the racks. "Knowing all of the little pranking minds you have, I'm sure a lot of people would end up very unhappy by the time this evening is over."

"This next potion," Snape said, eyeing the students with distrust, "is for hair growth. It can be useful if you're bald, want to lengthen your hair, or," here his lips actually made a sinister smile, "to grow some extra hair for a prank. All you need is a basic sleep potion and three feathers from a snowy owl."

"Hey," Draco said, poking Hermione lightly in the side, although she didn't feel it at all.

"What?" she whispered, listening as Snape gave the instructions of how to add the feathers to the potion.

"Do you think Harry would let me have some of Hedwig's feathers? I want to try that one."

"On who? It wouldn't really be nice."

"I know…but they deserve it."

"Yeah…probably. Now shush…we have to figure out how it's made."

As it turned out, the potion wasn't hard at all. Just add _exactly _one point five feathers and stir counter-clockwise ten times. Then, add one feather and stir twice clockwise and then the other point five of the feather after two minutes of adding the one feather and stir counter-clockwise six times.

"Now, does anyone want to try this one?" Tonks asked, a feral grin on her face. "And don't ask me too…fur doesn't go with my costume."

"I'll try it," a Ravenclaw said bravely. He was dressed up as a large collie and some real fur might just do the trick. "It does come off though…right?"

"You just have to shave it or cut it," Tonks assured. "Or, Madam Pomfrey might have some hair removal potion and you could try that."

The kid bravely held out his arm and Tonks added a few dollops of the potion. Thick, brown hair sprang up all over the span of the potion-ed area and the boy grinned. "Cool."

"Just as a warning," Tonks said. "This isn't the hair growth potion Madam Pomfrey keeps. She has a watered down version with different ingredients so that the hair color can change to match your own and she can control the amount that grows back. So if you're thinking of using this to give yourself more, don't listen to Sevvy and see your nurse."

After listening to a few more potions (including scaley skin, fangs, and claws) Draco and Hermione decided to try their luck at apple bobbing.

"It's harder then it looks," Ron cautioned, leaning against the fence and munching on an apple. "People keep falling in because they lean over too much."

"You look like you've done well," Draco commented, looking at the bag of apples by Ron's feet.

"I'm talented," he grinned.

"You just watch, Ron," Hermione said, entering the enclosure and bending down at the edge of the pool. "I'll get a bloody apple…"

"I'll get one first," Draco said, kneeling down opposite Hermione. "Watch."

As Ron looked on, both of them attempted to snag an apple floating right beneath their noses… to no avail. Draco would get it part way up before he'd choke on the water he'd inhale and drop it again. Hermione kept going for the stem and it kept sliding out from beneath her teeth.

"You guys are going to miss Hagrid's tour if you don't get one soon," Ron said warningly as he glanced at the clock. "You have five minutes."

"Must…get…apple…" Draco growled thrusting his chin forward. "Want…apple…"

"Guv vu," Hermione grinned, her apple clenched victoriously in her teeth. Taking it out of her mouth she repeated, "Beat you!"

Shaking his head, Draco stuck his hand in the water and pulled out the apple he'd been after. He didn't think anyone would want it…it was covered in bite marks. "Do we have enough time to get our coats?" he asked, taking a large bite.

"Ah! Coats! I forgot my coat! Tell them to wait for me! I'll be back really soon!" Pulling off her lava lamp again, Hermione dashed out of the Great Hall and towards the tower. Draco headed down towards the dungeons at a rather fast pace.

Both arrived back in the foyer at the same time, just as the group was preparing to leave. Hagrid grinned at them. "We almost left without yeh two. Hurry up now, lots ter see."

Hermione glanced around the group with her. Hannah Abbot was the only other student she recognized and there were no other Gryffindors or Slytherins besides her and Draco. "Right then, firs' creature yeh all get ter see is an Ashwinder egg. Now, be careful around them…they're very hot."

Hermione followed excitedly behind Hagrid, literally bouncing on her feet. "We get to see Ashwinder eggs, Draco!" she whispered as the group entered the forest. "I can't believe they're in the forest…I thought it would have burned down by now."

"Yeah…" Draco said, looking nervously around at the trees.

"Ere they are," Hagrid said, stopping a few minutes into the forest. Behind him was a rather charred piece of forest, quite a number of trees missing and the remaining stumps black. Sitting nestled in between two large stumps was a handful of glowing red eggs.

"Now, we're not supposed ter freeze them…these ere is a wild bunch protected by the school. "If yeh want ter get a little closer, go ahead. But don' touch 'em unless yeh want to lose a hand."

Hermione approached cautiously, her skin growing warm from the heat the eggs gave off. "How long till they ignite, Hagrid?"

"This batch? Probably 'round forty minutes ter go. Everyone ready? Next stop is the Horklump."

As the group moved out, Hermione felt Draco shudder silently next to her. "You okay?" she whispered, looking up at him with concern. Without any light save the soft glow of their wands and Hagrid's lantern his face looked white as chalk and coupled with the black cloak he was wearing she could have mistaken him for a vampire.

"I don't really like the forest," he said, glancing nervously around as something rustled. "Ever since first year… well…"

Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers. "Don't worry. Hagrid's here with us and I'm here too. And Hannah was part of DA so she can help if anything goes wrong."

Draco gave her a small smile and Hermione half expected a fang to show over his lip. "All right…but…don't let go…"

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I won't."

The Horklumps resembled large, pink mushrooms growing out of the ground with large black bristles covering them. "Not really good fer much," Hagrid said. "Gnomes like ter eat them, but that's 'bout it. Any questions?"

"Can we touch them?" Hermione asked, bending closer for a look and pulling Draco forward with her.

"I wouldn't," Hagrid said warningly. The bristles hurt quite a bit." As Hermione stepped back Hagrid announced, "Last stop is the Kelpie."

"We have a Kelpie in here?"

"Yes," Hagrid said with a grin. "I don' advise going to near ter the lake unless yeh wan' ter be eaten. Yeh see, Kelpies can take differn't shapes; that's actually what the Loch Ness monster is in Scotland. And the most known shape is a horse. They'll lure riders onto their backs and then dive down into lakes and eat them. Yeh want to be careful 'round them."

As the lake swam into view, Hagrid pointed across the water to a glowing blue horse situated on the other side of the bank. "There's the Kelpie," he said. "See the bulrushes in its mane? That's a common sign that yeh are dealin' with a Kelpie."

"I think it's pretty," said a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Yeh keep thinkn' that when its dragging yeh down," Hagrid said. "Come on, time ter head back…the Best Costume Award should be startin' soon."

xxx

"This is so much fun!" a ghost whispered, bending over by the apple bobbing pool. As Fred stood guard by hiding his brother as he tried to grab an apple with his pumpkin head (an impossible feat) George dumped in a vial of a yellow potion that quickly dispersed through the water. No one saw.

"Operation Apple-bob is complete," George whispered as the two hurried away from their cleverly constructed trap. "Next stop is-"

"-Infiltrate potions seminar," Fred grinned, his pumpkin hiding the evil twinkle in his eye. "Got the invisibility capsules?"

"What do you think?"

Sneaking into a corner, the two took out the small capsules and were soon invisible. Creeping over to the Potions seminar, where Tonks was now showing a new batch the hair growing potion, Fred removed two green vials from the rack where Tonks was adding ingredients in and replaced them with two of his own. George did the same but replaced a red one and a pale blue.

Scooting out of the way as the capsules wore off, they came back and sat down on the benches to watch their little bit of fun.

"Now, you add the liquefied algae," Tonks said, picking up one of the green vials, "and add it slowly into the cauldron. Then stir-"

_BOOM!_

As a large explosion of smoke cleared, students began to laugh softly as Tonks appeared, her whole face black with soot and her hair standing up straight on end; the witches hat she'd been wearing now full of holes.

"Well, it looks like I must have grabbed the wrong vial," she laughed. "Sevvy, be a dear and finish this for me, okay?" Before the Potions master could reply, Tonks glided out from behind the table and headed for the bathroom off of the hall.

"As that woman was saying," Snape said, picking up the vial and double checking the label that was on the stand in front of the vial, "you need to stir the algae in."

Waving his wand, he cleared out the ruined mess Tonks had made and poured in his own vial. As seconds passed and nothing happened, he continued. "Then, you want to add in a sprig of mint leaf and make sure it dissolves completely before you continue."

Plucking a small twig of mint out of a jar Snape dropped it lightly in.

_SPLAT!_

Large chunks of green gunk flew in every direction as soon as the mint touched the potion…most of it on Snape.

"We are so awesome," George whispered, his grin threatening to split his face in two. "C'mon, we still have lots to do…the punch bowl looks too innocent, doesn't it?"

"What should we put in this one?" Fred asked, carefully standing up and moseying away from the Potions seminar.

"I was thinking some Lemur Powder. Ginny got a real kick out of that stuff last time." And with smirks as large as apple bobbing pool, the twins headed towards the food.

xxx

"SQUAWK!"

"Tweet?… TWEET! TWETWETWEET!"

"I'M IN ANOTHER BLOODY DRESS! AND THIS ONE'S WORSE!" Seamus wailed, pulling at the long Medieval ball gown. "I WANT MY TUTU BACK!"

To sum up a very large scene, the Great Hall was in the midst of a crisis. Somehow, every single time someone went for an apple a few minutes later he or she was a gigantic yellow canary. Anyone who drank out of the punch bowl was turning into lemurs and running all around the hall and attempting to climb tapestries so they wouldn't be stepped on.

And anyone who happened to be eating from a blue plate full of rice crispie treats was in reality downing large amounts of Medieval Marshmallows.

And that's how Hagrid's tour group found the hall when they came back. "I think we missed something," Draco said, putting his jester hat back on and redrawing the spade on his cheek.

"It looks like someone got a hold of a lot of Fred and George's pranks," Hermione said, her hand bunched inside her cloak she had yet to remove. She wouldn't admit it, but she wished Draco hadn't let go of her hand once they'd left the forest.

"But…" Draco said, a frown on his face. "All of this…except the canary creams haven't been released yet, have they?"

Hermione thought back to the newest ad she'd gotten from the twins… And come to think of it, they hadn't started marketing the Lemur Powder of the Medieval Marshmallows.

"Fred and George are behind this," she sighed, running a hand through her hair before pulling back on her hat. "Unless it's Ron or Ginny and I can't really see them doing this."

"If those two are running around here…then no one's safe," Draco said, backing against the wall and letting his eyes rove around the room. "I think a lot of people have been hit… They even got The Weird Sisters."

Hermione covered her mouth in horror as three lemurs; pink, blue, and purple, hopped about the stage, the guitar still strapped to the purple one and nearly squishing the animal every time it managed to get above the lemur.

"I thought Dumbledore told us to try and be good," she wailed, looking wildly around the room for another person who hadn't suffered the wrath of the Weasley twins.

"No one told them that," Draco said, looking idly on at the scene. "Although I wish they hadn't gotten The Weird Sisters… some music would be nice."

"How long did it take to wear off last time?" Hermione asked, wincing as two lemurs collided head on to escape two rampaging canaries.

"We weren't here when it happened, remember?"

"Oh…yeah… Well, do you even see another person? Or has everyone been hit?"

"Looks like everyone…all I see is yellow. Honestly, why couldn't they have picked a different bird? Like ducks or something…I think I'm going blind."

"Look! It's Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped, pointing shakily at the head table. Standing on it was a rather grey lemur, a long white beard touching the table top as it stood on its hind legs. Giving a shrill shriek, it hopped up and down on the table and all the other lemurs in the room halted. Clearly, they all understood lemur.

"It looks like they changed the lemur potion," Hermione whispered as the hall grew silent. "Last time they could still speak English."

A rather ruffled looking canary flew forward a few feet and let out a few chirps. "And McGonagall," Draco said, both watching with awe as all of the yellow mass stopped running to and fro across the room.

"And all of the Medieval Marshmallow people are gathered together," Hermione said, recognizing Seamus, Ron, and Lavender (although Lavender looked quite pleased about the dress).

Within moments of silence with only the occasional chirp and screech people started to transform back into their original forms or clothes.

"It looks like Fred and George got away," Hermione observed as no sign of either twin was to be seen. "They're probably have laugh right now."

"Maybe not," Draco smirked as Hagrid appeared through the doors, a Weasley twin under each arm and both wearing grins of victory (not quite realizing how much trouble they'd be in when Mrs. Weasley found out).

"Well, that certainly was interesting," Chessa said, a wide smile on her face. "What did the rest of ya all think?"

Varied responses rang back to the singer, some saying they wanted to do it again and other saying never; they almost got squashed.

"Fred and George Weasley," Dumbledore said, the hall growing silent once more as Hagrid deposited the pranksters at Dumbledore's feet. "I can only trust that you're the ones behind all of this, hmm?"

"That's right, Sir," George said, rising to his feet and dusting off some of the smashed pumpkin that had broken on impact with Hagrid and splattered over him. "We thought you could all use a Halloween to remember."

"And who better then to accomplish that then us?" Fred said cheerily. "You'll certainly all remember this, right?"

"Who couldn't?" McGonagall snorted.

"Then we did our job correctly and satisfactorily," George said. "Which means-"

"-we'd best be going now since-"

"-we have a lot to do-"

"-with the shop and all-"

"-you know what they say, with-"

"-Christmas just around the corner."

"Oh! And Happy Halloween!" they chorused before vanishing in puffs of brightly colored smoke.

"Ooooh…those two!" Ginny fumed, stamping her foot on the ground in frustration.

Chessa, however instead of appearing angry, was regarding Ginny with curiosity. "You're their sister?" she asked, leaning on her mike stand.

"Was," she said, "I'm disowning them now." She hadn't quite figured out yet (or realized) that she was talking to **the** Chessa, the lead singer of the most popular wizarding band.

"Well, before you do that, do you think you could ask one of them to contact us? We're trying to make a music capsule and their effects would look pretty nice."

"A music capsule?"

"Yeah… it's the new rage in the industry…somehow, we're recording ourselves and making it so you can open these capsules and see and hear whatever the camera saw. Neat, huh?"

"Um…well, sure. I'm sure they'd be happy too," Ginny said, the knowledge of who she was talking to finally kicking in.

"Great! Well, let's get back to the music, shall we?"

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. Hermione had a few more dances and went back to listen to a little more of the Potions seminar (now with a de-slimed Snape and a non-scorched Tonks).

The winner of the costume contest was announced…some girl in Hufflepuff won it with her costume of a Manticore (Hagrid absolutely adored it). Ginny had nominated Hermione but it appeared most of the judges (all the students) didn't know what a lava lamp was…

As students trudged tiredly off to bed, their stomachs full of candy and apples and all in good spirits, teachers began to clean up the Great Hall, most of the mess dealing with feathers all over the floor.

Hermione collapsed in bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, her dreams filled with the light of two silver moons.

Harry went to bed happy…he hadn't been eaten and he and Ginny had had some well deserved fun… on the dance floor, of course.

Ron went to bed happy but with a very large stomachache. One can only guess that after fourteen apples and multiple trips to the snack table he might have a little one.

Draco didn't go to bed. He instead sat staring at the curtains pulled around Crabbe and Goyle's beds.

And far away, a pair of ruby red eyes looked up at the moon, knowing that everything was going to be perfect.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. **Hope no one minded the addition of Neville's girlfriend. Seeing as I'm probably going to have to hook Ron, Blaise, and Pansy up eventually I don't want to have to deal with another pairing. So that's one out of the way and it makes sense. Plus, I can really see Neville with a muggle girl…I think it's kawaii 3

**2. **All song lyrics sang by The Weird Sisters were by me and come up with on the spur of the moment. If they sound like anything you have heard before I'm really, really sorry. I don't have anything like them on my real player which means I haven't heard anything resembling them.

**3. **I wrote a side story to Parenting Class (one shot, mind you) titled A Merry Little Christmas that features little!Draco since so many of you seem to love him.

**4. **Also, I drew a couple picture of Hermione and Draco Oo And I think it actually came out nice. If you want to see it, go to my DA account…it's the featured picture there.

Okay, the real notes now. First of all, I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating till now. Life has been crazy. And second semester just started so I now have Analysis Honors…and let me tell you (anyone else who takes it and isn't awesome at math will know) it's freaking hard! So I'm letting you know updates for OST will most likely be sporadic from now on unless I can get a definite grip on my life outside of fan fiction.

Two, this was an insanely long chapter! The reason for this was A. I had a lot I wanted to get in (the angst is /finally/ here:D) and B. I felt you all deserved a nice chapter after the long wait.

And for BME fans…I'm seriously trying to write it. Every single time I do though something happens and I can't get back to it. It's almost like the story doesn't want to be written. XD

And, lastly, but definitely not the least important, is a **gigantic **thank you to all of the reviewers; especially the ones who kept after me all this time. I must admit, you all did annoy me at times when all I got were pm's saying 'where's the update' but it did make me write it. So, thank you. And thank you to all of the normal, loving reviewers who are all so patient:huggles:

As always, reviews are loved and they'd be great right now so I can see if anyone is even still reading this. :sweat drop:

Till next time!


	5. Conflicts

**Disclaimer: Icy is exhausted…so no fun disclaimer. I promise one for next time though…but for now, I don't own Harry Potter in any way.**

**One Step at a Time**

**Conflicts**

"It's certainly going to be a busy year," Hermione said, skipping down the hallway and holding onto the parchment each Prefect had gotten at the meeting. "I think Hogwarts does need a day where we all just clean it! The halls can be so filthy sometimes! Especially those dungeons…do you even know what kind of diseases are floating around down there?"

"I do live down there, you know," Draco said, walking at a more sedately manner behind the Gryffindor. "And it really isn't all that bad. A bit drafty and normally cold but the common room for Slytherin isn't too bad."

For the last hour, the Prefects had been called together for a meeting on how to make Hogwarts better then it was. Without the concept of inter-house unity. All of the teachers had noticed a growing rift between a certain few sixth year Slytherins and the rest of their house. Any more push to pull the houses together might result in an even worse conflict and all of Hogwarts would be much happier without it.

So, when Ernie had suggested a 'Castle Cleaning', everyone had readily agreed. Until Hermione came up with the list of all that would need done. In all, it took over thirty feet of parchment and six people writing (hands tired quickly). The grand list had been divided into four parts…one for each house that the prefects would distribute to their common rooms and jobs would be assigned on National Clean the Castle…Date to be determined (somewhere in spring…they'd need to air the place out).

"Still," she protested, stopping at the end of the corridor and waiting for Draco to catch up. "Maybe we could even talk to Dumbledore about getting some windows down there. They'd be good for ventilation."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Add windows? That destroys the whole idea of Slytherins living in darkness and shadows…and the concept of a dungeon. Besides, the rats get rid of most of the bugs and stuff so we don't have any swarms living around."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If you say so. Although Mrs. Norris eats a lot of the rats, doesn't she? So doesn't that make things worse?"

Draco shrugged. "Gryffindors have their cozy little tower and Slytherins have the cold dungeons. That's just the way things are. You get used to it. Although I do wonder…what do you think Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are like?"

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know what? …I don't know."

Draco snickered. "_You _actually don't know something. I'm going to remember this forever," he sighed happily.

"I'll find out by tomorrow," she said defensively. "You'll see."

"All right. Tell me tomorrow during dinner then, all right? I'll see you later, gotta go."

"You're off in a hurry," she said, walking next to him as he started down towards the dungeons. "What's up?"

"A lot of homework," he admitted. "And I said I'd help Pansy with her plate set."

"Oh, all right then. G'night, Draco. See you at dinner tomorrow…and you'll see! I'll have the answers!" With a wave, she turned around and started back up the hall as Draco continued down to the lower level of the castle.

In truth, he didn't plan on doing any of those things. He was going to go straight to bed so that when he woke up around eleven thirty he wouldn't be sleepwalking out of the castle and an easy target for Filch. He still didn't completely understand why he and Harry had to meet outside of the castle…it was cold, it was by the forest, and a random hallway inside of Hogwarts would work just as well. But if Harry needed to talk outside, then Draco would go. After all, he did trust Harry. Why wouldn't he?

Entering the common room, Draco gave a disdainful glance at the mass of Slytherins seated around Nott…the oh so honorable court. The seventh year King was lounging on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, the green flames behind him casting odd shadows over his face.

Some of the court was laughing quietly and shooting Draco scathing glares. He merely returned his own and started for his room. Heading even further downstairs, Draco pushed open the door to the sixth year dorms and headed straight for his bed.

He was already planning what would happen…he'd fall into bed, pull the blanket up, draw the curtains and spell them, take Sparkles out of his bag and go straight to bed. There was just one small problem with that…

"Blaise?"

Lying on Draco's bed was Blaise, his face buried in the pillow. Draco turned to where Blaise's bed was to try and figure out why Blaise was on his. The answer wasn't hard to find.

Ashes were built up in heaps where the bed used to be. His trunk was charred (nothing able to actually ever go through spelled wood) but all of the contents were on the floor…books, clothes, anything…it was all ripped or burnt and beyond the help of a 'reparo'.

Sitting down next to his friend, Draco shook him gently by the shoulder. "What happened?" he asked as soon as Blaise rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hmm? What?"

"All your stuff…what happened to it?"

"Oh…Umm…" Sitting up, Blaise surveyed the damage from his seat on Draco's bed. "I dropped a match?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Knock if off, Blaise. You don't even have matches. Nor do you even know how to use them. Tell me, did the other Slytherins do anything?"

"Look, Draco, it's not that big of a deal. I'll just con-"

"Hell, no! They completely ruined your stuff and you just want to let them off? I'm not going to take this. If they want to wage war, then fine. But we're not waving a white flag. C'mon, let's go talk to Nott."

"Draco, _please," _Blaise begged, grabbing onto Draco's arm. "I don't want to cause any more trouble. It'll only get worse."

"More trouble?"

"I already tried talking to Nott…he didn't exactly like what I had to say."

"Did he do anything?" Draco asked worriedly. He knew Nott's obsession with Dark Curses and if Blaise got hit by one…

"Nothing too serious," Blaise said, massaging his stomach gently. "But it could have been if I hadn't left. Look at it this way…would Pansy stand a chance on her own against them? We can't get involved or she might end up hurt!"

"And she could end up a lot worse if we keep putting up with this. You stay here…I'll go talk to that bloody bastard and make him see some reason."

"Draco…"

The blond leveled his gaze, his eyes searching out Blaise's ocean blue. "Listen. Nott doesn't scare me. He never has and never will. If he wants to treat us this way, then we can either let him or we do something about it. And I don't like sitting around. You stay here…I'll be back in a few minutes."

Blaise knew better then to try and stop Draco. But he wasn't going to let him go alone. Draco's mouth would more then likely get him in trouble if he was angry…sometimes he just didn't think before he spoke and what came out wasn't the best thing to say given the circumstances.

"I'm coming with you," he said, rolling off the bed with his wand clutched in his hand. "I won't get in your way but I'll be backup in case you need it."

Draco gave him a small smile. "All right then. But don't interfere unless it looks like I'm going to kill him…Azkaban really isn't on my list of places to go anytime soon."

Exiting the room, Draco took the lead, his stride long and purposeful towards the common room. When he entered the other Slytherins took no notice but as he strode up towards Nott, completely ignoring the set laws of talking with one of the guards before gaining clearance, they finally did.

Draco planted himself not two feet from the seventh year, his grey eyes sparking angrily. "This has to stop," he said, voice as cold as ice.

Nott, lying down, slowly rose, dark black eyes staring at Draco with mirth. "Stop what?" he drawled, removing his wand from his pocket. "I'm not the one causing trouble, Malfoy. You are. You have broken every law this house holds and you're only receiving a return of the favor. As it is, you've also broken court laws…have you already forgotten how it's run since you spend all your time with that Mudblood bitch?"

"Don't talk about Hermione like that," Draco growled, his fists clenching. "And as far as I'm concerned I'm not breaking any laws this bloody court has. You're the ones who aren't abiding by them. As its been laid down, traitors are to be ignored, not hurt. And as far as I'm concerned that's all of you've done."

Nott rose, a smirk twisting his features. "For starters, Malfoy, I have every right to call Granger whatever I like. As well as any of your little Gryffindor friends. And secondly, rules were meant to be changed…and they have. Do you know what's happened because of you, Malfoy? Slytherin has lost its reputation. We're not as bad as we used to be…we don't always get our way. And why?"

He was now off of the couch and circling Draco like a hawk, Draco turning to keep him in eyesight at all times. "Because of you. Because you had to go and make friends with _Gryffindors. _So you know what? We'll treat you however the way we want. Although I believe you need a lesson in manners first…you can't just come to the court like that…you're too low to even be in the same room as me."

"You're just talk, you bastard," Draco snarled, the hand with the wand raising slightly. "You just want me out of the way so you can be in control. That's it, isn't it? I was a threat, wasn't I? When you left next year I'd be in charge. And you didn't like that, did you Nott?"

"Malfoy…" Nott said warningly, his own face contorting with anger.

Blaise, who'd been standing at the back wall, moved forward to break up an impending fight and was promptly stopped by one of the court guards. Within seconds, he'd been disarmed and his arms twisted painfully behind his back with his wand now in the possession of the seventh year.

"-just can't stand to see anyone better then you, can you? Before I came you were always the best and everyone looked up to you. So when I actually did something that you pronounce morally wrong it gave you the perfect excuse to get rid of me."

"I've never gotten rid of you," Nott said, arm moving up every so slowly. "But I'm thinking I should. You've overstepped your place, Malfoy. Now, you pay."

With lightning speed Nott raised his wand and yelled, voice held with unbridled fury and something akin to malice, "_VULNERI_!"

Draco didn't even have time to counter with a basic shielding spell. Electric blue light slammed straight into him and he flew backwards and off his feet before coming to a stop when he slammed against the far stone wall.

Nott approached, a glide to his step and a grin on his face, eyes focused on the twitching Slytherin on the floor.

"Stop this!" Blaise shouted, struggling to free himself from his captor's grip. "Nott, don't be a fool! You're going to get expelled!"

The king turned his attention away from Draco, still lying nearly completely still on the floor, and onto Blaise. "I'll only get expelled if I get caught," he smirked. "And you're not going to say anything, are you Zabani?"

"What makes you think I won't?" Blaise growled.

"Because you aren't going to remember this. All you're going to remember is Draco and I had a little argument and he lost. _Animus,_" he said, wand pointing directly between Blaise's eyes. With a slight gasp, Blaise went limp and Nott nodded to the guard to put him down. "No one else in this room will say anything, will they?" he asked.

Heads shook all around and Nott grinned. In the far corner two people didn't do anything; nod or shake. They only stared on with something that almost looked like pity on their faces. But as they'd been instructed…stay with the winning team. In the beginning that had been Draco. Now, it was Nott.

Draco, meanwhile, was breathing heavily and trying to force away the throbbing that was emitting from his entire left side where the spell had connected. As he'd suspected, Nott would use Dark Curses…unfortunately for him, he hadn't anticipated how fast Nott could be.

'_Thank Merlin Pansy went to the library,' _he thought, flexing his fingers and regripping his wand, which had fallen to the floor when he hit the wall. '_Okay, I don't think anything's broken… all I have to do is bring Nott down. If I can beat him then I rightfully get to take his place. But I can't report this to Snape or Dumbledore…if I'm using the Dark Arts too I'll get in trouble as well. Now…which curse…?'_

Draco felt more then he heard Nott come and stand next to him. "Are you down already, Malfoy? That was a baby curse compared to what you're in for."

"Then you better be prepared," Draco retorted, rolling over and leveling his wand at Nott. "_Aestus Estus_!"

Now the tables were turned. Draco rose grimly from the floor as Nott was sent hurtling backwards by a rather large tidal wave and into the staircase. The other Slytherins, fortunately for Draco, stayed out of the fight and let the two rivals duke it out, knowing that if they got involved without an order there would be consequences.

"Those kind of spells won't work," Not sneered, black eyes narrowing in threat. "If you even want to have a chance you'll have to perform some real stuff. But I doubt you even can."

"You forget who I am, Nott," Draco said, voice deadly calm. "I'm not in Slytherin for nothing. That water was laced with the poison Antiles Mouré. If I'd added in the normal amount, you'd be dead right now. However, I don't want to kill you so you'll just be in pain for a little while."

Nott's sneer faltered as he felt a twinge in his side followed by a painful burning. "Damn it, Malfoy!" he snarled as the same pain struck his right leg and he collapsed, holding onto the stair railing for support.

"You can sit there and suffer before I finish you off after the potion is almost up or you can hand over your position and I'll provide you with the antidote. Your choice."

"I'm in Slytherin for a reason as well…and this is why. I strive for these kinds of engagements, Malfoy. Just a little something to spice life up. But let me tell you…if I'm going to be in pain…then so are you." Switching his wand to his left hand, the right completely on fire with pain, Nott muttered, "_Torqueo ignis_."

Draco saw the spell. He knew the spell. And yet for some reason he couldn't seem to move his feet from where they'd placed themselves.

"Oh, did I forget?" Nott asked, clutching his side as the raging fireball came closer to Draco. "The Vulneri spell has a slight paralyzing effect for a little while. It just takes a little while to kick in. And as you can see, that's pretty handy since my curse is taking its time."

Draco chose to ignore Nott and mentally tried to brace himself for the attack. It almost would have helped if the fireball was moving a little faster…watching it come like that was just torture.

"How long does this paralysis last?" Draco asked, eyeing Nott.

"On contact it'll…stop," Not grinned weakly, down to both knees with one arm wrapped around his stomach. "Any touch will end it but…I like this way better."

The next thing Draco knew his world erupted into blinding shades of red and then immediately to black although fire still raced through his veins.

xxx

"I say we burn the list," Ron said, walking next to Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower. He'd encountered her a minute or so after she'd bid Draco good night and they'd started back.

"Burn it? Are you mad? This is proof that we don't need House Elves. If all of the houses can actually keep the castle neat and give it at least one through cleaning a year then the House Elves wouldn't have to do it at all!"

"But look at it!" Ron wailed, pointing an accusing finger at the nearly ten foot long list of chores for just Gryffindor. "It'll take us years to finish it!"

"Not if we all work together," she said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm sure we can make it into a lot of fun. I'm sure when you were little you had clean-up games…we can just make it like that. And besides, we are allowed to use magic so it won't be all physical work."

Ron brightened at the use of magic. "If we can use magic I guess it wouldn't be so bad," he admitted. "I mean, we could just use cleaning spells on everything."

"There'd still be some work but yes, a lot would be done by magic," Hermione said, coming to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. "Now remember, look excited about the project. If we come in their gloomy then no one will be interested." To the Fat Lady she said, "Bunny Slippers."

After about a good half hour of answering questions pertaining to the list (things like 'If I sign up to clean bathrooms to I have to clean the guys'? I'm a girl!' and 'What's a mop?') Hermione was finally retiring to bed.

"I don't know what they're all so worked up about," Hermione huffed, slipping on an over large tee shirt. "I think cleaning Hogwarts will be fun."

"Not all of us share your spirit, Hermione," Lavender sighed, sitting on the end of her bed and brushing her hair. "I'd much rather have another Parenting Class."

"If Draco or Harry wanted to be the kid…sure," Hermione agreed. "But if they expect me to be one again…nuh uh, no way."

"I don't want to do it again either," Parvati said, snuggling under her covers. "As fun as it was someone was always babysitting and we could never really enjoy ourselves as much as we'd like to. Not to mention having someone be such a bad influence when I was a kid."

Hermione blushed and pulled the blanket over her head. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"You did, hun," Parvati grinned. "Don't worry about it, I'm just teasing."

"You better be," Hermione grumbled, blowing lightly at the candle on her nightstand.

As the room went pitch black, Hermione sighed happily and rolled over, eyes closing happily in sleep. She couldn't wait until tomorrow…another whole day of learning! What more could she ever want?

xxx

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?"

"Maybe…" he groaned, pulling his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. "Wha' happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Pansy said, taking her cloak off and pushing it beneath Draco's head. "I just got back from the library and I find you on the floor beaten to a bloody pulp…and Blaise sound asleep in the corner. He still won't wake up."

Draco's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet; only to fall back down again as his right leg gave way. "Is Blaise okay?" he asked, staring up at Pansy from his seat.

"He looks fine…" she said. "He just won't wake up. You on the other hand look like you went one on one with a dragon. What happened?"

Draco averted his eyes. "Nott and I had an… argument."

"_He _did this to you?" Pansy gasped. "Just stay there, I'll go get Snape. We can get him expelled or something."

"I'd be expelled too," Draco said softly as Pansy started for the door. "I didn't exactly use all legal methods of fighting back."

Pansy slouched against the wall and then made her way back to Draco with a sigh. "What were you fighting about? You can at least tell me that much, right?"

"About us," Draco said, nodding his head at her and then at Blaise. "They completely destroyed Blaise's stuff. He told me he already talked to them and well…it didn't go so well. So I came down just to tell Nott to knock it off and somehow we started fighting."

"Started fighting," she snorted although a smile graced her face. "You more of went to war. Did you at least get Nott at all?"

Draco grinned. "Of course I did. Really Pansy, I _am _a Slytherin. Not some wimpy Hufflepuff."

"You're a Slytherin that got your butt kicked pretty damn good," she laughed. "Look…this is Nott's last year. After he's gone I'm sure things will settle back down and you can go and try to win the court over. But this year…let's just lay low, okay? I really hate seeing you and Blaise hurt… and I know I can trust Blaise to stay out of trouble but you really don't think before you say anything. So please, Draco, please just let it go this year. I don't want to come here ever again and see you like that…"

Draco gave a soft sigh. "All right. But I won't hesitate to do anything to him if he even lays a finger on you or Blaise, got it?"

"All right," she said, bending down and wrapping an arm around her friend to hoist him up. "Can you even walk?" she asked as he leaned heavily against her as soon as he was upright. "I could bring you to the nurse, you know. We could just tell Pomfrey that you and Blaise were practicing different spells and hurt each other."

Draco raised an eyebrow that quickly turned into a wince. "Do you really think she'd buy that? I'll be fine…I have some Pepper-Up potion in my trunk and some muggle things called Advil… Hermione gave them to me. She said they work pretty well when I don't want to go to Pomfrey."

"Just make sure you get a good night's rest," she advised, helping Draco down the stairs towards his room. "No late night studying or trips to the kitchen, got it?"

"Fine, fine. All I want to do is sleep anyway," he said, stumbling towards his bed as Pansy unlooped his arm from her neck. "I promise I'll be better by morning."

"You better. Now get in bed…I'll be back in a few minutes with Blaise."

"Where's he going to sleep?" Draco asked, already snuggling under his covers with medicine in his stomach. "I'd share my bed but I don't need rumors like that going around…we're already low enough as it is."

"I'll just conjure him a sleeping bag," Pansy said, pulling out her wand. "Don't step on him when you get up in the morning, okay?"

"Kay," Draco yawned, eyes already half-shut again. "Night, Pansy."

True to her word, Blaise was upstairs and stuffed into his sleeping bag a few minutes later and the room was silent again, save for Goyle's loud snores.

A little while later Draco awoke, his head feeling like a dragon was walking on it. Reaching blindly on his nightstand for more Advil, Draco's hand bumped into his clock. Prying open an eye he blinked at the harsh glow. Eleven forty two. Nearly midnight. He really should be sleeping. Resuming his search for the bottle Draco froze just as his fingers brushed it.

Midnight.

Harry.

Meeting.

"Bloody hell," he swore softly, pressing his free hand to his forehead. "Why tonight?"

xxx

"Harry? Where are you going?" asked Ron, his voice laced with sleep as he turned over on his pillow to look at his best friend, who was edging towards the bedroom door.

"I…I had a dream," he answered, keeping his back turned. "I'm going to go see Dumbledore. Go back to sleep, Ron."

"M'kay," the redhead said, pulling the covers back over his head. "G'night, Harry."

"Good night."

Slipping from the room with no more complications, Harry crept through the common room, eyes warily scanning the room for movement. There was none.

Racing down the deserted Hogwarts halls, he let a chuckle escape, the cold, mirthless laughter ringing off the stone and frightening poor Mrs. Norris away.

xxx

Draco trudged up the hill, the black coat he'd donned doing little to keep away the night winds. As he neared the forest, strange shrieks emitted from it and he shivered even more, wondering for the billionth time why Harry wanted to meet all the way out here.

As he hit the top he was able to gaze out over the lake; shining silver in the moonlight. And on a large boulder a few feet from the water was Harry.

Going hurriedly down the hill Draco stopped a few feet before the rock, Harry's back to him. He opened his mouth to give Harry a full piece of his mind but the Gryffindor spoke first.

"You're late." The voice was cold and clipped, nothing like Draco had ever heard before. Then again, maybe he was just cross about waiting for Draco.

"Well I'm _so _sorry," Draco said grumpily. "You could have picked a better place to talk…like _inside _the school, maybe by a fireplace?"

"I wanted to talk to you out here."

"Look, I'm cold and I'm not feeling that great. Since this is just about Hermione, can we _please _go inside and talk? I know Dobby will let us in the kitchens this late."

"I didn't call you out here to talk about Hermione," Harry said, his voice growing even icier. "I came to talk about you, Malfoy."

Draco stiffened. "What did you call me?"

"Malfoy," Harry smirked, turning his head so he could look at Draco. "We have a lot to talk about, little dragon."

Draco could feel his stomach twist itself into a knot of fear as he stared at Harry. Gone were the dark emerald eyes. Now, they were bright, ruby red. Voldemort's eyes.

'_Think, think, think,' _he thought, mind racing as Harry leapt nimbly off the boulder and came towards him, both hands in his coat pockets. '_Voldemort is possessing Harry. Dumbledore. Dumbledore can help. I have to get to Dumbledore.'_

As Draco turned to get away from Harry, he ran straight into an invisible wall not even two steps later.

"Why are you running, dragon?" Harry asked, standing in front of Draco, who was on the ground holding his head. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. It's not everyday you get to meet the Dark Lord by yourself, is it?"

Draco was terrified. He had no idea what to do. He hadn't even brought his wand… as a matter of fact, he didn't even know where his wand was. It hadn't been in his robes after his fight with Nott. '_What do I do?'_

"You listen to what I have to say," Harry smirked, the smile distorting his face. "Don't worry, I just want to talk right now."

Talk? Well, Draco did have a gift with words (or as Pansy said a silver tongue). And if it was talking…then he was fine.

"About what?" he asked warily, maneuvering himself so he was facing Harry, although still at a disadvantage sitting.

"About you, actually," Harry said, sitting down as well opposite Draco. "You see, your father and I have been questioning your loyalties to our side. Not only have you been hanging out with Gryffindors you've befriended Harry Potter no less. And don't even try to say it's so you can get close to him and figure out all of his little secrets. I'm not buying it."

"How do you know I'm not sucking up to Granger?" Draco drawled. "She may be a Mudblood…but if she would come to our side then we'd have a large asset. Plus, how would Potter take it if one of his best friends turned traitor on him?"

"I do like the way you think, Malfoy," Harry grinned. "However, you are lying. How do I know this? For one, I'm reading your mind even as you just sit here…and I know what your true thoughts are. Secondly, if you were doing as you said you would have let someone else in Slytherin in on it…I know what Slytherin is like, Malfoy. And I know no one likes to be a traitor."

"So if you already knew I was lying why did you bother coming up here?"

"I just need to ask you a question. Are you truly against everything you've been taught to accept since your birth? Your answer chooses your fate."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat. Yes, he was now blocking Voldemort from his mind…after all, Bellatrix had trained him well against Occlumency and now that he knew Harry, or rather Voldemort, was performing it it wasn't hard to block him. After all, in Harry's body the effect wasn't nearly as strong as normal.

He could lie. But if he lied would he pick the wrong answer? Wasn't joining Dumbledore's side about standing up for what you believed in? If he wasn't truthful now, would he ever be?

"I am," he whispered, bright silver eyes meeting burning red.

"What was that?" Harry asked. "I couldn't hear you?"

"I'm with Dumbledore now," Draco said fiercely. "Not with you and not with my father."

Harry laughed, throwing his head back and howling with laughter at the moon. "You're just making this more and more fun," he laughed. "Now you see Draco, I'm going to give you a second chance. And it's a matter of life or death so you might want to choose carefully. I know that you're not quite ready to die yet, are you?"

Draco tensed. Now, he wasn't ready to die yet. Yes, he might be for Dumbledore. But he was only sixteen! And he wasn't going to die for a cause that hadn't even officially done anything yet.

"Since you don't appear to have a wand," Harry said, reaching into his pocket, "take this one." Draco reluctantly took the wand. "Now, kill me with it."

Draco blinked. "Kill you?"

"That's right. I've awoken Potter inside of his mind. And he'll take the full blast while I manage to get back to my own body. So don't worry about hurting me."

"I can't kill Harry!" Draco gasped, knuckles turning white. "Are you mad? Besides," he said, more calmly now. "You can't hurt me since I have Harry's wand. So I'm just going to sit here until someone finds us…Hagrid probably will by morning."

"Do you think I didn't realize that?" Harry asked, malice dancing in his eyes. "Let me show you a little…something I have that might persuade you otherwise."

Reaching into his other jacket pocket, Harry pulled out a strange, metallic looking item. "Here's a taste of what betrayal tastes like," he smirked, pointing it at Draco.

In a blast of sound and light, Draco felt something burning hot slam into his left shoulderand second later blood began to flow down his arm, leaking out from beneath the jacket.

"W-what?" he asked, using his wand hand to press his coat against him to try and stem the bleeding.

"This is a muggle weapon called a gun," Harry said, twirling it in his hands. "And even though I may despise them, this does come in handy… I heard so much about them from children in the orphanage…that's how many got there anyway- their parents died by these.

"You see, Malfoy. They can't trace the gun to Potter if you should happen to die. For all they know it could be one of the muggles who killed you living down in Hogsmeade. Besides that, I rather do like the look on your face when I shot you…it must have been painful, hmmm? So, here's your choice. Kill Harry or I will shoot you again…and next time it might be a vital spot."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend's body but certainly not his friend. That's when it clicked. Hadn't Voldemort said that he'd slightly awoken Harry so he could take the blow? Could Harry hear him?

"All right, Potter. It's time for you to get your bloody arse in gear and take back your bloody body," he snarled, pain flashing over his features as he staggered up right, knowing if he was sitting he was a sitting duck. "I know you can hear me, so WAKE UP!"

"That won't work," Harry said, a leer to his face. "He's all nicely sealed away and won't be coming to your rescue. Here, try another one," he offered, raising the gun again.

"STUPEFY!" Draco shouted at the same time the odd sounding noise emitted from the gun. But where as Harry just waved the stunning spell away Draco took a bullet down in his right leg, and that brought him back to the ground.

"You're making this too easy… Do you want to die?"

Draco only shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

xxx

'_I know you can hear me, so WAKE UP!'_

_Harry was slowly coming too, his vision foggy at first until it slowly cleared. And he didn't like what he saw. He was in a cage… a metal cage with crisscrossing metal bars and a large padlock on the door. _

"_And of course my wand is missing," he muttered, standing up and walking to the front of the cage. Taking a fighting stance, he slammed his leg into the cage… only to clutch it and hop about his quarters a second later._

"_I don't think you'll be getting out of that," drawled a rather familiar, and not welcome at all voice. _

"_Voldemort?" Harry asked, watching as the Dark Lord slithered into view. "Is this some really creepy dream or are you…?"  
_

"_For once this isn't a dream, Potter," Voldemort sneered. "I've temporarily taken over your body to perform a little task… you can have it back when I'm done."_

"_What are you doing?" Harry questioned warily._

"_See for yourself," he grinned, stepping aside. _

_Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. It was like looking through his eyes although he couldn't control his body… but he didn't like what he saw in his hand or who he saw in front of him._

"_What the hell are you doing to Draco?" he snarled, slamming against his prison. _

"_I'm giving him a chance," Voldemort smirked. "Either he has to kill you with your wand or you're going to kill him with the gun. That way, no one will know that I've been possessing you if he's gone… and you won't remember either after this… I'll be placing a memory charm on you."_

"_Leave Draco out of this! It's between you and me, remember?"_

"_I do Potter, believe me. However, your friend has crossed his boundaries and he's being taught the lesson he deserves… Oh, look. You shot him again. That's three now… I only have five bullets left. What a pity…"_

xxx

"Okay, Harry… this… hurts," Draco growled, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Get back in your body already and stop!"

"Harry won't be coming to save you," Voldemort laughed. "For once the wondrous hero can't do anything. So you'd better choose what you're going to do soon or you'll be dead from blood loss before I can even use the rest of the bullets."

Draco's face turned grim. He knew what he was about to do was unforgivable but… he really wanted to live. Raising his wand he turned cold eyes on Harry. Inside of Harry's mind, Voldemort's smile widened and Harry sat numbly back on the floor, shaking his head.

"CRUCIO!"

That wasn't quite what Voldemort had expected. He couldn't push it aside like the stunning curse and there was no way to evade it at such close range.

Draco allowed himself a small smile of victory before raising his wand again to stun Harry… he could keep him like that till morning and someone would be bound to find them by then.

But it appeared that either Harry's body or Voldemort's will had more power then Draco assumed. Even as he was shooting off the stunning spell Harry was back on his feet and firing the gun again, even as his body writhed in pain.

For Harry, the pain ended within a few seconds but for Draco, a fresh torrent began.

"It's obvious," Harry panted, stalking closer, "that you're not going to kill Potter, are you?"

"What do you think you bloody bastard?" Draco snarled. "I'm not going to kill one of my best friends!" More quietly he added, "Besides…I'm not worth as much. I don't want to die. I want to live. But I'm just a pawn…I'm of no real value to Dumbledore. Harry is the knight…the one who will be able to defeat you. Dumbledore is the king…our real leader to guide us. I'm replaceable…the two of them aren't. And so if one of us has to go… it'll…it'll," he said, voice growing fainter, "be…me…"

"It really is a shame you feel that way," Harry said, almost pity on his face. "You would have grown to be one of the knights on my side. However, if you'd rather die a pawn then so be it. Joining Dumbledore's side made you a pawn and a fool. And I have no use for fools."

He knelt down and leveled the gun nearly point blank at Draco's head. "Good bye, Draco Malfoy."

xxx

"_No!" Harry screamed, tearing at the iron bars to his cell. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET AWAY FROM DRACO!"_

_Voldemort glanced over his shoulder at Harry, his own hands holding an imaginary gun. "You brought this upon yourself, Harry. Next time, don't try and change his mind…It would never have come to this if it wasn't for you."_

_Harry felt his eyes burning with tears and he slammed his head against the bars, hoping for a last miracle to break him free. But even as he felt blood dribble down his forehead and the bars not even relent he didn't stop, screaming all the while with Voldemort watching, laughing with mirth as he toyed with the gun. _

_Harry glanced up, his tear filled eyes meeting Voldemort's cold red and something snapped. Blazing, white hot pain shot through his scar and he heard Voldemort cry out at the same time, the world flashing in colors. _

_Harry watched through half-lidded eyes as Voldemort writhed in pain, something crystal shining on his hands… one of his tears. _

xxx

The next thing Harry knew he was outside his body and his finger was pressing against the trigger, not even a split second to stop the movement Voldemort had started.

A blast echoed through the air, the acid smell of smoke mingling into the night air, the last whoosh of air as the bullet made its path.

And then…

xxx

xxx

Dead silence.

**Author's Notes:**

Rawr! Icy mad:growls: I had nearly this entire chapter typed except for the last little part and then…I had to go to Florida. XD Let me tell you, never, ever, go on a band trip in a bus for over a twenty hour ride with over 300 people. It stinks…really. So, I'm back now and typing this right before I go to bed.

I have several things I need to cover. First, is a huge thank you to the reviewers. You all made me really smile this morning when I woke up after about two hours of sleep and I got to read the messages I had in my inbox before I went to school. On the whole trip (5 days) I got less then 20 hours of sleep…sleeping on a bus is _not _comfortable.

Secondly, a few of you might have seen the message about reviews on my profile. I'd like to rephrase that. I'm honored by every single review I receive…I'd continue writing even if I only had one reviewer. However, I am a bit disappointed in the hit counter. As most of you know, ff admin put in the counters so authors can see how many times a chapter has been viewed. Well, the last chapter got a little over 100 reviews, amazing, really. And it got nearly 3000 hits. Now, I have to account for the people who went back and reread it but on average, most people who read it didn't leave a review.

I'm just going to give this example. A friend invites you to their birthday party. You go, hang out with your friends, eat cake, play games and have a good time. Then you leave but you know what you didn't do? You never wished your friend a happy birthday. It's kinda like that. I work my butt off and take a lot of time out of things I could be doing and then a ton of people enjoy what I gave and don't even bother to say thank you. I'm not commanding you to review (although they are always appreciated) I'm just asking you to appreciate the time and effort I put into writing the chapter and not take it for granted.

On a happier note, I was nominated for best author and Taiho Kuroshi got nominated for most creative story at _He had it coming_ D/Hr awards. Voting ends April 10th ; A little late notice, I know. Link is on my profile if you would care to spare a vote.

Again, thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time (whenever that may be) and as always, reviews are welcome.

P.S. I didn't proofread this at all (it being very late and Icy being very tired) so if you see a lot of grammar mistakes, please let them slide XD


	6. Death Stalks Closer

**Disclaimer: Well, for once it's not my fault the disclaimer is so cut and dry. This just doesn't seem like the chapter to make it all fun and happy like. So, HP doesn't belong to me.**

**One Step at a Time**

**Death Stalks Closer**

The air was ringing with silence and Harry sat, frozen, on the ground, eyes staring straight ahead. The heat from the gun's barrel was warming his hand but the rest of him felt numb.

Had he…?

Had he just…?

An icy shudder ran through his body and his now trembling hands dropped the gun, the soft rustle of grass letting him know it had hit the ground.

He slowly brought his gaze down to look at Draco, fear filled green eyes dropping to look at the Slytherin's head.

He blinked and drew in a shaky breath as he noticed that the bullet hadn't gone straight through Draco's head like he'd thought. At last second he must have jerked the gun up. The bullet hadn't flown vertical but rather on a horizontal path. It cut across Draco from the bridge of his nose to his head, a bleeding cut showing its passage.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, reaching out and touching his friend's face, flinching as his fingers touched cold flesh.

There was blood. So much blood. Sickly red, massive quantities staining the grass, multiple drops clinging to each individual strand so that a sea of red was formed. Scarlet stained Draco's skin, blossoming like a red river through his clothes and spreading out in a steady stream.

A small dribble ran from his lips and down his cheek, a nasty smear of the ruby source across his cheek. A loan tear was still descending from his eye and cutting a murky trail through the crimson.

So much…could he even be alive? Carefully picking up one of Draco's wrists, Harry placed his fingers on the inside and prayed to whatever god was listening to let their be a pulse.

A second later, a small, grim, smile formed on Harry's face. Yes, there was a pulse. It was weak but… Draco was still alive. And Harry was sure as hell not going to let him die now.

Pulling Draco against him, he stood up, taking a stumbling step back as he tried to maneuver Draco to a better hold, finally settling on one arm beneath his knees and the other around his shoulders.

"Don't die on me now," he pleaded as he broke into a sprint towards the castle, Draco as lifeless as a doll in his arms, face porcelain with blood painted on for blush.

His momentum was at its peak, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he raced for the castle. However, just as quickly as he'd started he came to an abrupt stand-still, slamming Draco into an invisible wall.

Harry's heart dropped like stone. "Think!" he scolded himself, gently lowering Draco to the ground. "It's a magical barrier. Magic should be able to break it." Bending down once more, he pulled Draco's right hand apart, the Slytherin never having released Harry's wand throughout the battle.

"Reducto!" he growled, a bright red beam blasting off the end of his wand…and promptly being deflected and hitting the boulder he'd been sitting on at the very beginning of the whole incident.

"Damnit!" he screamed, kicking the wall, tears coursing freely once more down his cheeks. "Damnit damnit damnit!"

He sank down next to Draco, looking as his friend's chest slowly rose up and down, the movement hardly noticeable.

He'd been shot in five places. Left shoulder by his chest. Lower right leg. Stomach. Left arm. And the cut across his head.

Harry pulled off his own jacket and pointed his wand at the material, watching as strips tore away. He'd never been officially trained in any sort of healing- muggle or magical- but once over the summer when he was at the park, having run away from Dudley, there had been a shooting and a young woman had been shot in her arm.

The medics that had taken her away had wrapped her arm in gauze and cloth to stem the bleeding. And Harry's might not have been the cleanest material lying around but he had to slow the blood flow somehow.

His skin prickled as a werewolf from deep inside the forbidden forest howled, the moon slowly rising out from behind the clouds. And all of a sudden, he wasn't kneeling by Draco on the red blood soaked ground. He was back, standing in a small group as Hagrid knelt down by a silvery patch, lantern light shining off the unicorn blood.

'_Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now- that's it- an' if anyone gets in trouble, **send up red sparks, an' well all come an' find yeh.**_

"Sparks," Harry breathed, stopping his meager ministrations momentarily and picking his wand up again. He knew from Charms that barriers only reflected physical objects. That would be him and Draco. But it would also block any type of spell that could damage it and would therefore be physical. But sparks of light…light wasn't solid.

"Candeo," he whispered, watching as flaming sparks shot up and into the air, passing through the barrier overhead and shooting high above the trees. "Please…please let someone see." He cast a glance at Draco, the boy now nearly white save a pale pigment in his lips. "We need you."

xxx

"All right, les' go outside," Hagrid said irritably, fixing Fang with one of his sternest glares. The large dog merely whined and scratched harder at the door, his legs nearly crossed.

Crossing the cabin, Hagrid opened the door and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air as Fang went to the side of his house and performed his business.

"Bright moon ternight," Hagrid commented, eyes fixed on the glowing orb suspended in the sky. "Bin a while since we got ter see it…with it rainin' an' all last time."

Just as he was turning away and preparing to call Fang and go back inside, the sudden sparkle of red caught the corner of his eye. Turning quickly, he saw a fly of red sparks burst out from near the lake and over the trees.

From all of his years at Hogwarts and taking students into the Forbidden Forest for detentions, he was quite familiar with that particular spell. A distress signal.

"Fang!" he barked, watching as the shower fell back down, trying to pinpoint the exact location. "Get over here!"

The Mastiff came running towards Hagrid, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Listen, Fang. Go get Dumbledore. Somebody's in trouble an' I'm goin' ter go look. Jus' follow my scent when you get back."

Fang gave a low bark and took off towards the castle, his black body vanishing within seconds to the shadows. Running back inside, Hagrid retrieved his crossbow and started for where he'd assumed the sparks had come from.

xxx

Fang raced like a hound set loose from hell, dashing up the hill with uncanny speed and accuracy around boulders and pitfalls. He moved silently, the only sound the quick swish of the grass as his feet skimmed the ground.

Not even slowing his pace as he reached the stone steps leading to the front door, Fang continued up, nails clicking loudly and grating on the stone. Pausing outside the large, wooden barrier, Fang gave one more soft bark and the doors swung open, the Mastiff racing in as soon as a crack was to be found.

Like Mrs. Norris, Fang had had spells placed for him on and in the castle so that if there was an emergency and his master was off somewhere else the dog could still reach Dumbledore through a series of sound activated spells for his particular bark.

Tearing around one of the corners Fang headed down the hall towards Dumbledore's office, his pace slowing as he neared the two stone gargoyles guarding the entrance. Walking once around the one on the right, Fang turned to the front again, just as a small door opened in the base of the statue.

Going up another flight of stairs, this one much more narrow then any before, Fang burst into Dumbledore's main office, crashing into a stand with a brass telescope and sending the whole thing falling to the ground.

The headmaster exited almost immediately from his bedroom, adjoined to his office, a large purple nightcap on his head and his pajamas twinkling with stars although his eyes were deadly serious as he saw Fang.

"Hagrid?" he asked, giving a whistle and having Fawkes glide over onto his outstretched arm. Fang gave a bark of agreement and rushed over to Dumbledore, pressing his body against the older man's legs as Fawkes transported them all to Hagrid's cabin.

The night air was silent as they fell to the earth, only a soft whisper of wind through the trees. "Go back and alert Poppy," Dumbledore said to the Phoenix. "Make sure she's prepared for an injury." The immortal bird trilled softly and vanished again in a blaze of light. Turning to Fang, Dumbledore flicked his wand and watched as the animal grew twice his normal size.

With a much deeper bark, Fang pawed at the ground as Dumbledore climbed on top of him and gripped the dog's collar. "Go," he whispered. Fang was only too happy to oblige.

xxx

The first thing he noticed was a shining light through the trees; something that didn't belong. The next thing he noticed was one he wished he'd never seen…and would never see again.

Behind the shimmering wall was Harry, kneeling as close as he could without falling out of it, blood staining the front of his robes, and tears glistening in the moonlight. Next to him, lying on the ground, was Draco Malfoy, the boy's face nearly snow white with crimson showing on almost part of available skin and clothing.

Harry, his head turned toward the lake, looked back around and into the forest…and right into Hagrid's eyes. Faster than Hagrid could blink, Harry was standing, pounding his fists against the shimmering wall and screaming, eyes filled with fear.

Hagrid stared at the scene numbly, his black eyes dimmed. "I can' hear you, 'Arry," he said, approaching the wall slowly. "Some sort a silencin' charm on it Hold on. I'll see if I can break it…"

The half giant knew as well as any other that any kind of magical barrier couldn't be broken by brute strength…well a few weaker one perhaps but he doubted if this was one of those… To make a physical barrier as well as a silencing one…a professional must have done it.

Stepping back a few paces, he charged, heaving his shoulder into it. All he felt was a throb of pain as he slammed against it, the wall not even bending slightly.

On Harry's side of the wall, he continued to ram it with his fists, screaming bloody murder the entire time. When he'd seen Hagrid he'd realized that someone must have seen his sparks…Draco still had time! But at the same time he felt his heart drop as he knew Hagrid didn't know how to break a magical barrier.

"Get us out of here!" he cried, sliding down again to his knees, his hands shaking with new pain from the continued abuse. "Please…"

Despite Hagrid not being able to hear him, he could hear Hagrid. And for that he was grateful. After every ram Hagrid would shout encouragement, ' 'ang in there'…'don' worry, I'll get through this time'. Giving advice… 'Put more pressure on his head, 'Arry!'

"Come on, Draco," he whispered, checking for what felt like the millionth time for a pulse, a small sigh of relief going through every time he felt the erratic heartbeat. "Just a few more minutes… I promise."

And then came one of the most wonderful sounds Harry had ever heard in his life. "Hagrid, what's going on?"

Dumbledore.

The man came and stopped behind Hagrid, riding Fang who halted and allowed Dumbledore to jump off. He was still dressed in his pajamas but it didn't matter one bit to Harry. He could have been wearing a leaf and Harry wouldn't have cared because it was _Dumbledore._ And Dumbledore could help.

" 'Arry and Draco are trapped in there," Hagrid explained, his voice gruff and panicked. "Draco's hurt… 'Arry might be too, I can' tell. And I can' get through. And I can' hear what 'Arry's saying."

Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor, his blue eyes calm. "Just give me a minute, Harry, and I'll have you out." Withdrawing his robe from his pocket, Dumbledore tapped it against the glass and set about reciting a spell, Harry already forgetting it by the third word.

And with a soft shimmer, the wall faded away and Dumbledore dashed across to Draco and Harry, Hagrid right behind.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Harry, already kneeling down and gently scooping Draco into his arms

"You have to hurry! Draco got shot and he's lost a lot of blood! I don't know how to heal and he-"

"It's all right," Dumbledore said gently, whistling for Fang and climbing aboard. "Hagrid, please escort Harry to my office while I take Draco to the hospital wing. We'll see what Poppy can do."

With a leap, Fang took off again and Hagrid pulled Harry into an embrace. "You alright, 'Arry?" he asked softly as the boy buried his face in Hagrid's beard.

Slowly, Harry shook his head. "I think I just killed my best friend," he whispered.

"Draco will be fine," Hagrid assured. "C'mon, les head up ter the castle…Madam Pomfrey probably already has Draco patched up."

Harry gave an uncertain nod. "I hope so. Just wait one minute…I have to do something."

Crossing quickly back to where he'd dropped the gun, Harry gingerly picked it up and tucked it in his pocket, the safety catch on. As much as he hated touching the biting metal, he knew he couldn't leave it…and Dumbledore might want to see it.

Turning his back on the bloodstained ground, Harry reached Hagrid and the two began the walk back to Hogwarts, going as quickly as they could.

xxx

"Albus, what happened to him?" Poppy asked, staring in shock as Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing with Draco in his arms.

"A run in with a gun," he said grimly, lying Draco down on one of the beds.

"Gun?" the mediwitch asked, grabbing a role of bandages from her desk and her wand and hurrying over to the bed. "What's a gun?"

"A muggle weapon," Dumbledore replied as Poppy deftly started to cut Draco's jacket off of him after it refused to be just pulled away because of all of the blood.

"A muggle weapon?" Pomfrey asked, paling. "Albus, I don't know how to treat muggle injuries! Knife cuts I can do but a gun? I've never even heard of it! I can bandage up his injuries to stem the blood flow but that's really all I can do. He has to go to St. Mungo's…immediately."

"Not yet," Dumbledore said, pulling at his beard. "First, I must speak with Harry."

"Potter? Albus, he doesn't have time for you to speak to Potter. If you wait any longer, Malfoy will _die."_

"And if I don't speak to Harry then bringing Draco to St. Mungo's may only kill him faster," he said gravely. "Do what you can, I'll be right back."

Exiting swiftly from the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore made his way to the front doors where he knew Hagrid and Harry would be arriving shortly…there was no way they could have caught up so quickly to him if they'd been walking.

Just as predicted, the two were coming through the doors as Dumbledore reached the top of the staircase.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said, loud enough for the duo to hear but hopefully not loud enough so his voice would echo.

The boy jumped at the noise and then quickly started up the stairs towards the headmaster, Hagrid right behind him.

"Harry, tell me, quickly now," Dumbledore said, urgency in his voice, "what happened?"

"Voldemort," Harry said, hatred etched into every syllable. "He was controlling me," he said, softer now. "He was inside my head…he was going to either make Draco kill me or he would kill Draco…"

Dumbledore's face grew grim as he absorbed what had been said. If Voldemort had been controlling Harry while he was inside of Hogwarts then… no one, not even Harry, was safe anymore.

"Did he say why he chose Draco?"

"He said…he said something about Draco crossing a boundary…and how I shouldn't have made him change his mind."

Dumbledore nodded. "All right then. Harry, I'm going to have to ask you to let me bring you to Safe Room for now. I don't have time but if Voldemort is controlling you than I can't have you able to bring harm to any of the students until I've had time to finish this conversation, understand?"

Harry gave a numb nod. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Hagrid, please take him to the Safe Room then…you remember the password, I trust?"

"Yes, Professor," Hagrid said, giving Harry's shoulder another squeeze.

"Harry, I'm going to have to ask one more thing of you. I will allow your friends to visit you if you would like, but in that case I must bind your hands. I know you would never hurt them but Voldemort might and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"All right," Harry whispered.

"Before I do that, may I also please have the gun? I don't think you want to hold on to it any longer."

Harry reached into his pocket, wincing as his fingers touched the gun. Wordlessly, he handed it to Dumbledore and then held his hands out in front of him, trying to ignore how badly they were shaking.

"It won't hurt," Dumbledore said with a small smile, tapping his wand on Harry's wrist and watching as two shining bands of blue wrapped themselves around. "Don't worry…once I get back I'll remove them. And Harry?" he said as Harry started down the hall with Hagrid. "None of this is your fault…so do not blame yourself."

As the pair slowly walked away Dumbledore felt his heart sink. Instead of just losing one life…he might very well lose two souls.

xxx

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked, striding back into the Hospital Wing.

"I've bandaged his injuries and I gave him some Blood Replenishing Potion but because of his injuries I can't give him enough to sustain his body… And there aren't just these bullet wounds, Albus. There's burns and bruises as well… We have to move him to St. Mungo's! I did a scan and whatever those gun wounds are, there's something in him and they're digging deeper into his body."

"They're called bullets," Dumbledore said picking up a jar of floo powder and throwing some into the fireplace. "And we can't transport him there."

"Why not!" Poppy demanded as the headmaster stuck his head into the flames.

xxx

On the other side of the fire Dumbledore surveyed the Potion teacher's quarters. "Severus!" he called, hoping that Snape could hear him through the closed bedroom door.

It appeared that Snape was a light sleeper as he stumbled from the room opposite the fireplace. "Albus?" he asked, brushing sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

"Draco. He's been hurt and I need you to act as his guardian at the hospital. Put on some muggle clothing… and meet me in the hospital wing immediately."

Pulling his head back out of the fireplace Dumbledore plunged back in with another name, oblivious to Poppy's demands of why not St. Mungo's.

"Minerva!" he said loudly.

The Gryffindor head of house exited her room a minute later, her hair falling loose around her shoulders. "Albus?"

"Come to the Hospital Wing immediately. Don't ask," he said as Minerva opened her mouth. "Just come."

Pulling back out he turned to Pomfrey. "The reason we can't bring Draco to St. Mungo's is his parents would be alerted immediately. The injuries Draco sustained have something to do with Voldemort and my guess is that involving Lucius will not help matters at all. To avoid all relations I'll be bringing him to Ashford Hospital in muggle London."

"Muggles?" Pomfrey gasped.

"They are even more highly trained in muggle injuries than St. Mungo's is," Dumbledore said, waving a wand over his clothing and swapping his pajamas for a set of muggle clothing; black slacks with a deep red sweater. "Could you get Draco wrapped in something warm for travel? I have to write something for Minerva."

Summoning a scroll of parchment and ink, Dumbledore wrote faster than he ever had before in his life, his scrawl filling the page. Just as he was crossing the last 't' the doors burst open and a very worried Snape followed by a distressed McGonagall entered. Snape had done as Dumbledore asked and was dressed in black jeans with a green polo shirt and a black jacket thrown over his arm.

His already pale face grew whiter as he spotted Draco, the Slytherin very nearly matching the sheets.

"There is no time for explanations," Dumbledore said. "Minevra, read this and follow the instructions. Severus, you and I are going to muggle London to bring Draco to a hospital. I'll explain it all later."

Snape had already crossed the room and lifted Draco tenderly into his arms while Dumbledore took more floo powder out of the jar. And within seconds, both he, Snape and Draco had all vanished.

xxx

It was actually a very comfortable room to be stuck in…but it wasn't making Harry feel better at all. After Hagrid had dropped him off Harry had told his friend he'd like to be alone for a while and the gamekeeper had obliged.

Now, it was just him. He was curled up on a couch facing a fireplace, the flames crackling merrily away and warming his body although his heart remained cold. He doubted it would ever feel warm again.

He was still in his blood-caked clothing… Draco's blood was all over him. Blood that shouldn't be there. Harry felt a sob wrenching its way up and he let it out, fresh tears streaming as soon as the first one fell.

It didn't matter what Dumbledore said. He'd been the one who had done that to Draco. If he had only started Occulumency sooner. Dumbledore said it would start on the sixth…today was the second, just passed the first. He could have gotten a head start. He didn't need to wait. If he'd managed to break free from Voldemort sooner.

It was all his fault.

The bands of light encircling his wrist only made him feel more like a monster… a monster they had tied up and locked away. Was that what he was? Instead of being a savior like everyone hoped he was actually a monster, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He wanted this blood off of him. But he didn't have anything to change in to and there weren't any blankets to wrap himself up in. Crying seemed to be his best option… no one could see him and it wasn't like anyone would care. Who could ever care about a monster?

xxx

Minerva hurried through the halls of Hogwarts, her heart heavy. Dumbledore had requested that she gather some of his closer friends… despite Draco being in the most danger physically, Harry was extremely close to breaking mentally. And he needed support in whatever form she could find.

"Tufts of fluff," she said quietly as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The near slumbering woman opened the door and fell back to her dreams.

The Common Room of Gryffindor was quiet. Everyone was sound asleep with their biggest worries being a test or exam for the next day or perhaps a bit of homework they hadn't done. Pretty soon, three people would have a nightmare thrown upon them And after that there would be no going back.

**Author's Notes:**

This is going to be a _really, really _long author's note. I ask you to please read all of it. Thank you.

1. As pointed out last chapter, Nott is actually Draco's year. I made him a year older because I needed another authority figure and I preferred to use an actual character rather than make an OC. Also, in my version some muggles do live in Hogsmeade; they are the husbands or wives to witches or wizards that live there.

2. If you're all freaking out about Draco, which most of you are, I'll give you the advice that many reviewers have been saying as they try and figure out if I've killed Draco. I haven't even gotten to the D/Hr part yet…and I don't believe I can do that without Draco, ne?

3. Several of my stories have been nominated again. There's a link on my profile as well as an explanation. If you'd like to help, please do vote. :D

4.**A HUGE thank you **to everyone one of you who reviewed. I actually printed a page of the reviews and read them right before my math test and I did better :D Guess I just need a little confidence booster.

5. Many of you informed me in your reviews that you didn't know what to write besides 'update soon' and all that. Here's my suggestion. I'd love to hear about what you thought the best part of the chapter was. Maybe a favorite quote. I also love reading about funny stories that have happened to you or something about your lives as well. I most likely won't be able to reply to them all but whenever I laugh because of a something one of you said my whole day feels better. My muse knows…I've taken to quoting certain reviews or bringing them up again. :D I'll also be taking questions again. To insure to the Admin that this is not off-topic of the story, please focus your questions about Harry Potter, any of my works, writing style questions…anything that has to do with the theme of writing.

6. I've taken a huge liking to getting art of Ari and cast for _Kahliets. _:D I know, I'm an art whore. If you'd be interested in drawing either Ari, Zaran, Lilika or Kassidy let me know and I can send you a detailed bio. And for the questions concerning _Kahliets, _I'm currently on chapter three and moving forward at a nice steady pace. If I'm lucky I'll finish it by this time next year so I can have it published before I go to college XD

7. I'm terribly sorry for all of the scene breaks in this chapter. It wasn't so choppy before but there was a power outage at my house and I lost the entire Hospital Wing scene and I got pretty ticked. :sweat: There wasn't even a storm!

8. I think this is my biggest Author's Note to you all. **I'm challenging you all. **That's right, a challenge. Let me explain. I love, adore and very nearly worship Draco angst. :D Just one slight problem. Whenever I go to find it I either find slash (most often Harry and Draco :shudder: ) or I find Hermione angst and then that leads to her being with Draco. When I'm stumped in angst writing it helps me to be able to read something to get my head back into it. Generally I resort to several of the stories on my faves list now since finding a good Draco angst story would be like finding Voldemort in a tutu :P

I'm challenging you all to write a Draco angst fic. It doesn't have to be as gory as BOW or as dramatic as some of mine. I just would like to request that it feature Draco, there be no slash, it's not cliché in the slightest and it's **angsty. **It doesn't even matter to me if Hermione and Draco pair up, so long as Hermione doesn't go with anyone else XD

9. Another thank you to everyone who read my Harry poem. It made me feel a lot better to know that you were all behind me.

10. Thank you all for bearing with me through the horrendously long stuff above. I look forward to seeing you all next chapter with questions, comments, maybe some art (I can hope XD) and possibly a few story links:D And again, thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers who reviewed!


	7. I Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer: Sadly, still not claiming rights to Harry Potter… yet… -cackles- No no, really, it doesn't belong to me. I do however own the plotline of this particular fic and of Parenting Class (and any of my other fics) and I'd like to kindly ask people to stop copying it without permission xD**

**One Step at a Time**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

_xxx_

_xxx_

_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you _

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming_

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming

--_Evanescence; I Must Be Dreaming_

_xxx_

_xxx_

"W-what's going on?" Ginny yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly and descending the staircase to the Common Room below where Hermione was pacing at the foot of the stairs.

Hermione glanced up at her friend worriedly. "I don't know," she admitted, going back to pacing the lower level. "McGonagall woke me up and told me it was urgent."

"Same thing," Ginny said. "Where is she now?" she asked, looking around the Common Room for the Transfiguration teacher.

"I think getting Harry and Ron," Hermione answered, pulling her sash tighter on her light purple bathrobe. Her face suddenly paled and she whipped her head around to Ginny. "You don't think something happened to Draco, do you?"

Ginny's cinnamon eyes went wide. "Do you think any of the other Slytherins did something? Blaise told us they were having house troubles."

Before Hermione could reply McGonagall appeared from the sixth year boy's dorm with Ron behind her, his arms wrapped around a blanket wrapped bundle.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, craning her neck. "What's going on, Professor?"

The woman looked like she'd aged several years since they'd last seen her. Deep creases were embedded in her forehead and her whole face sagged with anguish. Her hair, normally always up in a tight bun, fell loose about her shoulders, the gray streaks now even more pronounced.

"Come," she said softly, making her way towards the portrait hole. "It would be best if we hurried."

"Has something happened to Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as they were in the hallway, the Gryffindor Head of House striding quickly down the corridor. "Professor?"

"There was an accident," she said, voice sharp with worry but a deep sadness layered underneath.

"Did something happen when he was going to Dumbledore?" Ron asked, thinking of the last time he'd seen his best friend just hours before.

McGonagall came to a complete halt. "Going to Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Yeah, I woke up when he was leaving… he said he'd had a bad dream and was going to go see Dumbledore," Ron said, shifting awkwardly on his feet as McGonagall continued to stare at him.

Then quietly, almost too soft to hear, she whispered, "It's a wonder he didn't kill you."

"What?" Ginny cried. "What do you mean? Harry would never hurt Ron! Never!"

"I don't believe the person Ron saw was Harry," Minerva said. "But to put your fears at rest, Harry has not been physically hurt. But he could certainly use you three. I'll allow him to explain the situation to you first if he so chooses. If not, I will inform you later. I have only two warnings and should you fail to obey them it will result in your immediate expulsion from Hogwarts."

All three remained silent, staring up, or in Ron's case slightly down, at McGonagall's face. "First off," McGonagall said, "is whatever Harry or I tell you is not to spoken to anyone else. Anyone at all. Not Ms. Lovegood nor Mr. Longbottom."

"What about Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"He… already knows," the woman said softly. "He won't need any updates. The second order… in no case under any circumstance are you to remove Potter's bonds. Professor Dumbledore insists and so do I. For his change of clothes," she continued, nodding at the bundle Ron carried, "the bonds will allow clothing to pass through so he can get changed."

"Bonds?" Hermione asked, rage in her voice. "Like chains? To lock him up with?"

"Believe me, Ms. Granger, they are for his own safety as well as yours. And Professor Dumbledore has made certain that they aren't uncomfortable. Now, are we in agreement with the terms?"

Three voices all said 'Yes, Professor,' each with the same amount of disbelief of what was happening…and what had happened.

"Very well." McGonagall paused in front of a very dark paneled door, a small portrait of a monk hanging on it. "This is the safe room. It's quite comfortable and I'll have a house elf bring up some hot chocolate for you all in a little bit. As his friends I know you'll know what to do." That said, she turned to the monk and said, "Harry Potter."

"Clearance granted," he wheezed, his voice rusty with disuse. "Proceed inside."

McGonagall gave the three a smile. "I'll be in the Headmaster's office if you need me."

Exchanging worried looks, the trio of Gryffindors entered the room slowly, the portrait thudding shut as soon as they had stepped fully into the room.

It was as McGonagall had said. The room was quite nice. A huge fire was crackling in the grate and a long couch sat in front of it with padded armchairs next to the couch. But any more of the decoration was lost on them as they spotted a tuft of black hair that peeked out above the back rest of the sofa.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, racing across the room towards her life long friend. "Are you… all….right?" The words slipped slowly from her mouth as she clapped a hand over it in horror.

Blood. It was all over Harry, some crimson and still wet and some a dull copper red that had already dried. "H-Harry?" she whispered, falling to her knees next to the couch. "What's going on?"

Ginny didn't say anything, just climbed up on the couch next to Harry and wrapped her arms around him not even minding the blood.

"Harry, mate, it's okay," Ron said, gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You sure you're not hurt?" he asked dubiously, eyeing the coating of blood and wondering how on earth Harry was alive after losing all that.

The boy nodded slightly, never removing his face from the crook of his arm where he'd hidden it.

"Harry, look at us… please," Hermione pleaded, reaching up and laying a gentle hand on the top of his head. "It's all right, everything's okay."

"It's not." The answer was clipped. Short. Cold. "And it won't ever be." Beneath the frigid exterior though each friend could sense tears about to overflow, a deep sadness that they didn't understand.

"Dumbledore can fix anything," Ginny said reassuringly.

"You know," Hermione said softly, running her fingers through Harry's spiky hair, "Draco said something very similar to me. But everything did turn out all right. We're your friends, Harry. You can tell us anything."

"Anything?" he asked, turning his head to look at her, green eyes heavy with regret. "Then…please leave." When no one moved his gaze turned into a glare. "I said GO!"

"Harry…" Ginny murmured, embracing him gently.

"What don't you understand! I said go! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Still, no one stirred from their spots. They knew from past experience that Harry's anger wasn't directed at them but rather at himself. But they were there and Harry just wanted…needed… to lash out at someone.

"I don't want to hurt you too," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't want to hurt anyone else…"

xxx

With a burst of smoke and ashes falling about them, Snape and Dumbledore hurried out of the fireplace, conveniently located in a private waiting room that no one had been occupying.

The Potions master followed Dumbledore, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste, the headmaster seeming to know exactly where to go.

"When they ask say he got caught in gang crossfire," Dumbledore said urgently, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder at Draco, the boy lying completely limp in Snape's arms. "Understand?"

Snape gave a curt nod, not ever once removing his eyes from his godson's face, only just seeing Dumbledore in front of him. Pushing open another set of doors, the two entered the lobby to the emergency room where two nurses, who had been walking past with a sheaf of papers and cups of coffee on their break, took one look at the newcomers before one threw the papers on a nearby chair and the other ran off for assistance.

"What happened?" she asked, eyes sharp with worry.

"Gang fight," Dumbledore supplied immediately. "He was caught in the crossfire."

Already, a gurney was being wheeled underneath Draco and another nurse, this one male, gently took Draco from Snape's arms and laid him down.

"Do you know his name?" the woman asked, racing alongside the stretcher with the two wizards right behind.

"Draco Malfoy," Snape said quickly. "And he has A positive blood… no allergies to any medications that we're aware of."

The nurse, Melinda as her nametag said, nodded. "Thank you. If you'll both take a seat right here I'll see you in a few minutes," she said, gesturing at the room they'd entered that was full of plastic chairs.

"But-" Snape protested as Draco was wheeled away.

"Stay, Severus," Dumbledore said softly, guiding the younger man to one of the chairs. "It's out of our hands now."

"What happened?" Snape demanded, lifeless eyes turning full of anger. "Who did that to him?"

"Voldemort," Albus said softly, watching as Severus' face tightened. "He's managed to take control of Harry and use him like a puppet. As soon as we get back, I need you to help him with his Occulumency… I can't guarantee the safety of anyone at Hogwarts any longer if Voldemort is able to appear when he pleases."

"Where's Potter now?"

"Locked in the Safe Room. And I had Minerva fetch his closest friends so that he might not feel so…so lonely."

"Is it safe for them to be in there?" Snape asked and Dumbledore, despite the situation, smiled as he realized the Slytherin was actually worried.

"I placed a binding on his hands…I'm sure they'll all be safe but I don't know for how long."

As soon as he was certain Harry was secure, Snape went right back to Draco. "Why was Draco involved? How did Potter even get a gun?"

"I'm not sure on either question," Dumbledore admitted. "I asked Harry about Draco and he mentioned Voldemort having said that Draco crossed a boundary. That's why we came here instead of to St. Mungo's. I don't know if Lucius is involved and if he is I don't want Draco anywhere within his grasp. In light of this, I'd like you to be Draco's temporary guardian. If, and I'm sure they will, the hospital asks inform them his real parents are dead and you're watching him. I'm a friend of the family and was with you two tonight when Draco accidentally got caught between gang fire."

Snape nodded, suddenly shivering and pulled the jacket he was wearing tighter around his frame. "It'll be all right," Dumbledore said reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder. "Ashford has one of the very best ER centers in London; Draco is in good hands."

The Potions master could only hope Albus was right.

xxx

"Anyone else?" Ginny whispered, glancing down at the blood soaked Harry.

"I don't believe you'd ever hurt anyone willingly Harry, am I right?" Hermione asked, studying Harry's face and watching as tears mingled with blood. He gave the slightest nod. "Then don't say you hurt anyone if you didn't," she said.

"But I did!" Harry cried, sitting up with a start and knocking Ginny to the floor. "I KILLED HIM!"

Stunned silence rang through the room, Ginny lying on the ground where she'd fallen and not even moving to get into a more comfortable position.

"Killed?" Ron said, voice wavering. "Someone's…dead…?"

Harry just started to cry, not even trying to hold back his tears any longer. Ginny reacted immediately and sat back on the couch and pulled Harry to her, her arms wrapping securely around him while Hermione did the same but leaned against Harry instead.

A soft pop echoed in the room and everyone glanced towards the corner where a house elf had appeared holding a tray of hot chocolate. A very familiar house elf. A house elf that made Harry cry harder.

"Is Harry Potter all right?" Dobby asked, setting the tray down on a small table and coming over.

"Harry's not feeling so good right now," Ginny said softly. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, Dobby. I'm sure it'll help."

The elf smiled ear to ear. "Dobby hopes Harry Potter feels better soon." And with another pop he was gone.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, the name catching in her throat. "It was Draco, wasn't it Harry?"

Tears were spilling in torrents down her own cheeks, blurring her vision and her own choked back sobs hurting her throat. When Harry didn't answer she knew. They all knew.

"R-ron?" she asked, voice finally breaking. The redhead turned to look at her, tears trickling silently down his face. "Here's…here's what we're going to…to do." She rose to her feet and took a calming breath to steady the flood rising inside. For Draco it was too late. For Harry it wasn't. And she wasn't just going to stand by and watch one of her best friends fall apart.

"See that door?" she asked, pointing towards the far right corner. "I'm assuming that's a bathroom. Could you get Harry washed up and make sure he gets dressed in the clothes you brought? Ginny and I… we'll clean up in here. We'll talk then, all right?"

Ron nodded and hoisted Harry up and half carried half dragged him off towards the bathroom, Harry taking no notice that he was moving at all. Once the bathroom door closed with a soft click Hermione turned to Ginny. "Right now," she said quietly, "we have to be strong for Harry. Draco… we can…we can…"

"I know," Ginny said, embracing Hermione tightly. "Everything will be all right… you said so. We just have to have hope that Draco…that he's still alive. We both know he doesn't go down easily."

"You're right," Hermione said, rubbing her hand across her eyes. "We have to believe." Straightening up, she pulled her wand from her robe pocket. "I'll clean this up," she said, gesturing to the couch where blood stains had covered it. "Could you place a warming charm on the hot chocolate? And go ask McGonagall for a Calming Potion. I think we're going to need it."

"On it," Ginny said, a small smile forcing its way upon her face. A minute later she was gone and Hermione was alone in the room.

The Gryffindor cautiously made her way over to the couch and cast a cleaning charm, watching as all of the blood vanished and what remained was a deep, forest green couch with little streaks of braided gold running through it.

Hermione collapsed on it and buried her face in one of the pillows. "Don't go," she whispered, hands clasped tightly next to her head. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…I need you."

She lay there for several more minutes, listening to the fire and watching the bathroom door. Instead, the main door opened sooner and Ginny appeared, a large smile on her face. Clutched in her hand was a small vial of deep purple liquid that she added to everyone's hot chocolate with a little extra for Harry.

"Good news," she said, eyes dancing in beat with the embers. "Draco isn't dead…at least, when McGonagall last saw him he wasn't."

Hermione squealed and jumped off the couch. "Really, Ginny? He's all right?"

"I didn't say all right," she admonished. "He was alive though. McGonagall said that she'd still wait for Harry to tell us but she let me know that Dumbledore and Snape took Draco to a hospital."

"A hospital?" Hermione asked, wondering over the odd word choice. "You mean St. Mungo's?"

Ginny shook her head. "That's what's confusing me. They took him to Ashford…McGonagall said it was located in muggle London."

"Muggles? But…they don't know how to treat magic! What is Dumbledore thinking?"

"Maybe," Ginny said slowly, "it's because the injury isn't magical."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as well as realization. "You must be right, Gin," she said. "But… even St. Mungo's can cure anything muggle made… they might not be as well briefed but they do know how to treat it. So does that mean his injuries were so bad they had to bring him elsewhere?"

"I think it's because of Lucius."

Both girls whirled around to see Harry walking next to Ron towards the couch, his hair damp and dripping onto the shirt Ron had brought. Now that his arms weren't covered the blue bands of light circling his wrists seemed even more pronounced.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked, nearly flying over to his side as he sat down on the couch. Before Harry could even open his mouth she continued on. "You didn't kill him, Harry! McGonagall told me that Dumbledore took him to a hospital! He'll be all right!"

"Harry, what's happening?" Hermione asked, picking up the tray of hot chocolate and handing a cup to everyone, though Ginny held Harry's for him because of the binding.

"Whatever happened you have to know that we know you didn't do it," Ron said, settling down in one of the easy chairs. "Voldemort was behind it, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly, staring down at his hands.

"Then point proven," he said. "You can't be at fault for something Voldemort did since you never wanted said thing to happen. So don't go blaming yourself…just blame Voldemort."

"If you want," Hermione offered gently, "you don't have to tell us anything or talk right now. You look like you could use some sleep though…"

"No," Harry said softly yet firmly. "You all have the right to know. And," he admitted, "I think I'll feel better.

"I don't remember much," he continued, staring at the fire. "I actually don't remember anything until I heard Draco yelling. When I woke up, I guess you could call it that, I was in a cage… in my head. And Voldemort was there. He told me that there was 'no getting out of this one' and he let me see out of my real eyes. I…" his voice wavered and Ginny and Hermione tightened their hugs.

"I was holding a gun," he whispered. "And I'd shot him. Voldemort said that he was doing this because Draco crossed a boundary. He could either kill me and live or I would kill him. Draco didn't…he didn't want to hurt me. He tried to cast the Cructacius so he could stupefy me but Voldemort pushed right through it.

"I…I started yelling at Voldemort when he put the gun to Draco's head. I'm not really sure what happened after that but I think it was my tears… one of them hit Voldemort and he started screaming. And then the next thing I knew I was outside my body and the gun had just gone off.

"I managed to turn the gun so it didn't…it didn't go into his head. It kind of went over his face instead. Then, Hagrid found us and Dumbledore broke down the barrier I'm guessing Voldemort set up. And here I am."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny murmured, pressing her face against him. Hermione pressed one hand to her mouth as tears started to fall down again.

"I hate to ask," Ron butted in softly, "but what's a gun?"

"It's muggle made," Harry said. "It's a weapon of theirs. You pull a trigger on it and it shoots these things called bullets. They're…I'm pretty sure they're metal and they can go through almost anything. Except bulletproof glass and vests but…"

"Oh," Ron said softly. "Are they deadly though? Like the Killing Curse?"

"Not that bad," Hermione said. "Actually though, I guess it depends on your opinion. A gun can sometimes not kill if it doesn't hit a vital spot; like the heart or the head. But unlike the Killing Curse gunshots are painful…very painful."

Ron paled again as he was staring at Harry, McGonagall's words echoing in his head. '_It's a wonder he didn't kill you.'_

"I met Voldemort," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I woke up earlier tonight and you were leaving the room. I asked you where you were going and you told me you'd had a dream and were going to see Dumbledore…and I went back to bed!" Furiously, Ron gripped handfuls of his hair. "I should have done something! None of this would have happened if-"

"If you'd tried to do something Voldemort probably would have killed you," Harry said softly. "Besides, if I can't even tell there's someone in my head you shouldn't have to worry about if that's really me or not."

"So," Hermione said, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's nearly two in the morning. Anything in particular you'd like to do?"

"Go back to bed," Ginny yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth. "Everything always looks better in the morning." Ron wholeheartedly agreed.

"Where do we sleep though?" Ginny wondered, looking around the room. "I don't see a bed anywhere."

"The couch probably pulls out," Hermione suggested. "But I don't think all four of us will fit on it."

"You don't have to stay here," Harry said quietly. "I don't mind."

"We're staying right here with you, Harry Potter and don't even try to get me to leave," Ginny huffed, arms crossed over her chest in a very good imitation of her mother.

Harry gave a nervous smile, the first one they'd all seen that night, and held his clasped hands in front of his face to ward her off.

After getting everyone off of the couch Hermione and Ron pulled it free and watched happily as it expanded (and with a little help from Hermione's wand grew wide enough so they'd all fit).

"I get Harry!" Ginny called, throwing her arms around his neck and knocking him backwards onto the bed.

"Ginny! Not in front of me!" Ron cried, covering his eyes as Ginny remained in her straddled position and nuzzeled her head against him.

A few minutes later order had been restored and Harry ended up between Hermione and Ginny with Ron on Ginny's other side. The fire had been dimmed and only a faint light came from it now as all four lay together, each praying silently for Draco before silently slipping off to sleep.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered as soon as she heard Ron's soft snores and Ginny's deep breathing.

"Yeah?" He rolled over to look at her, green eyes shining like emeralds in the darkness.

"I know I said I'd stay but-"

"Then go," Harry smiled sadly. "Draco needs you."

"Thank you." Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead Hermione slithered out of the bed and raced from the room, slippered feet padding down the hall.

She could only hope she wasn't too late.

xxx

"Is anyone here for Draco Malfoy?" a young nurse asked, a clipboard tucked under one arm.

Snape jumped to his feet, nearly spilling the coffee he'd bought moments before. "Here!" he called out, voice shaking slightly as Dumbledore rose beside him.

The woman gave him a slightly disapproving glare as she glanced down at the file in her hand. Snape looked to Dumbledore who shrugged slightly.

"If you would please come with me," she said, holding open a door that led into a stark white hallway. Snape and Dumbledore gladly did so. "In here," she said, opening another door and gesturing the men inside a small but comfy looking room.

"My name is Beth and I'll be discussing Draco's case with you. May I please have your names?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Severus Snape."

Beth started at Severus' last name. "Your last name isn't Malfoy?"

"No, I'm Draco's guardian. His parents passed away several years ago."

"How many years?" she asked, glancing down again at the folder.

"Three," he snapped, patience waning. "Please, tell us, is Draco all right?"

The nurse had visibly relaxed after Snape's short answer and gave him a smile. "Draco had five bullet wounds; two of which weren't that serious, two that were and one critical. The wound to his left shoulder very narrowly missed his heart and is the most critcal one at the moment. It took several minutes to staunch the bleeding and he's currently at risk for a sucking chest wound. We've bandaged and wrapped it and he's currently hooked up to a chest tube so the effects will hopefully be lessened.

"Draco took a shot directly in his stomach but the bullet exited out the other side so there's no worry of damaging any internal organs had the bullet remained. Both his arm and leg have been treated with no lasting injury to either save he might have a slight limp in his left leg when this is all over and done.

"The bullet to his head was deeper than we originally thought and it cut almost through to his skull. Fortunately, it didn't penetrate and it missed both of his eyes and he should be fine except for some scarring.

"He lost a lot of blood and is currently being stabilized through a transfusion as well as an IV. His heart rate is very low at about forty-five bmp and we're hoping that it will pick up. He's on a breathing apparatus as his chest wound involved a cracked rib and it nearly pierced the lung which is blocking the pathway slightly for his own breathing structure."

As Beth paused to take a breath, Snape interrupted. "So he's alive? He's all right?"

"I wouldn't say all right but he is alive," she said, a slow grin appearing on her face. "But," she said, the smile fading, "he really is in a very precarious state. If he manages to make it through the rest of tonight and the morning with his heart rate stabling then he'll be fine. But he really did lose a lot of blood and I'm not entirely positive the transfusion will work in time. I'm not here to be the bearer of bad news but it's best to be ready for both possibilities."

"Thank you very much, Beth," Dumbledore said kindly. "We do prefer the truth."

"Then there's one more thing," she said. "We found burn marks all over his body which clearly isn't from gunfire. Would either of you know what that might be from?"

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks. "No, I'm afraid we don't," Albus said.

"Not even you?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at Snape.

He glared. "No."

She nodded. "I have several more questions but would you like to see him before that? I don't want to hold you up…some friendly support has never been wasted."

"We would like to see him, yes," Snape said, already rising from his chair.

"Very well," she nodded. "I will have to ask you though to please stay out of the doctor's way and please leave the room if emergency help is needed. Also, be prepared that he's going to look very different than how you normally see him but don't act frightened, he's still the same Draco, right?"

Snape nodded just as Beth's pager went off with a loud, distressing beep. She glanced down at it, eyes widening in horror at the message on the screen.

_Code blue! Code blue! Room 116! Room 116! All immediate staff on hand report immediately. _

She then glanced up at the room she had been just about to enter, the brass nameplate glaring mockingly down at the small group.

Room 116.

**Author's Notes:**

1- In Reference to 'Code Blue'- Codes actually don't have a particular meaning as each hospital/clinic designs its own definitions for each but 'Blue' is most often used with heart related problems.

Hehe, I love cliffies, don't you?

Okay, I'm going to try to make the AN a little shorter for you all this time so you can spend it writing a nice long, review. p

First off. I've been noticing **a lot **of plagiarizing of my fan fictions, namely **Parenting Class.** I'm flattered that so many of you like it that much to steal it but I'm honestly quite tired of finding my idea all over the place. If you would like to use it I have no problem but please contact me and let me know and also give credit in the disclaimer that the original idea belonged to IcyPanther. Thank you

Second, thanks very much to all of you sending me stories! I haven't quite gotten around to reading them all yet (even though there weren't that man -hint, hint-) best rest assured that I do plan on reading all of them.

Third, is anyone interested in joining **Gaia Online? **It's where I'm most commonly found now and it's actually quite a lot of fun! Also, considering how some of you must know how bad I am at responding to e-mails or pms on I always respond on Gaia because the site bugs me until I do p. If you're interested in joining please do visit my profile where I have a link to join as well as a link to two auctions I'm in that both end tomorrow and would greatly love and appreciate a bid! My username there is IcyPanther (isn't it original!) if you'd like to 'friend' me :D

Fourth, but this really should be first, a huge, huge, huge thank you to the ever faithful and wonderful reviewers:glomps everyone: I honestly don't know what I'd do without you all!

Fifth, let's see if you read the AN's…just a test to see what percent actually does. Type 'Elephants Pwn' somewhere in your review! 3

Sixth, if you'd like do go put on _'I must be dreaming' _by _Evanescence _for this chapter; I listened to it nearly the entire time I was typing it.


	8. Please Don't Let it Be Too Late

**Disclaimer: I made a birthday wish again this year with higher hopes (I am legally and adult now p) of obtaining the rights to Harry Potter but again no luck. It was probably because I had trick candles… -shifty eyes-**

**Originally updated on 12/26/06 -- Issues with alerts and reupdated on 1/8/07**

**One Step at a Timef**

**Please Don't Let it Be Too Late**

_xxx_

_xxx_

_I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try  
Eagle, help my feet to fly  
Mountain, help my heart be great  
Spirits of the earth and sky  
Please don't let it be too late_

_--Pocahontas_

_xxx_

_xxx_

The next few moments passed in a blur. Beth shoved Snape behind her and called out as she rushed into 116 for both men to return to the little office room. Other nurses raced down the hall, each a hazy hue of pale blue as was common for them to wear.

A bell sounded down the hall, a harsh ringing bouncing off the walls and mixing in with the confusion below. Pounding footsteps. Harsh breaths. Sharp commands. Desperate cries. And through it all Snape stood as silently as a statue, merely staring at the wall in which Draco lay behind.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, giving a firm but gentle yank on the young man's arm. "We need to move out of the way." The Potions professor gave no response in showing he'd heard the headmaster and continued his silent vigil.

Tightening his grip, Dumbledore guided Snape back down the hall and towards the office, his own stare nearly as vacant as Severus'. His eyes had long since lost the ever-familiar twinkle from the events during the night. But now a thin veil had been pulled up to hide the anguish he was feeling.

"Everything will be all right," he said quietly, giving Snape a soft push into one of the plush chairs. "The doctors and nurses here are highly capable of doing their job."

"I feel so useless," Snape muttered. "None of my potions can help. Put a stopper in death," he snorted, shaking his head. "One of the only people I care about is dying and I can't do a single bloody thing."

Dumbledore was silent, simply placing a hand on Severus' knee. And there they remained, the small clock in the corner ticking. Counting down the time. And quite possibly counting down a life.

xxx

The halls were as quiet as a tomb. Okay… maybe that was the wrong comparison to make. Pale shadows crept across the floor from the meager moonlight streaming in through the large windows. The clap of stone echoed hollowly beneath her feet as she strode quickly through the halls, her light purple robe gliding out behind her.

"_It's a wonder he didn't kill you."_

"_I don't want to hurt anyone else."_

"_I KILLED HIM!"_

"_I was holding a gun… And I'd shot him."_

"_Draco didn't…he didn't want to hurt me."_

Hermione shook her head determinedly as bits of the earlier discussion flooded her thoughts, each one holding a dead weight to it.

Just as she reached the foot of the headmaster's office Hermione came to a complete stop, eyes widening with horror.

"_I think it's because of Lucius."_

Harry's voice, scared and shaken, echoed in her mind. What about Lucius? The idea had fled when the concern over one of her best friend had taken first priority. Did Lucius instigate the shooting that evening? Did he have something to do with it?

Even more determined than before, Hermione charged up the steps and burst into the cozy office, surprising McGonagall so much that the older witch knocked over the jar of ink she'd been using.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized, flicking out her wand and cleaning up the ink spill before McGongall could even raise her wand.

"Is everything all right?" Minerva asked, face puzzled and worried at her brightest student's behavior. "In light of the circumstances I mean," she said, rephrasing her quite ridiculous sounding question.

"Professor, could I go to the hospital? Please?" Hermione asked, her voice quavering slightly. "I want… I'd like to be with Draco."

McGonagall gave a sad smile. "Professor Dumbledore left me clear instructions that no one was to go leave Hogwarts until he sent word back. But once he does you have my permission to go."

Hermione seemed to deflate and sank into one of the large plush chairs in front of the desk. "Do you know… do you know how Draco's doing?"

"No," McGonagall admitted, picking up the teapot next to her and pouring a cup for herself and Hermione. "But I'm sure if something…changed then we would receive an owl. I can't imagine Albus would delay."

"I see," Hermione said softly, staring down at her tea, her face looking worried in the brown reflection. "Professor?" she questioned again, looking up at the older woman. "Do you know if Lucius was involved with the …accident… tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Harry mentioned something earlier," she said, biting her lip thoughtfully while at the same time commanding her brain to focus. After all, if she was thinking about facts and evidence she wasn't worrying about something that she could do nothing about. Like if Draco were going to…

Die.

"Albus fears that the incident might have concerned Lucius Malfoy. Our only reasoning though is that Lucius must have given permission to Voldemort," she said, shuddering slightly at the name, "for his son to be used like that."

"Is that why Draco was taken to Ashford? So Lucius wouldn't be alerted?"

McGonagall nodded and took another sip of tea. "We have no doubts that Lucius is indeed aligned with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. However, we're not certain on how he would react to Draco right now. It'd be best that while Draco is in critical condition he be safe and not let someone with possible malicious intent be near him. And of course the fact that Ashford is most likely more capable of treating gunshot wounds than St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded, her hand bunched in her robes. She wished she had something to hold to give her comfort. Like a stuffed animal. Like… Sparkles.

Sparkles was a dragon. A dragon was a relative to the serpent. The serpent symbolized the Slytherins. Draco was a Slytherin. Blaise and Pansy were Slytherins.

"Do Blaise and Pansy know?" she cried, leaping to her feet. "Do they know about Draco?"

"Not yet," McGonagall said, floating Hermione's cup of tea out of the now agitated girl's reach. "We're trying to keep it quiet until we receive a more stable report on Draco."

"But they're some of his best friends!" Hermione stormed. "If I know and Ginny and Ron know then shouldn't they? I know they'll be quiet about it! But if they don't find out till… until it's too late then… then shouldn't we feel guilty? We _have _to tell them! They've been Draco's closest friends for years," she added more quietly. "I know if it were Harry or Ron who were injured I'd want to know about it."

The Transfiguration teacher sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I do see your point," she said. "However Professor Dumbledore did not inform me to let Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini know of the situation."

"But did he tell you specifically not to?" Hermione countered.

"Well…no," confessed Minerva. Hermione raised an eyebrow in an eerily Draco-like fashion. "Very well. However, they are to be escorted here before anything is announced. I want no chance of one of the other Slytherins overhearing, understood?"

Hermione nodded. "Do you want me to get them then?"

"If you could. I don't want to leave the office incase Professor Dumbledore sends an owl. The password," she continued sternly, "is Ice Crystal. I trust that you will not expose it to anyone."

"You have my word."

The woman nodded and gestured towards the door. "Then go fetch them."

'_Think positive,_' Hermione chanted silently to herself as she hurried down the winding staircase. '_Draco's fine. He can't die. Well, he can die but he won't die. Because he--'_

Hermione thunked her hand gently against her forehead. '_Stop those thoughts. Don't think about that. Think about getting Blaise and Pansy. What was the password again? Ice Crystal. Icy Crystal. Ice Crystal.'_

As she descended down the stairs Hermione wrapped her robe tighter about her to ward off the chill. And then she found herself blinking back tears as remnants of an earlier conversation, before any of this had happened, came to mind.

"_See you at dinner tomorrow," _she heard her own voice saying of just a few hours ago at the very same spot she was passing now. _"I'll have the answers," _she had said. Her last words. Would those be the last words she'd ever speak to him? Would that be the last moment she'd ever see him smile? See him alive?

Fortunately, to put a stop to Hermione's downward spiral of thoughts, she arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room not a minute later and had let herself in.

As the stone wall slid shut behind Hermione, the Gryffindor gave the room a once over and found herself flinching. Green flames flickered in the fireplace and cast distorted shadows on the emerald colored couches and stiff hard-backed chairs.

Marble pillars held up the ceiling, stone snakes wrapped around them with a steely look in their eyes. Heavy banners hung on the sides of the fireplace with each depicting a serpent, its fangs bared.

Despite the fire the room was ice cold and Hermione could see her breath in the air. Turning her back to the fireplace to where she supposed the stairs were Hermione stopped cold in her tracks, cinnamon eyes widening in horror at the wall.

Blood. All along the wall and splattered on the hard floor. Scorch marks burned into stone. Water in splattered puddles near the staircase.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered, the coppery stench making her stomach roll.

Edging around the mess, Hermione descended the staircase and veered left towards the girls' dormitories. She wasn't as afraid as running into a Slytherin girl than she was of possibly running into Nott or one of the other Slytherin boys.

The sixth year dorms were on the sixth level down, a simple wooden door closed firmly against the drafty stairway. Easing it gently open the Gryffindor gave a relieved sigh when no noise emitted from the hinge.

Four beds were lined up down the room, two by two. Pansy was in the nearest bed to the door on the right, the covers drawn all the way up to her chin and a worried frown on her face.

"Pansy," Hermione whispered, reaching out and shaking the slumbering girl slightly. The Slytherin awoke with a start and reached under her pillow to grab her wand. Before Hermione could even blink she had a wand at her throat from a still somewhat bleary eyed Pansy.

"Umm, Pansy?" Hermione said softly, not daring to move an inch. "It's Hermione…"

The dark brown eyes snapped to alertness and Pansy hastily lowered her wand. "Sorry," she apologized, pushing the wand back under her pillow. "Natural reaction." Then she blinked and stared at Hermione, just realizing a Gryffindor was in her room. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I need to talk to you and Blaise. It's an em-"

"Blaise!" Pansy gasped. She was up and running out of the room without even waiting for Hermione. Somewhat miffed and worried, Hermione followed.

Just as silently as Pansy's door had opened, the sixth year boys' dorm slid open without a noise. Pansy made her way immediately over towards a sleeping bag on the floor, a tuft of black hair sticking out of it. Her pace slowed as she looked at the bed next to the sleeping bag, the covers haphazardly thrown at the foot and the bed vacant.

Hermione's attention, however, was focused on the remnants of Blaise's possessions, all ash.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy demanded, whirling around to face Hermione just as Hermione asked 'What happened?'.

"There's been an emergency," Hermione said softly, staring at her feet. "Draco's in trouble."

"What happened? Is he all right? Is he at St. Mungo's? Can we go see him?" Pansy said, words blurring together in her worry.

"I'll tell you after we get back to the headmaster's office. McGonagall and Dumbledore don't want anyone knowing until everything is…until it's…safe," she concluded. "What happened here?"

"Is Draco okay?" Pansy begged, tears filling up her eyes. "Please, Hermione… Tell me."

"He's… he might… he might die," Hermione said softly.

Pansy's face, already pale, grew whiter. "No," she whispered, shaking her head in denial. "Draco can't… he can't…" But then her voice changed and lost the shakiness. It grew fierce and cold. "Help me get Blaise up," Pansy ordered, tears vanishing to be replaced by a fire that scared Hermione. "I'll explain everything here later."

Hermione nodded and knelt down next to Blaise and shook his shoulder gently. But unlike Pansy he didn't shoot away; he didn't even wake up.

"Damn, that must have been a strong spell," Pansy swore rising to her feet after even an 'ennervate' didn't work. "Come on, we'll levitate him."

"Spell?" Hermione glanced from Blaise's slack expression to Pansy's intense glare. "What spell?"

"Not sure," Pansy muttered, flicking her wand and lifting Blaise's prone form off the floor. "I'm guessing it was a spell since I don't think a basic punch would KO him like this."

"But from what?" Hermione asked. On sudden impulse she through Draco's covers aside while Pansy navigated Blaise through the door and picked up Sparkles from underneath the blankets and stuffed him into her robe pocket.

The girls were ascending the stairs, Pansy in front and Hermione in back with the unconscious Blaise in the middle. The Slytherin girl didn't answer until they'd crossed the Common Room and were in the hallway outside.

"Nott, I think," she said, picking up her pace. "He trashed Blaise's stuff and Draco," her voice caught slightly on the name, "went to talk to him about it. They got into an argument and someone must have hit Blaise in it- when I asked Draco he couldn't really remember what had happened. He was completely beat up and he went to bed after I got Blaise upstairs."

"Wait… Draco was already hurt?"

Pansy gave a curt nod. "He could hardly walk."

Hermione's own expression turned grim. "Let's hurry."

The two girls ran through the hallways, feet slapping against pavement and hair flying out like a torn banner. They went as fast as they could without a care for themselves. But it didn't matter how fast they ran. Fate had already been set in motion.

And no one can win in a race against Fate.

xxx

She entered the room, her footsteps soft and face calm. The front of her blue scrubs had crimson stains down the front and the clipboard in hand had a splatter of blood over the first sheet of paper.

Snape stared at her, watching with hollow eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"He's all right." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and Snape felt his own face relaxing. "However," she continued, "if it hadn't been for the information gathered on his last visit that let us know of Draco's difficulty with clotting blood he would have died."

"Last visit?" Snape asked. "What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore raised a hand and set it gently on the Potion teacher's shoulder. "I'm just as confused as Severus, Beth. I was not aware Draco had been to Ashford prior."

"Well, this was about eight years ago and Draco was under a different guardian so you may have not been aware. I'd be happy to explain it but I'm sure you want to see Draco. He's been stabilized and if he manages through to the morning it should mean a full recovery. You can go sit with him and I'll stop by later and go over everything."

"That would be much appreciated," Dumbledore said agreeably, rising to his feet. "Thank you very much for all that you've done for us."

The nurse smiled, her brown eyes radiating warmth. "I can't take all the credit," she laughed lightly. "But I do thank you. Come along, let's not dawdle any longer."

And within minutes Snape and Dumbledore had been deposited at door 116 with Beth heading off and saying she'd be back in about an hour and if they had any problems to push the red button by the sink.

"Remember," Albus cautioned as Snape made to turn the doorknob, "Draco may look a little different."

"He is my godson no matter what," Severus said softly. "What he looks like makes no difference to me since everything he is worth is inside."

The room was exactly as Beth had said. A sink sat in the corner, sterile silver and gleaming with a red button above the spout. A window was next to the sink with the curtains drawn shut with only a sliver of light escaping.

And next to that sat a bed, various machines stooped around it, all with blinking lights and one emitting low, slow beeping noises. And lying on the bed was…

"Draco!" Snape gasped, rushing to his godson's side.

A mask had been placed over his mouth and nose to help him breathe and several needles had been inserted into his hands. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest and where there were none several bright, angry burns marred the visible skin. Numerous little scratches and bruises littered the rest of him from his head down to his toes, although a blanket covered him from the waist down.

His hair had been brushed aside so that a thick piece of gauze could be wrapped over the deepest part of the cut on his face while smaller pieces were stuck on across his nose. His expression was peaceful, but only because of the drugs circulating through his body.

Snape carefully took one of Draco's hands in his and sat down with a thump in a chair Dumbledore had pulled to the side of his bed.

"We'll need to bring him back to Hogwarts as soon as we can," Dumbledore said softly, seating himself as well. "It's too dangerous to leave him here; if Lucius finds where he is, which I'm sure he has means of doing, everyone at this hospital will be in danger and we can't protect them all."

Snape nodded. "As soon as we can bring him back the better. But… can Poppy treat him? I know it's selfish but if he were to get better care here I would rather he receive it."

"I understand your concern, Severus. I'm quite certain though Poppy has probably been visiting the Muggle Section of the library and is finding out all she can on bullet wounds. And not to mention that now that the bullets are gone she'll be able to treat it more as a wound she is accustomed to."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him… anything that I could prevent," Snape whispered, bringing his forehead to rest lightly against Draco's hand. "I should have been in Draco's place. I should be in his place… it's my fault this happened. If I had taught Potter Occulumency this wouldn't have happened…"

"You can't blame yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly. "The only one at fault here is Voldemort. Not even I thought that this could happen. I suppose I am too confident that Hogwarts it too well protected for Voldemort to access. And my mistake has contributed to this. But we must learn from our mistakes, Severus. Do not dwell on what the outcome might have been if you had only done something differently, but instead take the knowledge you now possess and apply it so the same mistake will not happen again."

"I wish it were that easy."

Dumbledore gave the Potions Master a small smile. "At least this problem ended with no casualties. It could have been much worse. In the darkest situation we should look on the bright side and count our blessings and not our failures." The headmaster chuckled. "I remember this one time when I was just a young boy and I ate a patch of orange radishes…"

By the time Dumbledore finished telling his story (resulting with him breaking out in huge boils and having to live at St. Mungo's for about a week, but (on the bright side) he got to meet Donnley Quirkim, a famous Quidditch player at that time, and even got his autograph) Snape looked much more at ease and even had a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"You know," Dumbledore said, "we should probably send an owl into Minerva. It completely slipped my mind. I'm sure she's quite worried by now. And Harry would probably be put more at ease once he finds out how Draco is."

"I think that would be wise," Snape said, shaking his head. "We've been gone for nearly three hours; I'm sure Minerva is in a panic."

xxx

Who ever knew that Snape was psychic? At that very moment McGonagall was fluttering around the headmaster's office with worry.

'_Something must have gone wrong,' _she worried, wringing her hands. '_Why else would it be taking this long? Merlin, he can't have died!'_

And at that moment Hermione came in with Pansy, an unconscious Blaise in tow.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Pansy demanded, here voice thick with tears while at the same time McGonagall asked 'What happened to Zabini?'.

"Me first," McGonagall said, vying for time while she (hopefully) awaited a letter with (good) news. "What happened to him?"

"He got hit with some spell," Hermione said quickly. "In a fight we think might have been with Nott. He won't wake up."

"Is he hurt anywhere?" Minerva queried, walking quickly over to where the girls had placed him on a couch.

"He's got a huge bruise on his stomach," Pansy said, already having checked for any injuries earlier that night. "I applied some ointment on it before I went to bed so it shouldn't be causing him any pain. And no other injuries that I could see. Now, what's wrong with Draco? Where is he?"

"First let me see what spell might have been used," McGonagall said, still stalling for that letter. Gently, she lifted one of Blaise's eyelids up and stared at his pupil. "Very dilated," she murmured. "Generally, that's from spells that exude a lot of light- normally warm colored..."

"And it knocked him out too," Hermione said, a thoughtful finger tapping her chin. "Memory charms match that description don't they? Some of them at least… And so do any heavy burn spells. And weather spells! And any kind of demolition one too!"

"I don't think it was weather and he's not burned," McGonagall said, "and certainly not demolished. Memory charm perhaps?"

"But then why wouldn't they just use 'obliviate'?" Pansy asked. "That doesn't knock anyone out. And it's a lot easier to cast."

"Unless whoever cast it didn't want Blaise in the way," Hermione murmured her eyes fierce.

"A simple stunning spell would have sufficed then," McGongall said, her expression confused.

"I don't think Nott wanted Blaise to remember anything about what happened," Pansy said. "He could tell the professors and get Nott in some major trouble. Draco can't since he was part of the whole thing."

"What did Nott do exactly?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Pansy admitted. "I wasn't there. But knowing him he probably pulled some really dirty tricks."

"Well," Hermione said, "I'm betting Blaise will be fine. Physically, at least. It would help if we knew what spell him so we would know how much memory he might have lost."

"But Blaise is _fine_ and _safe _right now," Pansy burst out. "Draco _isn't_! Can someone just tell me what happened? Where is Draco?"

The Transfiguration teacher glanced towards the window in hopes of seeing an owl and then at the fireplace for a chance of floo transportation. Both proved futile.

Steeling herself she said, "He's at Ashford… a muggle hospital." Pansy opened her mouth, but McGonagall held up a hand for silence. "This is difficult so please… don't ask any questions until the end.

"Draco had an encounter with Voldemort," she said softly, shuddering slightly at the name. "Voldemort was using Potter's body like one would a puppet. He managed to lure Draco outside, how we have no clue, and, according to Potter from what he remembers, threatened Draco that unless he killed Potter that Draco would die. Draco refused and Voldemort shot Draco several times with a gun.

"A gun," she continued, collapsing back in her chair, "is a muggle weapon that shoots metal projectiles, called bullets, out. They can go through nearly anything. And they're very deadly."

Pansy's hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Draco… he's… he's not…"

"He was alive when Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape took him to Ashford," McGonagall said quietly. "That was just about three hours ago… I haven't gotten any report back from them though."

"Then let's hope no news is good news," Hermione sighed, falling heavily into one of the many armchairs in front of the desk. Her eyes strayed over to the large clock on the wall, the time proclaiming nearly three thirty in the morning.

She yawned and settled back amongst the soft, squishy pillows and closed her eyes. Seconds later she sat up, red-rimmed eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep. Not now. Not until she knew Draco was all right. No matter how tired she was… how exhausted… Draco was worse. Harry was worse. And she would suffer right along with them.

"He said he was going to go to bed," Pansy whispered sitting next to Blaise's head with her hands unconsciously running through his dark hair. "Why couldn't he have just stayed there?"

McGonagall gave a soft sigh and levitated cups of tea out to the two girls and a book from one of the many shelves in Dumbledore's office for herself. "I'd tell you both to get some sleep, but I know you won't listen. But do make yourselves comfortable and try to just relax. Hermione, do you want to go back to the Safe Room? I'd send word if I got anything from Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll stay here."

"Very well." McGonagall went back to consulting her book, the most prominent and used Memory Charms listed in the thick pages. The pages were so old they almost fell apart in her hands despite her careful ministrations.

The room was deathly silent save for the crackling of the pages and the ominous sound of the clock counting down time. Hermione was hugging Sparkles to her, her face buried in the glittery wings while she prayed for Draco. Shock had already come and gone for her and now there was merely anguish and worry.

Pansy was still in shock. Her hand was mechanically running through Blaise's ebony locks while her eyes stared straight ahead at the fire, now merely a pile of embers.

And then that silence was shattered.

The flames roared to life with a force so great that the whole room was illuminated for a split-second. Snape's face could be seen hovering in the flames after the light died down and McGonagall scurried over, waving a hand at Pansy and Hermione to keep them in their places.

The Potions Master's face looked like it had lost years from earlier that night. "He's all right," Severus said softly, a smile on his face. "There were a few complications earlier but he's resting right now and seems to be all right. One of the nurses is going to come and talk to Albus and myself in a little bit about Draco's condition."

Minerva felt her whole body heave a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful, Severus. I'm so glad."

"We all are. Someone will want to tell Potter as soon as you can. I'm sure it'll take a load off of his mind."

McGonagall's lips formed a warm smile. "I'm so proud of you, Severus." Upon noticing the confusion on his face she added, "You're opening up. Potter was on the very top of your dislike list, but now you care about the boy."

Snape's cheeks pinkened. (1) "I've been reassessing my life," he said. "Something Albus said earlier made me rethink everything I've done. And changing my attitude towards Potter seems only fair. I learned from the past few years that how I treated him was wrong and I intend to correct that."

"It seems everyone is growing up this year," Minerva said, slightly misty-eyed. "Speaking of everyone, Granger wants to see Draco. And I imagine Parkinson wants to too."

"They know?"

"Granger got upset when she found that none of Draco's Slytherin friends had been informed. Zabini is under some sort of curse though and we haven't been able to wake him up to tell him."

"Curse?" Snape was all too aware of the tensions mounting in his house against his Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. "What happened?"

"A fight of some sort between Nott and Draco and Zabini got in the middle of it. I think it's a memory charm although I haven't been able to find out which one. But for the moment he's fine and not in harm's way."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why you're referring to my godson by his first name and everyone else by their last?"

"I am?" McGonagall asked, quite surprised. "I didn't even realize it. But back to Granger and Parkinson, would it be all right if they went and saw Draco? I don't think they'll rest until they've made sure he's all right with their own eyes."

The Potions Master sighed. "Very well. I'll either floo again or send an owl when they can come by. Albus and I need to speak with the nurse first and then they can come. Separately though, if that's all right."

"That's fine. You'd probably better get heading back- no doubt Albus is wondering what's taking so long." Snape nodded and vanished in a crackle of flames.

"What did Professor Snape say?" Hermione asked, her fingers crossed in front of her and Sparkles held against her. She was scared to know. Up until now she could at least hope and pray. But if Draco had… then it was all over. Even clinging to that slightest bit of hope was better than learning the truth if it were for the worse.

"Draco's alive," McGonagall said, a grin on her face. "Not in the best of conditions but he is alive and should be staying that way."

Hermione shrieked with happiness and hugged Pansy, the Slytherin bouncing up and down on the floor (Blaise didn't stir through it though).

McGonagall held up a hand for silence to finish speaking. "Professor Snape informed me that he and Professor Dumbledore are going to speak with a nurse, but after that you may go visit him. Separately, though. It's up to the two of you to decide who goes first, but someone also needs to tell Potter and the others in the Safe Room what has happened."

"You go first, Pansy," Hermione said with a firm nod.

"Are you sure? You should go first, Hermione."

The Gryffindor shook her head. "No… I'm going to go tell Harry and everyone the good news and it might take a while. I don't want you to wait. Once Professor Snape says we can go you leave first. Just don't take forever, okay?"

Pansy hugged Hermione again. "Thank you," she whispered. "And don't worry, I won't."

McGonagall coughed to get the girls' attention. "Now that that's settled, Miss Granger, would you go and tell Potter and your friends. Miss Parkinson, why don't you go back to your room and get dressed in something more presentable then pajamas. Something muggle would be best. Then come back here and just wait for Professor Snape. The same for you after you've told Potter, Miss Granger. Also, Miss Granger, could you bring Zabini down to the Hospital Wing?"

"Sure, Professor," Hermione said, carefully levitating Blaise off of the couch. "And thank you."

"Yes, thank you for everything," Pansy said, nodding in agreement. "I'll be back soon."

The girls plus a floating Blaise made it down the narrow staircase and then split in different directions. Hermione had a skip to her step and all feelings of exhaustion had been wiped from her. Draco was all right! He was alive!

Pomfrey was in the Hospital Wing, hunched over her desk reading books on muggle medicine. After a quick explanation of what they believed to have happened to Blaise, Hermione dropped the Slytherin off and continued on to the Safe Room.

With a sudden halt Hermione froze as she remembered that today was a Friday… they had classes. But… two of the teachers were missing (McGonagall was acting as headmistress and Snape was at the hospital) and the disappearance of several students would cause alarm. What was going to happen?

Deciding to cross that bridge when she got to it, Hermione took off down the hall, legs pumping furiously beneath her. She skidded to a stop in front of the Safe Room portrait and said the password to let herself in.

The room was dark with just the fire burning and everyone appeared to be sound asleep. Not for long.

"WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted, dashing over to the couch.

"We are up," Ron moaned, picking his head up from a pillow, his eyes red. "None of us could sleep… not for long anyways."

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "He's alive! Snape just got back and told us! He's going to be fine!"

"That's great!" Ginny cried happily, her hair a mass of frizz. "Can we go see him?"

Hermione grinned. "Pansy is going to visit him in a bit after Snape comes back and then I'm going. I'm not really sure how this is working though…we have classes today."

"They probably cancelled them," Ron said. "At least I hope they did."

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, peering at him. "You're awfully quiet."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. Just really happy, relieved and really, really tired."

"You should all try and get some rest," Hermione advised. "You all look exhausted."

"What about you?" Ginny asked. "You've been up too."

"I'm too happy to feel tired. Besides, I had a cup of tea and I think it had caffeine so I'm pretty wired."

Ginny rolled her eyes and snuggled back under the covers. "In that case, say 'hi' to Draco for me… But I do plan on visiting later today…just not this early. I should bring him some Chocolate Frogs; those always cheer people up."

"Uh, Ginny? Remember this is a _muggle _hospital you'll be visiting. That means no magic or anything to do with magic."

"Then what do I bring him?" she pouted. Suddenly brightening she said, "I have some fudge from Honeydukes. That'd be all right, right?"

"As long as it doesn't have any odd side-effects I think it'll be fine. And you have to dress in muggle clothing too."

"Not a problem. Just ditch the robes and put on the cute stuff," Ginny smirked, her eyes sparkling. "Do muggle hospitals have a dress code?"

"Ginny…" Hermione said warningly, although she giggled at the end.

"Uh, guys… I mean, girls?" Ron asked. "Trying to sleep here. I'd love to hear all about your clothing, but can we talk later? Like…three?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Sure, Ron. I'll let you guys get some rest. And Dumbledore should hopefully be coming back soon so he can get rid of those things on Harry."

Moments later, Hermione was racing through the halls of Hogwarts although her footsteps were now light and free, like the pattering of raindrops. There was nothing left to hold her heart captive and now was time to let it soar.

**Author's Notes:**

1-- Pinkened really isn't a word. But I didn't like reddened xD

Wow, so much time and so much has happened! I'm a senior in high school now, just turned 18 on Dec. 16th, got my driver's license (finally xD Stupid insurance…), have discovered I like acrylic painting, improved a lot of my chibis, applied and have been accepted to all colleges I wanted to be at; although my favorite one (Knox College) isn't giving me enough money in scholarship so can't go there (it's a 36k school .), am enrolled in two AP classes and made Wind Symphony (the highest level band at my school) and have now updated after about 5 months. So you know I've been busy.

Oh… Happy Holidays!! I had a nice Christmas; first time I didn't have to go to any parties on X-mas day. And I got POTC II so I had fun watching that p.

For those of you wondering when the angst is going to end… If I had my choice I'd say never p I love writing and reading it too much. But next chapter will be a little angst-y at the beginning but should then go to some fluff and light-hearted stuff. And for a while after that the chapters should generally have lighter airs although parts are still going to be dark.

xD I can't believe I've been spelling Zabini wrong for forever xD I personally think the spelling Zabani looks better. Specially since I pronounce it Zah-Bah-Knee xD But I'll be spelling it correctly from now on.

I'm not sure everyone noticed, but I've been printing off PC and am looking for art to go with it. If you've visited my chibi shop on Gaia you'd know I'm more than capable of making some myself, but I'd much rather have some art from all of you. It's then a collab project and I adore fanart ?.? I've got one piece so far drawn by the wonderful _The Funny Freak. _Go to my profile to see it.

I'm really excited to have met so many of you on Gaia! I know I'm horrible with pms there too so I encourage you all to come to my Chibi Shop and just chat. I do much better with posts p

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. From the bottom of my heart I'm asking that you please review if you read it. It makes me feel better knowing I'm appreciated.

Several of my stories have been nominated for the He Had it Coming awards although I'm uncertain of when voting begins. I'll have a link in my profile in a few days though so if you'd like to help me get an award your vote would be appreciated. Make sure to check out all the other fics nominated too! Some are really good!

For those wondering, based on a percentage approx. 72 of you read the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter. p

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. From the bottom of my heart I'm asking that you please review if you read it. It makes me feel better knowing I'm appreciated. And as always, I'm so thankful for those of you that do review! Taking that one minute out of your life to leave a comment means a lot to me! So, thank you!

17 pages on word. Q.Q


	9. Here for Infinity

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm still left on the empty end of owning Harry Potter. With the fact the last book is coming out soon it's going to be slightly difficult to obtain rights in such a short time. **

**One Step at a Time**

**Here for Infinity**

_xxx_

_xxx_

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because..._

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella _

_--Umbrella; Rihanna_

_xxx_

_xxx_

The soft beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise in the room. The two men sat absolutely still and silent, the younger of the two lightly holding onto the hand of a figure in the hospital bed, dark eyes full of worry and concern. The elder was watching the door, blue orbs trained on the knob as he waited for it to turn.

And a few seconds later it did, Beth stepping into the room, her heels clicking softly against the floor, although the sound resembled more of elephants parading through the brush because of the silence. She checked several of the machines hooked up to the patient and adjusted a few settings.

Pulling over a stool, she sat down, legs crossed easily over the other and a manila folder resting on her lap. "His pulse is steady and his other vitals are all stable," she said, capturing the attention of both men. "I'm guessing he'll begin to wake up in a few hours… five or six possibly as the sedatives come out of his system."

"That's excellent news," Dumbledore smiled, "don't you agree, Severus?" The Potions Master just nodded, a smile playing over his lips as well as he stared down at his godson's face. "Now, Beth," the wizard said, "you were going to tell us about Draco's treatment here before?"

"That's right," she said, opening the folder and pulling out a rather thick document, different colored tabs sticking off on the sides. "Draco Malfoy was brought in here eight years ago, July twenty-second…"

_**Flashback: July**_** 22****nd --**_**8 years prior --**_

_The heat was nearly unbearable. The sun was literally scorching everything it shone upon, flowers shriveling and grass wilting. Not even an animal was to be found despite it being the middle of the day, the squirrels hiding in their holes and the rabbits deep underground in their cool burrows. Even the birds had vanished, taking to the thick trees to rest in the shade._

_Nothing moved in the area, no breeze to be found. Dead would be the best word to describe it. There was, however, one creature that hadn't taken refuge, one still moving about. A small, blond boy, just turned eight, trudged through the towering, lifeless grasses, feet plodding on the dry earth._

_He wasn't what one would think of when they thought of a little boy. He was more of a refugee. His clothing was strange, a black cloak adorning his little body with rips and tears all over it. How one could manage wearing that in addition to the slacks and tee shirt he had on underneath in this weather was even insane to think about. _

_His face was set in an angry pout; tears gathered in the corners of his eyes that he quickly brushed away, refusing to let a single drop fall to the parched ground. Most obvious though, were the bruises and cuts adorning his pale skin, which was rapidly turning red from the sun. Blood dripped down his face from his temple, some already dried and matted to his hair. An angry handprint was stamped across his cheek while various other signs of abuse littered his arms, legs, and torso through the cuts of his clothing._

_Being that it was an inanely hot day, there should have been no one out. At least that was the thought train of Thomas Battaglia, as he drove his truck down the deserted asphalt load, air conditioning on full blast. He was busy transporting a full supply of office furniture to a firm, so his attachment to the back of his truck was very heavy. And because of that, it made an odd, loud, rattling noise that penetrated the dry stillness. He was, however, going slower than the actual speed limit since he was running ahead of schedule and he just couldn't summon the energy to go any faster; turtle was fine with him on this muggy day._

_The little boy though, was approaching the road, and he paused right before he stepped onto it. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even sure what the black stuff was. It resembled a road, he realized as he knelt down to touch it, but yanked his hand back from the scorching material. Well, whatever it was, he'd have to cross it to get to the other side._

_Placing one foot and then the other a tad more courageously when nothing happened, he began to cross, the sudden sound of the rattling hitting his ears and he froze. From around the bend came Thomas, his eyes widening in horror as he spotted the child standing in his path. What a child could be doing in the middle of nowhere flashed across his mind, but he was already blaring on the horn and pressing on the brakes._

_The boy though didn't move. He stared up at the truck with a horrid fascination, silver eyes wide with fear. He'd never seen a car before, let alone a semi-truck, and in his childlike mind, he was certain it was a huge dragon come to eat him. Yet fear held him in place as it came barreling down on him._

_In a sudden, sickening noise, the truck smashed into the child, the speed fortunately having been nearly cut due to the slow pace Thomas had been meandering along at earlier. The man immediately leapt out of the truck, his heart leaping into his throat as rounded the front of the vehicle, his fingers already dialing 9._

_The child hadn't been crushed or splattered, was the first thing he saw. He was, however, in horrible condition, blood pooling all around his broken, but still breathing form. The emergency operator assured Thomas help would be there soon and she instructed him to cover the victim with a blanket to help ward of shock but _do not move him _under any circumstances…unless the truck was going to blow up. Which it wasn't._

_Thomas had never been so scared in his life. He'd always been a good person, stealing a cookie from the cookie jar was something he still felt guilty over. He had a wonderful wife and three children. If he was sued for hitting the child…if he was put in jail for murder… what would happen to him? To his family? _

_But yet, he couldn't run. He refused to. He'd been brought up to respect the law and to honor human life. If he fled now, now after hitting a little boy, he would never be able to live it down. To have known he had been responsible for taking the life of a child loved by someone._

_Yet… he had noticed the bruises adorning the boy. In that split second before he hit, the child's face was burned into his memory. Silver eyes, an unnatural color but stunning, widened in fear, tears gathered in the corners. Dried blood matting to his face and hair, handprint slapped across his face. Tattered clothing…what he had thought was a dress turned out to be an odd jacket of some kind._

_Maybe… maybe the boy wasn't from a loving home. Maybe this was an act of God, so that he'd be found and given to foster parents who would love him. If he… if he lived._

_His hands trembling, Thomas brushed a lock of the boy's hair away from his eyes, shut tight with pain. The thin body was wracked with spasms and the man could do nothing… nothing except sit and watch._

_xxx_

_The ambulance arrived shortly after, fortunately having been out near the scene when the call was announced. Thomas, as quick as he could, explained what had happened as two EMTs quickly and efficiently loaded the boy onto a stretcher and into the ambulance._

_A police cruiser arrived not long after the ambulance and, seeing as Thomas was willing to comply with all matters, they took his information and said they would follow him to his stop to finish his delivery… then off to the station. _

_In the ambulance, the EMTs attached the prone form to an IV drip and began to try and staunch the bleeding, which wasn't as horrible as they had thought. A few tense minutes later, they pulled up at Ashford Hospital where a team of nurses ran out and pulled the gurney away._

_Within the next few hours, the boy, labeled a John Doe, had been through surgery for his broken ribs and broken right arm as well as his fractured right leg. His cuts had been bandaged and bruises covered._

_But what they had thought would be simple enough (considering the nature of the injuries) turned nearly deadly as the child's blood refused to clot together and instead continued to leak out of the stitching. Fortunately, before he could lose enough blood to kill him, the doctors were able to stop it._

_They were worried though. No one had called looking for a missing child even though it had been nearly five hours now that he'd been at the hospital. Also of concern were the signs of abuse; could they even allow the child to leave with his parents when they arrived? If they arrived? They were hoping the child would awake soon so they could get some answers, but with the sedatives in his system it would be at least another hour until he awoke._

_The hospital was kind enough to call over at the police station and let the officers know the child would live, so they could relay the message to the man they had pulled in as well as drop all possible homicide charges. _

_In what seemed took more than an hour, the child eventually awoke, eyes fuzzy with pain as he glanced about the room, really only seeing the ceiling and the window off to the side. The nurse who had been assigned to watch him, made her way over and seated herself on a stool next to the bed and flashed him a smile so as to hopefully not intimidate him._

"_Sweetie? Do you remember what your name is?" she asked, eyes widening as his silver eyes focused on her, shining like the moon._

_He seemed to stare at her for a few seconds as his brow creased with though. "…Draco," he said finally. "Draco Malfoy."_

"_Draco? That's an unusual name," she said, writing it down. _

"_Unusual?" he repeated, puzzlement on his fair features._

"_It's not a normal name… but it's very nice," she said, noticing his frown. "I quite like it. Do you know your birthday?"_

"_June fifth," he said, "Nineteen eighty. (1)." To the nurse's dismay, he then began to struggle to sit up, and he surveyed the room with growing horror on his face. _

_He had suspected when she first said his name was unusual. In the wizarding community they had a lot of different names, or names with Latin bases. And when she hadn't remarked he was a Malfoy… _

"_Where am I?" he asked, panic starting to creep into his voice._

"_Ashford Hospital," the nurse said, trying her best to push him back into the pillows gently. "You really should lie down, Draco. You were in an accident."_

_Ashord? Not St. Mungo's? A _muggle _hospital? What would his father say? Unconsciously, Draco reached up to touch the handprint, now bandaged, on his cheek, dread settling in the pit of his stomach._

"_About that," she said. "We're certain it and several other cuts and bruises we found on you weren't from the crash."_

"_I need to leave," he said, voice small and shaking. _

"_You can't go just yet," she said. "You'll be here for a few days at least; several of your injuries are quite severe. Do you have anyone you'd like me to call? Your parents?" she asked, although the line to the social worker would be called right after._

_Draco, however, had no idea what she meant by call. By Floo? Owl? He doubted it was either of those though… muggles didn't have them._

"_Do you remember your number, sweetheart?" the nurse asked. He stared at her blankly. She gave a wry grin. "Not to worry, I'll just go look you up in the phonebook. Sit tight here, understand? The doctor will be in in a few minutes."_

_As soon as the nurse left, Draco quickly slipped from the bed, falling over with a soft thump as his right leg refused to bend; all bound up in a cast as it was. But he _had _to get out of here. If his father found him in a muggle hospital… he didn't even want to think of the implications._

_Problem was, he had absolutely no idea where he was. Tears gathered in his eyes and he didn't even try to blink them away. He should have just stayed at the manor, he should never have left the grounds. It was only one little beating. It was his own fault, anyways. He should have known better than to be loud when his father had his 'friends' over. What had he planned on accomplishing anyway by leaving? He had nowhere else to go…_

"_Dobby," he whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. He knew the house elf would come and get him if he could…but he was most likely being entertained with a punishment and he wouldn't even know where to find Draco if did want him._

_The tears began to come faster despite the harsh lessons of 'Malfoys don't cry', as Draco sobbed, wishing with all his might for Dobby to come and bring him back home. To tuck him into his too large bed and bring him a bowl of tomato soup. And to heal all of the injuries as he always did._

_And with a sudden 'Pop' Dobby appeared in the hospital room, eyes wide and confused. He had just been folding several of Draco's shirts and a moment later he'd been whisked away to who knew where via Draco's accidental magic (not that Dobby knew that)._

"_Master Draco?" he asked, catching sight of the little boy, swathed in bandages and crying softly._

_With a start, Draco jumped up, falling over just as quickly due to his leg. "Dobby!" he gasped. "How did you get here?"_

_The house elf shook his large head. "Dobby does not know, Master Draco. Dobby was in your room, Master Draco, when Dobby found himself here."_

"_We need to go home," Draco said. "Right now. We're at a muggle hospital, Dobby! If Father finds out I'm here I'm going to be in so much trouble," he said, voice trailing off and choking up towards the end._

_Dobby gave a nod and wasted no time, holding onto Draco and zapping them both back to the manor. _

_As it was, Lucius did find out (the casts and stitches were a bit of a giveaway) and he took Draco to St. Mungo's with the excuse of a 'broom accident' _after _removing all signs of the muggle doctors work, which included unsetting the bones. Fortunately, he decided the pain Draco endured as each of his bones were pulled apart was punishment enough for running away and didn't do anything else (save remove all signs of handprints and marks that wouldn't result from a broom injury.). _

_Draco never ventured off of the estate after that, until three years later when he boarded the train for Hogwarts._

xxx

Beth of course didn't mention anything past the fact Draco went missing when the nurse came back, unable to find 'Malfoy' listed in the phone book. "And all charges were dropped on the Battaglia guy since the victim just up and vanished," Beth concluded. "We still have no idea how he managed to get out of the hospital with none of the staff finding him, but perhaps he'll be able to tell us when he wakes up."

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances of concern. "It certainly is a mystery," the headmaster finally said. "Despite that it happened, I'm glad it did because it might have just saved his life today."

She smiled. "Right you are, Mr. Dumbledore. Now, it's still much to early for visiting hours. They normally don't start until eight a.m. and it's just past four now, but given the state of things I'm sure the doctors wouldn't mind if the two of you stayed with Draco. But I know the both of you must be exhausted so why don't you go down and get some coffee from the cafeteria? I'll give you some passes so you can come back up here afterwards."

"That's very kind of you, Beth," Dumbledore said, "and I'll take you up on that offer. Severus though… I don't think he'll be wanting to leave Draco's side. We also… contacted several of Draco's closet friends about the incident and I'm not sure how soon they'll be arriving. We wanted to prepare for the worst," he said softly.

"Oh… Well, do you think you'd be able to ask them to stay away for the next four hours? Draco won't even be awake until around ten and I'm sure they'd rather see him awake."

"I'll do what I can," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure they're all still getting ready to leave." Turning to Snape he said, "I'll be back in a little bit, Severus." They knew that they couldn't both be absent from Draco's side at the same time lest a Death Eater manage to trace the Slytherin and come to kill him.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore had a steaming cup of tea (he'd never been much for coffee) and was heading back for the little room he and Snape had arrived in earlier to make contact with McGonagall and let them know of the slight change of plans.

As much as it pained him to deny Draco's friends from seeing him, he couldn't expect the hospital to abide to his every wish. They did have set protocols for a reason and he wasn't all that keen on breaking them.

xxx

When Hermione arrived back in the safe room less than a half hour later, her face a thundercloud despite the fact that just a little earlier she'd been all sunshine, her sleep-deprived friends knew something was wrong.

"We can't see him yet," she said, flopping down in an armchair opposite the bed, already dressed with her curls damp and dripping on her shirt.

"Why?" Ginny asked, barely audible as she mumbled into her pillow.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked, guilt flooding his emerald eyes.

"No, nothing like that," Hermione assured. "But visiting hours don't start until eight and the hospital made exceptions for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, but they'd really rather no one else came until then. I mean, I can understand that, but I really wanted to see him," she said, trailing off towards the end. "And then I promised Pansy she could see him first, so it'll be even longer."

"Pansy?" Ron queried, one brilliant blue eye cracking open and looking at Hermione. "She knows?"

Hermione nodded. "I sort of told Professor McGonagall I didn't think it was fair that we all knew and Pansy and Blaise didn't when they were Draco's closest friends before us."

"Seems fair," Ginny said. "How are they doing?"

The brunette bit her lip. "After Pansy found out that Draco would be all right, she was fine. But Blaise…" Hermione quickly went on to explain how Blaise had been cursed in a fight and had yet to wake up as well as the fact that Draco had been in the duel _before _the other incident occurred.

Harry's face had turned nearly ashen by the time Hermione finished. "He was injured already?" he asked, wanting to confirm and hope Hermione had exaggerated it…. A lot.

"Harry, that wasn't your fault," Hermione said gently. "They weren't lethal injuries, but Pansy told me they were certainly causing him a lot of pain. It was a Slytherin affair, not ours and not your fault."

"But we're the ones who made all of the Slytherins turn against them," Ron said in a moment of rare wisdom. "So technically-"

"-So technically it's the other Slytherins fault for not accepting their decision to not be little Death Eaters," Hermione growled, throwing a pointed look at Ron that clearly said 'shut it, you're not helping.'

"But Blaise is going to be all right?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are still working to figure out what spell was used, and as soon as they do Blaise will hopefully wake up. But he's not in any immediate danger."

"Poor Blaise," the redhead girl murmured sadly. "It's terrible what they're going though just because they're friends with us now."

"I'm so glad Gryffindor isn't like that," Ron said, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Can you imagine if we were shunned for making friends with another house?"

"And all those court rules," Hermione said, eyes narrowed. "They're unbelievable! A hierarchy in one of the houses? It even sounds absurd!"

"I should have been able to do something," Harry said, frustration evident in his voice. "This shouldn't be happening!"

"If you were to get involved, I think it might actually get worse," Ginny said softly, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Most of the Slytherins already extremely dislike you and if you try to get between them and one of their own…"

"They sure don't treat them like 'their own'," Ron grumbled. "I think a Blast-Ended Skrewt would be nicer than the Slytherins at the moment."

"Okay, back to current matter," Hermione said, steering them back to the original topic. "Why don't we go visit Blaise in the Hospital Wing? It'll take our minds off of things for the moment."

"I can't go." Self-loathing and anger. Burning hot and more scorching than the sun. Hermione could have smacked herself. Multiple times.

"I'll stay with you," Ginny said, filling the void with what she hoped was a cheery voice. "We can call Dobby and have him bring us some breakfast for just the two of us! And-"

"-Don't." Harry's voice was clipped, but not quite harsh. "I'd like some time alone," he said, softening his voice a hair.

The other three exchanged concerned glances. Leaving Harry alone? A bit earlier, he'd been a tad more upbeat, optimistic. But now, he was going back to the angry and depressive person they'd found when they first entered the room. Leaving a person alone when they were upset…especially angry and upset, normally had consequences. And they generally weren't good.

"Harry, I don't-"

"I want to be by myself!" Harry said, voice rising and cutting Hermione off. "Just… just for a little while."

"All right…" Hermione hesitantly agreed. She didn't think Harry would do anything…drastic, but leaving him alone with his thoughts didn't bode well on her heart. "Since… since things are going to be a little chaotic this morning, we're all going to need a cover story that we can _all _remember and stick with… that means you, Ron," she said, knowing full well the redhead boy tended to exaggerate.

"Something simple," Ginny said. "That would explain why Harry wasn't with us, and why we're going to the Hospital Wing."

"We could say Harry was at the Hospital Wing," Ron volunteered.

"Won't work. People would want to know what happened and to come visit."

"Let's just say that we heard Blaise was sick and were going to visit him. Harry's aunt," Hermione said, throwing an apologetic look at Harry, "is really ill and he went back to check on her."

"Why don't you make it Butterscotch is sick instead?" Ginny said. "Quite a few people know that Harry isn't on such good terms with his aunt and uncle."

"I think that sounds better," Hermione said, nodding. "So, Harry, we'll be back within the hour, all right?"

The boy nodded, an almost visible cloud hanging over his head. Going over, Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Don't you dare blame yourself, you understand?" she whispered, breath tickling his ear. "Chin up, Harry. Everything will turn out all right."

To her surprise, Harry's arms encircled her as well. "Thanks," he whispered, voice heavy with unshed tears.

After a few more heartfelt goodbyes, the three left the room and while the siblings headed for the tower to get dressed, Hermione headed down to the Hospital Wing.

As it was, being just past four in the morning, the halls were quite deserted and it was still dark outside. That didn't daunt Hermione one bit though, actually quite thankful for the early hour since it would mean there was a less greater chance of one of the Gryffindors noting their absence.

Entering the infirmary, Hermione quietly tiptoed over to where she recognized a familiar black head of hair, a complete contrast to the white bedding. Strangely, and thankfully, there had been no other patients to tend to, so they didn't have to be all that quiet.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called, pausing at the foot of Blaise's bed and craning her neck around the room. The mediwitch was no longer at the small desk in the main room, so she was most likely in her office. And just as Hermione expected, the nurse popped out a moment later, her hat askew and eyes tired but triumphant.

"It was the _Animona _charm," she said. "It's an older spell and I wasn't aware that many knew of it. But, the basic properties of it involve a memory loss of anywhere from an hour to three and result in loss of consciousness that can last for up to a week."

"A week?" Hermione repeated, eyes wide. In some ways, if Blaise were to sleep through the entire incident he'd have less worrying to do. But when it came time to catch him up heads would roll.

"Yes. It was most commonly used on those who would be appearing at court. The caster would get the desired information and then cast the charm, effectively making the victim forget and often miss the trial. Judging by Mr. Zabini's pulse and pupils, he got a more mild form of it… most likely cast by an amateur just introduced to the spell. He'll probably wake up tomorrow evening at latest."

"But he'll be all right?" Hermione said, glancing down at Blaise's peaceful, slumbering expression, black bangs falling delicately across his face. Only the bandage across his cheek (gotten from hitting the ground) showed he was even injured.

"Perfectly all right. I'm going to move him to a secluded room later this morning for more privacy." What was unsaid, but understood, was she would be moving him so that if any Slytherins wanted to try something, they'd have to make it past the mediwitch first. An almost impossible feat.

"I'll be in my office if you require anything, Miss Granger," Pomfrey said. The nurse really just wanted to curl back up in bed, but knew that she had to finish researching everything related to bullet wounds she had on file… when Draco came back (and she'd gotten notice from McGonagall that he was alive) she'd have to be prepared to treat him.

Ron and Ginny arrived a few minutes later, carrying a plate of cookies and several steaming cups of hot chocolate. "I figured we could use these," Ginny said, placing the platter down on a small table Hermione conjured. "How is he?"

Hermione debriefed them on Blaise's status while helping herself to the food, stomach grumbling from being up so long without being fed.

Pansy entered the infirmary a few minutes later, her own hair wet and smelling strongly from several of the shampoos from the Prefects bathroom. "How is he?" she asked, taking a cup from the platter. "Did Pomfrey say what was wrong?"

"Memory charm, like we figured. He should wake up tomorrow evening at latest, Madam Pomfrey said," Hermione said, then continuing to describe the curse.

"You heard we aren't allowed to see Draco yet?" Pansy queried, holding one of Blaise's pale hands in hers, eyes focused on the sleeping face.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall told me the hospital wanted us to wait for actual visiting hours. So… only about three and a half hours more."

"Three and a half hours too long," the Slytherin sighed. "Do you know if we're going to have classes today? I don't think I could go even if we did…"

"I hope not," Ron said, tired eyes flicking about the room. "I'm sure none of us would have to go though if there were."

"There will be too many questions one way or the other," Hermione said, a frown marring her face. "Either why we have the day off of why all of us are missing. And I'm pretty sure people will put together that it's us specifically that are missing."

"Teacher institute day?" Pansy said with a hopeful smile. "No one would question it."

The room lapsed back into silence, everyone too drained to even start idle chatter. It seemed out of place as well. Even though they knew both Draco and Blaise would be all right, and Harry wasn't going off the edge, it still felt wrong to joke around.

"How's Harry?" Pansy asked a moment later. Her worry had understandably gone to Draco and Blaise first, but now that the shock and fear had worn down, she could concentrate on the other member who'd suffered the most that night.

"He blames himself," Hermione whispered, fists clenched in her lap. "It's because of him that Draco is still alive, but he only sees it as he allowed himself to be controlled and thus he himself hurt Draco."

"You know Harry," Ginny said with a laugh, although the laugh was anything but humorous. "He's got the world on his shoulders and he thinks he needs to solve everyone's problems. Be the hero. Make everything all right. But he can't fix everything, and when that happens he carries the blame."

"But he's not doing too bad," Ron said, jumping in for his friend. "Down, yes, but I think we drilled it into his head pretty well that it isn't his fault."

Silenced reigned once more after that, everyone too tired to talk and too tired to sleep. So they sat, watching Blaise, the only happily oblivious one, as the clock ticked by. Ticked by ever so slowly.

xxx

Nearly four hours later, things were getting a bit more exciting. As Pansy had hoped, a Teacher Institute day was called (unexpected, but most students didn't care for the reason and those that did only learned a pressing issue had come up that the professors needed to discuss) and classes therefore cancelled.

Ron and Ginny had gone back to the Safe Room to keep Harry company and Pansy and Hermione had departed for the Headmaster's office, where McGonagall informed them they may visit now, if they liked, but Draco wouldn't be awake. Neither cared, they just wanted to see him with their own eyes.

As decided earlier, Pansy left first through the floo network and Hermione was left to pace. This did give her the opportunity to question McGongall on the current state of affairs though, so there were a few positives.

Were Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape still with Draco?

Yes, both would remain there until they could get an Order member to come and stand guard.

How soon would Draco be coming back to Hogwarts?

They were hoping it would be in a day, but getting him out of the hospital would be tricky, especially since he'd been there before and the staff were quite curious about his earlier disappearance.

Been there before? Disappearance?

Not sure, Professor Dumbledore didn't share those details.

Hermione's curiosity was peaked even more so now. Why had Draco been to Ashford before? When? How did he even get to a muggle hospital? She glanced impatiently at the clock, the cheerful hands reading half past eight.

And just a second later, the fire place roared to life and Pansy emerged, shaking off soot. "He's okay!" she said, a large grin on her face. "Still asleep, but the nurse said he would be okay!"

Hermione shared the Cheshire Cat grin. Turning to McGonagall, she eagerly said, "May I go now, Professor?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Hermione made her way over to the fireplace, and after giving Pansy a giddy hug, called out 'Ashford Hospital' and vanished in a burst of flames.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a little room, the fireplace behind her still. And standing in front of her, amused twinkle in his eye, was Dumbledore. "Good morning, Miss Granger. It sure is a bright day, is it not?"

"Very much so, Professor," she smiled, dusting off the little bit of soot that had made it onto her clothing. She'd at least prepared for the floo, and had worn a dark blue sweater that hid what remained rather well.

"While we're here, Miss Granger, please just call me Mr. Dumbledore. The hospital staff thinks you're all just friends of Draco's, and I'm just a family friend. Professor Snape is Draco's legal guardian and his parents passed away three years ago. If you were to call me professor, I'm certain things would get much more complicated."

Hermione nodded. "Understood, Pr- Mr. Dumbledore."

"Very good. Let's go to Draco's room now, shall we?"

With an enthusiastic 'yes', the two left the room and started down the hallway towards the ICU.

Hermione was no stranger to hospitals. She'd been here several times needing stitches as a kid (and everyone hopefully knows why), and when she'd visited one of her friends after she'd had some broken bones fixed. But each time she'd never stepped foot in ICU. Why would she need to? No one had ever been hurt so badly before.

Dumbledore stopped outside Room 116 and held the door open for Hermione. "I'll wait out here for you," he said. "Just come back out when you're ready."

Hermione entered the room, the room dim save for the soft light filtering in through the window and a low light over the sink in the corner. Snape was sitting on a chair next to a bed, and he looked up when he heard the door close.

He rose silently and made his way out the door, after giving Hermione a nod and a small smile. She made her way over to the seat the Potions Master had vacated, but didn't quite sit.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she took in Draco's form. He was even paler than normal, the brightest hue his lips. Bandages adorned him, making him look more like a mummy than the vampire she'd been envisioning on Halloween.

His face was peaceful… but Hermione knew it was only so because of the drugs that were entering his body through the tubes and wires connected to his hands and arms. "Oh, Draco," she whispered, falling with a soft plop into the chair and reaching to take one of his hands gently in her own.

"I'm so glad you're all right…" Her words hung heavy in the air, settling like a damp cloak about her shoulders.

"We were all really worried. I didn't… I didn't know what to do. When Harry told us… I thought I'd lost you," she said, voice cracking.

"You're not a Harry or Ron. You're not a Ginny. They're all like siblings to me. You're Draco. You're… different. Not less and not more, but… different.

"I…I know we agreed nothing happened during the storm. But… I lied. I hate lying, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. And I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.

"Something did happen that night, Draco. I truly fell in love. With you." Tears were leaking down Hermione's cheeks, and she didn't know whether they were sad or happy. But she did know it felt like a burden had been lifted from her heart.

"I actually fell in love," she whispered. "Sounds so cliché, I know. But how could I not? We shared so much together. We understand one another. And it's not a sibling bond. I feel myself get little butterflies in my stomach when you say something nice to me… blush when you smile.

"I should never had hidden the truth. If you… if you had died, you would never have known. And I would have been alone. I know you can't hear me right now. Which is probably good, because if you were awake I might not be saying this. At least… not yet.

"I will. Later. But you've been through so much right now. So has Harry. And if you don't feel like that about me… I don't want things to get rocky when you need a shoulder to lean on. And… I'm scared. I know, Gryffindors aren't supposed to be. But if you reject me… it'll hurt. I'll take my chance, pray you feel the same. Just…not now. Not yet.

"But believe me," she said, bringing his hand up to her cheek and pressing it to her. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Not a schoolgirl crush, not idol worship. But love. We've been through so much together and these last few months have shown me the real Draco Malfoy; not the one that I knew for the first five years at Hogwarts. I know you said all of those horrible things to me and hurt me so much. But I'm moving on. That wasn't you saying those things; or at least not the you that's here now. You took the second chance I gave you and made yourself someone that I can love and care about, someone that is proud to be who you are, someone we can all call a friend.

"And if you're awake right now and listening to me say all this, I'll slap you," she said, laughing through her tears. But when Draco made no movement and the heart monitor didn't increase, Hermione knew he was still asleep.

Leaning over, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'll never leave you… I'll always be here… by your side," she whispered, tears gone as she radiated happiness and peace, her light filling the whole room.

"I love you."

**Author's Notes:**

_**1. **__I've become tired of trying to work my own years into this, so I'm taking Rowling's and that'll be that. I know this contradicts several things in Parenting Class (like using Jack Sparrow from POTC since that obviously wasn't out then) but just bypass those things and smile. I am xD._

And here's chapter nine! The wait… well, I've been busy. Sadly, life doesn't revolve around fanfiction. If I was able to sell it, then mebbe, but it's unfortunately a non-profitable hobby. Some updates on my life for the curious. I'm going to Elmhurst College this fall (but I'll sadly most likely be commuting since they ran out of housing xD Which might mean less updates because of all the driving time ; I live an hour away), and I'm still working at Target- which has crappy scheduling hours as always. I'm still on an elephant craze and on a quest for an elephant comforter, no luck so far. I've been drawing less, but I did put up a piece of fanart for PC on my DA account. First image. And I bought a digital camera, so I'll get a pic of me up soon (one I like xD) and a picture of my 'work station' so you can all see what a messy person I am xD

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Some background story (building it up!), and some romantic fluff! Next chapter the drama starts again as we work our way into the plot and some delicious Harry angst commences. With a side of Draco angst. :heart: Humor will be seen in a few chapters to come; not too much, but we get away from the angst-drama and start on some romance and fun times.

Now for some self-advertising. :sweatdrop:

I recently wrote a one-shot titled Our Farewell that would love some input. I uploaded an original short story on my account at fiction - link in my profile. Comments would be loved on that. And on Gaia I've created a PC roleplaying interest thread. Link also on my profile if you're interested.

I also have a question for all of you. A friend and I were discussing the authors on and she says there are way more girls than guys. I'm leaning towards agreeing with her, but it peaked my interest. If you don't mind saying, put in your review if you're a guy or girl. I am, as you hopefully all know, a girl :P

As always, thank you so much to all of the lovely reviews! They're very much appreciated! Your comments this chapter would be loved again as well! And I'll try to update a tad sooner, I've actually got a lot of ideas brewing for this.


	10. Waiting for Someone to Call Our Leader

**Disclaimer: Yup, definitely don't own seeing as the series is over and my name wasn't mentioned anywhere. **

**One Step at a Time**

**Waiting for Someone to Call Our Leader**

_xxx_

_xxx_

_When they all come crashing down mid-flight  
You know you're not the only one  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
you know you're not the only one_

_We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
All your lies  
I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me…_

_--The Only One; Evanescence _

_xxx_

_xxx_

"We don't have much time left… an answer needs to be found. Now!" the man snarled, making the most timid member of the group draw back in fear. "It's been nearly a year since we've had this and we still have almost nothing to show for it!"

"Calm down," a woman shushed, her pointed black fingernails coming to rest on the enraged man's shoulder. "Yelling will not get us anywhere. Where's that Malfoy composure, hmm, Lucius?"

Lucius glared at Bellatrix and wrenched his shoulder out from under her hand. "Do you know what our lord will do if we fail to solve this blasted prophecy?" he said, scowl taking over his face.

"But it's not our fault," she whined, curling a piece of her dark hair around her finger. "It's so difficult to understand! It's not like we're supposed to figure out a stupid riddle anyway…"

"M-Master wouldn't b-be very h-hap-py if we d-didn't figure it out," Pettigrew stammered, large eyes still watching Lucius with apprehension.

"How he expects me to work with the two of you is ridiculous," Lucius muttered. "I'm sure that stupid half-giant would have more of a brain than the two of you."

"Excuse me?" Bella hissed, eyes narrowing. "Wasn't it me who figured out the date in question was December twenty-sixth? Hmm?"

"And it's thanks to me we even have the prophecy," Lucius bit back, "and I will not let my contribution be forgotten."

"You would have shown our lord the prophecy even if you hadn't gotten credit for it," the woman sneered. "It does decided the outcome of his fate, after all, and none of us would want a world where Potter is still alive. It was just some crack pot old tale your relative spun out. If she'd wanted to help she would have made it clearer!"

"Do _not _insult my family!" Lucius said, anger rising. "Pendal Emille Malfoy was a genius seer and it's only because of her we have this chance to aid our lord!"

"M-maybe we s-should reread it," Pettigrew said, voice still shaking.

"We've read it so many times now, I could probably quote it!" Bella said, eyes flashing. "As it is, whoever wrote it down, spaced it all funny so it resembles a poem. And it doesn't rhyme!"

"P-poetry d-doesn't have to rhyme B-Bella," Pettigrew said.

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you!"

The rat yelped and dove behind one of the plush armchairs in Lucius' study as the infuriated witch cast a hex bolt at him. Lucius, however, pulled the ancient parchment towards him. Back when Pendal had said the prophecy, there were no orbs to contain them; only paper. And fortunately, someone had been on hand to hear her as she said it.

Silver eyes scanned the document, looking for any clue that might lead them to finding the chosen… the person who would speak another prophecy to tell the Dark Lord how to kill Harry Potter.

_To obtain the power  
__To break the bond  
__Halves shall collide  
__Gemini born.  
__Moon washed innocence  
__Stained red from  
__family before  
__That never defied the dark  
__Thrived in first shadows.  
__A small golden ray  
__Destroy the cloak.  
__Golden apples  
__Northern sky  
__Appearing at night  
__Roaring free  
__The chosen shall tell  
__The chosen will see  
__The chosen will speak the truth  
__The chosen will be.  
__Sprig of peace  
__Sunk in God's second gift  
__Drank an hour after new dawn  
__On the day following the new birth  
__The chosen will speak  
__To tell of the power  
__And the ruler to wield._

The only part they had figured out was that 'on the day following the new birth' was referring to December twenty-sixth, the day following Jesus Christ's birth. How Bella had known that, he still had no idea, but it made the most sense. Even the Malfoys practiced the Christian faith… many wizards did. (1)

As it was, time was counting down. They were starting November now, and had a little less then two months to decode it. Otherwise, they'd be forced to wait another year to uncover the secret. And they didn't have the time for that.

Lucius' frown deepened as he tried to ignore Pettigrew's frantic cries and to concentrate on the prophecy. He had to figure it out! He had been Head Boy at Hogwarts and one of the smartest wizards while he attended!

He couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers… if he did….

The consequences would be deadly.

xxx

Just minutes after Hermione's confession, in which she sat and listened to the sound of the heart monitor, Snape entered once more, followed by a nurse. "It's time for you to head back, Hermione," he said, frowning slightly as he said her first name.

Hermione understood and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Snape. I'll come back later when Draco wakes up. Will you call?"

"Of course."

Hermione grinned as she left the room. It felt strange to hear Snape call her by her first name. But in order to keep up appearances as her being a friend and him being Draco's guardian, he wouldn't call her 'Miss Granger' just as she wouldn't call him 'Professor'. Plus there was the fact of seeing Snape and Dumbledore in muggle clothing. So use to Snape's robes the new clothing was a bit of a shock. And Dumbledore's beard seemed out of place with anything not wizard.

Dumbledore was waiting outside the room to lead her back to the fireplace. Once they'd entered the small room, Hermione felt the need to speak, and without all of the titles.

"Professor? Will you be coming back to Hogwarts soon?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. I have to stay until an Order member arrives before I can go back."

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she would appear rude if she were to ask her question. Dumbledore was, after all, the headmaster of the school.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"It's Harry," she admitted. "I know Draco was badly hurt, Professor. But Harry… he says he's all right, but he's really upset and is still blaming himself for all of this. And those bonds you placed on him… I know they're meant for protection, but you've already stuck him in a cage. Putting those on him is just making him feel more trapped.

"I think it would really help if you could just go back to remove them. I know you shouldn't leave, but isn't Professor Snape enough for just a few minutes?"

Dumbledore regarded Hermione with all the seriousness of a sphinx. "You are quite right," he said after a few moments. "I will go tell Professor Snape and I'll accompany you to Hogwarts."

Albus had known the consequences of leaving Harry like that. But if he wanted Draco to live it needed to be done. These hours though, which he could have spent consoling Harry and making him understand that it wasn't his fault, had been instead spent consoling Severus and watching over Draco. Both weighed equally, and it was difficult to choose. Now though, that Draco was stable and Snape was here to stand guard, it made no sense of why he hadn't yet returned to Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, he rejoined Hermione, Snape taking the news well and telling Dumbledore that he would begin to work with Potter on Occulumency once he went back to the school. The sooner, the better.

"How are things over here?" Dumbledore asked, stepping out of the fireplace and into his office, Hermione right behind him.

All of the staff members were gathered at a large table in the middle of the office, some sitting in shock, others (like Trelawney) tearing and mumbling about 'ominous dark clouds'. McGonagall was at the head, having just finished debriefing the teachers about what had happened earlier that day and all of the precautions. Harry would be attending classes, once they resumed (there was a weekend break starting tomorrow though), but he would be monitored closely and a member or two of the Order might even be on guard.

"As well as to be expected," Minerva sighed wearily. "The students think it's a teacher institute day and most are off enjoying themselves. Both Weasleys have gone back to stay with Potter and Parkinson is with Zabini in the Infirmary, with Poppy standing guard. How's Draco?"

"Still sleeping. He's looking better than earlier today though, so I guess that's some good news," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Severus is with him now, and an Order member should be there hopefully within the hour.

"I myself have some business to conduct with Harry, so I'll leave you to your own devices. I ask, however, that we do nothing to raise the students suspicions that anything has happened. If word that Voldemort-" several of the teachers flinched "-was able to control Harry while he was in Hogwarts, there will be immediate panic. And that cannot be afforded."

Dumbledore left the room by way of the winding staircase, Hermione in the lead, and walking at a rather fast pace, the older wizard fortunately having no trouble keeping up thanks to his long legs.

"I do suggest, Miss Granger, that the two of us not be seen together," Dumbledore said, stopping before they hit one of the busier corridors. "Why don't you head on up to the Gryffindor Tower? I'll send Mr. and Miss Weasley along shortly. I need to speak to Harry alone."

"Of course, Professor." Before she turned to head in a different direction, Hermione said, "Sir? I'm really grateful for all you've done. For Harry and Draco."

His eyes twinkled happily behind the half-moon spectacles. "Looking out for all of the students is my job, Miss Granger. I am only too happy to help."

Splitting ways, Dumbledore arrived at the Safe Room a few minutes later and entered. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch, Harry in-between them with Ginny holding his hand. That's all they'd done really. Harry hadn't wanted to talk…hadn't wanted to do anything. And his friends respected that need, but that didn't mean they were going to leave him alone.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, making both redheads jump at the sudden noise, Harry not responding at all.

"P-professor! You startled me!" Ginny gasped, clutching her racing heart with her free hand.

"My apologies, Miss Weasley. I sent Miss Granger up to Gryffindor Tower just a few minutes ago if you would like to join her. I'd like to have a word with Harry alone."

"Of course, Sir," Ron said, hopping to his feet. Quieter, to Harry he said, "Everything's going to be all right, Mate."

Ginny gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and then silently followed her brother past Dumbledore and out of the room, the portrait closing with a snap behind them.

Dumbledore was slightly perturbed that Harry hadn't so much as moved a hair during the entire exchange. Coming around, the headmaster took a seat across from Harry on the couch, his concern mounting when the boy made no effort to look up at meet his eyes.

Dumbledore's blue orbs traveled down to look at the bonds he'd placed on Harry's wrists, the harsh glow of them reflecting against Harry's skin.

"Harry?" Dumbledore ventured, voice inquisitive yet gentle. "Harry, would you look at me?"

The head slowly tipped up so that a pair of emerald eyes, ridden with exhaustion, guilt and fear, bore into Dumbledore's soul, the man almost flinching away from the pain filled depths.

Taking his wand, he lightly tapped the bands of light and muttered the release, the bonds disappearing in a sizzle of light. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I…" Harry faltered, his voice wavering.

In that one hour he'd been alone, everything had hit him again. Everything that had happened. All of his faults. His mistakes. His errors. Everything that could harm the ones he held most dear. Everything that could happen if Voldemort were to take control again.

All of the things that were his fault because of his own weakness.

And he was afraid it would happen again. He'd be locked up in that cage again, forced to watch as his body did things beyond his control. Maybe even more disastrously things than it had done just hours earlier.

"I'm… I'm scared, Professor," Harry whispered. "What if he takes control again? And this time I actually kill someone?"

"That will not happen. Starting today, once Severus arrives back from the hospital, you will begin occlumency. I know it will be painful," he said, watching as Harry's eyes widened, "but it must be done. If we can shield your mind from Voldemort's probing than nothing like this will ever happen again."

"You're so casual about it!" Harry said, voice rising. "I almost killed someone! What if I had? What if Draco really had died? Would you still be taking this so calmly? Would I still be 'innocent' ?"

"Harry, calm down."

"How! How can I calm down?" Harry burst out, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I almost killed someone! I almost took away someone else's life! All because I can't stop Voldemort! Because he gets into my head and I don't even notice! I ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE!" he shouted, voice breaking and tears overflowing. "IT WAS MY FAULT DRACO WAS HURT! MY FAULT HE ALMOST DIED! DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Harry!" Dumbledore bellowed, rising and shoving Harry back onto the couch, the younger wizard staring at Dumbledore in surprise of the man's sudden strength.

"I am going to repeat this as many times as I must," the headmaster continued, kneeling down so that he and Harry's eyes were level, his hands still pressed on the boy's shoulders. "This is not your fault.

"I know you think it is. But you did not ask for that scar, nor the burden that comes with bearing it. The only one at fault, the only one that we will blame is the one solely responsible… Voldemort. I will not let you continue to feel this guilt over something that you could not control."

"But Occu-"

"occlumency is not the condition here. True, you did not master as I would have hoped last year. But that was my fault for trying to have Professor Snape teach you when I knew of your differences. I should have enforced finding another teacher rather than letting you stumble through the dark. That is my mistake, and I deeply apologize.

"You actually, Harry, saved Draco. Had you not broken free of Voldemort's control, Draco would have died, regardless of whether you were aware of what was happening.

"I know this will probably be difficult, but it is of the utmost importance. I need you to tell me what happened. What is the first thing you remember?"

Harry was silent for a few moments, silence Dumbledore didn't dare press. His face was shadowed, eyes staring down at his clasped hands. "I remember hearing Draco shouting at me… yelling at me to wake up," Harry said quietly. "And when I opened my eyes I was in a cage. I couldn't get out and my wand was missing.

"Then Voldemort appeared and I remember asking him if this was just a dream. And he said it wasn't…that he had taken over my body to complete a task. And then he showed me," Harry said, shuddering. Dumbledore, gave Harry's knee a reassuring pat and waited for the boy to continue.

"I was looking through my eyes…but more like peering through a window, since I couldn't control anything. Draco was on the ground and I'd… I'd shot him. I asked Voldemort why… He said… he said that he was giving Draco a chance. Draco would either live, but kill me, or I would kill Draco and then Voldemort would cast a memory charm on me so I wouldn't remember any of it.

"I tried to… to make him leave Draco alone, but he said Draco was being taught a lesson. Then I… no, Voldemort," Harry said, shaking his head while Dumbledore resisted the urge to beam. If Harry could being differentiating between what were Voldemort's actions and what were his own, then he was slowly coming to terms that he had been a puppet in all of this, and had had no choice in the matter, thus making him innocent.

"Voldemort and Draco were arguing, and then Draco pointed my wand at me… I didn't think he would kill me, but… I was scared. Really scared," Harry admitted, tears making their way down his face. "He had this gleam in his eye… but he cast the Cruciatus Curse instead…I think he was trying to slow Voldemort down.

"It hurt… it really hurt. But I knew it was nothing close to what Draco was going through. He tried to shoot Voldemort with a stunning spell, but Voldemort just shoved it away and shot him again. Then, he asked Draco if he really wasn't going to kill me. And Draco said how it should have been obvious by now," a strangled laugh mixed with a sob choking Harry.

"He said… he started going on about how he was just a pawn in all of this, while I was a knight," Harry said quietly. "And you were a king, the one who would guide us. He said he was… replaceable. That's not true… Draco is just as important as both of us."

"That he is," Dumbledore said quietly. "We all play a part in this war, and we all mean something. It is true, both of our roles are likely be larger, but it does not mean his is insignificant. I, a king though?" Dumbledore said, a small smile on his face. "I'd think of myself more as an advisor than a king."

Harry managed a smile at Dumbledore's attempt to lighten the somber atmosphere, and then continued, knowing he was almost done.

"Voldemort said it was a shame Draco felt that way, and that if he had joined Voldemort's side, he would have been a knight. But he was just a fool now, and Voldemort didn't want to keep him around anymore." Harry closed his eyes, remembering the coldness in his voice as his hands had lifted the muzzle of the gun to Draco's head.

"I was about to shoot him, and I was screaming and shouting at Voldemort. He told me it was my fault… that if I hadn't tried to change Draco's mind it wouldn't have come to this. I'm still not quite sure what happened after that."

"Voldemort had gotten slightly closer to the cage, and he was laughing and toying with the gun. I met his eyes, and my scar suddenly started hurting. Everything went white and then there was a swirl of colors, and both of us were screaming. When I sort of opened my eyes again, there was this crystal thing shining on one of Voldemort's hands… I think it may have been one of my tears," Harry finished quietly. "And the next thing I knew, I was holding a gun, back in control of my body, and it had gone off. But I must have pulled it up somehow since Draco didn't…" he said, trailing off.

"I believe it must have been one of your tears as well," Dumbledore said, face speculative. "Love is the greatest weapon you have, Harry. Voldemort has never shed a tear for anyone, never felt remorse or the desire to protect. Tears are one of the purest and most compassionate gifts a person can own, and when it touched Voldemort it burned him. However, as my guess goes, because he now shares your blood it hurt you as well."

A comfortable silence enveloped the room after that, all of the cards laid on the table and no more secrets or feelings of guilt. No longer was there tension as heavy as a dragon, but now it was as light as a snitch.

"Professor," Harry said after a moment, "when will I be able to leave here?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The reason you are here, Harry, is for your safety as well as the other students'. I cannot, however, keep you here for the rest of the year," he chuckled. "You will be allowed to leave as soon as Professor Snape comes back and helps you with your occlumency for a little while. Your wand will also be in possession of Miss Granger, which she will give to you during classes, until you have mastered occlumency. I know those restrictions are a bit steep, but it is for the best."

Harry nodded. He would miss his wand dearly, but if he didn't have it there was a much greater chance that he wouldn't be able to harm anyone. Waiting for Snape though… on one hand he could wait several more years happily before having to endure having his mind sifted through, but he also wanted to get it over with quickly so he could get out of this room and maybe…maybe see Draco.

"I myself should be going," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. "Thank you very much, Harry, for sharing all of that with me. I'm hoping Professor Snape will be able to come back within the next few hours. Until then, I'm sure you have some homework to contend yourself with."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought, but glanced at the stack of books and rolled parchments that had appeared on the table. "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled and patted Harry on the head. "I'll see you later, Harry." And then in a swish of robes (he'd changed upon arriving at Hogwarts; students would surely realize something was wrong if he was discovered in muggle clothing) he was gone and Harry was alone once more.

However, unlike the previous time, Harry didn't feel quite so guilty…quite so alone. Spilling it all had lessened his burden as the lesson Dumbledore wanted him to see came clear. He wasn't at fault. He hadn't done those things to Draco. He hadn't almost killed someone. Voldemort had.

And in good time, Voldemort would pay.

xxx

The hospital was finally quiet. Well, as quiet as it was going to get. Nurses had stopped coming by every fifteen minutes and the halls had grown silent. Snape was relishing the silence, the quiet time he got to spend with his godson. In fact, the only noise was the heart monitor and Draco's slow, deep breaths. Snape could have listened to them all day.

One of his hands was lightly holding Draco's while the other gripped his wand that was hidden in the folds of his jacket. One could never be too careful after all. Just as the Potions Master was starting to relax, his body jumpstarted as Draco's heartbeat started to rise.

Not that Snape really knew what the increased beeping meant. But any change was probably bad. Just as he was about to call for a nurse there was a slight moan and his hand paused over the red button. Draco shifted ever so slightly and his eyelids flickered.

"Draco?" Severus whispered, crossing back to the Slytherin's bedside, not quite daring to hope that his godson was awakening, but unable to squash the flicker.

Tired, unfocused eyes blinked open, the silver dulled. But open they were and they stared owlishly up at Snape. Draco's lips moved, but no sound issued forth save a croak. Snape, ever prepared, gently helped Draco to lean against his pillows as he brought a glass of water to the boy' lips. Draco greedily drank it down, but the Potions teacher pulled it away before he could finish the glass.

"Better?" he asked, lowering Draco once more into the immaculate white sheets. He was bursting to gather Draco into his arms and never let him go, sing to the heavens that he was alive, and even do an interpretive dance to express his joy. Yet he settled for a simple smile and a stupid little phrase.

Draco gave a hesitant nod, looking curiously at Snape's garb before glancing around the room, puzzlement marring his fair features. And then so unlike the lifeless doll that had been lying on the bed just moments before, he came to life.

"What happened? Where are we? What are you wearing? What's-" he broke off, fear suddenly crossing his face and he turned, almost whiplash speed, to Snape. "Harry! What happened to Harry? Is he all right? Voldemort-"

Snape held up a hand for silence and the questions dwindled from Draco's mouth. "You need to take it easy," he cautioned. "You've been in critical condition the last few hours and we are not going to jeopardize anything, understood?" Draco gave a slow nod from his pillow.

And then, he suddenly found himself pulled into an embrace so gentle is was like feathery wings held him instead of a pair of arms. "I was so worried," Snape whispered, a lone tear trickling down his cheek as his own walls crumbled. "I thought I might lose you."

Draco hesitantly brought his arms around his mentor, feeling a tear of his own gently caress his face. Not a second later though, he hissed as he pulled against the IV, not even sure of what the thing in his hand was.

Snape immediately withdrew and cupped Draco's face in his hand, dark eyes as warm as chocolate. "Lie down and rest, Draco. I'm going to go get a nurse and-"

"Don't go," Draco said softly, interrupting Snape. "Please, Uncle Sev? I don't… want to be alone." Draco cast a look again around the room. Something was off from the usual St. Mungo's. And last time he'd checked, there hadn't been the use of the wire things in his hand. It didn't feel right and he didn't like it.

"All right," Snape conceded. "I'll just push the button and one should be here shortly." Truthfully, Snape had been wanting to push the button for quite some time in a childish sort of way. And now that he didn't need to push it for reasons in which Draco could possibly die if he didn't, he could enjoy it much more.

Hiding the grin that was threatening to cover his face, Snape pushed the button in and watched as it blinked three times before settling back to the dull red sheen. Schooling his face back to its normal impassive look he seated himself once more at Draco's bedside.

"'I'm going to give you a brief rundown so you know the story, but nothing more and no questions. Got it?" he said, knowing they had about two minutes before a nurse came. Draco gave a nod from his pillow and Snape continued. "You're at a muggle hospital because we deemed it safer than St. Mungo's based on Harry's explanation. This hospital, in fact, had you as a patient eight years ago and they're very curious about some issues."

Draco blanched and his face became paler if that was even possible. "I'm sure they won't ask right away so we'll have some time to come up with a plausible explanation. I, however, would like an explanation as to why you were here in the first place. But we'll get to that later as well as what you remember from last night. Harry is fine; just shaken. Dumbledore and I brought you here under pretense that you were caught in a gang fight. I'm your legal guardian; your parents have been dead for several years and Dumbledore is a family friend. Several of your friends, Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger, have already been by to visit and I'm sure they'll be back later. Myself, Dumbledore, or an Order member will be your guard till you're out of here, in which we're hoping is today if possible. We can't risk the lives of the muggles here with any potential Death Eater activity. You, yourself sustained several bullet wounds and are _not to move_," Snape said, pushing Draco back onto his pillow as he struggled to sit up again. "The nurses are also curious as to where the burn marks came from and neither Dumbledore nor I had an explanation. I want that story cleared up as well after the nurse sees you."

Just as Draco was about to speak, the door opened and a tall, blonde nurse entered, eyes slightly panicked until she rested on the calm scene before her.

"Draco, this is Beth; the nurse who has been taking care of you," Snape said as an introduction.

"It's good to see you awake," Beth said, stepping forward and peering at the heart monitor. "How're you feeling?"

"All right," Draco said softly, staring up at her from his back as she adjusted the IV drip.

"No pain?"

"Just a little…"

She grimaced. "The morphine must still be in your system. I know this sounds rough, and it is, but once it passes through we can't give you any more; it was just for after surgery because of your near heart failure and we wanted to stabilize your system. We'll put you on a different analgesic, but you'll still feel some pain."

"How badly was I hurt?" Draco asked, his voice uncharacteristically small as the weight of what happened settled on his shoulders. When he'd first awoken his own well being hadn't been a primary concern and Snape's quick explanation hadn't fully explained his injuries.

A sad smile crossed her face. "I don't want to scare you, but we came pretty close to losing you. If you hadn't gotten here when you did it would have been too late. Right now though you're pretty stable and your heart rate has returned to almost normal. We were able to remove your chest tube about an hour ago and your body is functioning well even with the injury to your lung."

She finished filling out her charts and then pulled a thermometer out of her pocket and stuck it in Draco's ear, the boy flinching at it. "Does that hurt?" she asked, pulling it out quickly and looking at the reading.

"N-no… I was just surprised, that's all," he said quietly while Snape hid a smirk. Even the Potions teacher didn't know what that device was and he'd been just as surprised as Draco.

"Well, your temperature isn't too bad; one hundred and one point two. Down considerably from earlier this morning. With that taken care of, I'm going to go file these reports and go talk to your doctor. He'll be in shortly to see you and get you your new medication… I think the morphine is going to run out pretty soon. Hang tight, Draco," she said, giving him a smile and then leaving.

Once outside the door she blushed and shook her head in amusement at herself. When he wasn't lying deathly still her patient was actually quite cute. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, after all one of the girls earlier that day had to of been his girlfriend, she continued down the hall to her desk.

"Are you feeling all right?" Snape asked a minute later, noting how Draco had closed his eyes and a frown marred his features.

"Not so great actually," he whispered, now realizing just how much it hurt to move. The act of shifting his arm made pins race across his body and his head felt like hippogriffs were dancing on it. He felt hot now too, despite the fact only a thin sheet lay over his lower body.

"Just close your eyes and rest," Snape said gently, taking one of Draco's hands between his. "When you wake up, everything will seem better."

Draco only too gladly complied.

Within minutes, he was sound asleep, furrows in his brow betraying the pain he felt even in slumber. The doctor, Doctor Salus who had performed Draco's surgery, arrived moments later and after doing his own check on Draco and giving him his new medication left.

Snape was once more beginning to relax and enjoy the quiet when the door opened again to reveal a royal purple haired woman, her dark eyes full of worry.

"Wotcher, Snape," she said in greeting, plunking down into the second chair by Draco. "How's he doing?"

"As well as can be expected," Snape said quietly, staring at his godson's face. "He fell asleep just a little bit ago and his doctor came and gave him a new pain medication."

Tonks studied Draco's face and reached out her hand to brush several of his stray bangs away, and then frowning at the array of bandages across his face. "Well, I'm here on Dumbledore's orders," she said after a moment of silence. "He wants you to go back and help Harry with his occlumency while everything is still quiet. Moody, Kingsley, Remus and myself as well as Molly and Arthur know about what happened and we'll be taking turns standing guard. For all appearances, I'm Draco's cousin, which I really am," she said with a quick grin that faded a second later. "I'm here because you had to attend to a family matter and will be back in a few hours. Moody might stop by as a friend of the family and scout out the hospital… you know how paranoid he is. Sound good?"

Snape gave a rigid nod, not quite wanting to leave Draco's side yet. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tonks to keep an eye on Draco… he just felt better when he was doing it.

"It'll be all right," she said, her face compassionate as she placed a comforting hand on Severus' knee. "I won't leave him for a minute. I even brought him his first 'get well' card so he can read it when he wakes up."

"If anything comes up-"

"I'll owl you right away," she said, interrupting the slight note of panic in Snape's voice. "But seriously, what could happen?"

"Famous last words," Snape muttered, but rolled his eyes and collected his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Severus? Just… I know Draco needs you, but Harry does too. You'll help him, right?" Underlying the sentence was 'You won't hurt him, right?' and Snape picked it up.

He nodded. "I won't leave until Potter is ready."

And with the quiet snap of the door, he was gone.

xxx

Harry was lounging on the couch, his nose inches away from his History of Magic text as he forced himself to read the next line. After all, if he was reading and absorbing new material it left to room in his mind to dwell on what had happened.

'_Hermione would be really impressed with me,' _he grinned to himself as he jotted down more dates on his parchment and started the next chapter. But the stray thought of Hermione didn't show the smiling, studious girl he had always known, but rather a girl with her face tear streaked and eyes haunted.

Shaking his head, Harry chased the image away and pulled his Herbology homework towards him. They were all supposed to pick a plant and write a four foot long essay on its properties and why it had value in the Wizarding world. Certainly a plant would occupy his mind, right?

However, the first page he flipped the book open to showed a picture of the Feathery Florescent Flower and the image of a small boy cowering beneath a table while he and Hermione laughed surfaced.

"Damn it," he muttered, slamming the book shut and shoving it across the table. "Everything reminds me!"

"That would be because you're not really blocking out the memory; you're just trying to ignore it."

Harry whirled around, wide emerald meeting calming black. "P-Professor? I… I thought you went to the hospital…"

"I did," Snape said, gliding into the room, once more in wizard robes, and stopping in front of Harry, who was still sitting down. "Draco is in good hands at the moment and I came back to help you with your Occlumency."

"So Draco…" Harry ventured, shifting uneasily on the couch.

"Is currently stable and actually woke up for a few minutes before I left. He's anticipated to make a full recovery with just a bit of scarring and a slight limp." Noticing Harry's guilty expression Snape continued, "Of course, once we get him back here there's bound to be a potion that'll fix both of those since neither are magical injuries."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the cushions. "This does mean though, that now it's time to work on occlumency so that this won't happen again," Snape said, sitting down in the opposite chair. "I won't push you like last time, so we'll-"

"No," Harry said softly. "The sooner I can block him the better. And if that means you go full out like you did last year, then so be it. But," he said, eyes nearly glowing and hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white, "I will not allow anyone else to get hurt while I 'take it slow'. I want to stop him now."

Snape resisted rolling his eyes at the foolish Gryffindor bravery, but did allow a small, almost minuscule smile to grace his lips. Despite how foolhardy this endeavor was, it would probably help Harry more in the end.

"All right. But if I think we're moving to fast I will stop and we will go slower. The mind is a very fragile, Potter. And even if you think it best to make your barriers stronger as fast as possible, just be warned that those walls may be built quickly, but may not be as strong as you'd hoped. The goal is to provide you with a solid defense… not a quickly constructed, understood?"

"But the faster-"

"Listen to me Potter and listen well," Snape said, voice low. "Too much and your mind will shatter. And if that happens Voldemort will have no trouble at all and meet no resistance. We will take your lessons at a moderate pace; one that should appease you. Today, the goal is just to build a beginning defense around your mind so you can leave here. At night, when you're most vulnerable, for the time being either myself of Professor Dumbledore will place a charm on you that should alert us if something happens.

"Now, if you're ready we'll begin. I'm going to cast a temperate amount of _Legilimens- _enough that you may be able to block it, but not enough to over power you. The trick to blocking me out is to form a wall in your mind. Focusing on a happy memory; not the memory itself but the feeling it left you with, is a good way to build up that wall."

"Why are you being so nice about this?" Harry asked quietly. He knew that Snape had changed his attitude about him sometime during the Parenting Class, but it didn't explain the patient and kind person before him. Normally, only Draco could bring Snape to act like this.

Snape sighed and for a moment Harry thought he was going to yell. But then, very softly he said, "I have harbored a grudge against your father for a long time… I still have it in fact. And when you came here you reminded me of him so much… and I took that out on you. I learned though, that you are not the person your father was. If anything, you share Lily's compassion and kindness," he said, a warm smile gracing his face as he thought back in the past. "And that's why I'm being so nice as you put it… In a strange way, you remind me of Draco; always trying to take the world on his shoulders. And at your age, you shouldn't be like that. You shouldn't have my hate that I pressed upon you just because of your father. I'm trying to see you as you, Harry Potter, without all the prejudice I've held onto. So, that's why I'm doing this. I also shoulder the blame for what happened last night; if I hadn't allowed you to walk away last year then this would not have happened. Many things that could have been prevented would have happened. And now, it's time to make things right.

"So, if you're ready then stand up and face me. Face me and keep your thoughts locked inside."

Harry had felt tears gather in his eyes at Snape's slight confession and as he rose he wiped his hand across his face, hoping Snape didn't notice. And if he did, then he just had something in his eye.

"I'm ready," he said quietly, facing Snape with his fists at his sides and a grim look of determination on his face. In his mind he was conjuring up the feeling of belonging and love he had experienced as a child and clutched to it like a lifeline.

Snape nodded and flicked his wand at the teen. "_Legilimens."_

For a few seconds Harry held, his eyes squinted shut and his frame shaking like a leaf in the brutal winds. But slowly the warm glow that he was holding began to disappear as a biting darkness invaded and swarmed over the walls.

_Sirius was falling through the veil, his mouth open in a silent cry of surprise and pain; hair surrounding him like a halo as he tumbled into an eternal abyss. _

_Cold hands grasping his throat and slowly choking him while the dampness soaked into his clothes and stole his breath away. Chilling laughter echoed in the stone chamber while spots danced before his eyes._

_A cage held him prisoner, a dark robed figure standing in front and twirling something on his finger. Ruby eyes glittered with maliciousness while crying could be heard in the background._

_Blood coated his hands, shimmering in the moonlight. Draco lay lifelessly on the grass, blood mingling with tears on his cheeks and skin ashen as hands fumbled with a wand._

_Curled up on a couch, flames lurking in his vision. Bonds encircled his wrists… like a monster. He'd been caged like a monster… no one cared… no one cared about a monster…_

Snape broke the spell as Harry collapsed, tears flowing down his face and hoarse wails breaking from his throat. He never hit the ground though. Instead, he found himself enveloped in a pair of arms, like dark wings.

Sobbing, he clutched handfuls of the robe, shoulders wracked with nearly physical pain as the memories assaulted him. Snape knelt there, tightening his embrace and bowing his head over Harry's.

Neither one noticed as a tear dripped from Snape's eye to land in Harry's dark hair, forever being swallowed. Forever wishing he could free Harry from the pain of the burdens he was forced to carry. Forever haunted by the memories of someone too young to have experienced any of them.

Like dark angels they sat, drawing comfort from one another and drawing the courage to go on. Because without courage there is no light. And with no light there are only shadows.. and shadows only bring despair and fear.

Forever haunted. Forever burdened. But not forever in shadow.

xxx

xxx

**Author's Notes:**

_1. I am assuming most wizarding families are from Christian backgrounds as Hogwarts celebrates Christmas as well as many of the students. Christmas is a religious Christian holiday. However, because one of the commandments is 'no killing' the Malfoys don't necessarily follow the religion. xD_

I am really bloody proud of that prophecy! And the second one I wrote is even cooler! I won't have Lucius and co. solve it just yet… I want to see if any of you can. Post your guesses in a review or a PM. If you're super close, (and I don't mean just the chosen person, I mean what the clues mean) I'll reply and finish explaining it to you. If not, you'll all understand in a chapter or few from now.

I actually love writing the Death Eaters. So, they'll be appearing several more times. In a strange, twisted way, those three are like a certain Gryffindor trio I can think of. Just a little more evil… Maybe a lot more.

And look, I updated within three months! I know, don't die of shock on me, please. I've become fed up with finding nothing of interest to read anymore so I decided I'd just have to entertain myself with my own fics xDD Horrible, I know, but at least I'll update faster. :D

I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to review. It really does mean a lot to me and I appreciate all of the comments. For those of you who just read and don't bother to review, I'd really like if you could; just a few words even. It's nice to know I deserved a few seconds of your time after I spent quite a while working on the chapter. So again, thank you very much to those of you who did review.

For the poll question I had last chapter… most people didn't respond but those that did were all girls :P Either all those guy writers are just shy or there really are none. So, here's a job for us all (me too!). If you know a guy who's obsessed with a show, or movie, or book, or something, get them on here and writing!

I've got another **question**. As you can see, I've been posting music lyrics at the start of most recent chapters in any fic. I'm curious; what is **your **current **favorite song**? I'm trying to broaden my musical interests :P So, if you could post the title to your favorite song and the artist/group in your review or a PM that'd be great! If we happen to have some of the same favorite songs I'll call you on it :D

As always, please review!


	11. Fear has Driven Me Before… Not Anymore

**Disclaimer: I own a freaking big amount of stupid English homework that involves nasty critical literary theory, but Harry Potter nor Draco are in my homework pile. It's not fair! Why can't I have them instead of literary theory? Why?**

**One Step at a Time**

**Fear has Driven Me Before… Not Anymore**

_xxx_

_xxx_

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_I'll be there_

_--Drive; Incubus_

_xxx_

_xxx_

"Shh, he's sleeping," Pansy whispered, glaring at the redhead who was prancing about the room, her heels clattering loudly on the tile.

"We're here to see him," Ginny said, not bothering to lower her voice at all. "And by that I mean we came to talk to him. Besides, it's almost four and he's gotten plenty of beauty sleep…not that he needs any," she giggled. "And the nurse did say he'd be waking up shortly, I'm just helping him along."

"Well, you don't need to go around causing a ruckus," Pansy sniffed, seating herself next to Hermione in one of the chairs at Draco's bedside. "He'll wake up when he's good and ready."

"But Dumbledore said we had to leave by four thirty," she moaned, slumping down in the third chair on the opposite side of Hermione and Pansy. "And if he doesn't wake up then our visit didn't mean much. Don't you want him to wake up, Hermione?"

The other Gryffindor didn't answer though, her eyes fixed firmly on Draco's face as if by staring she could awaken him. Then, moving silently, she rose and pulled a small, green stuffed dragon from the inside of her coat. Shifting Draco's arm slightly, she tucked Sparkles into the crook of his arm and smiled at her handiwork.

"Aww, Sparkles came," Ginny gushed. "I wish I'd brought my camera, that'd be such a cute shot! You could put it under your pillow, Hermione!"

"Oh, hush Ginny," Hermione said, although a blush was spreading rapidly over her cheeks and she averted her eyes from Draco's gently slumbering face to stare at the corner of the bed.

All three girls lapsed into silence as they waited (and none too patiently) for Draco to wake up. In all essence, they shouldn't have even been there, but all had wanted to see and actually talk to Draco. After Hermione had gotten back and met up with Ginny and Ron the three of them had gone to the Hospital Wing. Pansy was still there, seated by a silent Blaise's side and praying he'd wake up soon.

After staying there for nearly an hour Ginny had decided that sitting around was getting them nowhere and they should all go visit Draco. To which Pansy quickly pointed out that they couldn't leave Blaise alone and since Madam Pomfrey wasn't there (there had been an 'accident' in one of the hallways and quite a number of students were hurt) she had rushed off to assist. Even when she came back, which would be any minute, her attention wouldn't be on Blaise, but on the other students.

In the end, Ron had volunteered to stay and keep an eye on Blaise (and he could do some of his homework Hermione had suggested) and the three girls would go and see if they could visit Draco. By the time they managed to track Dumbledore down it had been nearly an hour. The headmaster informed them that Draco had not yet re-awoken since his brief conversation with Professor Snape, so they may not get a chance to talk to him. At that moment, it hadn't mattered and after getting dressed once more in muggle clothing (Ginny went all out and it was quite fortunate Ron wasn't there to see her outfit choice) they had flooed into Ashford where they sat now.

"At this rate we really won't be able to talk to him," Pansy sighed, fondly tousling Draco's hair, but carefully so she didn't hit the lacerations over his face and forehead. "And I really just want to hear him say something… anything."

"Hey, Pans."

"Like that," she nodded, eyes closed and still running her fingers through the blond locks. "That actually sounded a lot like Draco though."

At Ginny's giggle and Hermione's very uncharacteristic snort, Pansy opened her eyes, nearly lulling herself to sleep with the smooth motion of her hand. "All right, what's so funny?"

Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. With a little gleeful yelp she launched out of her chair and enveloped Draco in a hug, albeit a very, very gentle hug. "Draco! You're awake! Are you all right? Oh, of course you aren't! How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"I'm thinking air might be nice," Ginny said wryly. "That could just be me though."

Horrified, Hermione leapt off of him only for Pansy to replace her, although without as much smothering. "Oh, Draco! I was so worried! Do you feel any better?"

Draco gave a barely audible sigh and moved to push himself into a sitting position. "Oh no you don't," Ginny said, gently but firmly placing a hand on the right side of his chest. "The nurses were very clear in saying you shouldn't be moving… at all."

"Do you need anything though?" Hermione asked, softer this time as she noticed the slight grimace Draco gave when he shifted slightly in the bed. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No, I'm all right," he said quietly, finally situating himself on his pillow. "How's Harry?" he asked, moving the topic completely and utterly away from himself. In all honesty, Draco didn't want to talk about the incident. Not yet. It was a fresh, raw, gaping wound (literally and figuratively) and he just wanted to bandage it up for the moment and forget about it.

"Harry's doing better," Ginny said after the three girl's glanced at each other, eyes mirroring confusion. "Snape went and had an Occulumency lesson with him earlier, and we haven't been allowed to see him since. But he seemed to be doing all right. Dumbledore went it and had a talk too after Hermione came back from here."

"Back?" Draco echoed, blinking slowly up at them.

"Pansy and I came this morning," Hermione said, holding Draco's hand and rubbing it gently with her thumb in a motion that was as calming for her as it was for him. "You were still sleeping though," she said, trailing off.

An awkward silence descended upon the group in those next few moments, a silence that should have never been there. But with Draco not wishing to talk and the girls wanting some semblance of an answer it was all a bit muddled.

"Oh, look, I brought Sparkles," Hermione said suddenly, snapping the ice with a crack. "I'm sure the doctors won't mind if you have him, will you?"

Draco turned his gaze to where he now realized what he thought was the blanket was actually the stuffed dragon. A soft smile lighted up his face and he turned it on the group.

"We brought get wall cards and stuff too!" Ginny exclaimed. "Since this is a muggle hospital I couldn't bring you anything fun, but you have fudge! They'll let you eat it, won't they?"

Draco stuck out his tongue and pouted. "Probably not," he admitted, "they're really uptight around here. Although… I don't know if I could stomach it either. The thought of food is still upsetting me."

"Oooh, new topic then!"

"But thank you," he said quietly. "I'm really glad all of you could come visit me. I didn't think Dumbledore would allow it."

"We're your best mates," Pansy said, knocking him lightly on the head. "He had to let us come. And even if he wouldn't, we'd still find a way to get here." More seriously she said, "Look, Draco. What you went through was awful. I still don't understand all of it. But we're here for you. Everyone is here for you. We're all going to get through this problem together."

When Pansy had said 'best mates' and continued on to how they were all there for him, Draco had looked around the room and his expression was growing more apprehensive by the second. "Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noting the panic.

"Blaise," he said quickly. "Where's Blaise?" Despite having been the center of attention for the last fifteen hours or so, Draco was quite out of the loop involving everything besides his own injuries with only the quick status report Snape had given him to draw back on.

"We brought him to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said after a pause. "McGonagall said he'd had a memory charm cast on him… Madam Pomfrey said she hopes he'll wake up really soon."

"And Nott…?"

Hermione and Ginny misinterpreted what Draco was asking and only gave him puzzled glances. Pansy understood, putting in the second 't' and said, "You did a number on him; he was still out when I went back to my room to get a book. The whole court is an uproar. When you come back Draco, you're going to need to seriously watch your back. We have a 'guard' of sorts on Blaise now in case they try anything."

"Were you hurt?" he asked, silver eyes scanning her for injuries to the best of his ability from the awkward position of lying on his back.

"Oh, no," she said brightly, although a little too brightly and her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Pansy…" he said warningly, the seriousness of his tone broken as he launched into a coughing fit, the choking gasps wracking his body. At their exclamations he waved a hand at them, as if telling them to wait just a bit, and after managing to take several deep gulps of air he closed his eyes, exhausted but breathing normally once again.

"Do…do you need me to go fetch a nurse?" Ginny asked, her voice tiny.

"No," he said breathlessly, eyes still closed. "I just….need a… minute…"

Draco actually took about five and the three girls remained silent and watchful, Ginny ready to run and find a nurse if the need arose. "So," Draco said, opening his eyes again and focusing on Pansy. "What happened?" His tone, although weak, left no room for argument.

She sighed. "They just broke the plate set, that's it. Don't worry," she said, attempting to placate the furious look that washed onto Draco's face, "I can just make new ones. It won't take me too long." Whether it was because Draco was too tired to argue or because Pansy seemed fine, he let the issue drop.

"If you don't mind," Draco said quietly, "there is something you three could try and help me with."

"Name it," Hermione grinned. He shot her a heart-warming smile and she returned it, a blush forming again across her cheeks.

"Nott, the bastard," he said, "burned me a few times. And Uncle Sev and Dumbledore didn't know what to tell the hospital when they found them. So I'm sort of needing a cover story. And honestly, my brain is so fried I can't think of anything plausible."

"Where are the burns?" Hermione asked. "We could attribute it that you accidentally hit a candle or something…"

He winced. "All over my chest, actually. And some on my arms and legs too, but there's no way they'll believe anything short of me lighting myself on fire."

"Could we just obliviate all their memories?" Ginny asked. "That'd work, wouldn't it?"

"It'd be a really good idea…except we have no idea of how many hospital staff know about the burns. All of the ones that have been watching Draco and then probably others. And we have no way to learn their names, or who they may have told," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You fell in the fireplace?" Pansy suggested.

Draco shook his head. "Whatever the solution, it has to be when Dumbledore and Uncle Sev brought me here. Uncle Sev is my guardian right now and both he and Dumbledore had no idea I even had them. If I say something that makes it sound as if Uncle Sev could have done something or known about it he'll probably get in trouble."

"What was the excuse they got you in here with?" Hermione asked.

"I was caught in a gang fight. How I'm supposed to come up with a burn explanation from that is pretty much impossible."

"Couldn't we just say that you don't know where they're from? That you must have gotten them in the gang fight? Like… I dunno, burning timber or something hit you?" Hermione suggested. "If we could get someone to run to a scene and throw some of your blood around and put some half-burned wood around from like a building or something, they'd have to believe it."

"It could work," Pansy said, nodding thoughtfully. "As long as you find a wood building or something. Muggles have lots of those, don't they?"

"Tonks is here," Ginny said, "I'll go tell her our idea. They can run out and set up the scene while we're all here. With some magic, it should be really easy."

"Sound good to you, Draco? Just say you have no idea; maybe you got hit by something during the fight. You really can't remember much though since you don't even recall walking into the fight."

He nodded. "Better than anything I can come up with."

"Great," Ginny said, jumping to her feet. "Now you, get better really quickly and come back to Hogwarts. I'll see you later!" Giving Draco a gentle hug and a wave good-bye to them all (she was pretty sure the half hour was almost up) Ginny shot out the door to talk to Tonks, who was just on the other side standing guard.

Throughout the entire conversation Hermione had carefully been watching Draco and noticed he was grimacing more often than when they had first walked in. "You look like you could use some painkillers," she said, a frown on her face. "Aren't they giving you any?"

"They are, but I'm on a lower dose now… it's still not too bad though. Believe me, I felt a lot worse earlier." Neither girl doubted it. "There is something that's been bothering me though," Draco said with a wry grin. "And I can't ask the nurses."

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "They'd know."

"Yeah, and I'm thinking I should know." He raised his arm in which the IV line ran through. "What is this? They won't let me take it out."

Hermione launched into an explanation on muggle hospital equipment, nearly laughing at Draco and Pansy's looks of wonder. "Muggles are pretty smart," Pansy said. "Contupars and Ewetwcity…it's so amazing."

"Computers and electricity," Hermione corrected with a grin. "I can teach you all about it later, you guys would have a lot of fun. Mr. Weasley could show you some stuff too…it's always interesting to hear it from another wizard's point of view."

A sharp knocking on the door disturbed their conversation and both girls turned (Draco turned his head on the pillow, but Hermione was blocking his view) to see Beth, whom they had been introduced to briefly upon their second arrival).

"Sorry to interrupt," she apologized, "But Mr. Snape said it was time for you girls to go home. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like, but Draco really should get some rest."

Both girls nodded in understanding and thanked Beth for relaying the message. "Get better soon," Hermione said, placing a light kiss on Draco's forehead over the bandages. "Let's see if we can't kiss your boo-boo and make it better," she laughed, amazed at her own forwardness.

Draco laughed and kissed the tip of her nose before she withdrew her face. "Thanks for coming," he said, small smirk forming as Hermione's face turned cherry-red and she back-pedaled. Pansy shared in his smirk but for another reason: Draco too was blushing.

"I'll be out in a minute," Pansy said to Hermione. "I've gotta talk to Draco for a sec."

Hermione nodded in understanding, and face still blazing, left the room leaving the door to close with a quiet snap.

"Draco, I need to hear you say something," Pansy said quietly, holding his hand to her cheek and pressing it against her soft flesh. Draco looked quietly up at her, silver eyes nearly melting in intensity. "You scared me really badly… and I want you to say you're going to be all right. Just… tell me that. Tell me everything's going to be okay," she whispered, a tear tracing her cheek.

"Pans, I promise-"

"No!" she bit, her intense gaze locking on his. "No promises, Draco," she said quieter. "The last promise you gave me… you broke it. And now you're…you almost…" She didn't finish, her voice breaking off into soft sobs. "Draco, I…." she tried to start again. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You and Blaise. Sometimes… sometimes I think you two are the only thing holding me here. It's only because of you that I can get through the summers. Through the school year, especially this one. You can't do this, Draco! You can't leave me! You're…you're my best friend, Draco," she sobbed, clinging to his hand like it was a lifeline. "And I need you!"

Regardless of his injuries, Draco forced himself to sit and pull Pansy into a hug, the roll of comforter and comfortee switching. "Pans," he said, using her childhood nickname that he'd strangely been doing all day, "I would never want to hurt you. I need you just as much and I don't know what I'd do without you either. I honestly didn't intend to break my promise…"

She sniffled, her head buried in his good shoulder. "I know… I just wish… I mean, you can tell me anything, Draco. You were really hurt last night before you … you know. And then you promised me you'd be better by morning. I know it wasn't a really deep promise, no pinky swearing or anything, but you still said it. Whatever it was you had to do, you should have come to me. I would have helped you, Draco. You know that, right?"

He nodded, and upon realizing he couldn't see said quietly, "Yes. But I honestly didn't think I was walking into any danger… I mean, the letter was from Harry!"

Pansy pulled herself out of his shoulder. "A letter from Harry?"

"Yeah, you mean he didn't…" Draco trailed off, eyes widening. "That's why we didn't see Hedwig when I got that letter!" he exclaimed. "Voldemort," -Pansy flinched- "must have sent it! From Harry!"

"Just remember to tell Dumbledore that later," Pansy said. "It's gotta be loads important. I'd… I'd better go before the nurse drags me off," she said, forcing a smile and rubbing her sleeve over her eyes. "You will get better though, right?"

"Pans, I promise I'm going to get better," he said, holding up his pinky. Pansy grinned through red-rimmed eyes at the childish pact, but placed her pinky in his. "And everything will be all right. You'll see, I'll be out of here in no time…hopefully… and then we can all go back to Hogwarts together."

Pansy placed a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek and rose. "I'm holding you to that. I'll try and come visit tomorrow, kay? Rest up till then. And don't eat the Jell-o here, Hermione told me it was bad."

"I don't think I ever want to eat Jell-o again," Draco laughed, although a pained grimace crossed his face a second later. "Look, the Jell-o hurts to think about," he kidded, although he gently lowered himself back down to his pillows and gave a relieved sigh.

"Bye, Draco," Pansy said quietly. "See you tomorrow." Rubbing her eyes one last time and praying Hermione and Ginny didn't say anything, she slipped from the room and headed down the hall to find her classmates.

Back in the room, Draco gently touched his forehead where Hermione had placed a kiss, a smile forming on his face. Then, cuddling Sparkles, he closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep almost instantaneously.

xxx

"I think a Hippogriff ran over me," moaned a voice from the bed.

Ron, who had been sound asleep and drooling happily all over his History of Magic textbook he was conveniently using as a pillow, jerked awake and hit his head against the back of the bookshelf behind him.

"Mine just got nailed by a shelf impersonating a Hippogriff," he muttered, rubbing it tenderly, before turning his attention to the figure that had awoken him from his nap.

Blaise was looking quite disoriented and he blinked up at Ron, his hair sticking up much like Harry's due to all the bed rest he'd gotten. "What happened?" he asked, glancing around the room. "Who are you?"

Ron gaped. "I'm Ron! Ron Weasley! Your friend? Please, please, please tell me you seriously haven't lost your memory! Now is not a good time!"

Blaise laughed. "Nope, it's still there. I just wanted to see your reaction."

The Gryffindor glowered and made a face. "Well, prove it. Who am I?"

"Ron Weasley, a stupid Gryffindor who likes to stab people with forks. Happy?"

"We're not stupid!"

"Mmhm."

"Don't just 'mmhm' me! This is a serious matter!"

"Mmhm."

"Well, SLYTHERINS ARE STINKY!"

"…that was really lame."

"Yeah…how about….SLYTHERIN SUCKS!"

"GRYFFINDORS ARE GROSS!"

"SLYTHERINS ARE STUPID!"

"GRYFFINDORS ARE GREAT!"

"We are, aren't we?"

"Oh… shut up. I couldn't think of anything other 'g' words… And I have an excuse, I'm obviously in the Hospital Wing for some injury or another."

Ron's face, smugly grinning a second before, turned serious. "Blaise, do you remember how you got here?"

"Um… am I supposed to? Broom accident?"

"You don't even fly."

"Oh…yeah. That'd be a problem. Something blew up in Potions?"

"No… How about, tell me the last thing you remember. Before waking up here that is."

Blaise adopted a thoughtful look on his face as he thought back. "I… I think I was just about to go to bed…" he said slowly. "Or lie down or something. It was the day after Halloween though, because I remember the party…But that's it."

"Why me?" Ron moaned to himself. Just thinking of what Blaise needed caught up on… it made Ron's head spin and would probably make Blaise's fall off.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Okay, I'm going to go over this very slowly, okay?" Blaise nodded and Ron continued. "This is all from what I know from Pansy said that Hermione told us, is Draco got in a fight with Nott. I guess Nott destroyed your stuff and then they ended up fighting. You were hit with a memory charm during it and have been out of it since."

"Well, that's not too much," Blaise said. "Is Draco all right though?"

"You might want to sit down…"

"I am sitting…" Blaise's eyes widened in horror. "He's not…dead…right?"

"Um, no," Ron said although under his breath he muttered, "at least, not so close anymore."

Considering Blaise had only been awake for a few minutes, his hearing was exceptional and he picked up what Ron had said. "What happened? Where's Draco? Where's Pansy? Are they all right?"

As easily and as quickly as he could Ron explained how somehow, no one knew yet, Draco had been outside the castle and was attacked by Voldemort, controlling Harry. He'd been shot (Ron did his best to describe a gun, but concluded that Draco was hurt by a muggle weapon) and had been whisked to a muggle hospital. He'd been in critical condition, but he pulled through earlier that morning and right now Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny were all visiting.

"That all happened in one night?" Blaise asked, eyes as large as a Quaffles. "I want to see Draco! Right now!" The Slytherin swung his legs over the bed, but Ron shoved him back in. "Hey! Geroff!"

"Madam Pomfrey told me you're suffering under some curse that I can't pronounce. And you're not going to leave until she gives you the go ahead. Besides, I think visiting hours at the hospital are over and Pansy and everyone should be back any minute," Ron said, glancing at the clock across the room that read four thirty. They can fill you in on the visit."

Blaise gave a tired sigh and conceded. "I really don't feel like moving around right now anyway," he admitted, pressing a hand to his head.

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, looking at his friend in concern as the Slytherin grimaced.

"Actually, if you could just get me a glass of water, that'd be great," Blaise said. "And maybe dim the lights a bit… my head is starting to hurt."

Ron obliged (he couldn't really turn off all the candles, but he did blow out quite a few near Blaise) and settled himself back on the chair. Blaise was asleep just minutes later, a frown on his lips.

Sighing, the redhead grabbed a towel and mopped the drool off of the book and then shut it with a snap. Any minute now everyone else would run in and he'd finally get a status update. And he could give them one on Blaise.

So, sitting ever so patiently (well, not really but since it was either do homework or sit anyone could guess which option Ron would choose) Ron waited for everyone to come back. He just hoped it was soon…he was awfully hungry…

xxx

"We've hardly gotten any more solved! And the twenty-sixth is going to be here soon!" Bella complained, busy filing one of her nails. "I say we just forget it and find a new way."

"No!" Lucius snarled, hunched over a copy of the prophecy, notes and idea jotted on a sheet beside it. "We will figure this out!" In a slightly calmer voice he said, "It's not like we need to decipher all the clues. We concluded that the entire prophecy till the end is describing the chosen, correct? We just need to solve a few of those clues to understand it. We already have the Gemini; whoever this is was born between May 21st and June 21st."

"How do we know it w-wasn't a t-twin?" Pettigrew asked, nursing a up of tea.

"Because, you dolt, this is describing one person. And by instigating Gemini it means a pair of twins. So, we're going off of birthdays. And then we've also figured that the 'sprig of peace' means an olive branch."

"That's still hardly any information to go off of though," Bella sighed. "And I don't understand any of those other clues. And none of us know what God's second gift is. I figured it was a woman," she said, "but you really can't drink one of us."

"If you were a cannibal and we mashed you up enough it'd be possible," Lucius said, a deranged glint in his silver eyes.

"You want to start something?" Bellatrix growled, brandishing her wand at the back of Lucius' head. "Because I really don't mind finishing it." The fire in the grate behind her almost seemed to sense the witch's mood as it roared, distorting Bella's frame with the shadows as they cast themselves over her skin.

Pettigrew, for once being smart and staying out of the fight, gasped and Bella whirled to face him. "Does the little rat want to fight too?" she hissed. "Lose your other arm, maybe?"

"S-shadows," Pettigrew stuttered, "like in the pr-prophecy. "

"Yes, shadows," Bella snapped. "We don't know what it means."

"It said f-first," he continued stammering. "We're s-sort of the first, right?"

"First what?" Lucius asked, turning in his chair.

"F-first Death Eaters. O-our families."

Lucius' face broke into a cruel grin. "It would fit," he said. "Shadows implies darkness and that fits us."

Bella was peering at the other lines that seemed to go with Pettigrew's most recent discovery. "The never defied the dark part refers to the family above," she said. "If we're going off of the Pureblood families that serve the Dark Lord, it'd make perfect sense. We've never truly turned our backs on our lord."

"Stained red could refer to blood stains," Lucius suggested. "And we've all done our fair share of killing for our cause."

In a strange second moment of smartness for Peter he said, "Stain though implies t-that it's bad. S-so -"

"-So whoever we're dealing with doesn't agree with the Dark Lord," Lucius interrupted, his chilling steel. "Can you think of any blood traitors that have opted out of one of families serving the Dark Lord?"

"My sister," Bella hissed. "Andromeda." After a pause though she said, "But she was born in November…she doesn't fit the date of Gemini."

"And Sirius?" Lucius asked. "Even though he'd be unable to fulfill the prophecy with his being dead and all."

"Born in March," she sniffed. "And no other Blacks or Lestranges were ever traitors to the bloodline. What about your line, Peter?"

"N-no," the rat stuttered. "N-no one."

"Lucius?" she asked, turning her attention to him. "Malfoy side?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed into grey slits.

"Draco."

**Author's Notes:**

And another chapter has arrived. We've practically solved the prophecy, Pansy and Draco had a heart to heart, Blaise has woken up and got caught up, and look, I even threw in some humor. Whootness.

Anyways, news from the writer's desk. I'm officially 19! College is going great thus far; I actually got A's in all my classes fall semester. For my J-term class though, not so certain how this is going to turn out xD I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a fun New Year's! Speaking of which, this is the first update of the new year! (which is year of the Rat (Yuki!) Anyone here a Rat? I'm a Dragon n.n

Thank you all for your music attributions! I actually recognized some of them n.n I've started to listen to Incubus now though thanks to all the great songs you suggested (I actually used one of their songs in the intro!). Other favorites are "Light up the Sky" by Yellowcard, "Miracle" and "Misery Business" by Paramore, "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects (I also like their song "Move Along"), "Life's a Movie" by Kid Courageous, and a ton of others! Thanks so much you guys; lots of good music to listen to now.

Also, in terms of the prophecy, I think I responded to just about everyone's guesses. I may have missed one or two though; completely my bad. If you did try and predict the prophecy (and more than two lines!) and you didn't get a reply, either send me a PM or post in your review so I can get back to you. Otherwise, just sit back and watch our Death Eater trio finish putting the rest of the clues in place (as they've figured out the 'chosen'). For those that did guess, a lot of you did a really good job. Seriously, I have to make them harder it appears. :P Ah well, I think the second prophecy you'll get to read is more difficult :D

Thank you all very much for your continued support of this fic and all of my writing. It really does mean a lot to me. Any comment you have would be absolutely lovely to read. As I pointed out to one reader, I do in fact read every single review that comes my way. I don't respond to them all, but every single one means the world to me. So, please review!

Till next time! (whenever that might be-just hold tight and draw fanart if you're bored xD) And who knows, maybe if I get a lot of fun, and thought-out comments I'll update sooner :o


	12. I'll Keep my Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. That implies the word fan, which means a person who likes a certain thing that has already been made or produced; I am not talking about the fan that blows air on you. So, since I'm fan I'm writing on something already made, which means I didn't make it. Everyone happy?**

**One Step at a Time**

**I'll Keep my Dirty Little Secret**

**Dedication: Whoooohoooo! This chapter is dedicated to _Parenting Class!_ Why, you ask? Because PC has reached 5000 reviews and is on over 2000 people's favorites lists!! Seriously, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much!**

_xxx_

_xxx_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_--Dirty Little Secret; All-American Rejects_

_xxx_

_xxx_

"It's all set," Tonks grinned, plopping into a chair next to Dumbledore. "Blood, timber, scorch marks and bullet casings. The police were already notified and are at the scene right now. And there won't be any more pesky nurses asking questions about burns. All in a day's work for an Auror," she said. "And now this Auror would like a little rest and relaxation."

It was just approaching six on the Friday evening in November. Draco had been asleep since his visitors had left and during that time Tonks had left to plant the evidence of the supposed gang fight. Dumbledore and Snape had been hard at work attempting to figure out a cover story for Draco, but not knowing the details, were struggling with creating something plausible.

"I think you deserve some," Dumbledore said, smiling kindly at the witch. "Do you want to head home for the day?"

"Oh no," Tonks said laughing cheerily. "If I left there'd be no one to watch Draco tonight. As it is, last night was a favor as you arrived in the wee hours of morning. Tonight they're going to insist we all go home since Draco's stable. And you two obviously can't stay the whole night here on stakeout with an Invisibility Cloak when you have a school to run and classes to teach."f

"Tomorrow is Saturday; the students won't have any classes," Dumbledore said.

Tonks waved away Dumbledore's comment. "Still, can't have you old guys up so late."

"Old?" Snape repeated, twitching visibly in his hard, plastic chair.

Dumbledore, acting as the mediator as always, placed a hand on Snape's knee and said to Tonks, "Then thank you very much for the offer, Tonks. Both Severus and myself could do with a good night's rest."

"Old?" Snape said again, glaring dangerously at the Auror. "I'm only thirty-six."

"Well, to my twenty-four you sure seem old," she said, sticking out her tongue and grinning when Snape's expression darkened.

"To my over one hundred years you're both quite young," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, before I have to take away your wands why don't we all just take a nice deep breath and have a lemon drop." And seemingly out of thin air Dumbledore conjured a bag of lemon drops and held it out.

Tonks greedily took a handful, but Severus turned his nose up. He wasn't so childish as to accept candy as a bribe. "What's wrong, Sevvy? Too old for candy?"

If Snape's expression could grow any darker, it would have. Never taking his eyes off of Tonks, Snape dug his hand into the bag and emerged with a handful of the very sweet and sour candy. He then made the mistake of putting said handful into his mouth all at once.

Tonks burst into laughter and even Dumbledore had to hold back as Snape's mouth puckered and his eyes widened. Never one to admit defeat, he sat stoically and continued to chew and suck on the candy. That was the scene Draco came upon when he awoke, Snape's mouth still resembling that of a fish.

"Is it morning?" he yawned, relishing in the feeling of having just woken up without any pain yet.

"Nope, but hello anyway, Sleepyhead," Tonks greeted, leaning her elbows on the bed. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he said, surprised by the answer himself. "What time is it then if it isn't morning?"

"Just about six," she said, "and almost time for dinner. You'll finally get to taste muggle hospital food! Isn't it exciting? It's really gross stuff, but it's good for you."

"You're not exactly making me want to eat it," the Slytherin said. Moving his eyes from Tonks' bright pink hair, he focused on Snape, still looking fish like. "What's wrong, Uncle Sev?"

"He just ate one too many lemon drops," Dumbledore chuckled. "I'd offer one to you, Draco, but I'm sure your doctor would have my head. Speaking of doctors, there's an important conversation we should be having."

Draco winced, already knowing what they were going to ask and he knew there would be no getting out of this one. "I'd just like a drink of water first," he said quietly, staring up at the ceiling and refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

Before the cup was handed to Draco, Severus took several gulps out of it and then refilled it with his wand. Tonks leaned over and cranked the lever on the bed and then fluffed the pillows behind the Slytherin so he could lean comfortably backwards.

"First off," said Dumbledore, "is we're going to create a cover story for how you got out of the hospital last time. Were there any specific injuries that would have made your escape difficult?"

"I had a broken leg," Draco muttered, now looking down at Sparkles lying in his lap. "And a broken arm with a few broken ribs."

All three adults' faces were grave and Draco continued to stare at his stuffed dragon. "That certainly does make an escape seem quite difficult," Tonks said after a moment. "I don't think there is a way for you to have gotten out without someone having come and gotten you themselves."

"Tonks is correct," Dumbledore said heavily. "You were what, eight?" At Draco's nod he continued, "There is no possible way someone with your injuries at so young an age would have escaped completely unnoticed."

"What if we say he had outside help?" Snape suggested, putting a comforting hand on Draco's knee that lay beneath the blanket. "Someone came in and took him?"

"Like who?" Draco laughed, although it was mirthless. "My father?"

"It would work to some extent," Dumbledore said gently. "Somehow, he was alerted and came and got you and just went around all hospital protocol. And your number was unlisted in the phone book so the nurse couldn't find you."

"How do you explain though how Lucius would have found out?" Snape asked.

"The television?" Tonks suggested. "Maybe there was coverage of the accident? It'd probably say so in Draco's file, right? I'll go check really quickly."

Quickly casting an illusion charm on herself, Tonks raced out the door to go find Draco's file; a little 'point me' should do the trick nicely. If she had to, she could always just summon it.

Back in the room the silence was quickly becoming unbearable for Draco, who could feel the steady gazes of both older wizards trained on him. "How did you come to be here, Draco?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "And how did you manage to leave?"

A single tear ran down Draco's cheek and fell onto the sheet below. "I was stupid," he said, so quietly it was nearly a whisper. "I made him angry and he punished me. But instead of just… I left the manor," he said, voice disjointed, "and I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to get away.

"I ended up getting hit by a truck and brought here. When I woke up I found out it wasn't St. Mungo's but a muggle hospital and I had to get away. The nurse left to look my name up in a weird book… I'm not sure…Dobby came and brought me back to the manor."

"Dobby did?" Dumbledore said. "Did you summon him?"

Draco shook his head. "I just remember wanting to go home. And then he just sort of appeared and took me back."

"And what happened once you got back home?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Very well. Thank you for sharing that with me, Draco. There is just one more matter of importance to be discussed. Beth read us the report from earlier, and it was noted that there were definite signs of…" Seeing no gentle way to word it he merely said, "Abuse. I'm quite certain the doctor will want to know about that."

Draco said nothing.

"I understand it is hard to talk about," Snape said softly. "But you are not alone, Draco. Growing up I too dealt with what you went through. My father…" he paused, noticing how Draco's eyes had widened and were focused on him. "My father was often drunk during my childhood and would hurt both my mother and myself in his rage.

"I'm sharing this with you because you deserve to know about my life since we're asking you to share yours. I know it's difficult, but what happened is in the past now. If Lucius does anything, you're to tell us right away, all right?"

Sniffling, Draco nodded and collapsed in Snape's arms as his godfather pulled him into a hug. Remaining like that for just a few more seconds was enough and Snape carefully lowered Draco back to rest against the pillows.

"We'll explain to the doctor about the earlier situation if you don't wish to," Dumbledore kindly said. "He's a very nice man though and I'm sure he won't press you to say anything you don't feel comfortable about."

As if on cue, the door swung open and the doctor, a tall black man with kind, twinkling eyes like Dumbledore's, walked in followed by Beth. "Draco," he greeted, extending his hand with a large smile. "It's nice to see you awake," he said, giving Draco's hand a gentle but firm shake. "I'm Dr. Salus. How're you feeling?"

"A little sore," Draco said softly, looking curiously on as Salus examined and took notes off of several of the screens next to him.

The doctor chuckled. "If a little sore was really how you felt, then I'd be some kind of miracle doctor. Really, how do you feel? Chest bothering you? Any headache or lightheadedness? Nausea?"

Finally truthful (he was never one to complain) Draco admitted that his head did hurt a lot, especially his forehead, his left leg was hurting some, his whole upper torso was sore, and it was rather painful to move around much.

"That sounds much more accurate," Salus said, nodding as he placed his stethoscope butterfly-light over Draco's heart, grimacing in response to Draco's wince and sudden jerk. "Does it hurt to take a deep breath?" he asked, moving the instrument to Draco's back and listening to the intake of breath as cold metal hit warm flesh.

Experimenting, Draco gave a nod as a shudder passed through his body and his lung seemed to be on fire. "I figured as much," Salus said. "You almost pierced a lung and as it was your broken rib did hit it. I expect it'll be sore for a few days more. Breathing normally though is all right?"

Another nod.

"He does keep coughing," Snape said, stepping in as his godson opted to tone down his injuries.

Salus checked something off on his clipboard. "For tonight then we might have you wear the oxygen mask, Draco." To Beth he asked, "Beth, what dosage of morphine is he on?"

As the nurse rattled off a string of numbers and words Draco couldn't even begin to comprehend, the door opened and Tonks came in, halting in her tracks as she saw the doctor. As Dumbledore caught her eye she gave a discreet nod and a thumbs up.

After a few more questions about his current health the conversation took a turn for the worse, at least in Draco's opinion. "A few years ago, Draco, you were admitted here," Salus said, looking at his notes. "You had heavy injuries from both a truck hitting you and from what we think may have been abuse at home."

He watched Draco's face carefully, feeling a wave of sympathy for the boy as he seemed to flinch at the words. "However," he continued, "you managed to get out of the hospital and vanish until yesterday without a word. We were hoping you might be able to explain. If you don't wish to do so right now though, that's all right, although we will require an answer before we discharge you."

Draco glanced up at his mentors. Dumbledore gave him a smile and his eyes twinkled. Snape gave a small nod, but squeezed Draco's hand gently. Tonks gave a bob of her head and a wink. Draco sighed and glanced up at Salus, who was patiently looking on with warm, comforting eyes.

"Before I lose my nerve," the Slytherin muttered. And then a second later, he was launching into the part truthful, part-cover story the three had devised without a backwards glance.

xxx

"Do you want to go down to dinner first?"

"No, let's just go back to our room. I'm really tired, Pansy."

The girl nodded understandably and helped steady her fellow Slytherin as he stumbled forward. She had gotten back from Ashford nearly two hours ago and had been sitting with Blaise since, who had been sleeping for the most part. He'd awoken a while ago though and Madam Pomfrey had said he could stay here another night if he'd like, or he could go back to the dungeons. Blaise had opted the latter despite Pansy's slight protests. He hadn't wanted her going back to a den of snakes alone.

Fortunately, amidst all the confusion of the day, someone had replaced Blaise's bed and new robes and books had been produced (Pansy strongly suspected Dumbledore was behind it). She herself wasn't all that keen on going back, but it wasn't like they could hide in the Hospital Wing until the winter holidays. They still had nearly six weeks!

So with her wand in one hand and the other resting lightly on Blaise's back in case he needed support, the two outcasts made their way back to the lower recesses of the castle, breath misting in the air long before they reached the serpent doorway.

"Remember," she breathed, "not a word about Draco. We don't know where he is. And try not to piss them off too much…we just want to get to our rooms." At Blaise's nod, Pansy muttered the password a Gryffindor had uttered hours before and the door slid open.

She had been expecting an empty common room, with at most one or two people. It was dinner hour and most students should have been happily gorging themselves. But instead what they got was the entire court and a few other Slytherins, leering at them as soon as their presence was known.

Pansy continued across the room, her eyes lowered to the ground as she made her way to the staircase, Blaise in tow. But just as she was about to go up a pair of beefy seventh years guards blocked the way, staring down at her with malice in their eyes.

"What, leaving so soon?" Nott called amiably from his spot on the leather couch. "Really now, there's so much to talk about."

"I have nothing to say to bastards like you," Pansy said, looking up and glaring at the older Slytherin.

"Pansy," Blaise hissed in her ear. "You were the one telling me not to antagonize them. What are you doing?"

Instead of the scathing remark both had been expecting, they got Nott's cruel laughter in return. "Always the little hot head," he laughed. "Well, guess what?" he said, demeanor turning chilly in a second. "Draco isn't the only one who betrayed our house, is he?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Pansy said, voice almost as cold. "As far as I know it we did no betrayal. And if you fail to see it that way, then fine. But don't pull us into your court drama. We don't want any of it."

"Well, maybe I want you," he said, sliding off the couch and making his way towards the two. "Even though you're an outcast, Pansy, you still are very pretty." He was in front of them now and Pansy had her wand pointed out at him, hand steady.

"Come one step closer and you'll regret it," she hissed, dark eyes flashing.

"And just what do you think you can do? That's the thing about flowers. They're beautiful to look at… but so easily crushed."

Saying such, he moved forward in such a fluid movement that Pansy could do nothing as her wand was wrenched from her fingers.

"Hey!" Blaise said, putting a hand on Pansy's shoulder to help balance himself. "Nott, just knock it off. We don't want to fight."

"Did I say I wanted to fight?" the King asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, I don't think I did. Although beating someone up would be doable. Would you like to volunteer, Zabini?"

"Kiss my arse."

As Nott gave a short nod at the guards, Blaise fired off his wand, yelling 'Expelliarmus' at the top his lungs. The spell worked, as Nott's and Pansy's wands came soaring towards Blaise, but just before he could grab them, a spell hit him from the back and sent him crashing head over heels.

"BLAISE!" Pansy screamed, bending down to scoop up her wand from the floor and fight. A hand tightened about her wrist and she yelped in pain at the pressure, the wand falling once more to the floor.

"Pansies don't have thorns," Nott whispered, tongue licking her ear.

"LET HER GO!" Blaise shouted, picking himself up from the floor, eyes like hot pieces of coal. "Stupefy!"

Nott dodged and pulled Pansy in front of him, allowing her to take the curse. She fell slack into his arms, her mouth open in a scream of terror. Blaise took a step forward, head reeling and the room seeming to move. "Let her go, Nott," he snarled.

"Why?" he asked, tracking the side of her face with his finger. "I think she rather likes all of the attention, don't you Pansy?"

"You let her go now. Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Nott taunted. "Let me remind you, Zabini, there is a whole court at my disposal. I needn't waste my time with you."

"EXP-"

As one, the guard cast the body-mind spell, rendering Blaise completely immobile. "That was much easier," Nott said, walking over and kicking Blaise harshly in the side. "You aren't worthy to duel me, Traitor," he said, kicking the boy again. To his guards he said, "Bind him." And then, on second thought, he said, "Bind her too."

Within seconds, both lay with their hands and feet wrapped in heavy rope and the paralyzing spells were beginning to wear off. "I'll play with you in a little bit, Pansy," Nott said, brushing her cheek with a kiss. "I've some trash to deal with."

"STOP IT!" she cried, thrashing and nearly landing a kick into Nott's stomach, quite a feat with her position.

Eyes flashing in anger, Nott whipped around and slapped her across the face. "Flowers don't speak. They're just there to look pretty." Tapping his wand on her mouth, he muttered 'Silencio' effectively quieting her, although she continued to shout and scream at him.

"You aren't going to get the same treatment," Nott smirked, watching as the bound Slytherin glared up at him. "I'll let you get well acquainted with my foot though." Said foot raised and landed a heavy blow into Blaise's side, the boy howling in pain behind the gag that had been tied around his mouth. Over and over again, Nott kicked the younger Slytherin until he had rolled him all the way across the floor and was hitting him against the wall.

Reaching down, Nott hauled Blaise up by the front of his robes. Cocking back his elbow, he let fly a punch into Blaise's face and blood spurted everywhere, some even getting on Nott. And then, he gently patted Blaise's cheek. "Now, don't you feel better? I know I do. How's this? I'll let you stay awake while I deal with your pretty little friend." Blaise could do little more than give a weak glare, blood dribbling out of his mouth and down his forehead into his eyes.

Nott sauntered over to Pansy and knelt down next to her. "Would you rather do this here or go to my bed?" he asked, staring lustfully down at her. "Oh, don't worry," he whispered, watching as her eyes widened in fear. "I'm just going to give you a taste tonight."

Turning to the rest of the court he said, "You may all head to dinner now. Do not worry, things will be fine here." Nodding and bowing in request, the court members filed out leaving a nearly unconscious Blaise, a bound Pansy and Nott, the oh so noble king.

Within seconds of the last Slytherin leaving, Nott captured Pansy's lips, forcing himself upon her. Crying now, she tried to turn her head, but he fiercely yanked it back. Cupping her face in both hands, he deepened the kiss, pulling her towards him despite her protests.

In order to gain a more dominant position, he straddled her waist, pressing his hands on her shoulders to keep her rooted to the ground. Pansy snapped her teeth and tried to bite him as he came back after taking in air, but he merely slapped her again, her head flinging backwards like a rag doll's.

He chewed lightly on her lower lip, before biting hard and drawing blood. Minutes later, he removed himself and stood, looking down at the girl. Her lips were bruised and dripping blood and her cheeks were red from being repeatedly backhanded.

Grabbing her by her hair, he dragged her to where Blaise was lying on the ground, his eyes dark with worry and confusion, but filled with pain as well. With a wave of his wand, their ropes unbound and they could speak once more, although both remained silent.

"I hope you learned your lessons," Nott sneered. "If you don't want something worse, then I suggest breaking ties to all those Gryffindors. Because, believe me, I can do a lot worse. For now, I'm going to hold onto your wands," he said, tucking both into his pocket. "You can have them back on Monday for classes."

"You aren't going to get away with this," Pansy hissed, although her voice was raspy from screaming. "We'll-"

"What? Go to Dumbledore? It's not like he can do anything. The court rules were put into place by Salazar himself. And anything, short of killing, is legal according to those rules. Perhaps if you weren't Slytherin, but you are and now you're going to have to deal with the consequences."

Pansy bit back her retort as realization slowly sunk in. It was court law that anything the King or Queen decided would be played out and there was nothing anyone besides the court could do about it. It had never struck home like this before though, because she had been on the court since her fourth year and was used to making and casting judgment, not the one being given judgment to. And never had anything so violent and seemingly unfair ever happened. Ever. The only reason Draco would have been able to tell on Nott was because he used Dark Magic. In this case, he hadn't, so there was nothing to report.

With one last feral grin, Nott strode from the room and towards the Great Hall. "Madam Pomfrey's not going to be happy about seeing you again," Pansy said through a strangled laugh. And then she started to sob, her tears dripping down her face to land on Blaise's. "Why, Blaise? Why do they have to do this?"

Blaise weakly lifted his hand and laced it atop Pansy's. "I dunno Pansy," he said quietly, his words followed by a gut-wrenching cough as he spat out blood. "We just…"

Wiping her hands across her eyes, Pansy hushed the other Slytherin. "C'mon, we're going to the Hospital Wing. You need to get looked at."

"And you?" he asked softly, reaching up and gingerly touching her cheek.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm fine. A little bruised and shoved around, but nothing I can't handle."

"I didn't mean physically."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. Don't worry." It would have been near impossible though to miss how she lightly touched her lips and winced, a tear making its way down her cheek. "Let's go before they come back."

She gingerly helped Blaise to his feet and the two silently made their way from the room, but in the opposite direction of dinner.

They knew they would have to give something up for their friendship with Gryffindors. They had all given up their rank. Draco had nearly given his life. Blaise had given up his pride. And Pansy had given up her first kiss.

But how could a kiss compare to the pain Blaise and Draco had endured? It couldn't, not at all in Pansy's mind.

But she still had to give it up.

xxx

xxx

**Author's Notes:**

I'm really glad so many of you like the 'court' system I set up in Slytherin. It's a lot of fun to write, actually, and I never could imagine the Slytherins without some type of hierarchy. Anyways, glad you enjoy it because it plays quite a large role with the status of our favorite trio of Slytherins. If you're looking for some lighter, fluffier stuff, don't run away. It'll be here in a few chapters; and the angst will be dying down in here quite a bit in a chapter or two.

Wow, look at that update time. My fingers must be on fire! (They actually almost were, I'm very bad around ovens and I had to get muffins out of it…but it's okay, everything worked out!). I don't know how long this update speed shall last for as spring term is here and my classes are piling up homework like crazy (finals are approaching in a few weeks too xD). It's like my profs. have nothing better to do xD

Also, I've been thinking of illustrating a comic to deal with a scene from Parenting Class.I dunno why really, I just want to try doing expressions and backgrounds xD If anyone has any suggestion of a favorite scene that would A. Be humorous and so that those who never read the fic could understand the basis of the joke and B. Be short enough to fit into 4-6 panels, then please let me know via review or PM :P

I've been asked to post the prophecy again, but it'd be a waste of room on here (and you all prolly thought I wrote more :P). The prophecy is located in the very beginning of chapter 10! So, just click the back arrow a few times if you want to read it again.

And definitely not least, is thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They always make me smile. If you read then please review! Even just a simple 'please update' keeps me motivated. If you added this story to your alert/favorites list, it'd be great if you could drop in what you think of the story too!!

Updated: April 20, 2008


	13. He Laughs Every Time I Fall

**Disclaimer: I own my dorm room! (well, not own, but I will have one as of August 12 when I move in for RA training!) However, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its related characters, spells, etc., etc., etc….**

**One Step at a Time**

**He Laughs Every Time I Fall**

xxx

xxx

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right todayf  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

_It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_-Papercut; Linkin Park_

xxx

xxx

"We can't just jump to conclusions," said Lucius haughtily, downing another cup of tea. "We have to be absolutely positive that it is my wretched son. There may be other blood-traitors out there and we don't want to pick the wrong one."

Bella nodded and looked at her copy of the prophecy. After Lucius' startling answer, the trio had taken a break for dinner followed by tea. Now they were all gathered back in the spacious office of Lucius' and each had a specific task to complete. Lucius was to look through every single family that supported the Dark Lord and find names of blood traitors. Pettigrew was to take that list and cross-reference every name with the days Gemini consisted of. And Bella had the hardest task of all; to find ways in which Draco would fit the prophecy or to solve more of the riddles in terms of anyone.

She stared hard at the poem, willing her eyes to see what the others had missed. Most vital was what God's second gift entailed: without knowing that there wasn't even a point in finding the right person. Fortunately, she was in a study and Lucius kept many of his books there. And a bible was one of the many books on the shelves.

Pulling it down she smirked at the cover, emblazoned with emeralds and written in silver ink. It had never been opened. Then again, what kind of Dark Arts family opened a bible? It's not like they obeyed any of the laws.

But the smirk turned to a frown as she realized just how many pages were contained in the holy book. They couldn't honestly expect her to read the entire thing, could they? It would take forever and it would be _boring_. And Bellatrix did not do boring.

She flipped open the first page, gazing at the table of contents. What did all of those titles mean anyway? Genesis? Exodus? Were they chapters of some sort?

"This is boring," she whined, idly flipping through the several pages of the table of contents.

"Do I look like I care?" Lucius asked, hunched over a log of pureblooded families.

Muttering under her breath, Bella went back to the book, staring at it and waiting for the answer to suddenly appear. And after a few seconds of waiting an idea came to mind and her devilish grin came back full force.

"_Lacuna questiona_ "gift"," she said, tapping her wand against the jeweled cover. Immediately, any page that bore the word "gift" began to glow red thanks to the nifty word search spell.

"Perfect," she said, flipping open to the first page that had the word "gift" in a sentence. The sentence was highlighted in the red and she eagerly skimmed it, face falling as she read the line, "_But unto the sons of the concubines, which Abraham had, Abraham gave __**gifts**__, and sent them away from Isaac his son, while he yet lived, eastward, unto the east country. – Genesis 25:6."_

And very eloquently she asked, "Huh?"

"Don't tell me you can't understand simple English," Lucius smirked from his perch.

"Shut it," she growled, flipping to the next entry for "gift". They couldn't all be so oddly worded and confusing, could they?

"_Ask me never so much dowry and __**gift**__, and I will give according as ye shall say unto me: but give me the damsel to wife. – Genesis 34:12."_

Bellatrix's grimace rivaled that of Pettigrew's skittishness. What was with these verses?

But she calmed herself after taking a sip of her tea. She knew she was looking for the second gift, so something would have to mention that it was the second. And whatever this gift was it had to be drinkable. She just had to find a passage with something that was edible and a gift and she'd be golden.

Over one hundred verses later, Bella was down to the last one, her eyes watering with the strain of reading not only the one line but he entire passage. And so far nothing.

The last one read, _"And they that dwell upon the earth shall rejoice over them, and make merry, and shall send __**gifts**__ one to another; because these two prophets tormented them that dwelt on the earth. – Revelation 11:10."_

"RARGH!" she screamed, slamming the bible shut and throwing it at the fireplace.

Lucius had jumped up at the sudden loud noise after nearly an hour of silence and managed to stop the book before it hit the flames.

"That's worth at least a few hundred galleons!" he snarled.

"I don't bloody care! I just wasted an hour of my life and there's nothing in there! NOTHING!" she screeched, causing Pettigrew to cover his ears and cower behind the solid oak desk.

"Now now," Lucius said placating, only further igniting the witch's temper. "At least Pettigrew and I didn't waste an hour of our lives. We have three more that fit the clues thus far."

"Well your information is useless if we don't know what we're supposed to do with the person, isn't it?" she argued, grinning triumphantly as Lucius' smirk faded.

"And why did you think you would find this answer in a bible?" he asked after a moment.

"Because it mentioned God," she snarled.

"T-technically," Peter spoke up, "it never said anything about the Christian God. It c-could be any religion."

"I'm going to go jump off a cliff now," she muttered.

"Would you like me to give you a push?" Lucius asked innocently.

"Only if I take you with me!"

And as it always happened, the two got into such a fight that the main problem was forgotten. And Pettigrew wasn't about to remind them, currently taking refuge underneath the desk as the two enraged Death Eaters used various items about the office to throw at one another via their wands.

If he valued his life he wouldn't get involved.

And Pettigrew very much wanted to live.

xxx

"I can't believe that all worked," Tonks said gleefully, her hair starting to turn pink with happiness.

"Keep it down, woman," Snape snapped, but the usual bite was lacking. He too was breathing a deep sigh of relief that Salus has taken Draco's story word-for-word and that the staged attack scene had been enough for Draco's injuries to look believable.

"You did very well," Dumbledore said gently, placing a comforting hand on Draco's uninjured shoulder. "There is, however, one more thing I would like to ask."

Draco sighed and inclined his head, already having an idea of where this was going.

"The burns and bruises you received were not due to whatever happened between you and Voldemort" –Draco winced- "and they were certainly not from our fabricated tale. When did you receive them?"

Draco glanced up hesitantly at Snape. "It was a court problem," he said slowly.

"What does that mean exactly?" Tonks asked, watching as Snape's brow furrowed.

"Under Salazar, the Slytherin house became a royal court of sorts," Snape said with a grimace. "Students take on the roles of different nobles and cast judgment on their fellow housemates."

"That's awful!" Tonks gasped, thinking back to her happy days at Hufflepuff.

"The only time students can rebuke the court's decision is either if an illegal curse were used or someone died," Snape said. "As head of house I do what I can, but the embodiment of the court is from Slytherin himself. There is little that I am able to do."

"Then all of those injuries were received from another student?" Dumbledore asked, looking grave.

"Yes," Draco said quietly.

"Which one?" the headmaster asked.

"I… can't say," he said, glancing down at the blankets.

"There is a charm of sorts placed upon anyone who happens to be sorted into Slytherin," Snape said before Dumbledore could interrupt. "During all the years that you live in Slytherin you cannot speak of court matters to non-Slytherins save the vaguest references."

"What kind of school are you running?" Tonks asked eyes wide with horror. "To think that…"

"I have heard rumors about a court but I always assumed it was just a figure of speech," Dumbledore said. "Even so, Slytherin's magic is thousands of years old and there is nothing I can do to break it. I only ask, Draco, that if this happens again you will report immediately to Severus and then to the hospital wing. I will not tolerate this kind of abuse in my school.

"And," he added, "If I am able to find your attackers without your assistance their punishment will be swift."

"Thank you," Draco said after a few seconds, his voice thick. He knew though that it would never happen. Nott would just order another member of the court to take the fall while he got away scot free. He would finish his reign as king and make sure that those he despised would never rise to the top.

But Draco was determined to prove him wrong. Next year he would be king and would change the court from a bunch of barbarians to a just system.

Wow, that Gryffindor optimism had really rubbed off on him.

"Moving on," Dumbledore said, "now that you are on the mend, it is pertinent that we get your story of what happened. Anything you remember, even the slightest detail, can help us. I know we've already asked much of you," Dumbledore said kindly, noticing the utter exhaustion in the young Slytherin's face, "but this is beyond important. Are you up to it?"

"Yes sir," Draco said quietly. "Where should I start?"

"At whatever you think is the beginning," the man said, nodding to Tonks who pulled out a quick-quotes quill.

"Then I guess it started when I got a letter that I thought was from Harry…"

xxx

"Merlin's beard! What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs?"

"Really now?" the mediwitch repeated doubtfully, giving Blaise a once over. "Then why were you asking me if that's what happened?"

"He hit his head really, really hard. He's having trouble forming coherent sentences. Right, Blaise?" Pansy said voice slightly higher than normal.

Madam Pomfrey did not look the least bit convinced.

"I fell off of a moving staircase," Blaise said with a nod of his head, nearly toppling over a second later at the sudden rush of light headedness.

Just as his knees buckled Pansy managed to half-catch him so that he didn't slam into the ground. Pomfrey, still unconvinced but concerned helped to levitate Blaise to a bed before he did fall down.

"And did you fall down the staircase too, Miss Parkinson?" she asked, taking in the bruises forming on the girl's face, oddly enough in the shape of a handprint.

"How'd you guess?" she laughed nervously, placing a hand to cover one of the offending marks.

"Sit down," the mediwitch sighed, gesturing to the empty bed next to Blaise.

"Due to the severity of Mr. Zabini's injuries, not to mention that he was just released from here an hour ago, I'm afraid that I will require him to stay the night for observation. You too, Miss Parkinson, seem a bit shaken up so I'll have to ask you to remain the night. I trust that this will not be a problem?"

She knew. Pansy could tell from the gleam in the nurse's eyes that she had a grasp of what had happened. The fact that she knew Blaise had been in from a curse from another Slytherin earlier only solidified her hunch. Most of the professors knew that a certain trio of Slytherins were having house problems, if the vanishing seats and cold shoulders were any indication.

"Thank you," the girl said quietly, fingering the comforter beneath her fingers.

"Here's a change of pajamas for you," the mediwitch said, handing Pansy a set of the standard blue flannel of the hospital wing. "Since I'm sure you haven't eaten yet I'll have a house elf bring you both up something in a little bit."

Leaving Pansy to change, Pomfrey headed over to Blaise, several potions and rolls of bandages in hand. Within minutes the Slytherin had gagged down the foul-tasting potions and was swathed head to toe in bandages.

"The bruising should go down within a day," the nurse said, having rubbed some ointment on the more purpling of the bunch. "You'll still be very sore though so you'll need to take it easy for the next few days.

"I'm heading down to dinner myself," she continued, placing the potion bottles back on the shelf. "If there should be an emergency and you need me simply go into my office and tap the crystal orb on the desk. A house elf will be along momentarily with your dinner."

With another sincere thank you from Pansy, Blaise giving a slight nod and a lopsided grin, the mediwitch exited. Pansy came to sit on the end of Blaise's bed, drawing her knees up to her chest and gazing at the mummified Slytherin.

"Feel better?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah…"

"I'm starting to think it might be safer to find somewhere else to live," Pansy said quietly, hugging her knees. "I…don't feel safe in our house anymore." Images of Nott flashed through her mind and she shuddered, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Blaise saw it too. "Hey," he said, carefully sitting up and placing a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

She needed to further invitation to let go of her knees and fling herself at Blaise, her arms encircling him gently but tightly.

"I'm scared," she whispered, head buried in his shoulder. "I thought he… he…"

Blaise returned the embrace, feeling just as helpless. He wanted to be able to protect her, but tonight showed just how incapable he was. And knowing that he could do nothing to protect her hurt more than the beating he had received.

"I don't want to go back," she whimpered, his own flannel starting to turn damp with her tears. "I can't go back… I can't…"

"Maybe they can let us stay in one of the houses we used for the Parenting Class," Blaise said, rubbing small circles on Pansy's back. "The professors all seem to know that something is wrong… they would probably let us live elsewhere."

"We still have to go to classes with them," she said. "And eat with them… I don't think I can face him again, Blaise."

Who _he _was was obvious. "Well, he won't be in any of our classes since he's a year older… and we can just eat at the Gryffindor table for meals."

While he had just blurted out the Parenting Class rooms as a suggestion, Blaise was warming up to the idea. He, Pansy, and Draco could have their own living space and not have to worry about bodily harm the entire night.

But Pansy dashed his hopes as she shook her head, reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. "You're forgetting the court," she said with a sniff. "And you know the main rule; once in Slytherin always in Slytherin."

Never had those words sounded so foreboding.

"I don't think students are legally allowed to sleep outside of their house except for either a class or if they're Heads. And even if Dumbledore okayed it you know that the court wouldn't just let us leave."

"Re-sorted maybe?"

"I don't think that's ever happened," Pansy said, now tracing the stitching on the quilt. "I think maybe… maybe we could get away with camping out in Gryffindor every now and then… we'd still technically be in a house.

"But if we always hide… we'd be cowards," she said the word bitterly. "I don't mind being a traitor in their eyes, but I refuse to be seen as cowardly."

"I don't mind," Blaise said softly. "Live to fight another day, right? Slytherin has always been messed up and this only proves it. But next year… next year will be different," he said. "Draco is going to be king, one way or another, and we'll change Slytherin."

Pansy wasn't quite as optimistic. "But what about this year?"

Blaise paused, the hope fading from his eyes. "Dunno," he said, scratching at one of the bandages.

"I wish Draco were here," Pansy said quietly. "He always knows what to do." Her eyes widened with sudden horror. "Draco! There is no way he can go back to Slytherin… Nott will do something to him, I just know he will."

"Snape should be able to do something," Blaise said. "He is head of house and he's Draco's godfather. I'm sure he'll protect Draco…" and silently he added _"and hopefully us."_

A sudden pop interrupted what Pansy was going to say next as a House Elf appeared laden with a tray of soup, crackers, and… ice cream sundaes?

"Requested especially by Madam Pomfrey," the elf squeaked, setting the tray on the night table by Blaise's bed.

"Thank you," the two Slytherins chorused; the elf bowing before popping back out.

"Well, I for one think that sundae looks delicious," Pansy said, lifting the dessert from the tray. "And with chocolate ice cream, my favorite!"

"Soup first," Blaise chided. Holding his bowl he reached for his wand to make a tray over his lap and then paused, features falling.

"He took our wands," Pansy said softly, setting her ice cream to the side and also grabbing a bowl of vegetable and chicken soup. "He said we'd get them back on Monday for classes… otherwise the teachers would be even more suspicious."

"So we're defenseless for the whole weekend?" Blaise muttered, his appetite suddenly gone.

That thought seemed to just click to Pansy and she put the full spoon back in the bowl. "I guess so," she said. While she was terrified of returning, especially with _him _there, if she were armed with her wand she felt safer… but with it now gone she had no way to defend herself.

"This is bad," Blaise said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like, really really bad. I was going to put warding charms on our beds so no one could bother us at night, but without wands…"

"We need to go talk to Hermione and the others," Pansy said, forcing herself to eat her soup. "We'll be okay tonight, but we need somewhere to stay for Saturday and Sunday… and I am not going to sleep in Slytherin without my wand."

"Tomorrow," Blaise said voice heavy. "We'll find them tomorrow and ask if we can stay with them for the weekend."

"But they don't need to know why," Pansy said. "If they find out what Nott did… that's treason if we say anything outside of Slytherin. I don't know what the curse is but I don't want to find out."

"We could just say that we all wanted to be together while Draco is away," Blaise said. "Although I think Ron said that Harry was still in that room…"

"Maybe they let him out," Pansy said. She herself hadn't been able to see Harry, having divided all of her time between Blaise and Draco, but she had heard from Hermione what had happened. "And then for why we're there, because I don't think anyone else knows, perhaps we could just say we felt like having a sleepover?"

At Blaise's raised eyebrow she hurriedly added, "Well, for a girl that'd make sense. You could just say you tagged along."

"And Draco?"

"He's… visiting family?"

Pansy tapped her chin. "The Gryffindors might buy that… I mean, we'd probably change it to a family emergency, but I doubt they'd question it too much. They're brave but not all that inquisitive. Except for Hermione."

Blaise chuckled, the sound making Pansy smile as well. "You got that right."

"Do you think…" she started, before pausing. At Blaise's nod she continued. "Do you think we should tell Neville? After everything he went through with us I almost feel like he deserves to know… at least as much as Hermione."

Blaise nodded. "I agree. It's unfair to keep him out of the loop like this."

Neville had been a strange partner for the Parenting Class project. One would probably never trust Neville with their children, what with his accident prone-ness and forgetful tendencies, but he had made a wonderful partner in the end.

He was extremely patient with Blaise as a child, gently coaxing him out of his shell. He'd been a saint to a young Pansy, who would have driven most insane.

But most of all he had been a confidant. He was pureblood, but not raised in a prejudiced, dark family. He'd learned bits of their history though their time as children and during late-night talks on the couch. And he never betrayed their trust.

He kept quiet how Blaise was neglected growing up, only the nannies his parents hired every caring for him. While he had never been abused, he had not learned love. He confessed that had thought of suicide as early as ten, not knowing what he was living for.

It was only after entering Hogwarts and befriending Pansy and Draco did he truly start to live his life. He hated himself for his weak thoughts, but Neville had not shunned or been disgusted by him. He had listened and offered comfort, not pity, for his friend.

Pansy too had spoken to Neville several times about her home life. She had been brought up relatively well, by a loving mother, but she'd had to suffer her father. While she had never been struck, her mother had countless times received the girl's punishments over the most trivial of things.

And still, Pansy considered herself lucky. She had one parent that cared about her and wanted her to succeed in life, in the way that she never had.

Neville was the first person outside of each other that they had ever confided in and that bond meant everything to both Blaise and Pansy.

They had all taken care of each other, helped each other… and even loved each other. There was no reason why the absent-minded Gryffindor shouldn't at least have some idea of what was going on.

"Well, since that's settled and I don't feel quite so down I am going to be happy and eat this ice cream," Pansy said, taking a huge bite of the concoction.

Blaise could tell though, after all the years they'd known each other, that Pansy's mask was back on. Her smile was just a tad too bright, her voice a notch too cheery. Even her movements were more exaggerated than normal and her laugh had a nervous ring to it.

But distraction was what they needed. And so taking her cue Blaise took a huge bite of his sundae, seconds later lamenting (loudly) about brain freeze.

And as Pansy jumped from the bed and clutched her head, also chanting brain freeze with a huge grin on her face, Blaise let the act continue.

Pretending was safer than having to face reality.

xxx

Meanwhile, oblivious to their friend's situation, the Gryffindors were helping themselves to dinner down in the Great Hall. Although, to be honest, Hermione found herself making sure Ron didn't eat the table than eating herself.

Harry had rejoined the small group, McGonagall going up to the Safe Room just before dinner to let him out. While he hadn't made all that much progress in Occulumency he was more stable and in control of himself than he had been just hours before.

Snape had placed a ward charm on him before he returned to Ashford, so that if Voldemort even so much as tried to possess him they would have an advanced warning. Not that Snape or Dumbledore thought Voldemort would act so quickly after his initial attack, but that could be what the dark wizard wanted them to think. In any case, it never hurt to be safe.

Harry was more subdued than Ron; picking at his mashed potatoes despite Ginny's prodding to get him to eat. Although he'd hardly eaten anything all day he just couldn't stomach the thought of food.

"You doing all right?" Hermione asked, nudging Harry gently with her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Neville, sitting across the table and staring at Harry with a more thoughtful look than normal on his face. "Is Butterscotch doing better?"

"Butterscotch?" Harry echoed, looking at Neville blankly.

"Hermione told me you'd gone to the Weasley's because Butterscotch got into an accident… with a bike I think?"

"Ohhhh," Harry said, the light bulb going off over his head. "He's doing much better. Yeah… just crashed into a guy on a bike and got caught up in the spokes… they're both good though. He just needs to rest a little bit."

"Well… that's good," Neville said, giving Harry an odd look.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early," Hermione said after a few more minutes of trying to force food down her throat. "It's been a long day…"

"I didn't see you at all today, Hermione," Neville said. "Actually, I didn't see any of you. Where were you all day?"

"The library," Hermione answered promptly. "And I dragged Ron there with me…"

Ron didn't bother to answer, now gnawing on two chicken drumsticks at the same time. Which was a good thing because knowing the redhead he'd open his mouth and say something that would give away where they really had been.

"And I was hanging out with Luna," Ginny said brightly. "We were on the hunt for Glorflepanthics."

Neville stared blankly.

"According to Luna they make pimples when they sing so we were listening for them all day. I'm even trying to get one, see?" she said, pointing at her forehead where the beginning of a pimple was forming.

"I'm not going to comment on that…"

"What were you doing, Neville?" Hermione asked, deciding that making a quick escape would make her look guilty of hiding something.

"Trying to finish my potions essay," he said miserably. "I don't really understand what the new potion does even though I know Snape has told us… and I really don't want to fail."

Hermione's face softened. "If you want, I could help you with it."

"Really?" he asked, brightening.

"Sure. Do you want to meet at the library say… ten a.m.?"

"That'd be fantastic. I owe you, Hermione."

She waved his gratitude away. "I'm happy to help."

"You never help me with my homework," Ron muttered, pausing his eating.

"Because your version of help is copying," she said primly.

"So?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, although the grin she was trying to hide made it obvious she was just joking. "Well, since I spent most of my day trying to help Ron, I'm going to go work on some decoding for Ancient Runes."

"I think I'm going to head back to the house too," Harry said, rising slowly to his feet.

With waves goodbye, the two left, Hermione frowning in concern as soon as they were alone outside the hall. "You don't look so good."

"I wonder why," he muttered.

"Harry," she said gently, slipping her hand in his as they headed towards Gryffindor.

"I'm scared," he said quietly, the confession drawing Hermione to an utter stand-still.

"About Voldemort?" she assumed. "Harry, you know that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape have the wards up and-"

"That's not it," he interrupted, starting to walk again and pulling Hermione along by their joined hands. "It's… Draco…"

"Draco?" she echoed.

He gave a slight nod and refused to meet her eyes. "No… of what he's going to think of me."

"Harry…"

"You weren't there, Mione. You have no idea what it was like… to see him look at me like that. And I know," he said, noticing her about to speak, "that he knows it was Voldemort. But it was still my body. My hands that kept pulling the trigger…" he trailed off, tears pricking his eyes.

"And then I…" they had stopped walking again, standing by the statue of Mutlap the Magnificent Monk. "I was a coward," he whispered. "When Draco pointed the wand at me… I really thought… that he was going to kill me… and I can't believe I would ever doubt my friends like that.

"And he was going to die. For me! For me, Hermione! We haven't even been on speaking terms for a year and he was willing to die so I didn't have to.

"I don't think I can look at him," Harry said softer, slumping down to the floor. "I just… right now, seeing him is only going to remind me how weak I am… that I can't even keep control of my own body."

Hermione sank to the ground and shivered as the cold stone permeated her jeans. She pulled Harry into a sideways hug, her arm looped comfortingly around his neck.

"You aren't weak, Harry. You've protected all of us and you saved Draco's life. Voldemort isn't just anybody; he's the darkest and most vile creature most of us have ever heard of. There's only so much you can do…"

"But I'm supposed to be the chosen one, remember?" he said, tears pooling in his emerald eyes once more. "I have to take Voldemort down… and yet I can't… I almost killed one of my friends," he whispered brokenly.

"Harry, you need to listen to me," she said, forcing his chin up so he had to look at her. "I don't blame you, Dumbledore doesn't blame you, Snape doesn't blame you, and Draco most certainly does not. You're the only one who's still blaming yourself.

"You're a great person, Harry. You're brave, honest, loving, and as truest a Gryffindor as there ever was. But you need to learn to forgive yourself. You're so quick to accept apologies and make things better for the world, but you refuse to give yourself that same comfort.

"Do you remember?" she continued, "the night we had that huge storm in the castle? I had to go leave for prefect duty and you stayed with Draco, even though he wasn't all that comfortable around you. Yet when I came back a few hours later I found the both of you curled up in bed with the most content expression I'd seen on Draco during the entire project thus far. And do you know why?

"Because he trusts you, Harry. He realized that you would never hurt him and you would always be there. And that little boy is the same person as the Draco Malfoy we know right now. If there was anything to be forgiven he would do so immediately.

"But there is nothing to forgive because no one did anything wrong. You both looked out for each other and that's why you're both still here. And I know that you can't just put this immediately behind you, but you need to stop dwelling on it. I think you'll feel better once you get to see Draco with your own eyes, so we'll see if we can't all go to Ashford tomorrow. Would that make you feel better?"

Harry gave a slow nod. "I just… I don't want him to hate me," he said softly. "If he won't look at me… what do I do?"

"Give him time," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "He knows you would never hurt him, but I think subconsciously his body might still be fighting when he sees you. You need each other to pull through this, and since Draco is the one who's all drugged up and stuck at a hospital it's you who gets to be the first one to make a move."

"Me?" Harry echoed.

"Who's the Gryffindor?"

"But-"

"Who's the Gryffindor?"

"I am," Harry sighed. "And you're right… If Dumbledore comes back tomorrow I'll go ask him about seeing Draco. But… they probably won't want me out of the castle. Or around Draco…"

Hermione gave him a gentle punch to the head. "Of course not. Either Dumbledore or Snape will be with Draco at all times so Voldemort wouldn't dare try anything. Besides, you need to visit your friend too."

Harry gave a small grin. "Yeah."

"Well, off to the common room with us," Hermione said, rising to her feet and offering Harry a hand up. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ron somehow beat us back there."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said as they started down the hallway again.

She smiled brightly. "That's what friends are for. Besides, you looked like you needed to get something off your chest."

"And this is the same girl who terrorized a castle," Harry said with a smirk.

"And this from the boy who dressed Snape up in a tutu and befriended someone who enjoys poking people with forks."

They both shared a grin at the memories, so recent yet feeling so long ago.

"When we get back to the tower, do you want to look at the photo album with me?" Harry asked, thinking of the gold and silver album that Hermione had made of all the photos, one for each of them.

"I think Ancient Runes can wait," she agreed. "Come on, I want to go find the picture of you covered with pads."

Harry turned a brilliant shade of red. "Not if I go burn it first!"

And with that, he broke into a sprint.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET BACK HERE!" Hermione shrieked, giving chase.

Their laughter could be heard ringing in the halls, their spirits uplifted for the first real time in what seemed like forever. What had seemed to be their darkest hour was finally coming to a close, leaving hope in its wake.

And Hermione couldn't help but think that there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all.

**Author's Notes:**

**EDIT: 8/12/09-** Reuploaded due to server issues and the fact that some users informed me they never got an alert...? Hopefully this time all 900+ of you will get a lovely email in your inbox :D Sorry to those who got one already... although if you did get one and you already read the chapter but didn't review, feel free to drop a comment! On another note, omgosh, moving into my dorm in three hours!

Wow, a whole year gone by already? Where did the time go? Since OST seems to have become something like my yearly diary, here's a quick update for all of you that are interested.

I'm going to be a junior in college now and am working steadily at my major (English-emphasis on writing with minors in art and communication) and am looking to go into magazine work once I graduate. Starting this year I am the editor for the Cadenza section (arts and entertainment) of my college's newspaper, The Leader. We ranked 1st best in State last year and I think 4th Nationally… so we're doing pretty good :D

I'm still the academics editor for yearbook, and this year I'm the lit. editor for my campus' art and literary magazine. Starting this fall, I am also going to be an RA (resident adviser—they're the students that live in dorms and mange the residents). I'm really excited, but it's going to be a lot of work and time so updates may become even scarcer.

For those that don't BOW or SOTP you'd know that recently my dad just lost his job. He's still looking for one right now, but unemployment isn't helping us out at all so at the moment my sister and I (she just got back from Argentina! I got tons of fun elephant souvenirs and this gorgeous necklace made of their national stone :D) are the only ones working, but we both still have to pay for college. I wish it was free :P

Other than that, I haven't suffered any broken bones, huge illnesses (I did have Strep over Thanksgiving though, it was horrible), or anything else major. Well, unless you include my obsession with One Piece. Like, insane obsession and you should all be happy I haven't gone writing Sanji/Nami fics (Sanji is my favorite! Mellorine!)

In other news, I did go see HBP and for the most part I liked it, although I hated how they took out the Myrtle/Draco scene and the end with Dumbledore's death really bothered me; especially the fact that Harry wasn't immobilized. But it's been one of my favorites thus far :D Oh, and tomorrow I'm going to a White Sox game! I'm so excited! If you happen to watch the game, I'll be the crazy girl with the lookalike about thirty rows up behind the first base line :P

I hope you all liked the chapter; I made it extra long (just over 6300 words; 12 pages on word size 10 font) to appease you. Is it strange how parallel Harry and Blaise are? Anyways, still not much humor but I promise we're approaching light-hearted stuff soon. I've just been on an angst kick from BOW :P

Thank you so much for all the encouragement and constant prodding via PM, reviews, and e-mail. I finally felt guilty enough to find time and write this. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter so please do share your comments.

Oh, and brownie points for anyone who knows what movie the "Who's a Gryffindor?" idea was taken from :P

Happy reading and reviewing until we see each other again! (Well, technically we never see each other, but you know what I mean :P )

Updated: August 4, 2009


	14. A Shoulder to Lean On

**Disclaimer: If I promise to bring Draco and Hermione together in some extended epilogue of Rowling's, can I then own the rights to Harry Potter?**

**One Step at a Time**

**A Shoulder to Lean On**

Draco stared with apprehension down at the cup of innocent looking orange jell-o on his plate. As far as he was concerned jell-o was a dangerous, vile substance and he was appalled that it was being served in a hospital… wasn't he supposed to be getting better here?

Snape gave a soft laugh from his chair, where he was eating an edible looking sandwich with a side of some type of juice. "It's not going to bite you, Draco."

"You're not the one who almost died from this stuff," the blond muttered, half-heartedly poking a quivering glob of it. Snape just shook his head and took another bite of his own dinner. Draco wasn't even supposed to be feeding himself with his injures, but the blond was firm on the point that Snape was _not _spoon feeding him. And since Draco didn't appear to be in a lot of pain or straining himself Snape let him have at it.

After hearing Draco's side of the story and finally beginning to put the pieces together, Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts and Tonks had gone to report to the Order. She would be back later that night to stand guard under an invisibility cloak – since he was no longer in danger of dying family weren't allowed to stay past visiting hours and the Order didn't trust anyone not to sneak in, especially with Draco's revelation that Lucius was fine if his only son died.

Beth had ordered that Draco eat _everything _from his meal even though he still had an IV drip in. _"It's good for you," _the nurse insisted when she'd delivered his meal. Draco was much inclined to disagree about the weird looking muggle hospital food, but was rather hungry and ended up eating it all. Except the jell-o. And they dared to call it the "dessert."

"I should be going," Snape said, rising to his feet and crumpling his wrapper into a small ball. "Visiting hours are going to end."

Draco looked up sharply at that, the first hints of terror reflected in his silver eyes. "You're leaving?"

"You knew that. Tonks will be patrolling so you won't be alone. Plus I'm sure the doctors and nurses will be in throughout the night."

Draco looked back down at the bed. He had never been one to whine or complain (unless it was for show) and he knew that Snape must be exhausted. "Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked instead, hoping his voice didn't sound like a kicked-puppy.

"Yes. Some friends of yours may also be visiting. I believe Potter is one of them."

Draco smiled at that. "Good. I wanted to make sure he's okay."

Snape nodded, a feeling of apprehension creeping over him. Last time he'd seen Harry the boy had been an emotional wreck and carrying a much heavier burden than he should ever have to. Seeing Draco would be good for Harry, but he wasn't sure if Draco was ready to discuss what had happened. So far, he'd given them all a brief, discontented account and had been avoiding all attempts to talk in-depth about what had happened.

Then again, Snape mused, Harry was full of surprises. Perhaps this would help both of them to heal and move on.

"Good night then, Draco. Get some rest."

Draco nodded and eased himself down amongst the covers. Snape headed for the door, hand posed on the knob when Draco spoke. "Uncle Sev? Could you do me a favor?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Please, please, please, eat my jell-o?"

"This is the only time," Snape warned, going back and snatching the cup up from the tray. Three bites later the Potions master put the empty container back on the tray and grimaced. After those lemonheads anything sweet was disagreeing with him. Damn that bloody Tonks. But Draco's expression of deep gratitude made him force a smile to his face.

"Now good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Draco echoed, closing his eyes. As Snape left the room he gave a soft sigh, a frown appearing on his face. His whole body really hurt. He was trying not to show it, but his chest was throbbing and his arm felt like someone had stabbed a knife in. The silence was nice, but now he had nothing to concentrate on.

"Things are always better in the morning, right?" he asked Sparkles, tucked up beside his head. The dragon didn't answer, to which Draco was unexpectedly relieved. "I hope they are," he said softly, carefully shifting on the bed. "They can't get much worse."

xxx

Hermione pulled on a soft green colored shirt and loped a gold scarf around her neck. Both Lavender and Parvati were sound asleep at the early hour of just about 8 a.m. on Saturday morning. Grabbing the photo album from the top of her trunk where she'd placed it after staying up till past midnight going over it with Harry, she headed down to the common room to meet her spectacled friend.

Since she'd promised to meet Neville at ten she wanted to get an early start on visiting the hospital. Plus, it was less time for Harry to back out or vanish somewhere. She'd already cleared everything with Professor Dumbledore for an early visit and she and Harry were to report to floo out at 8:30.

After a few minutes of mindless pacing around the common room and straightening crooked armchairs and pillows, Harry finally showed, dressed in a casual polo and khakis. "Ready for a quick bite of breakfast?" she asked brightly, hefting the large album up under her arm again.

"Yeah," he said softly, habitually reaching to his pocket to tap his wand, and then frowning when he realized it wasn't there.

"I'm leaving both of them here," Hermione said, keeping her voice light. "No need to bring them to a muggle hospital, right? We'd only get weird questions."

Harry nodded, and looking slightly green, followed Hermione out of the portrait hole. Breakfast was a quiet affair for no one else seemed to be up yet. Hermione loaded Harry's plate full of toast and eggs, but he found himself having difficulty swallowing. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous, but the idea of seeing all of the damage that he'd allowed Voldemort to commit made his stomach clench painfully.

"Come on," Hermione said, taking a last swig of her orange juice. "Time to go meet up with Professor Dumbledore."

They reached the headmaster's office in no time and were greeted warmly by him. "Have fun," he said, offering them the floo powder. "Professor Snape will be arriving around ten and Tonks should be there patrolling the hallways."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione answered for the both of them. "We won't be too long."

She then stepped into the fireplace and calmly stated "Ashford Hospital" and disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Harry quickly followed suit. They emerged from a fireplace in a small sitting room in the hospital that was used as a serenity room of sorts. Dumbledore had warded it earlier on his last visit so that people would not want to go into the room, and if they did, they would not notice anything about the fireplace.

As it was, a woman was in the room reading a book, but she paid the two teenagers no mind as they shook the soot from their clothes and silently exited the room. "That's kind of creepy," Harry muttered as they started down the hall towards Draco's room in the trauma section.

"It's the same spell used on Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Just to a slightly lesser degree. I think it was very smart of Dumbledore to put it there… he was lucky enough no one was around when he first appeared. Come on, it's just around this corner here."

"Aren't the nurses and doctors at all suspicious how we keep appearing in the building without going through the front doors?" Harry asked, following Hermione past a nurse's station where two women clad in scrubs were drinking coffee.

"Tonks performed a moderate confundus charm on them all," Hermione explained. "They know who we are and why we're here, but no one is questioning how we got here… it's really not all that important in the grand scheme of things."

Harry just nodded as Hermione stepped outside of room 116 and knocked lightly. When no one answered she just shrugged and pushed the door open, the room still dark and lit only by the soft light coming in through the blinds and the lights on the machines.

"Draco," she called, approaching the bed, "you awake?"

"Depends," came the voice from the bed. "If you're here to stick me with more of those needles or force feed me jell-o, then no. If you're here to pamper me and sneak me chocolate, then yes."

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," Hermione chuckled, moving further into the room and flipping open the drapes. "You need more light in here though. Do you need help sitting up?"

"That'd be great."

"Harry, come here and help me."

"Harry came? I was wondering where you were. Uncle Sev said you might be coming by today."

Harry slowly approached the bed, raking his eyes over Draco's bandage and bruise covered form. The Slytherin was still paler than normal and his face drawn despite his light-hearted demeanor. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead with small ones taped in a line down his nose from the bullet that was meant to go straight through his skull. Harry shuddered.

"We brought our photo album to look through," Hermione said, plopping the huge tome on the small nightstand. "Just gotta make sure there are no nurses around, right? Moving pictures would probably freak them out just a little bit."

"I want to see the one of Harry covered in pads," Draco said, eliciting a groan from Harry.

"You know you got ambushed with them too," Harry said, gently placing a hand on Draco's back and helping prop him up the pillows. "And your picture is there too."

Draco grinned at him and Harry attempted a weak smile back. There were so many bandages… "I know. But yours was funnier."

"And you're the one that ran through the Great Hall covered in them."

"Not one of my finest moments, I'll admit," Draco said with a casual wave of his hand, wincing when it tugged on the IV line. "But you reaction was much funnier, having to have Ginny come in and fawn over you."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled herself. She was glad things seemed to be rolling along all right… she'd been concerned with Harry's reluctance again that morning. And she had to admit, that had been one of her favorite memories as a little kid. Oh, how fun it would be to do that now. A devilish grin lit up her face and she cackled silently. There was no reason why she and Ginny couldn't have some fun with the boys even now. Oh, it would be fantastic. But as for right now…

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," she said, edging towards the door. "Be back in a few minutes." She hoped that when she got back everything would be smoothed over and everyone would be all right. So with a spring to her step, she headed down the hall, leaving the two boys alone.

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs by Draco's bed.

"As long as those nurses stop bringing me jell-o I'll live," Draco said wryly.

"I mean it," Harry said, making sure to only look at Draco's eyes.

Draco sighed softly. "Lucky to be alive as everyone keeps telling me. It's really not so bad though, they have me on lots of pain medication and my nurse and doctor are very nice. And with everyone dropping by all the time it's been fine." Draco turned his gaze on Harry, noticing the dark bags beneath the emerald eyes and the way his hands were shaking ever so slightly in his lap. "How are you?"

"Not full of bullet holes," Harry said, laugh ringing false in the little room. "I'm… I'll be fine. Snape's been helping me with my Occlumency so hopefully Voldemort won't be able to take over me," the word "again" silently said. "Doing okay though."

"I'm glad."

They both lapsed back into silence, Harry fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Draco running a finger down Sparkle's back.

"Why?" Harry finally asked, voice a mere whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why were you willing to just… to just die? You were going to die, Draco. Because of me." The words poured now like a bursting dam, faster and faster. "Because of what I couldn't prevent. We've hardly been on speaking terms for three months and you were going to die for me. Why?"

"I couldn't," Draco said softly, looking down at the sheets. "There was no way I would ever be able to kill you, Harry. I don't think I could really, honestly kill anyone."

"But it was your life," Harry said, feeling his voice choking up. "Don't you know how many people would be devastated if you had died?"

"And you think my life is worth more than yours?" Draco snapped, immediately regretting it when Harry flinched. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "But you're Harry Potter. You're the wizarding world's symbol of hope and their hero. If you were to die, the whole world would be devastated. If I died… well, people wouldn't care so much."

Harry had long known he was a valuable piece in this deadly game of war. He knew what kinds of things had happened to people who tried to protect him and knew that he was looked upon as this savior. But to have it shown to him like that, to be told that his life was more important than a friend's just because of his being marked the "chosen?" That wasn't… it couldn't… did Draco really think of himself as so insignificant?

"I don't care what the world thinks," Harry said hotly. "You're one of friends, Draco. One of my best friends. And I don't think your life is worth any less than mine. I don't want to hear you say that again. I'd die a hundred times over to save one friend than to live and wonder what I can even do to save the world."

"…Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and reached out a hand to place it gently on Draco's shoulder. Draco recoiled instantly. Harry remained frozen, hand outstretched before he slowly brought it back to his side, shaking again.

Draco's eyes had been panicked, terrified. Of him.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Draco said, regaining the use of his voice and trying to hide the shock that had overcome his features moments before. "Sorry, it was just…"

A reaction? A fear? A blow that cut deeper than any bullet ever could?

"I should get going," Harry said, pushing the chair back with a screech. "Lots of homework to catch up on."

"Harry—"

"Feel better. I'll see you later." And ignoring Draco's devastated expression, the pale boy reaching out a hand at Harry's retreating back, feeling guilt for something he couldn't control coil in his stomach and hiss loudly, Harry left the room, pulling the door firmly shut behind him.

He retreated a few steps down the hall, before finally sinking to the floor, face in his hands and hiding himself from the world. That's how Hermione found him when she came back humming from the bathroom.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him, hands placed on his shoulders. "Harry, look at me."

He finally did, tear streaks trailing down his cheeks and eyes still watery. "I'm such an idiot," he whispered.

"No you're not," she said firmly. "What happened?"

Harry just shook his head.

"I'll be right back," she said, straightening. There would be no getting through to him for the moment and she needed to check on Draco now. "Go wait in the sitting room for me… you'll throw the hospital staff into a panic if they see you sitting her like this." She went back to Draco's room and let herself in.

Draco wasn't crying like Harry, but he was sitting in bed, such a lost expression on his face that it made Hermione just want to hug him. "Hey," she said softly, going to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to," he said, looking up at her, eyes pleading for her to believe him. "I know Harry would never hurt me. I just… I saw his hand move towards me and I…" he waved a hand around, as if that would convey everything he couldn't say.

Hermione understood.

"It's okay," she murmured, inching closer to him and threading her fingers through his hand not hooked up to the IV. "That's a normal reaction, Draco, after what happened. Traumatic stress and nerves. Your body just reacted to the situation."

"I hurt Harry. The look on his face, Hermione."

"I'm going to talk with Harry. He's really hurting from all of this and he feels really guilty. Not," she said, glaring at Draco, "that that is in any way your fault. Harry's just being Harry and trying to take the world on his shoulders."

"But if I'd just—"

"No. You witnessed and were part of a horrible, horrible scene that even now I still can't fully comprehend. You came out of it alive and that's all that we can ask for. Healing takes time, Draco, and what you went through wasn't just a walk in the park. Both you and Harry need time, and I think I pushed Harry into coming to see you too soon.

"It's not that he didn't want to come visit, but that he was afraid to. He's mad at himself for letting this happen to you and he doesn't want to lose control again. Seeing you just reemphasized for him what he wasn't able to prevent."

"I still feel awful," Draco said. "That can't have helped Harry any either."

"I think it did," Hermione said, earning an incredulous look. "You're both in pain right now and you're both confused. Getting everything out in the open right away is only going to help in the long run. I'll go talk to Harry now and we'll try to drop by tomorrow, okay? Maybe Blaise and Pansy can come out too."

Draco smiled softly at that. "I'd like that."

"Get some rest," she said, hopping lightly off the bed and picking up the photo album. She'd just have to bring it back the next time. Bending over slightly, she placed a light kiss on Draco's cheek, flushing in remembrance of the last time she'd said good-bye in the hospital. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said softly, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, finally adding some color back. With a little wave, Hermione exited the room, almost bumping into Beth, who was waiting outside with a clipboard and a breakfast tray.

"Good morning," the nurse greeted, eyeing the blush over the girl's face. She and the other nurses were casting bets on who their patient was dating (or potentially dating) and it was between this girl and the black haired girl who'd dropped by the day earlier and stayed in Draco's room the longest. Beth personally had her wager on this girl, who seemed to alternate between confident and collected to blushing and stuttering.

"Good morning," Hermione returned, not having to force a smile to her face. "How're you?"

"Good. Just started my shift and thought I'd bring Draco his breakfast… would you like to help me feed it to him? He's not supposed to be doing anything strenuous."

Hermione flushed a deep magenta and Beth smirked inwardly. Oh yes, it had to be this girl. "We-well, I'd… um… I've actually got to… um… meet with my other friend…"

Beth smiled. "That's fine, just thought I'd ask. You two make an awfully cute couple."

The blush got darker. "We're…. we're actually not dating. Just friends."

Hmm… so she was the potential girlfriend. Still worked for Beth. The nurse gave a casual shrug. "Just thought I'd ask. I guess I'll be seeing you later then…"

"Hermione," the Gryffindor supplied.

"Beth. I'd shake your hand but I have terrible balance and will probably drop this tray and I've already done that once today. So, till later, Hermione."

"Bye, Beth."

Hermione moved quickly away, willing her face to go back to a normal pallor, and thinking of the upcoming conversation it didn't take much. Harry was right where she told him to go, sitting miserably on the couch by the fireplace. She sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, giving him a moment to collect himself.

"I think I've got the gist of what happened from Draco," she said when it appeared Harry was content to stay quiet. "And it's nothing for either of you to be ashamed about. As I told Draco, you both went through a very intense and horrible experience and that's going to have repercussions – both mental and physical."

Harry looked at her, eyes still red-rimmed. "He was terrified of me. I haven't ever seen him look at me since he was little and he thought I was going to be like Lucius. To see it now though, when he's not a kid anymore… It just confirmed what I was so afraid of in the first place."

"Harry, look. I'm not going to pretend to be a doctor or a therapist or anything of the sort, but I think getting all of this out in the open is good for the both of you. You need to work through this together."

Harry rubbed at his eyes. "I know. It just seems so much easier said than done. There's just… I don't want Draco to hate me."

"Draco is not going to hate you," Hermione said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Being honest is important and I think he'll see that. Do you want to go back and talk to him now? Beth's in there spoon-feeding him, you could tease him about it later."

Harry shook his head. "Let's just go back. I'll… I'll try to drop by tomorrow after I've had some time to think."

"All right then, let's head back. I'm supposed to meet with Neville in like an hour to work on his paper, so I can go get some of my own studying done in the meantime." And throwing little handfuls of floo powder into the fireplace, both went back to Hogwarts.

xxx

Neville was sitting in the nearly-abandoned library at 9 a.m. Saturday morning, several potions books spread out in front of him and a grim look of determination on his face. He wanted to try to get something halfway decent to show Hermione when she arrived.

Trying to pretend that Potions was just an advanced version of Herbology with the added use of cutting, stirring, and cooking, Neville seemed to be doing a little better, but for some reason this subject just alluded him. He was never all that good at cooking or baking either, so it didn't come as a surprise. He was the one who managed to burn a pot because he forgot to put water in it (1) and explode a banana. How that happened, he still had no idea.

The point of this essay was to explain the new potion they'd been working on and its properties, and then compare and contrast it to a minimum of two other potions – Snape said that if they did more he _may _offer a few extra points. Neville needed those so he was going to try to do four. So far he'd found two other potions that had some similar properties to the one they'd been studying, but he hadn't found anything else that even made sense to compare it to.

Flipping through one of the books on the table – _Encyclopedia of Potions F-H _– Neville gazed wearily at the pictures and large blocks of text. His eyes zoned in on the Calapsyia Potion and he read the brief description, smile making its way onto his face. That one could work, possibly. He just needed to go find the book for it now.

Leaving the table, Neville headed deep into the section full of books on potion use, brewing, and properties as well as famous potion makers. Just as he was scanning the shelves, he heard two voices whispering further down and around the corner. They sounded familiar. Who else was in the library so early?

Neville inched down and then peered out, eyes widening at the two figures sitting there. "Pansy? Blaise? What are you doing here so ear—?" The question died on his lips as he took in their appearance, at first glance hidden by the dim lighting. Blaise looked like he'd been in a fight with a Blast-Ended Skrewt and came out on the losing end, and Pansy was hunched over the table with a dark bruise on her face.

"Hey Neville," Pansy said, a smile flashing over her features. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," he said, going slowly over to the table. "What… what happened?"

"Oh… um… well…" She glanced at Blaise, who gave a sigh and a nod and then winced. "Well… I guess you'd better sit down."

"Did someone do that to you? Have you seen Madam Pomfrey? Does Dumbledore know?"

"One question at a time," Pansy said, raising a hand. "Yes, someone did this, yes we want to Pomfrey, and no, we can't tell Dumbledore."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," said Blaise. "In Slytherin we have this court system with its own rules and power structure. When you join Slytherin you get a guess a…. a curse, or something from Salazar and you can't really talk about anything that happens to Slytherin to those outside of Slytherin."

"That sounds really, really screwed up."

"Don't we know it," Pansy said. "Nothing we can do or Dumbledore can do. It's Salazar's magic… that's older than Hogwarts and it's not going to be removed or change in our lifetime. It just never hurt quite this much before."

"Someone in Slytherin did this then?" Neville asked, aghast.

"Yeah," Pansy said, gingerly touching her cheek. "They took our wands too for the weekend. So Blaise and I are hanging out here since we doubt they'd come to the library looking for us."

"Is Draco okay?"

"Oh… um, he's not here actually. He got called away for a family emergency."

Neville sincerely doubted that – after all, Hermione had been confiding her plans to kidnap Draco over the holidays so he didn't have to go home and he'd seen firsthand what a cruel person Lucius Malfoy was. He couldn't see Draco going home for an emergency of any sort, but he didn't have it in him to pry and test their story when they were clearly in their own sort of trouble.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked, eyeing them both. "You can't stay in the library." He snapped his fingers before Pansy could speak. "Why don't you come spend the weekend in Gryffindor? No one would mind and you guys could rest of there. That is, if you don't mind being seen with us." And me, added silently.

Both Slytherins winced. Unlike Draco, who remained in close contact with Harry and Hermione, she and Blaise had left Neville to his own devices and faded back to their trio with Draco. But they really did consider him a close friend and one of their best – they'd share things with him over Harry and Hermione any day.

"Of course we don't mind," Blaise said. "We're not really high up on the Slytherin's favorite people list right now so I don't think you'll have to worry about any Gryffindor versus Slytherin antics or remarks. Thank you, Neville. This really means a lot to us."

"Yes, thank you," Pansy said, getting up, going around the table, and hugging Neville tightly.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's no problem, really. Do you want to head to the tower now? You both look like you could use some sleep."

"That'd be lovely," said Pansy, "I could take a few hour long nap."

Blaise agreed and so, leaving his potions stuff on the table under Madam Pince's watch with a note on top for Hermione (just in case she was at the Great Hall and he missed her) Neville headed for Gryffindor, one arm steadying Blaise as the Slytherin boy leaned on both him and Pansy.

Making an odd procession down the hall, they moved towards the tower. They all had many questions, all had concerns and worries. But for now they were just group four from Parenting Class, reunited once more.

**Author's Notes: **

So shall we do what's becoming the yearly report? Right now I'm down in Nashville for the summer working for my dad at the lovely Dunkin Donuts and I'm reporting back to Chicagoland on August 11 to return for my senior year at college and RA training. Senior already, I still can't believe it. I've changed what I want to go into from my last update (now public relations) and I've dropped newspaper editor but picked up yearbook editor so it's still going to be a busy, busy year.

I'm overworked as always (just because I take after my dad and am a workaholic) but I'm trying to work on some fanfiction and art this summer, so if any of you follow my DA you'll see some new stuff up (mostly NaruHina from Naruto, but you never know) and I'm working on a new Dramione fanfic that I'm hoping to get posted sometime in September. No, I haven't forgotten about any of my current fics, I've just been really busy and am trying to work on a little of everything - I'm so excited to have finished BOW that I've been taking it easy these last few months.

I'm actually updating this now because A. It's been almost a year B. You guys are awesome and deserve an update and C. I received a lovely review from EricJMarsh who's currently serving in the U.S. Navy in Iraq but is home for a leave right now. He was sad that I hadn't updated in forever, so I'm hoping I manage to get this out to you (and everyone else :D ) before you report back. Thank you for all you do, Eric, as well as everyone else serving the U.S. and all the other countries in the war - guess with Independence Day having just happened I'm still in this gung-ho red/white/blue mode.

Have a lovely rest of the summer to you all, and I really will try to update sooner. We're approaching Christmas time with this story, so wouldn't it be nice to actually update it in conjucnction with Christmas? Your reviews, as always, are loved and appreciated!

Updated: July 14, 2010


	15. Putting Together the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: Me and Mr. Penguin are taking over the world. Obtaining the rights to Harry Potter is number two on our list (number one is getting a large supply of milkshakes to keep us happy while we plot). Since it's still on our list, we obviously don't own Harry Potter. But not for long, right Mr. Penguin? Mwahahaha. **

**One Step at a Time**

**Putting Together the Puzzle**

When Hermione and Harry arrived back in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster was nowhere to be seen, but Fawkes greeted them with a cheery squawk and flapped over to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on," Hermione said, tugging Harry lightly towards the door. "We need to get you cheered up, and working on homework is perfect for that."

"For some reason I don't think that's really going to work," Harry said, reaching up and patting Fawkes, earning a soft trill.

"You can come to the library with me and work while I help Neville. Doing something normal and productive is always a good way to keep your mind off other things."

"If you say so."

Fawkes gave one last happy trill and flew back to his post while the two descended the revolving staircase and headed across the castle for Gryffindor.

They were almost there, heading down the last corridor, when they heard a shuffling sort of noise up ahead and loud whispers. "Off all the times to forget it," moaned a familiar voice. "Why did they have to change it at the last meeting?"

"Neville?" Hermione asked, rounding the corner. Her eyes widened at seeing Pansy and Blaise, the latter who was leaning heavily on Neville for support. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Blaise gave her a small smile. "Yeah, everything's good."

"Just a little house trouble," said Pansy quietly.

Hermione frowned. Last she'd seen Blaise he'd been holed up in the infirmary with a memory charm cast on him, but at least not looking like he was going to fall over. What had happened between yesterday morning and today?

"Uh, I know this is going to sound silly," said Neville, shifting his weight slightly, "but do you guys mind telling me the password? I forgot it again…"

"It's 'Cozy Commons'," Hermione answered, the portrait opening up for her. "But have either of you been to the Hospital Wing? Because no offense Blaise, you look awful."

"We just left there this morning," Pansy said, eyeing the open portrait hole. "Blaise just needs some rest."

"So I offered to have them come back to Gryffindor," said Neville. "We can just conjure up some more beds, right?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "Come on, let's get you both inside and I'll fix us up some hot cocoa." While Neville and a strangely silent Harry helped Blaise through the step up to the common room, Hermione turned her attention on Pansy, eyes narrowing when she saw the bruise on the girl's cheek. "What's going on? This is more than just house troubles."

"Can we talk about it inside?" Pansy asked quietly, fingers gingerly resting on her bruised cheek.

Hermione nodded. "Let's go get you some of that hot cocoa, it'll make you feel much better."

She and Pansy found the boys all in the sixth year boys' dormitory, Harry having conjured an extra bed next to Neville's which Blaise was now laying on, one hand over his eyes. Hermione left quickly and came back with her teapot and several cups with chocolate powder. Flicking her wand at the pot, the water grew hot and she poured it into everyone's cup, placing a candy cane for stirring in them.

"That's just what I needed," Blaise said, taking a careful sip of the steaming hot liquid. "Thanks, Hermione."

They lapsed into a somewhat awkward silence. Harry was still downtrodden about the events that had happened that morning and was sort of just sitting and nursing his cup. Neville kept glancing between his group from Parenting Class and Harry and Hermione, clearly anxious on how to broach the topic.

Pansy solved that problem for them.

"So essentially you guys know we've been having some troubles with a few of the other Slytherins. Things just got a bit out of hand last night, but we're fine. Really."

"Where are your wands?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at their empty robe pockets.

"Nott is holding on to them for the weekend," Pansy admitted. "We'll get them back on Monday."

"Do you want us to go to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"It's Slytherin House rules, there's nothing he could do," Pansy said. "Just leave it. We'll be fine."

The three Gryffidnors' frowns said they disagreed with this, but it wasn't their place to pry into something that their Slytherin friends clearly didn't want to talk about.

"Well then, I think the two of you should get some rest," Hermione said. "How about we all meet for lunch at twelve and you can sleep till then? That's almost two hours."

"Sounds lovely," Pansy said. Blaise nodded, already lying back down on his bed.

"Neville, did you still want to work on your Potions essay?"

"That'd be great, thanks Hermione. Meet you downstairs in the common room in a few? I left all of my books in the library."

Hermione nodded and with Pansy in tow headed for the girls' dormitory, conjuring up a bed next to hers.

"Thank you," Pansy said, already clambering into it.

"Did you want some pajamas? I don't want you to get your clothes all wrinkly," Hermione said, already rummaging in her trunk for a spare pair. "Here, I think these are your style."

They were a pair of black flannel pants with a green and black striped t-shirt. "You have green in your Gryffindor wardrobe?" Pansy laughed, accepting the pajamas.

"Hey, it looks good with my hair," Hermione grinned. "Now, get some sleep. I have some pain relief potion on my nightstand if you want any. If there's any problems, Neville and I will be downstairs."

Pansy gave a bob of her head. "All right. Thank you again, Hermione. You and Neville… you two are really something."

"Hey, we're friends and friends help each other out."

Pansy smiled and Hermione quietly exited the room. Now it was time to go help Neville with a Potions essay.

She wondered if this might be one of the most difficult tasks she'd ever had.

xxx

The rest of the afternoon passed by rather quickly. Hermione spent nearly three grueling hours working with Neville not only on his Potions essay but on his research project for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Skura had assigned each student a "topic" of sorts in which they were to find at least three spells that fit it and then explain origins and uses. Neville had "judgment" spells and with Hermione's help had found the Judicious Spell, the Etaonaf Spell, and the "Three Wise Men" which in Latin read "Triapru Vene." She was quite proud of herself and Neville was beyond relieved that he didn't think he'd be failing either one.

Harry had disappeared in search of Ron, who was with Ginny and Dean Thomas on the Quidditch pitch practicing and spent until lunch with them. They'd all met at noon, Blaise and Pansy looking much refreshed and in better spirits than before. After lunch they'd all headed back to Gryffindor where Ron challenged Blaise to a chess game, Hermione tried to get some of her own reading done, Pansy attempted to work on her plate set but kept getting distracted by Ron's yells as Blaise decimated his pieces, and Harry tried to do divination homework with Ginny adding in "helpful" comments and Dean joined by Seamus playing Gobstones in the corner.

Hermione excused herself about five p.m. to meet up with a special guest she'd been coordinating to have come over for the last few days. She knew he would cheer Harry up and it would be good for them all to see a happy face. Their guest was more than happy to drop by Hogwarts and after getting Dumbledore's permission it was agreed they would bring the guest to the Room of Requirement and surprise Harry after dinner.

After Hermione got their guest settled in for about an hour and a half long wait, she headed back to Gryffindor where she watched Ron and Blaise's third game of the night, both having won two by now. But no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the game her thoughts kept speeding back to Draco.

It had to be awful, not only being cooped up in a hospital with painful injuries, but being in one where he could barely see his friends, always had to be on guard, and couldn't talk about anything magical related. She wished she could go back and see him again, maybe get a chance to look through their photo album because it had certainly cheered Harry up, but when she'd asked Dumbledore, who'd helped to greet their guest, he had explained they couldn't be making too many trips and soon enough Draco would be back at Hogwarts.

She understood. The Order was trying to keep a super-tight lid on the entire thing, and as far as she was aware the only message that had been sent out was that there was an attempt on Harry's life and another student was critically injured in the attempt. Both were fine (one more so than the other) and Harry was learning Occlumency. They were keeping Draco's name quiet, because circulating that through the Order would only open a can of worms at a time they did not need it.

So right now the only Order members who were fully clued in and sworn to secrecy were Dumbledore, Tonks, and any of the Hogwarts professors involved. Tonks had had to make a report to Moody, but kept Draco's name out of it for now. That meant that any trips to the hospital had to be carefully monitored and with everyone stressed out as it was Hermione didn't want to make things any harder for anyone. So she wouldn't be seeing Draco until Monday, when he would hopefully be moved back to Hogwarts although confined to the Hospital Wing for a few days.

Her thoughts also kept drifting back to her confession at his bedside. She'd never really had a real relationship before, because although Viktor had been sweet and doting she had never had a romantic interest in him. There was Ron, but she'd stopped crushing on him back in her fifth year when it became apparent he was oblivious to her feelings. And as dear as he was to her, she needed someone more on her intellectual level – someone she could have debates and conversations with, who understood her love of reading and studying. Draco was that. He was exceptionally bright, gifted, sweet, charming, and not to mention very, very handsome.

She'd always thought of him as attractive, but his attitude and actions towards her and her friends turned her off completely and she'd never given him a second glance, even while Parvati and Lavender were ogling him like a piece of meat. But the Parenting Class had changed them all in a way she hadn't believed possible. And she hated to think what she would be like if she hadn't had that experience. It had certainly changed her, and she liked to think for the better.

But it all came down to when was the right time to tell (a conscious) Draco her feelings. He was going through so much right now and the last thing he needed was for her, one of his close friends who he could always be open and honest with, making thing awkward. She didn't want her feelings ruining their friendship. She wanted to tell him soon – maybe by Christmas? Because that way if he rejected her then she would have the rest of the year to at least ensure they remained friends.

Eventually though Hermione's thoughts came to an end as dinner hour arrived. They went down in a big group, Hermione catching Ron and Ginny's eyes to remind them about their surprise for afterwards.

Dinner was a quiet affair, at least by Gryffindor standards. Having the two Slytherins with them made them tone down their antics as many wondered why they looked so roughed up. Hermione had cast a glamour charm over Pansy's bruise and they'd fixed Blaise up a bit, but the latter still looked like he'd been in the losing end of a fight. But of course no one, despite their House's bravery, wanted to ask. And that was fine with the small group. The less questions they had to answer the better.

"Harry, we have a surprise for you," Hermione said as they were nearing the end of the meal. Harry had gotten considerably more cheerful as the day went on – she bet Quidditch and getting to hang out with Ginny was a large part of it – but as night approached he was becoming sullen again. She doubted he'd be back to his normally happy self until the air was cleared between him and Draco. Again, she hoped that was sooner than later.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, mate, and you better love it. We brought over a special guest," Ron added, slurping down spaghetti with a satisfying smack. Ginny looked disgusted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Lupin?"

"Better," Hermione grinned. Lowering her voice she said, "We're all going to head over to the Room of Requirement after dinner. Keep it quiet though, we don't want anyone else coming."

Harry nodded, and finished shoveling his green beans into his mouth.

Excusing themselves from the table, the four Gryffindors made their way to the room that had always managed to serve their every purpose.

"Get ready now, Harry," Hermione said, one hand holding onto the door handle. "He's super excited to see you."

With that she thrust the door open and Ron shoved Harry unceremoniously in. He was immediately met with a giant ball of golden fluff that launched itself up from the cushion it had been resting on.

"Butterscotch!" was all Harry got out before he was tackled by his dog, which had grown quite a bit in the month between Harry's childhood during the class and now.

"Wow, he got so big," Ron said, watching as his best friend tried to free himself from a drooling, licking, over-excited golden lab. "Mum must have been going crazy with watching him."

"She did look a tad frazzled," Hermione laughed. "But I think she likes having the dog around, especially since none of you guys are at home anymore." Fred and George had moved out to live above their joke shop, Bill and Fleur were living in a small flat in Diagon Alley, Charlie was off in Romania as always, and Percy was living on his own in an undisclosed location. With Ron and Ginny at school it was just Molly and Arthur.

Harry was laughing now, giving Butterscotch an enthusiastic belly rub as the dog seemed to smile at him, tongue lolling and tail moving like a snitch's wings.

"This is just what he needed," Ginny said, happily watching her boyfriend. "Great idea, Hermione."

She shrugged modestly. "I try."

Butterscotch eventually rolled over and padded over to the group, making sure to cover everyone in kisses.

"Why hello to you too," Ginny smiled, scratching the nearly eighty pound animal behind the ears. "Aren't you so pretty?"

"He's not pretty, he's handsome," Harry argued. "Right Butterscotch?"

The dog barked in agreement.

The next half hour was spent cooing over Butterscotch and watching him fetch his toys and playing tug-of-war with him. Butterscotch normally won those.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said as the puppy started to wind down and came to just flop next to Harry and get his head and ears scratched.

"You don't have to thank us," Ron said. "We want you to be happy, mate. There's no use worrying over spotted milk, right?"

"Spilled, Ron, spilled," Ginny said, lightly hitting him upside the head. "And there's really none of that here anyway. We just wanted to see you smile again, Harry. None of this is your fault and I know things are going to all work out in the end."

Harry was just about to respond when the doors to the Room of Requirement suddenly swung open. A pensive looking Neville went to a shocked looking Neville, to a curious Neville as he took in the group of people sitting on the floor with a large dog.

He'd come to the room to try to get some peace and quiet. His gran was big on meditation and yoga and with everything that had happened in the last few hours he thought he needed some of that. And while he loved the Gryffindor common room, his House wasn't the quietest of bunches.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Uh, no, not at all," Ron said, hands moving in a nervous gesture. "Come on in."

Neville was staring at the dog. "Is that Butterscotch?"

"Yes?"

"I thought he was in a bicycle accident?"

"He's a super fast healer," Ron said. "My Mum fixed him up in no time."

"In less than 24 hours?"

"Yes?"

Hermione sighed, patting the ground next to her. "I think you're more than involved enough now Neville to know about some things that are going on."

"Does this have anything to do with Draco?" he asked, giving the dog a pat as he took a seat, looking around the suddenly serious group.

"You could say that," Hermione said.

And with that, in a very disjointed and random account, the group proceeded to fill Neville in on the current happenings – Harry had been possessed by Voldemort, Draco had been injured very badly and was currently at a muggle hospital, and that Pansy and Blaise were having issues with Slytherin, although he already knew most of that.

When the group left the room an hour later they were much more somber, but at the same time relieved that another person knew what was going on. They'd sworn Neville to secrecy after they realized a little too late they'd promised McGonagall they wouldn't say anything.

Although, Ron argued, it wasn't entirely their fault. Neville was too involved already; he was bound to find out eventually.

They dropped Butterscotch off with Dumbledore, who would be bringing the dog back to the Weasleys where they would get to see him over the Christmas holidays, and they continued on to Gryffindor to spend the rest of their Saturday evening in quiet and contemplation.

xxx

"How much longer am I going to be here?" Draco asked Tonks, who was playing the role of visiting cousin (one of the only truths in this whole thing) and was sitting with him for dinner. Well, it was actually more of an hour after normal dinner because of a certain substance on his plate that he refused to touch.

After Hermione and Harry had left he'd tried to amuse himself by reading some magazines the nurses had brought him, counting the ceiling tiles (there were 146) and trying to make any sense of all the machines connected to him.

While he understood the danger he was in and appreciated all the cares the Order was taking to ensure he remained safe, that didn't stop him from being incredibly bored. He was pumped up on a lot of medication so he wasn't in too much pain and he was so sick of napping.

"We're hoping to bring you back to Hogwarts on Monday," Tonks said. "Pomfrey is going to come in and sign some release forms promising to care for you, and then once you're in our care we'll be wiping the staff's memories of any particulars of your case and taking your files. It's too dangerous to have them remain here."

"Is that legal?"

"It's to protect you, so I consider it legal," Tonks said with a wink and a nudge. "Besides, we won't be doing anything that'll hurt them. It's for their own good anyway. If anyone were to come asking questions they honestly wouldn't know anything and hopefully then be safe."

Draco gave her a small smile.

"So, I've been told by your dear, dear godfather that you better eat your Jell-O tonight," Tonks teased, pointing at the quivering green glob on Draco's tray. "Because I'm not eating it."

"Tonkssss," Draco whined, turning pleading eyes to her.

The auror laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Just kidding. Cough it up, cousin. I'll help you out."

"You're my hero," Draco said, carefully handing her the carton of gelatin and plastic spoon. He winced slightly as the movement pulled at his stitches by his chest.

"Don't worry," Tonks said with a sympathetic smile. "Once you're back at Hogwarts we can get you on some pain relief potions and some dittany for those scars. Just gotta deal with these muggle remedies for a few more days."

"Can't wait," Draco said, pushing his tray away and lying back down on the bed. "And anything has to be more comfortable than these hospital beds. And they're so noisy!"

Tonks laughed. "I know, I can hear you shifting around in it from outside the door. Must be like sleeping on a loud, crinkly log."

"Pretty accurate description."

She laughed again and rose to her feet. "Well Draco, I've got to take off. Visiting hours are ending soon and I've gotta go so I can come back under my cloak to keep an eye on you all night."

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Draco asked, concern on his features.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I get plenty of sleep during the day. I'm turning nocturnal it seems," she laughed. "Now you need to get some sleep. We want to make a good impression on your doctor in the next two days so you can go back to Hogwarts."

Draco gave a nod and burrowed his head further into his pillow, Sparkles resting right next to his head. He tried to keep it out of the way of the doctors and nurses coming in throughout the day and up on the pillow was the best bet.

"Good night, Draco," Tonks said, sliding out the door. "Feel better."

With the steady beep of the machines lulling him to sleep, Draco entered the world of dreams.

xxx

"It has to be Draco," Lucius said, sitting behind his desk and looking up with an amused air. "How did I not see this before?"

The Death Eater trio was once more gathered in Lucius' study, their Saturday evening having been spent pouring over the prophecy and trying to solve it once more. Voldemort was getting impatient—December twenty-sixth was still almost two months away, but it was coming up soon. They needed to start narrowing down their suspect pool now.

"And why do you say that?" asked Bella, curled up in an armchair by the fireplace where she'd been pouring over yet another religious book trying to find what "God's second gift" was.

"We already concluded it must be a blood traitor, yes?"

"Get on with it," Bella snarled, as Lucius stroked his chin pensively with a cold glint in his eyes.

"Hasty, aren't we Bella? Discouraged you've been so useless?"

The witch glowered but waited for him to continue. She wanted to be done with this stupid prophecy as much as the rest of them.

"One of the passages reads: "Golden apples, northern sky, appearing at night." I did some research and discovered some interesting history. As you may know the Black family names their relatives after constellations and stars, yes?"

"Of course," Bellatrix sniffed. "My namesake is the third brightest star in the constellation Orion and the twenty -seventh brightest star in the sky."

"Exactly. Appearing at night to me implies a star, does it not? I looked at a map and discovered the constellation of Draco is in the northern part of the sky, hence that clue. And I found that in Greek mythology the hero Hercules had to fight a dragon, Draco, for golden apples. Roaring free may also refer to a dragon's cry. Quite brilliant, am I not?"

"It does make a lot of sense," Bellatrix said, tapping her chin with her wand.

"I agree," Pettigrew said quietly. "It all fits."

"The Malfoys, as have been demonstrated by this prophecy, do have Seers blood as well," concluded Lucius. "So having Draco recite it would be fitting. So we have the person and the date, but we're missing the liquid and the time. Any luck yet, Bellatrix?"

"I believe the hour after new dawn would refer to one a.m.," the witch said. "I thought perhaps sunrise, but that would change constantly over the years and this prophecy has been here forever. Considering we picked the day because it was the day of "new birth" from Jesus Christ, it would make sense that the new dawn be an hour after the day he was born. So one a.m."

Lucius nodded and wrote it neatly down on the parchment they'd set aside for complete guesses. It made sense to him as well so he was inclined to go with it.

"I… I think I might have the … God's second gift," Pettigrew said softly, not wanting to awake Bella's ire at having her task stolen from her.

"You what?" she snarled, turning her attention to the rat. "What do you bloody mean?"

"I was doing some research," Pettigrew said, inching forward and trying not to cower behind the table he'd been at. "And I found a book called the "Devil's Dictionary." It was written by Ambrose Bierece, who after a bit more research, I found to be a once famous wizard librarian. He wrote down many alternate definitions for words as a sort of political doublespeak… but because he was a wizard I thought it was worth a look. We weren't getting anywhere with real religions so I thought I'd try this."

"And?" Lucius prompted impatiently.

"I found an entry that read: "Fermented grape-juice known to the Women's Christian Union as 'liquor,' sometimes as 'rum.' Wine, madam, is God's next best gift to man." And well since—"

"Wine is drinkable!" Bellatrix interrupted excitedly.

"And by saying it's the next best gift it's saying it's the second," Lucius smirked. "Well done, Pettigrew. It seems you can be useful after all."

The three shared a smile – one cold, one malicious, and one nervous – before Lucius reached over and pulled a bottle of dark, red wine from his liquor cabinet. "I believe this calls for a toast," he said, pouring a hearty amount into each glass.

"Cheers."

**Author's Notes:**

MERRY CHRISTMAS (and Happy Holidays) to everyone! This is my Christmas present to you, I hope you all enjoy (feel free as your present to me to leave some pretty reviews with bows and toothbrushes on top!)

Well now, what do we have here? An update before a year? I'm doing so much better! (xD) And because I'm getting to the part I _reallyreallyreally _want to write you can expect updates sooner. Yay!

But I'll still give my lovely rundown of my life as it is. Let's see, I turned 22 about a week ago (gosh, so old!) I somehow pulled out straight A's this semester (Thank God!), I'm hoping to get an internship in the spring as I finish up my last semester of college (yikes! Graduating already?), and I've been working on some drawings and whatnot. On that note, I'm always ready and willing to take commisions to earn some money to pay for school! If you're interesetd please see my Deviant Art Account or send me a message here and we can work something out! :D

I'll stop rambling now, but I wanted to thank all of you that stick with me and my sporadic updates. I really will try to get them up in a more timely fashion as I'm so excited for this next approaching "arc" of sorts!

As always, I love reviews. Consider them your Christmas and Birthday gifts to me and I'll love you forever! Hope to hear from you all and see you next chapter!

_Updated: December 25, 2010_


	16. Our Luck is About to Change

**Author's Note: **Since it's been a while since I last updated (more on that after the chapter) I thought I'd have a quick recap up top of all that's happened (since it's been only a few days for like the last 10 chapters!). So far:

_Blaise and Pansy have taken up residence (for the weekend) in Gryffindor Tower after Nott attacked them and stole their wands. Harry visited Draco in the hospital and is feeling horribly guilty after Draco reacted badly because he thought Harry was about to strike him and Hermione has been talking with Harry to get him to understand that it just needs a little bit of time. Butterscotch came to visit and Neville has uncovered what really happened with Draco. The Death Eater trio has come to the conclusion that Draco is the one mentioned in their prophecy and that wine is drinkable. And Draco gets Snape and Tonks to eat his jell-o. _

Also… Icy's new twitter for status updates: _IcyPanther  
Website address: sites (dot) google (dot) com/site/icypanther/

_xxx_

_xxx_

_xxx_

**One Step at a Time**

**Our Luck is About to Change**

"Professor, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Snape looked up from the stack of papers he was grading, a surprised frown creasing his face at person standing in the door.

"You are aware it's seven in the morning, Potter," he said, but beckoned him into his office all the same.

The boy didn't look like he'd slept well, with dark bags under his eyes and his hair appearing even messier than usual. His robe was slipping off one shoulder and his he was nearly sagging against the door frame.

Harry sat gingerly on the edge of the chair across from the desk.

"Well?" Snape prompted, lying down his quill and folding his hands. He didn't want to coddle the boy, except for Draco it really wasn't his style, so getting him to spit it out quickly would probably be best.

"It's about Blaise and Pansy," Harry said slowly, staring down at his lap, wand twirling in his fingers.

Snape said nothing, just gave a small nod.

"They've been having some house troubles… I thought that as their head of house maybe you could do something…"

"I do understand that Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson have not been getting along with their housemates, but I do not think Slytherin house issues are your concern, Potter."

Snape though trying to sound callous, was running over the last conversation he'd had with Poppy. His students had been in the Hospital Wing twice now. First with a curse from he believed Theodore Nott was responsible for, and then again from a falling staircase that had left a suspiciously shaped handprint bruise on Parkinson's cheek. Poppy had told him she felt there was some issue that needed to be addressed, and he understood, but having a Gryffindor meddling in private affairs was not the way to go about it.

"They've been staying in Gryffindor Tower all weekend," Harry said quickly, looking up at Snape's face. "They said Nott took their wands and won't give them back until today."

At this Snape did raise an eyebrow. "Why are they in Gryffindor?"

"They… um…"

"Tell me."

"They don't feel safe in Slytherin," Harry uttered quietly. "They sort of explained the court thing to me and I know I'm not really supposed to get involved, but they're my friends. And I look out for my friends."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Snape asked, mind already racing with scenarios, each worse than the previous.

"I don't know the details… but Nott beat Blaise up and I think he hit Pansy. I don't know the circumstances and they can't tell me, but I know they didn't provoke him, Professor." Harry was surprised to hear the pleading note in his voice. "They can't stay in Slytherin… something really bad is going to happen to them, I know it."

Snape sat quietly for a moment, knowing full well of some of Nott's favorite amusements. The boy took after his father and while powerful was also very cruel. It hadn't surprised Snape that the seventh year was the current court's king, but that was before his godson had befriended Gryffindors.

"I will see what I can do," he said finally. "Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson must return to Slytherin as it is their house, but I will talk to Nott. Rest assured that I will do everything in my power to make sure they are not targeted again."

Harry nodded, knowing that was the best he would get. "Thank you, Professor."

"And Potter? Make sure that no one else hears of this. It would not bode well for these matters to be heard outside of Slytherin."

Harry gave another nod, and headed for the door, but Snape's voice stopped him once more.

"Make sure you eat a good breakfast. You're looking a little pale."

At that Harry smiled, feeling his chest untighten. "Thanks, Professor. I will."

As soon as Harry had left Snape leaned back in his chair, a dark frown on his face. It looked like he'd be having a little chat with Nott before Draco came back that afternoon. He may not be a current member of Slytherin, but he was their head and Salazar be damned, no one would be getting hurt anymore under Severus Snape's watch.

xxx

Monday morning dawned bright and early in London, warm rays of November sunshine streaming through the hospital window. For Draco, the day couldn't start soon enough.

He'd been up since six a.m., waiting impatiently for Pomfrey to come and free him from the muggle hospital. He'd been pronounced well enough to leave the hospital, so long as he received intensive care at his home. All Pomfrey had to do was come in, show some credentials, sign some paperwork and they could be on their way back to Hogwarts. Then Tonks would gently oblivate everyone's memories of his existence to the best of her ability, and take his folder with her.

Unfortunately, Pomfrey could not make it out till about ten. So he was stuck sitting here, feeling sore and uncomfortable as they'd started to drop him off the pain medication, and bored to tears.

"Only an hour more," he said to himself, voice seeming to echo in the empty room.

The change of clothes Tonks had brought yesterday sat on the visitor chair, looking so much better than the gown and pants the hospital had provided. Everything looked better to Draco at the minute though. He couldn't help but think that under Pomfrey's care he'd be up and about in no time, with no scarring and no limp. He'd get to eat real food again and be able to use his wand...

His wand! He still had no idea where it was and hadn't even thought to ask about it until now. It had been missing from his robes after his fight with Nott – which seemed like such a long time ago now – so he thought maybe the bastard still had it. Maybe he could get Snape to convince Nott to give it back if that was the case.

With a sigh, he flopped back on the mound of pillows, wishing he could will time to move forward. He hadn't seen any of his friends since Saturday and wanted to make sure Blaise and Pansy were all right. Hopefully they were laying low and staying out of Nott's way.

The quick knock sounded on the door before it opened, admitting Dr. Salus and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse in a thick white sweater and a long pink skirt, brown hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"Hello, Draco," she said, a smile crinkling her eyes. "The doctor tells me you're itching to go home so I tried to get here a bit earlier. How're you feeling?"

"Just a little sore now," he answered truthfully. "Is it time to go?"

"Everything seems to be in order," said Salus with a warm smile. "I just need you to sign some release forms, Draco, and then have Poppy sign them as you're still a minor. After that you're free to go. We have a wheelchair right outside the door and I just ask that you remain seated in it till you reach your car. Understand?"

Draco nodded, accepting a clipboard of papers. "Um, thank you very much, Doctor," he said, surprised to feel color flooding his cheeks as he held out his hand. Draco really didn't thank all that many people. "For everything."

"My pleasure," he said, shaking the offered hand. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. But as all good doctors, I must say I hope not to see you again."

"The same, Sir," Draco said with a small grin of his own.

"I'll leave you to it then," Salus said, heading for the door. "Just drop the paperwork at the front desk on your way out."

As soon as the door closed behind him Pomfrey turned to Draco with slight tears in her eyes. "I really am glad you're all right, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "When Dumbledore brought you to my office… I'm sorry there was nothing I could do."

Draco shook his head. "Please don't apologize, Madam Pomfrey. I know you did all you could."

The nurse nodded and took the sheaf of papers after a minute of Draco signing on the highlighted portions. "I'll go finish filling these out. Get dressed and then go sit in the wheelchair… I'll be right back."

She bustled away and Draco slowly got out of the bed, limping over to the chair with a grimace. He'd practiced standing yesterday, but was surprised at how quickly exhausted he became and how much it hurt. He really hoped it wouldn't be like that for long.

Gingerly pulling the gown over his head, Draco slipped on the dark green shirt, followed by a black jacket. The material was fortunately loose, so it didn't aggravate his chest wound too much. His pants were much harder, as his right leg was practically immobile and he had to steer it into the pant leg.

By the time he'd managed to stiffly lace up his shoes, a sheen of sweat coated his forehead and his hands were shaking. After sitting for a moment to collect his breath, he teetered a bit towards the bed, picked up Sparkles from the nightstand, and eased open the door, almost collapsing in the wheelchair right outside.

Pomfrey arrived a few moments later, frowning at his appearance. "I think you overdid it a bit, Mr. Malfoy," she clucked, going behind him and starting to slowly push the chair. "If you need help, please don't hesitate to ask. I am more than happy to assist. And since you'll be staying in my hospital for the next few days, I insist you take it easy."

"Okay," Draco said, too winded to say more. He sat slumped over in the chair as Pomfrey wheeled him to the elevator.

"Now how does this thing work?" she muttered to herself, staring at the blinking lights. "Since this button has an arrow pointing down and we want to go back to the parking lot, that seems right…"

She pressed the button and to her delight a few moments later the elevator dinged open. Wheeling Draco in she pressed the "G" after some hesitation, feeling that it probably meant ground. To her relief she was right, and the two exited the elevator with another cheerful ding and out into the bright sunshine.

"How exactly are we getting back?" Draco asked, blinking at the sudden light.

"Dumbledore arranged for a car to bring us to the gates. We'll have a carriage waiting there."

"But who's the driver?" Draco muttered as a sleek black car skidded abruptly to a halt in front of them, screech echoing in the otherwise pleasant atmosphere and the front tires coming up on the curb with a loud bump.

Remus Lupin emerged a moment later, running his hand through his hair apologetically. "You all right there?" he asked. "Still haven't figured this braking thing out completely."

Draco hoped his gulp of terror wasn't audible.

The werewolf looked Draco up and down, frowning just like Pomfrey had. Draco was wondering why his old DADA professor was here as Dumbledore said they were trying to keep the incident and his name under the cauldron's lid.

Lupin seemed to be reading his mind, as he gave a small, tight smile. "Tonks has been filling me in," he said, coming around to open the backseat door. "My girlfriend just apparently can't keep secrets. Strange you would think, considering her profession."

Draco's eyes widened. His cousin was dating his old professor? He had not seen that one coming.

"Well, let's get you in the car. We've got a few hours ride back to Hogwarts and I drive better when it's daylight," Lupin chuckled.

"So… how many times have you actually driven before?" Draco asked, with Lupin's surprisingly gentle hands helping ease him into the car.

"This is my third," he said proudly. "Tonks got me a fake license since I didn't have time to go to the DMV."

"I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing," Pomfrey said quietly to Draco as she closed the door and slipped into the front seat.

"Sometimes I wonder," the Slytherin muttered, making sure the seatbelt was tightly belted despite the fact it cut into his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy, you might be more comfortable lying down," Pomfrey said turning around in her seat as Lupin pushed the wheelchair towards a waiting nurse, who was eyeing the car's parking position warily. "As soon as we're out of the hospital I'll conjure it into more of a bed if you'd like. Sitting like that isn't good for your chest."

As soon as Lupin pulled off the curb with a bump and shudder, Pomfrey was true to her word and made the backseat into more of a bed, leaving no space between the seat and the front so he couldn't fall. The armrests turned into pillows and she made the seatbelts to wrap gently around Draco's lower leg and lightly across his chest, below the shoulder injury and above the stomach.

"That should be more comfortable," she said. "I've even put an anti-bouncing charm so you shouldn't get too rattled back there. Get some rest… we'll wake you when we're closer to Hogwarts."

Lying down as he was Draco couldn't see much outside the car, but the flashing of passing trees and odd wooden poles with wires eventually became too much for his eyes and he fell asleep to the steady vibrating of the car beneath him.

When he next opened his eyes, the clock on the front dashboard read just after twelve p.m. and all around them was a lush forest.

"Good afternoon," Pomfrey said, knowing the instant her patient had awoken. "We're about half an hour from Hogwarts."

She looked a bit frazzled and her eyes seemed a tad bloodshot, her hands clenched a little too tightly on her wand. Remus seemed unperturbed, humming slightly under his breath to a Pink Goblin song on the radio. Draco guessed correctly that sleeping through the drive had most likely been in his best interests.

"Once we get there a carriage will be waiting for us," she said. "It'll take us to the back gate where we'll be putting you under a concealment charm and moving you to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall has already informed several of your friends and I'm sure they'll want to visit, but I get you for at least an hour first, understand? We need to start getting those wounds treated so you're back on your feet soon."

"Sounds fine to me," Draco said, tapping his jacket to make sure the toy dragon was still stuffed in the pocket. He didn't want to accidently leave it behind.

He felt much more rested then he ever had at the hospital, but attributed it to finally being back amongst magic. He hadn't realized how much he used it until it was gone.

The car pulled to a shuddering halt a little while later at the front gate, where a horseless carriage stood waiting.

"Almost there," Lupin said gently, helping Draco from the car to the much higher seated carriage. "You ever need anything just let me know. Tonks and I will be there for you," he said, so seriously that Draco felt something tighten in his chest.

"Thanks," he said softly, feeling like it wasn't an adequate enough response. As soon as Pomfrey joined him in the carriage it took off, leaving Remus waving beside the car.

The carriage trip was bumpier than the car but fortunately shorter. Most students were in classes at this time and since they headed for the back of the castle not many saw the carriage.

Snape was waiting outside by a tall birch tree, a weight seeming to drop from his shoulders as the carriage door opened and Draco was revealed.

"We must be quick," Pomfrey said, sliding to the ground and casting a strong concealment charm over Draco. He felt the coldness of it trickle down his skin and he involuntarily shivered.

"Good to see you, Uncle Sev," he whispered as the Potions master leaned into the carriage and pulled Draco out as carefully as he would handle expensive potions ingredients, cradling him in his arms.

"You too, Draco."

The carriage left them and the two Hogwarts professors navigated the halls quickly, Draco mostly concealed but still noticeable if anyone stared too long.

They made it to the Hospital Wing without incident and Draco was brought to a private chamber in the back, normally reserved for sensitive injuries.

"I'm afraid I have to get back to my class," Snape said, a scowl on his face. "I'll be by later to see you Draco. But I do believe this is yours," he said, producing a wand from his pocket.

Draco's face lit up. "Where did you find it?"

"I confiscated it from one of your housemates. He knows now that he is not to be in possession of another wizard of witch's wand without their expressed permission. I took the liberty in assuming you did not give it to him."

"Thanks," Draco said, taking the slender piece of wood from his godfather. "You're right, of course."

"I've had a very enlightening conversation with a housemate of yours," Snape said. "I'll tell you about it later. For now let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you." With a nod goodbye he left.

Draco gave a small wave as the mediwitch crowded in on him, an array of potions lined up on a table and a giant spoon in her hand. "Now say ahhhh…."

xxx

His friends were finally able to visit around three p.m. when Pomfrey had finished her ministrations. He had dittany all over the tops of the wounds and she'd been using muscle stitching and tissue mending potions to heal his body faster. He was quite happy on a mild dose of pain reliever, which was much stronger even in this dose then the stuff the doctor's had given him.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, the first one into the small back room, a grin lighting up her face.

"How you doing, mate?" Blaise asked, coming in and sitting down at one of the chairs, his limp only slightly pronounced. Pansy came in and gave him a gentle hug and took a seat next to Blaise.

Harry followed them, keeping his eyes averted, a flush over his cheeks. The two hadn't spoken since Harry had fled from the hospital room on Saturday, leaving both feeling guilty and awkward about the situation. Draco had been trying to figure out what to say to show Harry he was sorry for acting like that, but so far hadn't come up with anything except the truth: That Harry had scared him. Not intentionally, and he would never be afraid of Harry, but he was afraid of what Harry could do. And he couldn't tell him that.

"I've been better," he said, realizing he'd spaced out for a second when the group eyed him with concern. "But it's nice to be back at Hogwarts."

"We brought you some pumpkin juice," Pansy said cheerfully, pulling a canteen out of her bag. "It was the only thing Madam Pomfrey would let us give you right now. We did try to get some pastries and chocolate in though."

"The effort is much appreciated," Draco said, carefully taking the tankard from her, arm shaking slightly with the effort.

Harry frowned slightly, as Pansy easily laughed and said perhaps they'd brought too much – he could share with them – and poured a lighter amount into a plastic cup by the beside.

He was being an idiot. Draco was his friend, no matter what. So when he flinched away from him for a little while, he wouldn't be hurt by it. Much. Or at least he'd try not to show it. There was no need to make things any harder on his Slytherin friend then they were going to be. He'd been kept awake most of the night, trying to figure out how to make amends for his cowardly actions at the hospital. Talking to Snape about the house troubles was the first part, now he had to actually play the part of friend. And then apologize.

"So how long are you going to be in here for?" Blaise asked, eyeing Draco for the first time since he'd seen him during his fight with Nott. There were a lot more bandages then he would have liked on his friend, and all the ones taped to his face just made him look like a kicked, abused puppy. And it was a strange image for Blaise, who was used to seeing Draco as untouchable.

"Pomfrey told me probably until the end of the week," Draco made a face. "But if it helps then I'll stay. At least I'll have you lot around to keep me company."

"Speaking of which," Hermione grinned almost evilly, "I've got all of your homework assignments for the week. Classes were all cancelled on Friday so you haven't missed anything, but you may as well keep on track for this week."

"Gosh, thanks Hermione," Draco said with a wry grin. "What would I ever do if I fell behind in my studies?"

The group laughed and conversation began to pick up to lighter topics, from the great castle cleaning to Quidditch teams and then to Christmas break.

"You aren't going home after all this now, right?" Hermione said, looking at Draco cautiously as the mood turned somber. Despite what Lucius had done in the Parenting Class when they were at Hogsmeade, Draco had been determined to go home – he was still part of the Malfoy family after all. But Lucius had pretty much given permission for his son to be murdered. It would be suicide to return to the manor.

"No," Draco said quietly, staring down at his cup of pumpkin juice. "I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, and then here for summer break for the potions thing with Uncle Sev."

"You can't stay here all by yourself!" Pansy said indignantly, at the same time breathing a sigh of relief that Draco would not be doing something heroically stupid.

"Pansy's right," Hermione said. "Why don't you come to the Weasleys for Christmas? I'm sure they'd be happy to have you. Harry and I are going to be there for most of the break too."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Draco said, trying to squash the small spark of hope that had lit instantly in his chest. "We haven't gotten along well in the past, and I'd hate to be a burden on them during the holidays."

"Oh, pish-posh," Hermione said, waving her hand and nearly hitting Harry. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Speaking of working out," Harry said. "We've got Care of Magical Creatures in a few minutes. We need to book it if we aren't going to be late."

Pansy giggled evilly. "Have fun. I heard Hagrid's got some… interesting… creature for you all to study today."

"How do you know?" Blaise asked. "We don't have his class till tomorrow."

"I have my sources," the witch said. "When he's doing something too dangerous for me, that's when I opt to skip and just observe from the astronomy tower. It's safe, I still learn everything and since Hagrid doesn't take attendance…"

"Pans, you are brilliant," Draco said. "I'll be joining you from now on."

"Me too!" said Blaise. "You Gryffindors aren't going to get out of it though. Hagrid likes you too much."

"Lucky us," Hermione muttered, though a grin tugged at her mouth. "Let's get moving then, Harry. We'll drop by again sometime after dinner, Draco. Get some rest."

With a wave both Gryffindors left. The three Slytherins were left looking at one another, and Draco didn't miss the uneasy looks passing between his best friends.

"All right, what's going on?" he said. "Did Nott do something?"

Exchanging glances once more, Pansy sighed. "Oh, it's more than something all right." Checking to make sure Pomfrey wasn't hovering outside of the room, Pansy gave a resigned sigh. "Okay, so this is what's happened…"

xxx

Harry was actually glad to have Care of Magical Creatures that day. He hadn't seen Hagrid really since Thursday night and wanted to both thank his friend and let him know he was feeling better. Not quite fine yet, but better.

When he and Hermione reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid had set up class, he was relieved not to hear any snarling, howling or anything that might indicate a very dangerous creature. Then again, this was almost just as worrisome.

"How's Draco?" Ron asked quietly, approaching the two with Neville in tow.

"He seems to be in good spirits," Hermione said. "Pansy and Blaise are with him. However, there is something we need to discuss regarding the Christmas holidays."

Anything else she was about to say was drowned out by Hagrid's hearty greeting to his students.

"Got somethin' special for yer all," he grinned. "And dun worry, 'e innit dangerous. Jus' dun get bitten."

"That's encouraging," Hermione snorted, shaking her head. "What is it?"

Hagrid reached into the crate next to him, heavy dragonskin gloves going all the way to his elbow, and removed something that resembled a gray lobster, sickly green spots covering it.

"Oh no he didn't," Hermione moaned into her hand.

"This ere is a Mackled Malaclaw," Hagrid grinned proudly. "Pretty little guy, innit he?"

"What is it?" Ron whispered, tugging on Hermione's sleeve. "Sort of looks like dinner."

"Don't even think about eating it," she scolded, as Hagrid came around to the clusters of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to show off his new pet. "It'll make you horribly sick. But its bite is worse. It's said it causes up to a week of bad luck."

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked.

"No one knows how, but that's what it does," Hermione said. "No wonder Pansy opted not to come down."

As Hagrid got a Ravenclaw to volunteer holding it, students moved in cautiously to take worksheets and study the creature, which was clicking in pincers menacingly. Hagrid's gloves dwarfed the Ravenclaw.

The half-giant moved over to their little group, and with a nudge from Hermione, Neville and Ron left with her to give Hagrid and Harry a moment.

"You doin' all right, 'Arry?" Hagrid asked gently, easing himself down onto the grass next to the boy. "You look better."

"I'm okay. Draco's back at Hogwarts. Just got here this morning."

"That's good ter hear," the gamekeeper said.

"Madam Pomfrey has hope he'll make a full recovery with minimal scarring… it's thanks to you, Hagrid. If you hadn't found us… Draco would have died."

Hagrid rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, think nothin' of it, 'Arry. I'm jus' glad yer both okay."

Harry leaned over and wrapped his arms about the half-giant, Hagrid draping one arm across his shoulders and giving him a gentle pat. They sat quietly for a moment, before Hagrid shifted. "Well, time ter get back ter class, 'Arry. You have ter meet Spot."

"Spot?"

"The Malaclaw."

"Oh. Of course." Harry didn't know why he bothered even trying to conjure up a picture of a Dalmatian puppy. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Wha' was that?"

"Can't wait to meet him," Harry said louder, accepting Hagrid's hand up.

"I knew you'd get along!"

Across the way, Hermione had dragged Neville and Ron to a safe distance from the creature to complete their worksheets.

"I wanted to talk to you about Draco's holiday plans," she said as she tried to count the number of spots on "Spot" from a distance. Supposedly the more spots, the more unlucky you were. Some mathematical function on the number of spots divided by the ridging on its back multiplied by the shade of grey could help determine how many days you'd be unlucky for.

"Okay," Ron said, squinting and just deciding to write "10" as it was an easy number to work with.

"He's fortunately decided not to go back to the manor. Which would have been plain stupid since Lucius pretty much said, from what we've gathered, that Voldemort could go ahead and kill him. But he plans on staying behind at Hogwarts."

"It sounds like a better alternative," Neville said, playing a game of tic-tac-toe on Ron's paper. It's not like Hagrid graded very hard anyway.

"But I don't want him to be alone for the holidays. I was thinking maybe he could come to the Burrow, Ron."

That got his attention. "I'd love to have him, Mione. Ginny and Fred and George too. But you know my mum. After what the Malfoy family has done… and you know the Order didn't release any information on what happened. And we can't tell her without permission…"

"I know. That's why I was thinking we could sneak him in. If we got him all the way to the Burrow and your mum discovered him there she'd be less likely to turn him away. Besides, I feel like we could explain parts of it. If she hears that he saved Harry's life and was hurt and has nowhere to go do you really think she'd turn him away? Your mum is one of the kindest, loving people I've ever met. Even when she thought I was being a hussy – don't make that face, Ron, you know it's true – with Harry and Viktor we still worked it out."

"Maybe…"

"You said Fred and George would support him?" Neville asked. "That's already over half the siblings. And both you and Harry are staying there too, right? I'm sure she would be fine. Especially if the situation is explained."

"Okay, but you're in charge of warming her to the idea," Ron said. "She's less likely to yell at you."

"Sounds fine," Hermione agreed. "Now, how do we do this?"

Harry joined them a few minutes into their planning session and by the time class ended Hermione was feeling very non-unlucky indeed.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone. I'll keep these short so we can focus on the story and whatnot. Updates: graduated college back in May, still jobless (working at JCP and my local Patch part-time) so if you know anyone in the PR field in Chicago please nudge them my way, planning to go to ACEN in April and have an artist alley table and just got over a cold. Phew.

I also have a Twitter account now where I'll post updates, statuses, and even tidbits from the stories. I'm located at _IcyPanther (link in profile) if you want to follow me. I'll post links to my Patch stories so if you have an account and want to FB recommend or comment, feel free to do so. I just ask you leave all Fanfiction comments off of Patch. Thanks!

I'll be having a contest coming up soon too, look for more details next chapter of OST. It will be a quicker update, I promise. I'm looking forward to the next few chapters. Hope to see you there and I'd love to hear your comments this chapter too. Thanks for sticking with me land all your lovely reviews and emails! They always motivate me!

Also, that contest I mentioned a chapter back? It's going to be happening next chapter, so get your reading caps on!

_Updated: September 16, 2011_

_EDIT: Accidentally reuploaded. I guess this just shows I need to be on here more so I don't delete the chapter instead of replacing it. Sorry y'all!_


	17. The Trouble with Tea

**One Step at a Time**

**The Trouble with Tea**

**EDIT: December 22, 2011 **

Sorry this announcement was so late in coming. It's been a crazy few weeks, what with the holidays, my birthday, covering for my editor and unsuccessful job searching.

Anyways, thank you all very much for participating in the contest! Since I received less than 10 entrants, I'll only be awarding first place, which goes to **LishaChan. **Congrats, dear! I'll be contacting you with information shortly.

I also wanted to post a sadder announcement:

**All of my stories are going on hiatus. **

To be more specific, **all of my stories **are going on **hiatus** until I have **completely finished them. **

I love writing fanfiction, I really do. For years it has always been my outlet when things get tough. But lately I haven't had the time to do it and I know I can use my free time for more beneficial things. I've also written as much for you guys as for me and lately no one seems to really care. That's not saying no one does, but y'all have pretty much dropped off the face of and it makes me feel quite underappreciated when I do spend my free time putting together plots and chapters and then no one comes by.

I hope you all understand. They'll all be finished, eventually (with perhaps the exception of Draco's Spirit) in due time. I'll just write when I have inspiration and when I find the time to do so. The only things I'll still be posting are one-shots that I feel like writing. On the bright side, once I start posting again, you'll pretty much get a chapter a week. Yay.

So until next time, happy reading.

IcyPanther

_xxx_

_xxx_

The week sped quickly by, thankfully and wonderfully boring. No attacks, no surprises and no weird dreams or mind control. Just classes, homework and hospital visits where each time Draco looked better and acted more like his haughty but still likeable self.

Snape had come back on Monday evening, Blaise and Pansy in tow. He'd been abnormally serious and concerned, explaining that he'd talked with Nott and that any attacks or instances should be reported to him immediately. He understood Slytherin house rules, but it was not going to be under his care that someone died or was beyond mentally scarred.

That hadn't stopped the taunting and cold shoulders though. Although Draco was still isolated from it, Blaise and Pansy reported the missing desks and chairs, the pushes and whispered threats to stop seeing the Gryffindors, and the utter coldness in their housemates' actions.

Questions had also started to arise surrounding Draco's disappearance. It had been just over a week by then and many were wondering. Snape and Dumbledore had decided it was still best to use the story that Draco had been called home for a family emergency. Once Lucius found out his son was fine, which Snape had no doubt he somehow would, there would be no cause for alarm, since it was technically a family emergency, just not of the sort one normally expected.

Lucius had been given a restraining order for Hogwarts grounds and it would activate an alert if he tried to step foot on the property. Draco knew though that if his father wanted badly enough he'd find a way around it. Although why he'd want to see his son, except to possibly kill him himself, was not something Draco wanted to think about.

And then there had been Harry, visiting Draco early Tuesday morning. He'd looked somewhat frightened and subdued all at the same time, fingers twitching as if he ached to hold his wand. Draco had had to mentally tell himself to calm down, that nothing was going to happen. It was just his friend.

"_I came to apologize. I've been a horrible friend," _Harry had said, not able to meet Draco's eyes. _"I completely overreacted back at the hospital and it was all my fault."_

"_It wasn't your fault," _Draco had said, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"_When you looked at me like that… it hurt, Draco. It did." _Harry had been surprised to feel a tear trickling down his face. Draco's breath had caught too at the admission of complete and horrible honesty. _"But I know I can't take it personally. What I did to you… what my body did to you… I would probably react the same way."_

Draco had been relieved. Harry had spelled it almost out exactly how he felt, without Draco having to admit what a horrible friend he felt like saying he was still afraid of Harry's actions and movements.

"_I just wanted to clear the air between us," _Harry had continued. _"You're one of my best friends, Draco. I don't want this to hurt us."_

"_It won't. It may take me a while, and for that I'm really sorry, but I'll get over it. I won't let anything Voldemort did ruin our friendship." _

Other than that though, it'd been a pretty boring week. Draco had dutifully kept up with his homework with Hermione's help and his friends had tried to tell him funny stories, like how Seamus had managed to singe of both his eyebrows and hair in one go in the latest potions accident.

On Friday morning, November 9, Draco was officially declared by Pomfrey to be fit to leave. Unfortunately, she had cleared him early enough that he could still attend all of his classes. After a week of not taking notes, Draco both missed it and relished the freedom. At the moment he was in the phase of wanting to relish that freedom.

But he'd gotten up from bed, changed into a set of robes Blaise had brought down the evening before, grabbed his bag and loaded the books he needed for the morning in it, and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Walking was still somewhat of a challenge, having been almost completely bedridden for a full week. He'd been practicing and with Pomfrey's attentions he didn't even have a limp, but it still tired him more than it should have.

The mediwitch had said it was because of the injury so close to his heart – despite her potions and spells it was healing slowly and drew a lot of his energy. Even now he still had bandages wrapped around his upper torso, which tugged every few steps.

The ones on his face had been taken off, and with a few more sessions of dittany Pomfrey believed the scars would be all but invisible. Right now he had a glamour charm covering them up, as they were still slightly pink and he didn't need any more attention than he was already going to get.

The halls were mostly empty, due in part that no dormitories were from the direction of the Hospital Wing. So Draco took it easy, occasionally leaning up against a wall to catch his breath, frustrated that walking took so much out of him. How was he supposed to get through the whole day?

Eventually though he was within sight of the Great Hall, so he straightened up, held his head high and stalked through the doors like he owned the place. Breakfast was already mostly in full swing so his presence, amidst the others who were entering at the same time, wasn't all that special, but many of the Slytherins' heads swiveled towards him. Several held expressions of distaste and hate, while some were indifferent and even a few looked worried. Earlier on he would scoff at those perceived weaker Slytherins, the quiet, half-blood ones or the few purebloods who didn't care so much about their blood status or were worried about it in a den of snakes. But now he was almost grateful. At least not everyone would be out for his blood.

Pansy and Blaise were sitting at the end of the table, a wide space surrounding them, the outcasts. They brightened when they spotted him, Blaise nudging Pansy in the side with his elbow.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, setting her oatmeal spoon back in the bowl as Draco tried as un-obviously as possible to ease himself onto the bench. These were so much more uncomfortable than his bed!

"Peachy."

"Glad to see you so cheerful," she teased. "Eat up, we've got History of Magic first period and I know how much you love that class."

"No one likes that class," Draco grumbled, sliding a plate of eggs towards him, hash following shortly after. He actually did enjoy some parts of History of Magic though. Anything that dealt with dragons was always one of his favorite things. And Pansy soaked up anything regarding the ninja wizards.

"Eat quickly," Blaise said, gulping down the last sip of his broccoli juice. Pansy shuddered at the green foam left in the glass. "We have to make sure we get to class on time."

"I resemble a bit of a flobberworm in terms of speed right now," Draco said, scarfing down his eggs. "You don't have to wait for me."

"That's why we're leaving with time to spare," said Pansy. "Come on, time to get moving."

"We still have twenty minutes!"

"Which should be plenty to get to the opposite side of the castle," said Pansy. "Let's go, Mr. Flobberworm."

"You're hilarious," Draco deadpanned.

"I try my hardest."

xxx

Elsewhere in the castle, the Gryffindors were settling down with the Hufflepuffs for their Transfiguration class. McGonagall had, strangely enough, a large selection of mice at the front of the room and several tea sets stacked on the front tables.

"Professor, I thought we already made teapots," Hermione said.

"We have, Miss Granger. But due to a certain incident many students did not finish the assignment."

Hermione and Neville blushed and Harry turned a little paler at the mention of it. He still hardly drank tea.

"So today we're going to all make a complete tea set. Everyone will make four tea cups, a teapot, four saucers and four spoons. Bonus points for those that make a creamer and sugar pot. All sets must have a unifying theme of some sort – be it flowers, swirls, colors… the more complex the higher your score will be. Spells are listed in chapter fourteen and any information you would want to incorporate for colors and the like can be found throughout chapter eighteen. Are there any questions?"

"Can I be excused?" Harry asked, to chuckles around the room. He was starting to look a little green.

"No, Mr. Potter. You should perfectly safe this time, so long as everyone keeps their wands trained directly at their mice. Will that be a problem?"

"No, Professor," everyone chorused.

"Then come and get your boxes of mice. If you do not finish by the end of class, you may come in later today after dinner during my office hours, or Saturday morning before ten."

"It'll be fine, Harry," Hermione comforted as they both collected a box of several mice. "We're all adults here."

"I just have this horrible feeling," Harry muttered, sitting back at his table he shared with Hermione. Neville and Ron were behind them and Seamus and Dean were in front of them.

"It'll be fine. Just think, at least we know of the cure this time."

"That's not very comforting."

Within minutes though he'd fallen silent, flipping through the book and familiarizing himself with the wand movements and various spells. Hermione was planning on making an ivory tea set with pale pink and gold trim, possibly with some spirals with tiny leaves.

Harry was thinking of red with black polka dots. He figured it was simple and he deserved points for even attempting this horrible spell. McGonagall could be very cruel.

By the time he'd gotten enough courage to utter the words that had made him into a teapot just weeks ago, Hermione already had a full set of cups and saucers. "Show off," he muttered, still feeling proud when the teacup he'd been picturing appeared at the end of his wand.

She just smirked and concentrated on making the teapot, determined this time to not let anything accidentally have her cast the spell on her friend.

"This is hard," Ron muttered from behind them. Harry turned around, seeing Ron's motley collection of various colored and patterned teacups. One had a chip. Neville was faring better, all of his at least porcelain black with small green and blue waves around the bases.

"Just focus on one image, Ron," Hermione said, turning around to help. "What is it you're trying to make?"

As Hermione gently coached Ron, Harry turned back to his with a sense of inner peace. If Hermione was back there insuring they were doing it right, nothing would go wrong. Merlin was he paranoid!

Neville had taken precautions as well, temporarily sticking his chair's legs to the ground so he couldn't be budged from his position, and gripping his wand very tightly. With all of his concentration focused on the task there was no room for distractions to cause him to have an accident.

Except for the fact he was apparently allergic to mice. The longer he sat there, carefully turning his mice into the tea set, his nose kept tickling and his eyes kept watering. But he was trying so hard on the teapot and couldn't stop, he had to ignore the sneeze building and keep moving the wand.

"ACHOO!" he finally let out, unable to hold it back anymore. Unfortunately at that moment he felt the spell release from his wand. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, he was disappointed to see that the mouse was still a mouse. His eyes started to water again.

But then that dark, clenching fear took a hold of his stomach. It couldn't have happened again… right?

Raising his eyes up, Ron and Hermione still immersed in Ron's tea set, he looked at Harry.

An angry black teapot with a green lightning bolt glared back. He didn't even know teapots could glare.

"Oh Godric help me."

A shrill whistling started, immediately attracting everyone's attention. Mouths dropped and more than a few snickers started around the classroom.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Neville wailed, dropping his wand.

"HARRY'S A TEAPOT!" Ron shrieked, rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach. "AGAIN!"

"Mr. Longbottom!"

"Wow, it really happened," Hermione murmured to herself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! REALLY! I'M SO SORRY HARRY!"

"Mr. Longbottom, how on earth did you manage to hit Mr. Potter?"

"I'M ALLERGIC!"

"Allergies made you hit Mr. Potter?"

"HARRY'S A FREAKING TEAPOT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mr. Weasley if you do not stop that laughter this instant I'll make you into a teacup to match!"

Ron immediately sobered up.

"It looks like there's going to be another visit to St. Mungo's for you, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, would you mind taking him? Your tea set looks just about complete and you know who to talk to."

"Of course, Professor. Is it all right if I just finish the creamer?"

Harry tooted indignantly.

"What? It's not my fault this time," she said.

"That's fine, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, I'll expect to see you later this evening then to continue your set. Understood?"

A sullen whistle.

"Good. Everyone, carry on. Mr. Longbottom, put away your wand. You're done for the day."

Neville stared sadly down at the tabletop. He really had been trying to get a good grade that time. He needed it to pull his Transfig score up.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Longbottom, at eight a.m. sharp to finish your set under my watch. Is that satisfactory?"

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank you Professor."

"Good. Then for now you will help collect the finished sets and label them for grading."

Everyone turned to their own tasks and a few minutes later Hermione stood up, a beautiful, complete tea set in front of her. "Alright Harry, time to go get you changed back. Won't Healer Brandi be excited to see you again?"

Harry gave a morose toot as Hermione picked him up and headed straight for Dumbledore's office to obtain a pass for St. Mungo's.

"Feels just like old times, huh?" she asked. "Maybe we should go get Draco."

Harry just sat quietly, and Hermione pictured him rolling his eyes.

After uttering the password of "Vampire Pops" the two arrived in the headmaster's office, where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and writing on a piece of parchment.

"Ah, Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"There was a mishap back in Transfiguration… Harry's a teapot. Again."

Harry whistled, and Dumbledore chuckled. "You're never going to want a cup of tea again, eh Harry? Very well, here's a pass for St. Mungo's. Do try and be back by lunch if you can."

"Yes sir, thank you very much."

A quick floo later and the two were headed up the crowded staircase to floor four, spell damage. Hermione kept a very firm grip on the teapot, determined to not have a repeat of last time's heart-stopping episode. She really owed Mrs. Weasley for saving Harry.

"We need to see Healer Brandi, please," Hermione said, inwardly narrowing her eyes at the receptionist. It was that same rude person from before, how had she not been fired? People were dealing with traumatic situations when they came up here; they needed someone to be kind to them.

"She's in a current appointment," she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"It's very important. Harry Potter is a teapot again."

That got her attention. She looked from Hermione to the teapot in her arms, eyes widening in recognition. "Oh. Well, let me message her."

Scrawling a quick message on a paper airplane, she sent it whizzing in the air and down the hall. "If you just want to take a seat in the waiting room I'm sure she'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Seated, Hermione gave Harry an evil grin. "Just throw your name around and people move so much quicker."

She was right. Within minutes Healer Brandi had appeared, grinning when she saw Harry. "I swear, what are you lot doing at Hogwarts these days?" she asked, gesturing for them to follow her to a waiting room down the hall.

"Harry just seems to have an affinity for this sort of thing," Hermione said, entering the room and then stopping in surprise. About ten people were crammed into the room, looks of excitement on their faces.

"Don't mind them," Brandi said. "This is such a rare operation everyone wanted to watch the transformation. Is that all right with you, Mr. Potter?"

He whistled, almost as if shrugging. If they wanted to see him spit out what tasted and looked like seaweed mixed with jell-o they could be his guests.

"All right then. Miss Granger, if you could just put him on the lab table there. Mr. Potter, there's a cauldron right next to you to hack it all up in then."

Harry sighed inwardly as the healers all crowded about him.

Brandi poured the odd mixture into his teapot body and within seconds he felt himself beginning to grow warm. To the observers the teapot started to flash between white and black before it started to lengthen into a full figure.

Harry felt himself leaving the small, cramped form of a teapot and felt relief as well as a horrible cramping in his stomach. Grabbing the cauldron he placed it in his lap, dropping his wand which was still clutched tightly in his hand.

He heard gasps and soft laughter but was too focused on throwing up to care what they found funny. He felt Hermione's hand patting his back gently as the last remnants of the gunk came up. Her very warm hand on his suddenly very cold back.

Giving one last heave, Harry looked down at himself and immediately flushed scarlet.

"Where are my clothes?" he all but shrieked, thankful he'd pulled the cauldron over him.

Brandi was chuckling as another healer went to retrieve a hospital gown from a closet. "It appears something was different about this transformation. Can you think of anything different that happened, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm only thinking that I'm freaking naked," he snapped, embarrassed. Why did there have to be so many healers here anyway?

"Let's head outside while we allow Mr. Potter to get dressed," Brandi suggested. "We can discuss it in the conference room. It's just down the hall on your left, Mr. Potter."

A healer dropped a hospital gown and pants off and they all scurried out of the room, Hermione trying to decide if she wanted to laugh or go with the feeling of pity. She tried both and ended up with a very odd snort-sounding laugh.

The conference room was very comfortable with blue plush chairs and a wide oak table. Harry joined them a minute later, cheeks still bright red. He looked a little out of focus as well, since his glasses had also disappeared in the transformation.

"I think it has something to do with Harry holding a wand," Hermione said once he was seated next to her, squinting at the assembled healers. "No one had one earlier and it was the only thing that came back with him from the transformation."

"That does seem like a plausible situation," Brandi agreed. "Some sort of equivalent exchange, perhaps? In any case, I'm glad you're doing all right, Mr. Potter. Feel free to transfigure the clothing into something more street appropriate if you'd like. Miss Granger, if you could just fill out some quick paperwork?"

Ten minutes later the two were heading for the floo fireplace, Harry in a pair of transfigured mesh pants and a thin cotton shirt courtesy of Hermione. She unfortunately hadn't had much to work with. Already she was planning on how to make him a new pair of glasses when they reached Hogwarts and for the moment was lightly steering him through the throngs of people.

"You really do have horrible eyesight," she said as he almost walked into a receptionist's desk.

"That's the least of my problems," he muttered. "Bloody hell, seriously? Why do these things happen to me?"

"It's not like anyone is going to find out," Hermione said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "And no one saw anything anyway."

"So you say."

Hermione just sighed and brought them to an open fireplace. "Let's just go back to Hogwarts so I can get you some new glasses."

"Agreed. I have a headache coming on already."

When they arrived back in Dumbledore's office the headmaster was nowhere to be seen but Fawkes trilled happily. Giving the phoenix a quick greeting, Hermione carefully led Harry down the curving staircase and towards Gryffindor Tower where she had all of her supplies.

They crashed into Ron on the way. "Where'd your glasses go, Harry?" he asked.

"There were a few complications at the hospital," Hermione said. "But everything's okay."

At that instant they heard shouting and laughter coming from the Great Hall.

"What do you mean he was naked?"

"That's what the paper said! 'Harry Potter Caught Walking Naked Around St. Mungo's.' Rita Skeeter reported it just minutes ago!"

"I heard he flashed a bunch of healers!"

"No way!"

Harry flushed again and Ron looked at him incredulously. "What did you do?"

Harry just groaned.

xxx

Over the next few hours the stories ranged everywhere from Harry streaking down the hallways to a nude fashion show for hospital patients, to a figure drawing class for muscle and body posters and research kits to Harry having visions and believing clothing closed his inner eye.

The-boy-who-has-unfortunate-encounters-with-teapot-spells was currently holed up in his room, nursing a cup of hot chocolate and refusing to come out. The only thing that hadn't ruined him was there appeared to be no pictures, although there were some very obviously spell-shopped ones.

Hermione had sent out a team to counter the rumors, stating that Harry had been turned into a teapot once more and that was all. All those who had been in the Transfiguration class knew this for a fact and were pitying him and doing their best to help.

Blaise had been sending an owl with updates, where he was stationed in the Great Hall during a free period to see what the current status was. At the moment, the hubbub was starting to die down as the teapot scenarios entered the conversations.

"You know you can't stay up here forever, Harry," Hermione said, sitting on Ron's bed and working on her Ancient Runes homework. "It'll probably look better if you go down and make people see you have nothing to hide."

"Whichever healer blabbed is going to wish they never had," Harry said darkly, the menacing note ruined by his curled up fetal position with Ginny stroking his hair and a marshmallow stuck to his upper lip.

"I think Hermione's right," Ron said, playing a game of connect-the-dots with Neville on the floor. "Up and at 'em, Harry. You can see now so nothing can stop you!"

Harry did indeed have a new pair of glasses courtesy of Hermione. And he was now fully clothed in his own robes and really had no more excuses.

"Okay, fine," he grumbled. "We have class soon anyway, right?"

"History of Magic. A perfect class to get you acclimated to people again."

"A climate? How is the weather going to help Harry?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile. "Nevermind, Ron. Let's all get moving so we get to class on time."

"No stripping out there," Ginny said as he got up and grabbed his books. "Only I deserve to see you naked."

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, aghast. "Don't say something like that! And you two better not be—"

"Oh, Ronald, keep your trousers on. I was joking."

"I didn't find it very funny."

By the time the two stopped bickering and playing a tug-of-war game with Harry they were running late for class. And hence, were now running.

Harry got a few weird looks and second glances amongst quiet laughter, but the yelling seemed to have died down and by the time they got to class and taken their seats no one had said a thing. Straightening up, he smiled and looked relieved for the first time in about an hour. It appeared to finally be over.

Class was just as boring as always and lunch afterward was a simple affair, with Draco, Pansy and Blaise joining them at the Gryffindor table.

Draco wisely kept any remarks to himself; feeling pity after having just escaped a hospital as well and Blaise was as tactful as ever. Pansy gently ribbed him, but it was mostly in good humor and Harry even found himself loosening up to how silly the situation looked from an outsider's perspective.

That still didn't stop him from blacklisting Rita Skeeter for life though.

The rest of the day passed by pleasantly for Harry, who did some homework, cuddled with Ginny and read a Quidditch magazine by the fireplace.

The only downside was having Hermione drag him to McGonagall's office to complete the rest of his tea set. McGonagall seemed to have taken pity on him though and supervised the entire thing, including placing warding and blocking charms on him and the fort of chairs he'd piled up in front of him in case anything somehow rebounded.

His tea set was probably at best an "A" due to the rather boring pattern and the lopsided-ness of some of the teacups, but McGonagall gave him an "E," saying, "After what you've been through, Mr. Potter, this seems appropriate. Just please, no more stripping in the hospital!"

By the time he crawled into bed, he was feeling pretty good about the whole fiasco. After everything that had happened in the last week it felt nice to find something humorous to laugh about. And after half of the incidents he endured during the Parenting Class, this was practically nothing.

Drifting off to sleep, Harry felt that things were finally starting to move in the right direction. Except for his experiences with tea. He'd never drink it again.

Ever.

**Author's Notes:**

See, didn't I tell you there wouldn't be a horribly long wait? I guess not having a real job yet has given me time to write and plan. Although if I had one perhaps I'd be even more motivated…

EDIT: Dec. 22, 2011: If you missed the above author's note, all of my stories are going on **hiatus **until they are **finished**. Thank you for your understanding.

_Updated: November 27, 2011_


End file.
